Les Fées Bleues
by Limellule
Summary: Tous les 500 ans, le Royaume des Fées envoie un groupe diplômé de l'académie de magie sur Terre. Ces fées deviennent les partenaires de jeunes sorciers dans le but de garder ouverts les liens entre la Terre et leur Royaume qui a besoin de l'énergie terrestre pour fonctionner. Les sorciers choisis se révèlent toujours exceptionnellement puissants...futur slash.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à son auteur, les fées sont à moi ^^

Avertissement : Il y aura du slash, donc les **homophobes, passez votre chemin**, pas la peine de m'envoyer des mails d'insultes -_-, merci.**  
**

_**Chp01 : Indigo**_

_ Professeur Asmodus ?

_ Seigneur Rayn. J'espère que je ne vous importune pas.

Le seigneur Rayn était un des fées les plus imposants du royaume. Très grand, de forte carrure, les cheveux noirs et les yeux perçants de la même teinte, il avait la réputation d'être très strict mais juste. Il dirigeait l'académie de magie depuis près de 3000 ans et ne tolérait pas d'être dérangé pour des broutilles.

_ Du tout. Bien au contraire, il me tardait de faire une pause dans la lecture de ces rapports. Asseyez-vous professeur.

La fée s'assit nerveusement face à son supérieur, luttant pour ne pas se mordiller la lèvre d'angoisse.

_ Y a-t-il un problème avec vos élèves ? On m'a fait d'excellent rapport sur la promotion Bleue, m'assurant que le niveau était très élevé.

Asmodus hocha vivement la tête, essayant de garder contenance. Il fallait qu'il se calme, après tout, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. N'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est exact mon seigneur, ils sont tous très doués. Je suis moi-même responsable de 4 d'entre eux.  
_ Saphir, Turquoise, Ciel et Indigo, n'est-ce pas ?

La fée hocha de nouveau la tête. Ça ne l'étonnait pas que son supérieur se souvienne de ce détail. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec la promotion Rouge, il était tout à fait normal qu'il suive de près la promotion Bleue.

_ Oui, mon seigneur, c'est exact.  
_ Espérons que nous n'aurons pas une répétition de la promotion précédente. Seul Magenta avait les capacités pour être envoyé sur Terre. Nous savons tous où son obstination déplacée l'a conduit. Et nous avec lui malheureusement.

Asmodus secoua la tête, navré. Magenta s'était vu retirer tous ses droits et ses pouvoirs. Les membres de sa famille avaient été destitués au rang de simple travailleurs au service des fermiers et la petite noble trop gâtée pour qui il n'avait pas voulu partir sur Terre avait été exécutée pour l'avoir incité à la rébellion.  
Ce genre de chose n'était pas acceptable à l'Académie de Magie des Fées. La promotion Rouge avait complètement échoué. La précédente, jaune celle-ci, avait eu 4 lauréats, mais les bleus étaient beaucoup plus nombreux. Il savait que certains espéraient ne pas avoir à aller sur Terre, mais tous y seraient envoyés pour pallier le manque qu'avaient formé les rouges. Il aurait lui-même beaucoup aimé être une couleur et aller visiter la Terre…

_ Je suis certain qu'ils feront tous leur devoir, mon seigneur. Ils savent qu'il est important pour notre pays de rouvrir les liens avec la Terre.  
_ Espérons. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer et les former au mieux de nos capacités, malheureusement. Mais revenons à la raison de votre visite, professeur. Bien que ma vieille carcasse se réjouisse de cette pause improvisée et de votre compagnie, je doute que vous soyez ici pour me faire la conversation. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?  
_ Indigo. En résumé, je n'ai plus rien à lui apprendre.  
_ Plus rien… ? Comment est-ce possible ?  
_ Il a une mémoire photographique, ainsi qu'une capacité d'absorption et de compréhension hors du commun.  
_ Je vois. Que proposez-vous ?  
_ Il lui manque l'expérience.

Le seigneur fée resta silencieux un long moment, observant son subordonné s'agiter sur son siège et essayant de se souvenir du rapport qu'il avait lu sur Indigo. Très intelligent et très solitaire si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

_ L'envoyer 50 ans en avance ? Pensez-vous que le séparer de ses camarades lui rende service ?

Asmodus grimaça. Ce n'était malheureusement que trop vrai. Indigo était déjà assez solitaire sans lui donner d'excuses supplémentaires.

_ Peut-être un système de voyage temporel ? Pour qu'il se retrouve par la suite à la même époque que le reste du groupe.  
_ Il ne peut pas rester plus de 15 ans seul. Ça voudrait dire enlever son ou sa partenaire de son époque.  
_ Il suffirait de trouver le ou la partenaire idéal pour ces circonstances. Je veux dire…il n'aurait pas été prêt 50 ans trop tôt s'il n'y avait pas eu quelqu'un pour lui.  
_ Je suppose que nous pouvons faire le rituel, admit le seigneur fée après un long moment de réflexion. S'il s'avère que l'enfant idéal pour lui est disponible, alors nous autoriserons Indigo à aller sur Terre en avance. A condition qu'il le désire, bien entendu.  
_ Merci, mon seigneur.  
_ Amenez-le à la salle de rituels à 1800h. Et expliquez-lui la situation.  
_ Bien, mon seigneur. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Rayn lui fit un vague signe de la main avant de se remettre à ses rapports et il sortit, soupirant de soulagement. Il espérait vraiment que le rituel serait une réussite parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire d'Indigo. Ça faisait déjà 5 ans qu'il avait passé l'examen avec les notes maximales dans toutes les matières et il ne doutait pas un instant qu'Indigo, malgré sa bonne volonté, commençait à trouver ennuyeux de faire des recherches pour lui. En parlant d'Indigo, le jeune fée l'attendait.

_ Professeur ? Qu'a dit le seigneur Rayn ?  
_Il va organiser le rituel de partenariat pour déterminer si un enfant est compatible et disponible pour toi.  
_ Oh. Je vais être envoyé sur Terre.  
_ A quoi d'autre t'attendais-tu Indigo ? C'est bien ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as plus rien à apprendre ici.  
_ Il y a toujours des choses à apprendre professeur. Toujours. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée d'aller sur Terre un peu en avance. Seulement, n'est-il pas déconseillé de rester plus de 15 ans sans contact direct avec d'autres fées ?  
_ C'est exact, soupira le professeur. C'est pour cela qu'il te sera confié un appareil de voyage temporel afin que tu rejoignes le reste du groupe.  
_ Mon partenaire pourrait refuser de quitter sa famille.  
_ Ce paramètre entrera en compte dans le rituel. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Sauf que techniquement, ça voulait dire que son partenaire aurait une famille horrible, voir pas de famille du tout et qu'il n'aurait pas d'attaches, donc, même pas d'amis. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne chose ?

_ Va te préparer maintenant, Indigo. Et soit à la salle de rituels à 1800h.  
_ Compris.  
_ Je suis sûr qu'il y aura quelqu'un, murmura Asmodus en regardant le jeune fée s'éloigner. Il faut qu'il y ait quelqu'un.

Indigo était nerveux en se présentant à la salle de rituels à l'heure prévu, mais le dit rituel s'averra très simple. Ou du moins, simple pour lui qui n'avait rien eu à faire que de s'asseoir au centre d'une étoile à 5 branches sans bouger.

_ Indigo.  
_ Verdict, professeur ?  
_ L'enfant naîtra dans 28 jours. Tu seras transporté automatiquement jusqu'à lui quand le moment sera venu.  
_ Ils…ont trouvé quelqu'un pour moi ?  
_ Oui. De plus vous êtes d'une compatibilité exceptionnelle. C'est très rare, tu as beaucoup de chance.  
_ Hum.  
_ Le professeur Feynos va t'expliquer ce que tu dois s'avoir sur le voyage dans le temps et l'appareil que tu vas devoir utiliser.  
_ Compris.

Ce n'était absolument pas compliqué à utiliser, décida rapidement le jeune fée. Ça ne lui avait pris que quelques jours pour comprendre le fonctionnement de l'objet. En fait, il soupçonnait que le plus dur allait être de convaincre son partenaire qu'ils allaient devoir faire un bond dans le futur. Sérieusement, il ne voyait pas pourquoi c'était nécessaire. Pourquoi 15 ans maximum.

Maintenant que c'était décidé, il lui tardait de partir. Il aimait le pays des fées, aucun doute là-dessus, mais un peu de nouveauté ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Ce n'était pas comme si il manquerait à quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas de famille et certainement aucun ami. Pas qu'il sache en tout cas. Beaucoup de couleurs venaient de famille noble, lui était né dans la rue. En fait, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, sa mère avait été ravie de se débarrasser de lui et mis à part les professeurs, personne ne semblait l'apprécier.

_ Tu es prêt Indigo ?  
_ Je suppose.  
_ Tu as fait tout ce que tu devais faire avant ton départ ?

Pas qu'il y ait vraiment grand-chose à faire. Le jeune fée pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux. Où son professeur voulait-il en venir ?

_ Est-ce que tu en as parlé à tes camarades ?  
_ Parlé ? De quoi et pourquoi ?

Asmodus soupira. C'était la plus grande faiblesse d'Indigo. Il espérait qu'avoir un ou une partenaire le rendrait plus sensible et sociable.

_ Professeur Asmodus ?  
_ Tu ne penses pas qu'ils auraient aimé savoir que tu partais et qu'ils n'allaient pas te revoir avant une grosse cinquantaine d'années ?  
_ Vous croyez ?

Indigo avait l'air d'en douter fortement.

_ J'en suis certain Indigo. N'y a-t-il pas au moins une personne qui te manquera ?

Indigo cligna des yeux. L'idée ne lui était même pas venue de s'attacher à qui que se soit. Ce n'était pas recommandé quand on était conscient de devoir partir sur Terre en laissant tout en arrière pour une période minimale de 500 ans. Il avait fait très attention à ne pas s'attacher à qui que se soit. Et il pensait bien que personne ne s'était attaché à lui.

Un portail blanc se forma lentement face à lui et il ne pu empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. C'était enfin le moment !

_ Professeur…  
_ Prends soin de toi Indigo. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

Il avança lentement, laissant le portail derrière lui se refermer silencieusement et observa son nouvel environnement. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais pas exactement une surprise non plus. Il était dans une pièce remplie de nourrissons parqués dans des espèces de bacs et emmitouflés dans des couvertures. Il supposait que les roses étaient les filles et les bleus, les garçons. Coutume humaine étrange, mais visiblement bien réelle. Certains étaient éveillés, mais la plupart dormaient à poings fermés. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant s'il prenait en compte que la plupart étaient nés à peine quelques heures plus tôt. De ce qu'il avait appris, les nourrissons en bonne santé ne restaient pas longtemps dans les centres de naissance.

Ceci étant, il était là pour trouver son ou sa partenaire avant tout. Même si tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce le fascinait. A quoi pouvaient bien servir toutes ces choses ?

Il suivit prudemment le lien, très fin pour le moment, qui le liait à l'enfant qu'il cherchait et se retrouva bientôt devant une des caisses contenant un bébé à couverture bleue. Un garçon donc. Son nom était inscrit sur l'avant de la caisse mais il avait bien du mal à le déchiffrer. Ils auraient dû donner des cours d'écriture humaine à l'académie. Bien sûr, il existait de nombreux langages différents sur Terre, mais un petit aperçu aurait été agréable. Il apprendrait vite ce n'était pas un problème majeur, mais en attendant il allait devoir attendre que quelqu'un prononce son nom pour connaître l'identité exact de son partenaire. Le bébé avait les yeux grands ouverts et le regardait attentivement. Il se demandait bien s'il le voyait vraiment et si c'était le cas de quelle façon. Il avait lu que les bébés humains ne voyaient pas très bien les 1ères semaines de leur vie. Leurs yeux, et leurs oreilles également n'étaient pas complètement développés à la naissance.

Il voleta autour de l'enfant, ravi de constater que son partenaire le voyait vraiment. En fait, il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il s'assit finalement sur la couverture, le regardant attentivement. Rien ne le distinguait vraiment de ses congénères. Il était petit, joufflu, un peu rougeot, avec une mope de cheveux noirs sur la tête et des yeux bleus de nourrisson.

_ Je suis Indigo. Je suis la fée qui a été choisi pour être ton partenaire. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien petit homme.

Bien sûr, le bébé ne lui répondit pas, mais il l'avait entendu sans aucun doute.  
Une femme adulte vêtue d'une robe blanche, certainement une infirmière, voyant le petit réveillé décida de le conduire à sa mère, emmenant la fée en même temps. Indigo décida rapidement qu'il n'aimait pas du tout la famille de son partenaire qui s'était avéré s'appeler Alphard Black. Sa mère l'avait à peine tenu dans ses bras, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de défauts visibles, son père avait l'air occupé par autre chose et sa sœur était sans aucun doute apparentée à une harpie. Quelle famille étrange. Peut-être était-ce la norme sur Terre… Ou juste dans les familles magiques. Etait-ce donc si difficile de se réjouir de la venue au monde d'un enfant ? Pour les Black, il semblait que oui.

Aussitôt rentré chez eux, un manoir plutôt glauque de l'avis de la fée, ils avaient confié Alphard à des elfes de maison et ne venait le voir qu'une fois de temps en temps. Quand il avait eu 3 ans, sa mère avait eu un autre fils, Cygnus et s'était complètement désintéressée de son aîné. Indigo avait compris bien plus tard que toute la famille croyait qu'Alphard était né sans magie. Ce qui était une idiotie, il n'aurait pas pu se lier à lui s'il n'avait pas eu de magie.

Malgré tout son père avait commencé son éducation dès ses 5 ans, espérant que la magie de l'enfant se développerait plus tard. Alphard était calme, peu expressif et Indigo se demandait parfois ce qu'il serait advenu de lui s'il n'avait pas été là. Ou peut-être était-il ainsi justement parce qu'il était présent… Il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne voulait pas être la cause de la mésentente avec sa famille. Pas qu'il ait vraiment le choix au final. Il supposait que ce n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise chose vu qu'ils allaient devoir partir dans le futur quelque part avant ses 15 ans. En fait, il se demandait si le plus tôt ne serait pas le mieux. Pour le moment, il n'était pas particulièrement attaché à qui que se soit, ce qui changerait certainement une fois au collège de sorcellerie. Indigo était fasciné par Poudlard et était impatient de pouvoir s'y rendre avec Alphard, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder à présent puisque le garçon aurait 11 ans dans quelques jours. En fait, il espérait vraiment que la lettre d'admission arriverait rapidement parce que les insultes et les moqueries lui donnaient envi d'assassiner quelqu'un. Ils étaient tous tellement certain qu'Alphard était un cracmol que lorsque la lettre de Poudlard arriva, ils prirent rendez-vous immédiatement pour confirmer que ce n'était pas une erreur. C'est ainsi qu'Alphard et Indigo s'étaient retrouvés à Poudlard dans le bureau du directeur adjoint, le professeur Dumbledore en compagnie de ses charmants géniteurs.

_ Vous êtes certains professeur ? Nous ne le reprendrons pas par la suite.  
_ Je vous assure Mrs Black que votre fils a un niveau de magie largement suffisant pour entrer à Poudlard et suivre les 7 années sans aucun problème. Le test révèle même un niveau supérieur aux enfants de son âge, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.  
__ Un de ses jours ils arrêteront de m'ignorer, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Indigo ?  
__ Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça ait vraiment beaucoup d'importance Alphard. Nous n'allons pas rester indéfiniment avec eux. As-tu besoin de leur reconnaissance ?  
__ Non. Ce n'est pas vital. Mais ça ferait du bien à mon amour propre.  
__ Je vois.

Indigo n'avait jamais eu ce genre de désir. Orphelin de naissance ou presque, il ne s'était jamais attaché à qui que ce soit avant Alphard. Il savait ce qu'il valait et l'avis des autres lui était complètement égal.

__ Au fait Indigo, peut-être mon entrée à Poudlard serait un bon moment pour faire ce bond dans le futur dont tu parles tout le temps.  
__ Je n'en parle pas tout le temps !  
__ Quand bien même, si c'est vraiment indispensable…  
__ Ça l'est.  
__ Puisque c'est vraiment indispensable, mon entrée à Poudlard est peut-être idéale. Je ne suis plus obligé de dépendre complètement de ma famille, je peux rester ici pour les vacances et je serai libre d'avoir des amis que je pourrai garder si par le plus grand des hasards je rencontre quelqu'un de tolérable.  
__ Peut-être. Rien ne t'empêche de te faire des amis maintenant tu sais.  
__ Et les retrouver avec 50 ans de plus quand on sera obligé de partir ?  
__ Hum. Ça ne me dérange pas de partir. Tant que je reste avec toi et que tu es relativement heureux et en bonne santé, rien d'autre n'a vraiment d'importance.  
__ Tu n'as pas envi de revoir les autres fées ? Tu as bien dit qu'il y en aurait d'autres dans 50 ans.  
__ Il y en aura. Les bleus étaient nombreux, je suis sûr qu'une majorité a réussi l'examen final.

Alphard sourit légèrement à la réponse de sa fée. Indigo parlait rarement des autres fées ou du pays des fées. Il n'était pas particulièrement dérangé par le sujet, il semblait juste n'avoir rien à en dire.

_ M. Black ?

Il cligna des yeux, se focalisant sur celui qui l'avait appelé et penchant la tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation.

_ Nous nous reverrons à la rentrée M. Black, n'hésitez pas à consulter vos livres avant cette date.

De mieux en mieux, son futur professeur le prenait pour un demeuré. Il suivit ses parents sans faire attention à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien raconter. De manière général, leurs conversations n'avaient rien d'intéressant et dans le cas échéant, Indigo le lui signalerait. Ils se rendirent chemin de traverse quelques jours plus tard, Walburga lui lançant des regards noirs et Cygnus essayant, pathétiquement selon Alphard, de jouer le parfait petit pur-sang. Après un arrêt à la banque pour ouvrir un compte scolaire pour Alphard commença la longue descente aux enfers également appelée 'shoping scolaire'. Alphard avait du mal à décider ce qui était le pire : les essayages pour les robes, le monde infernal faisant également son shoping de rentrée ou le fait qu'après 1 heure d'essai, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de baguette lui convenant. Si ça continuait dans ce sens, il n'aurait même pas le temps d'aller chercher d'autres livres à la librairie et alors que ferait-il le reste de ses vacances quand il en aurait assez d'embêter Indigo ?

_ Un client difficile, murmura Ollivander en l'observant attentivement avant de poser brièvement les yeux sur Indigo quasiment endormi confortablement installé dans les cheveux de son partenaire.  
_ Peut-être qu'il n'a pas de magie finalement, cracha Walburga

_ Bien sûr qu'il a de la magie miss Black, aucune de mes baguettes n'auraient fait autant de dégâts si le garçon n'avait pas de magie. En fait, elles n'auraient fait aucun dégât du tout…

Alphard haussa les épaules. D'accord, il avait brûlé le comptoir, fait voler les boites dans tous les sens, inondé le parquet et brisé les vitres…mais ce n'était pas tout à fait de sa faute, si ?

_ Le pommier peut-être ou du cerisier…non, ça ne convient pas. Peut-être… Essayez ceci M. Black. Ah oui, du sorbier, mais pas de dragon, non, pas de dragon. Ni de phénix ou de licorne pour vous M. Black. Il vous faut de la poussière de fée.

Le jeune garçon haussa légèrement les sourcils. Ollivander le surprenait. Il savait que la lignée du fabricant de baguette avait un talent spécial, certainement en rapport avec la vision des auras, permettant d'associer les baguettes idéales avec les jeunes sorciers, mais de là à voir les fées ?

__ Tu entends ça Indigo ?  
__ Uh ?  
__ Il semblerait que ma baguette ait besoin de poussière de fée.  
__ Ah ?  
_ Est-ce que ce sera bientôt fini ? gronda la mère du garçon qui commençait, elle aussi, à perdre patience.  
_ Si M. Black veut bien venir dans mon atelier ? Nous allons faire sa baguette immédiatement. Ça ne devrait prendre que quelques minutes, assura Ollivander.

Alphard le suivit. Pas qu'il ait vraiment le choix s'il voulait avoir une baguette.

_ Sorbier donc. Oui, celui-ci sera parfait. Maintenant si votre fée veut bien coopérer ?  
_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
_ Que doit-il faire ?  
_ C'est un 'il' donc ?  
_ Hum.  
_ Je suis curieux, voyez-vous M. Black. Il y a fort longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu de fée en Grande-Bretagne.  
_ Hum.  
_ Il faut qu'il baigne la baguette dans la poussière de fée pour que je puisse lancer le sort.

Indigo se mit aussitôt au travail, recouvrant minutieusement le bois légèrement doré qui se mit à luire.

_ Vous le voyez ?  
_ Je distingue sa présence, rien de plus. Puis-je connaître son nom ?  
_ Est-ce nécessaire ?  
_ Non. Bien que cela faciliterait le lancement du sort qui va lier la poussière de fée au sorbier et satisferait en partie ma curiosité.  
__ Indigo ?  
__ Fais lui promettre de ne rien dire à mon sujet à qui que ce soit. Un serment inviolable serait l'idéal.  
_ Seriez-vous prêt à jurer de ne pas répéter quoi que ce soit concernant ma fée, monsieur ?  
_ Je perdrais mes clients si je me mettais à raconter tout ce que je vois ou entends M. Black. La confidentialité est incluse dans la vente de la baguette.  
__ Ça te convient Indigo ?  
__ Fais comme tu le sens, ça met égal.  
_ Il s'appelle Indigo.  
_ C'est le tour des Bleus, donc. Je pensais qu'il y avait les Rouges avant les Bleus, mais il est possible que j'ai été mal informé ou que les règles aient changé. Après tout cela fait près de 1000 ans qu'aucune fée n'a été signalée.  
_ …Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dit mais il n'est pas content.

En effet, la fée, qui avait fini de couvrir la baguette de sorbier avec la poussière, voletait frénétiquement, marmonnant des imprécations incompréhensibles. Ollivander avait l'air intrigué, mais se repencha rapidement sur la baguette, murmurant des sortilèges et faisant tournoyer sa propre baguette.

__ Indigo ? Il y a un problème ?  
__ Non ! Aucun problème. Tout va très bien.  
__ Tu es sûr ?  
__ Ne t'inquiète pas. Les Rouges sont un sujet sensible chez les fées. Ils ont…comment dire…fait sauter un cycle par leur incompétence.  
__ Je ne comprends pas.  
__ Je t'expliquerais à la maison.  
_ Et voilà M. Black ! Si vous voulez bien l'essayer ?

Alphard prit délicatement la baguette qui émit des étincelles bleues aussitôt, le reconnaissant comme son maître.

_Très bien, très bien. Parfait M. Black.

Ils retournèrent dans la boutique où les attendaient le reste des Black et toute la famille pu enfin passer à autre chose. Alphard se dirigea immédiatement vers la librairie tandis que sa sœur rejoignait des amis et que ses parents se rendaient avec son frère chez l'apothicaire. Ils savaient où le trouver de toute façon et ne se portaient que mieux en son absence. A condition qu'il ne crée pas de scandale du moins.

__ Tu vois tous ces livres Indigo ?_

La fée répondit par un son affirmatif. Il était dur de ne pas remarquer les livres dans un magasin de livres… Il se demandait si la réaction de son compagnon était tout à fait normale pour un garçon de son âge. Ne devrait-il pas s'intéresser aux sports, aux sucreries ou aux derniers jeux à la mode ? Il n'avait rien contre les livres mais Alphard abusait un peu avec ces trucs. Ce n'était certainement pas bon pour sa santé de rester enfermé à lire toute la journée. Bien que…on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Alphard ne faisait que lire. Il passait une bonne partie de son temps libre à parler avec lui ou l'enquiquiner…


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, les fées sont à moi^^

Merci aux personnes qui ont posté des review! ça encourage vraiment à continuer^^  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Chp02 :Indigo**

La vie au manoir était devenue un peu plus tolérable depuis la lettre d'acceptation de Poudlard, mais Indigo avait hâte de partir de là. Il était à peu prêt sûr que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'une famille devait se comporter. Enfin, au moins, ils ne le frappaient pas. Les attaques n'étaient que verbales… Ils le nourrissaient et il avait une chambre et des vêtements. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait été choisi pour être son partenaire. Au final, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tous les 2.

Alphard ne put retenir un sourire en voyant l'excitation de sa fée. Ils étaient à présent dans le train en direction pour Poudlard et il n'avait jamais vu Indigo se mettre dans cet état là avant ce jour. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas vu grand-chose du château quand ils étaient venus, mis à part l'intérieur du bureau du professeur Dumbledore, ce qui, bien que fascinant, ne devait pas être très représentatif du château en lui-même. Walburga l'avait laissé dans ce compartiment avec son cousin Orion dès que le train avait démarré et depuis ils lisaient en silence. Orion était en fait un des seuls cousins qu'il trouvait tolérable. Il aurait dû commencer Poudlard l'année précédente, mais comme il était né en novembre, son inscription n'avait pas été validée. Ce qui était complètement stupide de l'avis d'Alphard, mais ce n'était certainement pas lui qui faisait les règles. Lui-même était d'août après tout et à 1 mois près, il aurait dû attendre 1 année supplémentaire ? Absolument ridicule.

_ Comment ont réagit tes parents ? demanda soudainement Orion.  
_ Par rapport à quoi ?  
_ Au fait que tu n'es finalement pas un cracmol.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin.

_ C'était amusant. Ils ont nié le fait jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus possible. Ils ont été jusqu'à me faire tester pour confirmer.  
_ Si tu le leur avais dit plus tôt ça ne serait pas arrivé.  
_ Et depuis quand je parle à ma famille ? Quel intérêt j'avais à le leur dire ?  
_ Certes. Tes parents ne sont pas pires que les miens.  
_ Hum.  
_ Au moins les tiens ne te force pas à te marier après ta sortie de Poudlard.  
_ Bien sûr que non, j'étais censé être un cracmol.  
_ C'est vrai.  
_ Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?  
_ …Ta sœur.

Alphard releva la tête, fixant son cousin l'air incrédule, attendant de voir si c'était une blague de mauvais goût. Mais Orion était sérieux.

_ Dis quelque chose Alphard. Le pauvre garçon…  
_ Euh…bon courage, je viendrai à ton enterrement ?

_ Tu veux de l'aide pour organiser ta fuite au Canada avant la fin de ta 7ème année ?  
_ Ah ah, très drôle. Contrairement à toi, je respecte ma famille.  
_ Si ça te plait d'être fiancé à une furie 5 ans plus vieille que toi et qui plus est ta cousine, grand bien t'en fasse.  
_ Finalement, je pense que je préfère quand tu es muet.

Alphard haussa les épaules et retourna à son livre de potions. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, il n'y avait aucun problème avec lui. Il n'avait absolument pas besoin de faire la conversation pour se sentir occupé et si jamais l'envie lui prenait, il avait Indigo. Indigo qui observait l'extérieur, l'air complètement fasciné. Il était vrai qu'ils n'étaient jamais sortis beaucoup de la maison, et certainement pas en train, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de tellement intéressant à regarder le paysage.

_ Tu crois que ça aura beaucoup changé dans 50 ans ?  
__ Changé ?_  
_ En 50 ans il peut se passer plein de choses. Peut-être que nous voyagerons sur des tapis volants. Et à la place de ces champs il y aura une ville. Peut-être que…  
__ D'accord, j'ai compris le concept. Je suppose qu'on le découvrira bien assez tôt.  
__ Je veux explorer Poudlard avant de partir. Pouvoir comparer 2 époques de cette façon, c'est vraiment intéressant.  
__ Le monde sorcier a tendance à rester stagnant tu sais ? A mon avis, il n' y aura pas tant de changement que ce que tu imagines. Les gens auront vieilli, il y aura d'autres professeurs et d'autres élèves, mais l'ensemble sera le même._  
_ Tu crois ? J'espère bien que non. Certain des élèves de Poudlard auront peut-être des partenaires fée. Rien que ce fait sera différent.  
__ Exact. Mais je pensais que tu ne voulais pas particulièrement revoir les autres couleurs ? Tu as changé d'avis ?_  
_ Non. Bien sûr que non. Il n'est même pas certain que le reste de mon groupe soit gradué. Mais j'ai tout de même passé la majorité de ma vie avec eux, donc…je suppose qu'ils sont ce qui ressemble le plus à une famille pour moi. Ça serait bien que je te les présente, non ?  
__ Hum. Tant que je n'ai pas à faire ami-ami avec leur partenaire, ça me semble être envisageable._

Indigo hocha la tête en souriant, visiblement satisfait de la réponse. Le voyage dura finalement une bonne partie de la journée et il faisait nuit noire quand ils sortirent du train. Un grand homme très mince les conduisit jusqu'à des barques et ils eurent bientôt leur 1ère vue de Poudlard.

_ Magnifique ! fit Orion les yeux écarquillés.

Les 2 autres garçons partageant leur barque étaient restés muets de stupeur. Certainement des nés de moldus en déduisit Alphard. C'était grandiose, oui, mais pas de là à rester sans voix. En fait, il trouvait les 2 autres garçons bien plus intéressants que le château.

_ Alphard ! Regarde, des fantômes !  
__ Je vois Indigo. C'était signalé dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, tu sais ?_  
_ Oui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose de les voir en vrai. Peut-être qu'ils pourront me voir.  
__ Quoi ? Pourquoi pourraient-ils te voir ?_

Indigo voleta jusqu'à un des fantôme et fit de grands signes sans aucun résultat. Il retourna s'asseoir sur l'épaule de son partenaire en soupirant.

_ Dommage. Je suis sûr qu'ils auraient eu plein de chose à raconter. Je pensais que comme ils n'appartenaient pas exactement à cette dimension tout comme moi, ils pourraient me voir. Ce n'est pas documenté à l'académie, il faudra que je fasse un rapport là-dessus.  
__ Oooh ! Regarde le plafond Indigo._  
_ Magnifique sortilège. Je me demande si ça serait difficile à reproduire.

Alphard reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait. Le professeur Dumbledore avait amené un tabouret et un chapeau qui avait dû voir de meilleurs jours et leur expliquait à présent que le dit chapeau allait les répartir dans une des 4 maisons. Avery Darel fut appelé et immédiatement envoyé à Serpentard, le chapeau frôlant à peine son crâne.

_ Un chapeau qui parle. C'est original. Je me demande comment il fonctionne.  
__ Tu es trop curieux Indigo, ça te jouera des tours un de ses jours._  
_ Tu es au moins aussi curieux que moi Alphard.  
__ C'est vrai._  
_ C'est à nous !

Alphard s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le professeur lui mit le chapeau sur la tête et il sursauta en entendant une voix dans sa tête.

__ Indigo ?  
_ Je crains que non, M. Black. Votre partenaire n'est pas inclus dans notre conversation.  
_ Ah. Vous êtes le chapeau.  
_ Exact M. Black. Maintenant, où vous mettre ?  
_ Où vous voulez, ça m'est égal.  
_ Intelligent. Très intelligent même, peut-être…mais que de déceptions et de ruses pour en arriver où vous en êtes M. Black. Est-ce qu'une scolarité plongée dans les livres vous satisferait je me le demande. Non, mieux vaut _SERPENTARD.  
__ Ô joie. Mes parents seront heureux. Bonne répartition !_

Il alla rejoindre la table de sa nouvelle maison, presqu'aussitôt rejoint par son cousin.

_ Pas chez les gryffondors ?  
_ Comme si j'avais le tempérament d'un gryffondor.  
_ Ça aurait été amusant, fit remarquer Indigo.

La nourriture apparut et Alphard laissa Orion parler avec Avery, se désintéressant de leur conversation basée sur 'Mon père a…' et le quidditch. La nourriture était bien plus captivante. Il y avait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais vues avant ce soir et il s'appliqua à tout goûter.

Après le repas, Tom Riddle et Walburga, préfets des serpentards les guidèrent jusqu'à leur dortoir, leur expliquant au passage le système de mot de passe pour l'entrée de la salle commune et le fonctionnement interne des serpentards avant de leur présenter leur chef de maison : le professeur Slugorn, enseignant les potions. Leur chef de maison était un peu décevant et d'après ce qu'il comprenait, il aimait collectionner les élèves prometteurs en les rassemblant dans ce qu'il appelait le Slug club. En tant que membre de la famille Black il avait été invité bien sûr. Il cherchait encore un moyen d'échapper à la chose.

__ Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Poudlard pour le moment Indigo ? _demanda Alphard un peu plus tard installé dans son lit.

Le dortoir était plutôt confortable, mais il n'était pas certain d'aimer le fait de partager son espace avec 5 autres garçons. Il allait mettre un moment pour s'y habituer.

_ C'est vraiment intéressant. Le château est saturé de magie. En fait, je suis presque sûr qu'il est en parti sentien.  
__ Ah bon ?_  
_ Oui. Ce qui explique les escaliers qui bougent. Je doute que ça ait été prévu à l'origine, il n'y a aucun intérêt à le faire. Les tableaux sont très intéressants aussi. Et les fantômes ! Tout ce qu'ils peuvent raconter sur l'histoire ! J'ai hâte de commencer les cours Al !  
__ Je suis content que ça te plaise Indigo. Je vais dormir maintenant. Je suis sûr que la journée de demain va être très fatigante._  
_ Oui, tu as raison ! Repose-toi bien. Bonne nuit Alphard.

Le jeune homme s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres. La joie d'Indigo était contagieuse.  
Alphard se demandait si l'école était comme ça pour tout le monde. Ça n'avait pas vraiment commencé et il était déjà épuisé. Il osait à peine imaginer l'état dans lequel il serait à la fin de la semaine. Au moins, les repas à Poudlard étaient excellent, de quoi le mettre de bonne humeur avant de commencer les cours.

_ On commence par métamorphose, lui signala Orion.  
_ J'ai vu. Et après on a potion. J'ai hâte d'avoir sortilège.  
_ Sortilège ? Pourquoi ?  
_ Parce qu'on y apprend des sorts qui sont utiles dans la vie de tous les jours. Si tu ne veux pas devenir auror, je ne vois pas tellement l'intérêt d'apprendre des sorts d'attaque ou de défense. La métamorphose a l'air plutôt amusante aussi.  
_ Je suppose. Mais avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment avec Grindewald, ça peut être utile, tu ne penses pas ?  
_ Je suis un enfant, Orion. Je ne compte pas aller faire la guerre à 11 ans.  
_ Mais…  
_ Dépêchez-vous tous les 2 ! On va être en retard, fit Avery.

Le groupe se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose, rejoint par le reste des serpentards et par les 1ères années gryffondors. Indigo suivit, voletant joyeusement, observant avec curiosité tout ce qui attirait son regard.

_ C'est vraiment fascinant Alphard ! On pourra visiter le château quand tu auras une pause ? Et l'extérieur ?  
__ Après les cours Indigo. Je vais déjà essayer de comprendre ce que raconte le professeur. Je ne vois pas trop à quoi ça peut servir de changer une allumette en aiguille, mais il faut bien que j'essaie, histoire de ne pas voir un troll dès le 1__er__ jour._  
_ Quoi ?! Pas question que tu aies de mauvais résultats Alphard ! Tu dois être le meilleur !  
__ Le meilleur ? T'exagères pas un peu ?_  
_ Du tout. Tu es intelligent, tu peux facilement être le 1er de ton année.  
__ Je n'ai pas le choix on dirait.  
__ Oh ! Regarde, regarde ! L'allumette est vraiment devenue une aiguille ! Essaie aussi Alphard !  
__ Oui, oui._

Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette, observant un moment ses camarades essayer et échouer la métamorphose avant de tenter de lancer le sort, visualisant le résultat voulu. L'allumette explosa.

_ Ah. Un peu trop de puissance M. Black. Essayez de mieux canaliser.  
_ Oui, monsieur, soupira Alphard.

Il relança le sort, avec succès cette fois, obtenant une aiguille métallique et pointue.

_ Très bien M. Black. 10 points pour serpentard.  
_ Hum.

Il observa plus attentivement son aiguille avant de tenter de la retransformer en allumette, mais le regard du professeur, toujours posé sur lui le dérangeait.

_ Un problème, monsieur ?  
_ Votre baguette M. Black, puis-je savoir dans quel bois est-elle faite ?  
_ En sorbier.  
_ Avec quel cœur ?  
_ De la poussière de fée, je crois. M. Ollivander avait l'air assez fier de son œuvre d'ailleurs.  
_ De la poussière de fée ? Je me demande où il a pu trouver de la poussière de fée, marmonna le professeur en s'éloignant.  
__ C'est à moi qu'il parle tu crois ?  
__ Non. Je ne pense pas que tu étais censé entendre. Ce professeur est beaucoup trop curieux à mon goût et j'ai cru déceler un début de legimencie. Fais attention à lui Al, il m'a l'air suspect.  
__ Tu as raison._  
_ Travaille sur ton allumette maintenant.  
__ Tu es un esclavagiste Indigo._  
_ Je sais.

Alphard secoua la tête en riant silencieusement. Le cours de potion se passa sans problème. Alphard s'avéra assez doué pour la matière, mais il avait un peu de mal à supporter le professeur Slugorn.  
L'un dans l'autre Alphard appréciait assez la vie à Poudlard. Tout était intéressant, comme le lui répétait sans cesse Indigo. La fée était absolument fasciné par le moindre détail du château, des environs et de tout ce qui avait trait à la magie. La vie avec les serpentards n'avait rien de difficile pour un Black qui savait se montrer discret. Du moins tant qu'il se tenait à l'écart de sa sœur. Walburga était toujours aussi insupportable. Il préférait rester seul ou, à la rigueur, en compagnie d'Orion. Il s'entendait vraiment bien avec son cousin. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le concevoir avant d'entrer à Poudlard en tout cas. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Ça voulait dire qu'il allait lui manquer quand il allait partir. Il ne voulait pas être triste de partir.

_ Orion sera certainement encore vivant dans 50 ans, tu sais ?  
__ Ne lis pas mes pensées Indigo. Je…j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir d'attache, mais ce n'est pas très grave. Quand partons-nous ?  
__ Quand… ? Et bien…je pense que ce serait une bonne idée d'attendre les vacances d'hiver. Comme ça, on aura un peu de temps pour s'adapter quand on arrivera là-bas.  
__ C'est une bonne idée. Et comme ça tu pourras un peu plus explorer, hein ?_  
_ Exact ! Je pourrais mieux comparer les différences comme ça !

Le jeune homme soupira. Il avait accepté mais il aurait préféré partir le plus tôt possible. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher plus à Orion, il ne voulait pas s'habituer à ses professeurs et ses camarades. Ça l'angoissait de devoir tout laisser en arrière et ça le fatiguait d'essayer de paraître calme et heureux. Le temps passa lentement jusqu'aux vacances. Ils avaient eu leur 1er cours de vol et Alphard avait eu le plaisir douteux de s'apercevoir qu'il avait le vertige, ce qui n'avait rien d'agréable. Il n'était pas tombé, mais l'expérience avait été traumatisante. S'il ne remontait jamais sur un balai de sa vie, il ne s'en porterait que mieux. Sa matière préférée était de loin les sortilèges, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler sa magie. Il était néanmoins 1er de son année, Indigo y avait personnellement veillé, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement.  
La fête d'halloween avait été magnifique bien qu'un peu… spécial. Les sorciers n'étaient pas censés fêter halloween. Ce n'était pas une fête. C'était un jour pour respecter les morts, pas pour faire le singe dans des costumes douteux. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'intégration des coutumes des moldus au monde sorcier. Elles n'y avaient pas leur place. Ce n'était pas étonnant que les pur-sang sorciers détestent autant les nés de moldus.

_ Tu as rassemblé toutes tes affaires Al ?  
__ Je crois que j'ai tout. En espérant qu'ils ne videront pas mon coffre à la banque. Je suis mineur, je ne sais pas avec qui je me retrouverai en 1990._  
_ Peut-être que tes parents seront encore en vie.  
__ C'est une possibilité. C'est même probable. Mieux vaut ne pas spéculer, on sera fixé assez vite._  
_ Si tu es prêt, on peut y aller.  
__ Est-ce que je peux dire à Orion que je pars ?_  
_ Tu veux le lui dire ? A Orion ?  
__ Si c'est possible. Mais si ce n'est pas autorisé, je…_  
_ Tu peux. Juste à lui.  
__ Je peux tout lui dire ?_  
_ Ce que tu veux.  
__ Merci._

Il partit à la recherche d'Orion sans en trouver trace. Il trouva Walbruga par contre qui lui apprit qu'Orion était déjà rentré chez lui. Ses parents avaient eu rendez-vous avec le directeur et l'avaient ramené avec eux plutôt que de lui faire prendre le train.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Alphard ?  
__ Partons._  
_ Mais…  
__ C'est que ça ne devait pas se faire. C'est mieux comme ça.  
__ Si tu es sûr.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça. Indigo se posa sur la tête de son partenaire et observa une dernière fois la grande salle, vide à cette heure de la journée avant d'activer l'appareil temporel.

_ Alphard !  
_ Orion !  
_ Non, ne bouge pas !

La dernière chose que vit le jeune sorcier avant que sa vision ne vire au blanc lumineux puis à toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel fut le visage paniqué de son cousin. C'était un peu comme un portoloin, combiné à l'apparition, mais en 100 fois pire.

_ Alphard ! Tout va bien ?!  
_ Je crois que je vais rester à terre un moment si ça ne te dérange pas trop Indigo. Ça n'a pas fini de tourner.  
_ Bien sûr que ça a fini de tourner…on est arrivé et je crois que tu ferais bien de te lever et d'ouvrir les yeux, nous ne sommes pas seul.

Alphard fit ce que lui disait son compagnon, se rendant soudain compte du brouhaha ambiant qui n'aurait pas dû être présent. Il semblait que toute la population de Poudlard soit réunie dans la grande salle et… oui, c'était bien le choixpeau utilisé pour la répartition qui trônait actuellement sur le même tabouret que pour sa propre répartition.

__ Ton truc a foiré Indigo._  
_ C'est parce que tu as bougé. J'espère qu'on n'est pas trop éloigné de notre destination d'origine.

_ INDIGO !  
_ Aah. Saphir et…Turquoise ?

La fée cligna des yeux en voyant ses camarades bondir vers lui. Ils ne devaient pas être si éloignés de la bonne période si ces 2 là étaient là. Il nota vaguement que des professeurs parlaient à son partenaire, mais décida de se focaliser sur les fées pour le moment. 1 de plus les avait rejoints à présent, ce qui faisait bien beaucoup de fées pour Poudlard. Il tourna un peu la tête, vérifiant qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres avant de faire un léger sourire à Saphir.

_ Ciel n'est pas là ?  
_ Parce que tu t'en inquiètes maintenant, hein ! fit Turquoise en lui lançant un regard noir.  
_ Non, Ciel n'est pas ici. C'est…  
_ Cyan, je sais. Où est Ciel ? Il a raté l'examen ou il doit arriver plus tard peut-être ?  
_ …Ciel est…je ne sais pas où il est Indigo. Son ou sa partenaire ne doit pas vivre en Angleterre.  
_ Oh. Je vois.

__ Indigo ? Tu as fini ?  
__ Ciel n'est pas là.  
_ On vient de te le dire.  
__ J'ai cru comprendre. Ils vont me faire recommencer ma 1__ère__ année, visiblement on est revenu au début de l'année scolaire mais c'est bien 1990, donc je vais juste rejoindre les autres nouveaux et ils décideront quoi faire de moi plus tard. Je crois que Dumbledore est encore plus curieux qu'avant. Il est directeur maintenant, ça promet.  
__ Ah ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne nouvelle ça Al. Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'asseoir avec les autres serpentards ?  
__ Je dois me refaire répartir avec les autres._  
_ Je rêve où il parle mentalement avec son partenaire, murmura Saphir.  
_ C'est exactement ce qu'il fait, marmonna Turquoise l'air, malgré elle, admirative.  
_ C'est un peu bête de te répartir de nouveau, tu ne leur as pas dit que ça avait déjà été fait ?  
__ Bien sûr que non. Je me suis dit que ce serait bien plus amusant de réessayer le choixpeau devant tout le monde, c'était déjà tellement bien la 1__ère__ fois._  
_ … C'est du sarcasme ?  
_ Ce n'est pas censé être rare de pouvoir entendre son partenaire de cette façon ? demanda Cyan.  
_ Très rare, affirma Saphir.

Note: Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, Alphard Black est le frère de Walburga Black et donc l'oncle de Sirius. C'est lui qui avait laissé une belle somme à Sirius, lui permettant de quitter la maison à 16 ans et se faisant rayer de la tapisserie des Black par la même occasion.


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, les fées sont à moi^^

Merci aux personnes qui ont posté des reviews! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Sirius, j'ai quelque chose de prévu, il pourra bien partir de chez lui^^  
N'hésitez pas si vous avez des suggestions, je n'ai écrit que 10 chapitres pour le moment, donc, toujours possibilité d'inclure de nouvelles choses auxquelles je n'aurais pas pensé.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture.

**Chap03 : Ciel**

Ciel s'étira avant d'entrer dans sa salle de cours pour une longue journée de travail. C'était toujours plus fatigant quand ils étaient en groupe pour une raison qui lui échappait.

_ Saphir ! Turquoise ! salua-t-il en souriant.  
_ Ciel.  
_ Tu es en retard !  
_ Le professeur n'est pas encore arrivé, protesta la fée, secouant négativement la tête. D'ailleurs, où est Indigo ?

Saphir haussa les épaules et Turquoise déplaça son regard dans la salle, semblant s'apercevoir seulement maintenant de l'absence de leur camarade.

_ Et dire qu'il nous fait sans cesse la leçon pour qu'on arrive à l'heure ! J'ai hâte qu'il arrive que je puisse lui dire ma façon de penser.  
_ Tu es bruyante Turquoise. Je suis sûr qu'il a une bonne raison d'être en retard, contrairement à toi, fit Saphir en soupirant.  
_ Et bien…  
_ Bonjour.  
_ Bonjour, professeur.  
_ Ah ah ! Maintenant il est vraiment en retard !  
_ Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer la théorie sur la magie élémentale.  
_ Indigo, n'est pas encore arrivé professeur. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux l'attendre.

Asmodus observa le jeune Ciel un long moment. S'il y avait quelqu'un à qui Indigo aurait pu avoir parlé, il pensait que ça aurait été Ciel. Malheureusement, Indigo semblait avoir été complètement honnête quand il l'avait assuré qu'il n'avait prévenu personne.

_ Indigo ne vous a pas parlé de son départ ?  
_ Départ ? murmura Saphir, visiblement choqué.  
_ Quel départ ?! fit Turquoise, plus furieuse que choquée.  
_ Comment ça professeur ? demanda Ciel, semblant, quant à lui, plus blessé qu'autre chose.

Asmodus soupira. Indigo ne leur avait vraiment rien dit.

_ Comme vous le savez, Indigo a passé l'examen avec succès il y a de cela 5 ans.

Les jeunes fées hochèrent la tête. Oui, ça ils le savaient. Ça avait fait un petit scandale dans le groupe des couleurs. Passer l'examen avec 55 ans d'avance et le réussir sans aucune erreur, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

_ On lui a donné la possibilité d'aller sur Terre…  
_ Quoi !? Encore du favoritisme !  
_ Turquoise ! Cesse cet instant ! Il n'y a pas de favoritisme là-dedans. Je ne pense pas que l'un de vous soit prêt à prendre sa place et certainement pas toi jeune fille. Essaie déjà de créer un bouclier convenable ou même de retenir le nom des pays principaux de Terre et ensuite nous verrons si nous pouvons parler de favoritisme.  
_ Mais Indigo a toujours tout !  
_ Il a tout ?

Ciel grimaça. Le ton doucereux de leur professeur était bien pire que de la colère. Turquoise ne savait vraiment pas quand s'arrêter. En fait, c'était étonnant. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle n'aimait pas Indigo. Il ne lui avait rien fait de particulier qu'il sache pourtant, mais bon… Indigo était quelqu'un de complexe. Comme le prouvait sa soudaine disparition sans préavis. Ça ne l'aurait pas tué de lui dire au revoir quand même, si ? Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient…

_ Indigo n'a pas tout Turquoise, loin de là. Et je te prierais de bien vouloir cesser d'exprimer cette jalousie déplacée et inconvenante.  
_ Mais professeur…  
_ Il suffit ! Depuis quand un apprenti a-t-il le droit de discuter de ce genre de chose avec son professeur ? Il est navrant que ce qui te tracasse dans cette histoire est qu'Indigo soit sur Terre et pas toi et non le fait qu'il soit parti sans vous avertir alors que vous êtes censés travailler en groupe depuis plus de 300 ans ! Tu me déçois beaucoup Turquoise et si c'est pour dire des idioties dans ce genre, il vaudrait beaucoup mieux que tu te taises avant que je ne décide qu'un simple avertissement verbal n'est pas suffisant.  
_ Oui, professeur.

Ciel était plutôt d'accord avec ça. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Turquoise était jalouse. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller sur Terre dans un avenir proche. Il n'était pas prêt. Loin de là. Et il ne voulait certainement pas être à la place d'Indigo. Certes, Indigo était extrêmement intelligent, mais il était également extrêmement seul. Il s'ennuyait facilement aussi. Et il n'avait pas du tout de famille. Bien que les couleurs soient élevées à part dès leur naissance, c'était un honneur d'en avoir dans la famille, il était donc courant de recevoir la visite de parents pendant le séjour à l'académie de magie. Ciel lui-même voyait régulièrement sa mère et sa sœur. Pas qu'il y soit particulièrement attaché, mais elles venaient. Les parents de Turquoise étaient des nobles. Ceux de Saphir appartenaient à la bourgeoisie. Mais Indigo, lui, était complètement seul. Il avait cru qu'il pouvait être qualifié d'ami, mais ce ne devait pas être le cas si la fée n'avait pas pris la peine de l'avertir de son départ.

_ Ciel ?  
_ Professeur ?  
_ Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
_ Bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Il cligna des yeux. Pour une raison inconnue sa vue était trouble et… sa voix avait tremblé, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être couvait-il un rhume ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Etrange. Il se sentait parfaitement bien avant d'arriver ici pourtant.

_ Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux reporter ce cours, professeur, murmura Saphir. Nous ne…sommes pas en état…enfin…je…je…il…  
_ Je vois. En effet, il serait probablement judicieux de reporter ce cours. Je m'excuse, je n'ai pas songé que cette nouvelle pouvait vous perturber autant. J'avais dans l'idée qu'Indigo n'était proche d'aucun d'entre vous.  
_ C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, oui. Mais…on…il…  
_ Je vois. Il est regrettable qu'il ne l'ait pas su avant don départ.  
_ Est-ce que vous savez où il a été envoyé sur Terre, professeur ? demanda Ciel.  
_ Je n'ai pas accès à ce genre d'information. Je sais cependant qu'il sera transporté à votre époque quand il sera temps pour vous d'avoir vos propres partenaires.

Les 2 fées acquiescèrent tandis que Turquoise reniflait dédaigneusement. Elle pensait toujours qu'Indigo était favorisé. Elle se rendrait compte bien assez tôt que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Un petit examen surprise ne ferait peut-être pas de mal à ses élèves. Juste pour voir où ils en étaient bien sûr. Si ça leur remettait les pieds sur terre par rapport à leurs capacités se serait un bonus. Au moins, ils étaient en faveur du voyage sur Terre, ce qui réduisait les chances que l'affaire Magenta se reproduise. La déesse savait qu'ils avaient déjà assez de problèmes sans en rajouter de ce genre.

Saphir raccompagna Ciel jusqu'à sa chambre, incertain quant à la conduite à adopter vis-à-vis de son ami. Il n'avait jamais vu l'autre fée pleurer, c'était quelqu'un de plutôt joyeux en général. Et vu qu'il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'il pleurait, ça le laissait un peu démuni.

_ Saph ?  
_ Hum ?  
_ Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, mais ça va aller tu sais ? C'est juste un petit coup de froid. Demain je serais en pleine forme.  
_ Bien sûr. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour rattraper Indigo. Ce serait dommage qu'on ne puisse pas aller lui donner le bon coup sur la tête qu'il mérite parce qu'on aurait raté l'examen !  
_ Exactement ! On va lui montrer qu'on peut être aussi bon que lui !  
_ Ou on va essayer en tout cas. Ne t'inquiète pas, on aura l'occasion de le revoir.  
_ Je sais…mais…dans plus de 50 ans ? C'est peut-être stupide mais ça parait très loin.  
_ Son ou sa partenaire aura peut-être réussi à lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas une tare de s'attacher aux autres.  
_ Mouai…on peut toujours rêver.

Saphir lui sourit et le laissa rentrer dans sa chambre. Ciel opta pour aller se bouiner sous sa couette. Saphir avait raison, il avait besoin d'être en forme pour pouvoir étudier le plus possible et rattraper Indigo. C'est dans cet esprit qu'il travailla les années suivantes et qu'il réussi finalement l'examen avec succès à la 1ère place, Saphir pas très loin derrière lui.

Ils étaient tous réunis, les couleurs et leurs professeurs, en attente pour le rituel de partenariat, pour ceux qui avaient réussi l'examen du moins. Le seigneur Rayn les observa un long moment sans un sourire, l'air grave et solennel. Ce n'était pas le moment de sourire pour lui. Toutes ces jeunes fées représentaient l'espoir pour le royaume. Indigo avait déjà fait un excellent travail, les récoltes ces dernières années avaient été bien meilleures. Le royaume de la pâtisserie avait pu enfin retrouver une activité quasiment normale. La reine les avait remerciés avec effusion. Eux aussi avait pu envoyer de nouveaux leurs élèves sur Terre.

_ Vous qui êtes gradués aujourd'hui, toute l'académie de magie vous félicite. Vous avez tous travaillé durement au cours de ces 500 dernières années et aujourd'hui, enfin, ce travail est récompensé.

Il s'interrompit, observant les jeunes fées de nouveau, son regard se posant sur chacun d'entre eux. Il hocha la tête et reprit. La promotion Bleue était excellente. Il attendait beaucoup de ces jeunes.

_ Je vais à présent annoncer ceux qui partiront sur Terre. Une fois votre nom cité, vous passerez la porte menant à la chambre du rituel de partenariat le tout en silence. Il vous sera indiqué le temps d'attente jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant et rien d'autre. Ce n'est pas la peine de demander plus d'informations, cela ne ferait qu'irriter les gardiens.

Il attendit un moment que ses paroles soient assimilées avant de reprendre.

_ Acier… Azur… Bleuet… Céleste… Charon… Ciel… Cobalt… Cyan… Givre… Glace… Indigo est déjà parti, Lapis-lazuli… Majorelle… Marine… Nuit… Outremer… Prusse… Saphir… Turquin… Et pour finir, Turquoise.

Ciel s'avança vers la porte à l'entente de son nom et la franchit avec hésitation. Maintenant qu'il y était, il était très nerveux. Et si il n'y avait pas d'enfant compatible avec lui ? Un des gardiens le conduisit au centre d'un pentacle où il dû rester ce qui lui sembla être des heures mais qui ne devait être que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne soit guidé vers la sortie.

_ 3 mois et 14 jours, jeune Ciel. Le transport se fera automatiquement. Tu as quartier libre jusque là avec obligation de passer tes nuits à l'académie.

Il s'inclina légèrement et franchit la porte. Ceux qui étaient passés avant lui étaient encore là, l'air un peu hagard.

_ Ciel…tu as longtemps à attendre ? lui demanda Azur d'une voie fatiguée.  
_ 3 mois et demi. Toi ?  
_ 1 an 2 mois et 17 jours…  
_ Oh…  
_ Je dois attendre presque 3 ans, soupira Acier.  
_ 3 ans ? Mais…ils ne sont même pas encore conçus…  
_ On va devoir refaire le rituel régulièrement pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de changement.  
_ Je vois. Désolé pour vous.  
_ J'ai de la chance, je n'ai que 3 jours à attendre, fit Céleste. Charon a 6 mois.

Cobalt les rejoignit, bientôt suivit de Cyan. Ciel fronça les sourcils en voyant ce dernier. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir travaillé avec Cyan auparavant et à la vue de ses ailes bien particulières, il s'en serait souvenu. D'où venait-il ?

_ Cyan ? Excuse moi, mais tu fais parti de quel groupe ?

Les autres fées l'observaient également avec curiosité. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'une tête inconnue faisait son apparition dans leur cercle somme toute très fermé.

_ Je…je n'étais dans aucun groupe.  
_ Ah bon ? Comment ça se fait ?  
_ Et bien…hum…  
_ Prince Cyan, votre mère nous attend, il faut y aller.  
_ Ah oui…Je viens.

Cyan s'inclina rapidement devant les autres couleurs avant d'aller rejoindre le valet qui l'avait appelé.

_ Le prince, hein ?  
_ Je parie que lui n'a pas été enlevé à sa famille pour être élevé avec les autres couleurs.  
_ Si ça ce n'est pas du favoritisme…  
_ T'es vraiment obsédée avec ça Turquoise.  
_ Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Il s'averra finalement que Saphir serait le 1er à partir de leur petit groupe, suivi de Turquoise, puis seulement de Ciel. 3mois et 14 jours… Au moins ce n'était pas 3 ans comme Acier. Ça aurait été un supplice. Il se demandait combien de temps avait dû attendre Indigo. Il n'avait rien remarqué d'inhabituel dans son comportement avant son départ, mais ça ne voulait strictement rien dire avec Indigo. Peut-être pourrait-il le demander au professeur Asmodus.

Il regarda Saphir disparaître sous ses yeux en plein milieu d'une conversation 15 jours plus tard. Ça avait été perturbant…il n'avait rien eu le temps de dire, il était juste parti. C'était le 2ème à partir après Céleste et c'était finalement difficile après toutes ces années de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés. Il espérait le revoir rapidement une fois sur Terre. La solitude n'était pas une de ses qualités. Il aimait avoir ses amis autour de lui.

_ Tu m'as l'air bien soucieux Ciel.

Il leva les yeux de son livre, souriant légèrement à son professeur.

_ Je pensais à mon prochain départ, professeur.  
_ Impatient ?  
_ Pas vraiment. Contrairement à Indigo, je n'aime guère la solitude. L'absence de Saphir est déjà pénible pour moi, j'ai un peu peur de me retrouver totalement seul.  
_ C'est compréhensible. Mais tu ne seras pas seul Ciel. Tu ne seras jamais seul, même si tu ne vois pas de fées aussi régulièrement qu'à l'académie.  
_ Mon ou ma partenaire, hein ? Et si…  
_ Tout se passera très bien Ciel. Ce n'est pas la 1ère fois que des couleurs sont envoyées sur Terre et ça ne sera pas la dernière.  
_ C'est vrai.  
_ Indigo était impatient de partir vers la fin.  
_ Vraiment ? Il a attendu longtemps ?  
_ 28 jours.  
_ Est-ce que vous savez où il est ?  
_ Non. Je n'ai pas accès à ce genre d'information. Mais il va bien.  
_ J'ai une autre question…  
_ Sur Indigo ?  
_ Uh uh. Sur Cyan. Le prince Cyan.  
_ Ah. Tu n'es pas le seul à te poser des questions sur le prince.  
_ Il a vraiment eu le droit de rester avec sa famille ?  
_ C'est exact. Nous avons averti la reine que ça créerait de la distance avec les autres couleurs, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre.  
_ Une loi pour le peuple et une autre pour la reine. Je ne pense pas pouvoir respecter quelqu'un comme ça.  
_ C'est une mère. Cyan est son seul enfant et elle l'a désiré fort longtemps avant qu'il ne naisse.  
_ Et alors ? Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, ça n'aurait fait aucune différence. Au risque de parodier Turquoise, je n'aime pas le favoritisme. Je pense que le prince Cyan éprouvera quelques difficultés à s'intégrer aux autres bleus. Nous nous connaissons tous depuis environ 500 ans et il n'a pas sa place parmis nous.  
_ Tu ne penses pas que tu es un peu dur Ciel ? Ce n'était pas sa décision de se tenir à l'écart.  
_ Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Je vais aller me préparer maintenant professeur. Il est tard et je parts demain. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Ciel s'inclina devant son professeur avant de se diriger tout droit vers sa chambre qu'il ne quitta pas avant de disparaître à la naissance de son partenaire terrestre.

Il se demandait où il avait atterri exactement. Il avait étudié ce à quoi était censé ressembler la salle où se trouvait les nouveaux-nés, mais là…le bébé auquel il était relié n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. En fait, il avait l'air mourant au vu de la teinte bleuté qu'il arborait et les guérisseurs qui lui tournaient autour clairement paniqués.

_ Et ben. On commence bien tous les deux. Ce n'est pas le moment de mourir, j'ai attendu assez longtemps pour venir jusqu'ici.

Il ne manquerait plus que ça… Ciel rassembla ses forces, très limitées de par l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait l'enfant auquel il était apparié et se concentra sur la guérison. Il voulait revoir Indigo ! Il était hors de question que le bébé le lâche sans même l'avoir rencontré !

_ Allez bébé ! Respire !

Et par miracle, le nourrisson sembla l'entendre et prit une grande inspiration, redonnant rapidement une couleur plus naturelle à sa peau.

_ Il est hors de danger, fit un des guérisseur.  
_ Mais comment ? Tout ce que nous avons essayé a échoué.  
_ Il est en vie, c'est le principal. Nous pourrons nous soucier du pourquoi ultérieurement. Que l'un de vous aille prévenir la famille. Dites leur qu'on leur amène le bébé aussitôt qu'il sera propre et habillé.  
_ Vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien docteur ?  
_ Il est en pleine forme. Quoi qu'il se soit produit, il est comme neuf.

_ T'entends ça bébé ? Tu vas très bien ! fit Ciel, voletant autour de lui.  
_ Gah !  
_ Je suis Ciel. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je serai ton partenaire. Enchanté.  
_ Gah gah !

_ Quelle différence par rapport à tout à l'heure monsieur. Il a l'air très éveillé, fit la jeune femme qui était en train de l'emmailloté.  
_ C'est vrai. C'est étonnant. Je ne pensais pas réussir à le sauver il y a encore quelques minutes.  
_ Gah !  
_ Mais oui bonhomme, on a tous vu que tu allais bien. C'est l'heure d'aller voir tes parents maintenant.

Ciel suivit lentement, regardant tout avec curiosité. C'était très différent de ce qu'il avait vu dans les livres. Finalement, ils entrèrent dans une chambre où un couple les attendait. La femme était endormie dans le lit d'hôpital et recouverte de beaucoup de bandages, ses longs cheveux auburn assemblés à ses côtés et son visage beaucoup trop pâle. L'homme était très blond, très pâle et avait des yeux qui lui rappelaient fortement Indigo. Malgré la fatigue évidente, il resplendissait littéralement. Du sang de créature magique peut-être. Cet homme là n'était certainement pas 100% sorcier. Ciel espérait que son partenaire hériterait de ses yeux.

_ Et voici votre fils M. Delacourt. Il est en parfaite santé, assura le guérisseur.  
_ Merci docteur.  
_ Quelqu'un viendra s'occuper de son biberon dans quelques temps, en attendant, vous pouvez faire connaissance.

L'homme acquiesça, regardant le guérisseur sortir avant de reporter son attention sur le bébé.

_ Coucou Aubrey.  
_ Gaaah !  
_ Je suis ton papa. Ta maman…ta maman est fatiguée pour le moment, mais elle sera tellement contente de te voir…elle t'attendait depuis longtemps tu sais ?

Ciel s'approcha un peu plus de la femme alitée. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Peut-être était-ce la cause du mauvais état d'Aubrey un peu plus tôt ? Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Aubrey s'endormait au son de la voix de son père et Ciel partit se blottir contre lui, partant également pour une petite sieste. De toute façon, c'était bien ce que faisaient les bébés, non ? Dormir, manger et encore dormir. Ça lui convenait parfaitement pour le moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, les fées sont à moi^^

Merci pour les reviews! ça me fait plaisir de les lire!

**adenoide: **alors...oui, Tom Jedusor fait parti de la génération avant les maraudeur. Si mes informations sont bonnes, il est né le 31 décembre 1926. Pour les besoins de ma fic, je l'ai fait naître un peu plus tôt, mais c'est toujours la bonne période. Alphard et Indigo appartiennent à la même époque, ils font un bond dans le futur et ne repartiront jamais dans le passé. Quant à Harry et sa fée, ils arrivent dans ce chapitre. Voilà, en espérant avoir répondu à toutes tes questions.

Bonne lecture!

**Chp04 : Cyan**

Etre le prince d'un royaume n'avait rien d'aussi amusant que ce qu'on pourrait croire. Etre le prince d'un royaume et une couleur était encore pire. On attendait toujours tellement de lui que ça l'en rendait presque malade. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait mais parfois la pression était vraiment insupportable.

Cyan venait d'être reçu à son examen et malgré ses excellents résultats, ce n'était pas suffisant. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Et bien parce qu'il était seulement 3ème des couleurs. Le 1er, Indigo avait fait un sans faute + questions bonus et cela 55 ans en avance. C'était difficile de faire mieux. Le 2ème et véritable 1er de la promotion en réalité puisqu'il était admis qu'Indigo était hors compétition, était une fée du même groupe qu'Indigo nommée Ciel. Cyan se demandait ce que leur professeur avait de plus que le sien pour avoir réussi à motiver 2 de ses élèves de cette façon. Surtout que Saphir, du même groupe également, avait fini juste derrière lui. Leur éducation avait-elle été tellement différente de la sienne ? Etait-ce simplement le fait d'avoir pu appartenir à un groupe qui expliquait son échec ?

Il aurait vraiment préféré naître dans une famille normale et être élevé avec les autres couleurs. Le fait d'avoir été autorisé à rester avec sa famille le mettait à l'écart et les autres couleurs ne s'étaient pas gênées pour le lui faire remarquer depuis qu'ils avaient pris connaissance de son existence après les examens. Il aurait presque souhaité retourner vivre au palais, au moins là-bas on ne le traitait pas comme un paria.  
D'un autre côté, c'était en parti sa faute. Il aurait dû prendre la peine de se présenter à ses camarades plutôt que de les observer de loin. Si seulement il avait pu y penser avant…

Ce n'était plus le moment de réfléchir à ça de toute façon. D'un instant à l'autre il allait être transporté sur Terre et il était extrêmement nerveux. Il se posait des tonnes de questions sur l'enfant qu'il allait bientôt rencontrer.

_ Cyan ? Ou dois-je dire prince Cyan ?

Face à lui se tenait une des couleurs. Azur s'il ne se trompait pas. Il le regardait sans hostilité, affichant un masque neutre malgré ses paroles.

_ Juste Cyan.  
_ Le seigneur Rayn te cherche.  
_ Pour quelle raison ?  
_ Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de questionner nos supérieurs et ils n'ont aucun compte à nous rendre. Tu es peut-être un prince de naissance, mais ici tu es au même niveau que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.  
_ Je sais.  
_ Alors, je te conseille vivement d'agir en conséquence. Ta mère peut croire ce qu'elle veut mais elle ne t'a pas rendu service en t'isolant comme elle l'a fait. Tu n'es pas un prince, tu ne peux pas l'être.  
_ Mais je…  
_ Tu es Cyan. Tu es une couleur et c'est tout ce que tu seras jamais.  
_ Je…  
_ Autant te faire à l'idée le plus vite possible. Où que tu sois assigné sur Terre, il y aura forcément l'un d'entre nous à proximité. On ne peut pas vivre plus de 15 ans sans la présence d'un de nos semblables. Tu ne seras pas le prince alors.  
_ Je sais.  
_ Et à propos, si il devait y avoir une chose semblable à une hiérarchie entre nous, Indigo et Ciel serait loin devant. En fait…je ne suis pas sûr que tu trouverais quelqu'un te voyant comme supérieur à l'heure actuelle, malgré tes résultats à l'examen. Le respect se mérite.  
_ Ce n'est pas…je…j'essaie. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus.

Azur haussa les épaules et tourna les talons. Cyan se dirigea vers le bureau du seigneur Rayn, mais il ne l'atteignit jamais. Un moment il marchait dans le couloir et l'autre il tombait dans une grande pièce, se rappelant juste à temps de se servir de ses ailes avant de s'écraser sur le carrelage.

Alors… c'était ça la Terre. C'était différent. Ça sentait mauvais. Très polluée la terre il semblait.

_ Uh…

Oh ? Il n'était pas seul.

_ Pourquoi ça sent comme ça ?  
_ On est sur Terre.  
_ Et ? C'est pas une raison.

Il semblait que l'autre fée ait omis de faire des recherches avant de venir.

_ Bon. Où sont nos partenaires ? Et…mais…tu es… ? Tes ailes sont vraiment bizarres. C'est plutôt joli remarque. Spécial, mais joli. Tu dois te faire remarquer de loin avec des ailes pareilles. Et ça te grandit un peu j'ai l'impression. Dis donc, il y a vraiment beaucoup de bébés ici. Est-ce que tu crois que…

Cyan commençait à se demander s'il arrêtait parfois de parler pour respirer. Il décida de l'ignorer et de se reconcentrer sur les bébés. Il y en avait…vraiment beaucoup. Lequel était le sien ?

_ Où tu vas ?  
_ Chercher mon partenaire. C'est pour ça qu'on est là au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas.  
_ Je le sais !  
_ Alors cherche au lieu de me suivre.  
_ Oh ! Quelqu'un est grincheux à l'atterrissage.

Cyan serra les dents. L'autre fée commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

_ Je suis Cyan.  
_ Et moi…  
_ Cobalt.  
_ Comment tu le sais ?  
_ Je connais les noms de tous les gradués de mon année.  
_ Ah bon ? Drôle d'idée.

C'était plutôt lui qui était bizarre de son point de vue. Il décida d'ignorer Cobalt pour le moment et de retourner à la recherche de son partenaire. Après tout ce n'était pas avec Cobalt qu'il allait passer les prochaines années.

Ah ! Il l'avait trouvé. Mouai…c'était un bébé quoi. Rougeot, bouffi, une touffe de cheveux noirs sur la tête et les yeux bleus typiques des nourrissons humains. La plaque sur sa caisse indiquait Dhamien. Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer le reste des gribouillis d'écriture humaine, mais il supposait que ça devait être le reste du nom de l'enfant. Il aurait tout le temps de l'apprendre plus tard.

_ Tiens ?!  
_ Encore toi.  
_ Il semblerait qu'on ait des frères.

Cyan sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. La déesse n'avait-il donc aucune pitié ?

_ Ils sont un peu fripés, non ?  
_ C'est normal. Les bébés sont fripés quand ils naissent.  
_ Ah bon ?  
_ … On a vu ça en cours. Tu as eu ton diplôme n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien sûr. En groupe avec les autres couleurs. Tout le monde n'a pas la reine pour mère prête à user de son autorité pour engager des professeurs particuliers et tenir les plébéiens à l'écart.

Cyan se figea. Le ton de l'autre fée avait radicalement changé.

_ Et temps qu'on y est, je suis Saphir. Cobalt est mon jumeau, monsieur je sais tout. Tu es mal renseigné.  
_ Saphir ?

Il le regarda plus attentivement. En effet, ce n'était pas Cobalt, même si ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. C'était bien plus flagrant maintenant qu'il avait baissé sa capuche. Saphir n'avait-il pas fini 4ème juste derrière lui à l'examen ? Pourquoi se comportait-il de cette façon ?  
L'autre fée pencha la tête sur le côté, lui lançant un regard perçant n'ayant rien d'amical. Un test. Saphir lui avait fait passer un test à son insu et il avait visiblement lamentablement échoué aux yeux de la fée. Dire qu'il s'était promis de faire des efforts, ce n'était pas une réussite.

Un mouvement près de la boite de son partenaire détourna son attention. Que faisait ce type ? Mais… ! Il échangeait les bébés ? Mais celui-là était mort ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça !

_ Désolé bonhomme, mais tu seras bien mieux avec nous, murmura l'homme.  
_ Tu ferais mieux de te coller au gamin, il va utiliser l'apparition ou un portoloin à tous les coups, fit Saphir perché sur le bac de son propre bébé.  
_ Mais il n'a pas le droit de le prendre !  
_ Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger outre mesure.  
_ On ne peut pas l'empêcher ?  
_ Nos partenaires sont des nourrissons. Je te conseille de garder tes forces au cas où il essaierait de faire quelque chose de plus définitif.

Saphir avait raison, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que la situation lui plaisait. Il s'accrocha aux cheveux de Dhamien juste à temps avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Une chose était sûre, il n'aimait pas la téléportation sorcière. Pas du tout ! Et Dhamien non plus visiblement si on se fiait aux vagissements qu'il émettait. Les bébés humains avaient de sacrées cordes vocales ! Cyan était impressionné malgré la situation.

_ James ! Tu l'as ?  
_ Oui, oui. Regarde Lils.  
_ Oh ! Il est superbe. Il a tes cheveux James !

Elle était folle ? Comment le bébé aurait-il pu avoir les cheveux de ce type ? Ce n'était pas son fils.

_ Tu lui as donné la potion ?  
_ Pas encore. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais être présente.

Ça où il avait été un peu pressé par le temps. Après tout, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de traîner quand on kidnappait un bébé. D'ailleurs…de quelle potion parlaient-ils ? Que voulaient-ils faire à Dhamien ? S'ils s'imaginaient une seule seconde qu'il allait les laisser faire, ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'œil. Et le reste de la main avec.

S'il pouvait les empêcher d'approcher, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter, malheureusement, son partenaire n'était pas encore assez grand pour qu'il fasse grand-chose.  
Mais il pouvait le protéger. Partiellement du moins.  
Dhamien n'avait pas l'air de se plaire dans les bras de la rouquine. Peut-être sentait-il que ce n'était pas ses vrais parents.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Dhamien, je reste avec toi ! assura la fée.  
_ James, il ne change pas ? Pourquoi il ne change pas ?  
_ Il faut peut-être attendre encore un peu.

Oh, ils pouvaient attendre autant qu'ils le voulaient, ça ne fonctionnerait jamais. Il ne les laisserait pas faire. Ils s'acharnèrent pendant 2 mois avant d'abandonner et d'opter pour un sort appelé glamour très résistant mais qu'il pourrait enlever en un claquement de doigt si l'envie lui en prenait.  
Pauvre Dhamien, ils l'avaient baptisé Harry. Harry ! Cyan n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il pu l'affubler d'un nom aussi…terne et non sorcier. Enfin, ce n'était que temporaire. Dhamien n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec eux, mais Cyan admettait sans peine que c'était très certainement en grande partie sa faute. Leur lien émotionnel intervenait et comme la fée ne les aimait pas…  
Actuellement était censé être son anniversaire. Sauf que Dhamien n'était pas né le 31 juillet.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il regarde tout le temps comme ça ?  
_ Hum ? Oh, je ne sais pas Patmol. Lils a des théories abracadabrantes, mais rien de concret.  
_ Il a peut-être un ange gardien. Hein Harry ? Tu as ton ange gardien perso, bonhomme ?

Dhamien rit. Il aimait bien ce type là, Sirius Black. Il était correct supposait Cyan. Ce n'était pas un kidnappeur de bébé, lui. Le loup-garou par contre, il n'en voulait pas à côté de son partenaire. Il n'aimait pas ces créatures. Ils avaient tendance à perdre le contrôle bien trop facilement à son goût. Le dernier membre de leur groupe était une mauviette à tenir éloigner des bébés.  
James Potter était un idiot fini qui aurait fait n'importe quoi, littéralement, pour sa femme et ses amis, mais à côté de ça c'était quelqu'un de monstrueusement arrogant.  
Quant à Lily Potter…il pensait qu'elle avait un problème mental. Elle s'échinait à jouer les mères de famille parfaite, croyant dur comme fer que Dhamien était Harry. Elle l'écoeurait profondément.  
Ils l'écoeuraient tous les 2. Voler un enfant, l'enlever à sa famille sans raison valable, c'était impardonnable.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Dhamien, je te sortirai de là, assura la fée.  
_ Gha !  
_ Je sais bien. Je voudrais pouvoir te dire où sont tes parents et ton frère…je voudrais être plus fort pour t'aider.  
_ Ya !  
_ C'est un peu…bizarre quand même, fit James. Ange gardien ou autre chose, il a l'air de l'aimer.  
_ Où est Rémus ? Je pensais qu'il devait venir.  
_ Oui. Il…  
_ Il est venu, assura la rousse. Mais Harry pleure dès qu'il approche trop.  
_ Oh. Et Peter ?  
_ C'est encore pire.  
_ Et ben Harry ! Tu fais le difficile ?  
_ Cy !  
_ Je suis là Dhamien, fit la fée, se déplaçant immédiatement dans le champ de vision de l'enfant.  
_ Il a dit mon nom !  
_ Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non, fit la femme Potter, arrachant Dhamien des bras de son parrain.  
_ Il a dit Si.  
_ Ça ne veut rien dire du tout. Son 1er mot sera maman, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait Sirius.  
_ Lily chérie, calme toi voyons. Je suis sûr qu'il dira maman très bientôt, hein bonhomme ?

Alors ça, pas si Cyan pouvait l'empêcher. Cette folle furieuse kidnappeuse d'enfant ne serait jamais la mère de Dhamien.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Dhamien ? Tu peux dire Cyan ?  
_ Yan !  
_ Pas loin. C'est bien Dhamien.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?  
_ Allé Harry. Dis maman. Ma-man.  
_ Cyan !  
_ Oui ! Bravo Dhamien ! Tu es formidable, tu sais ça ?

Il rit, ignorant les efforts de la femme rousse qui continuait a essayé de lui faire dire maman.

_ Cyan ! Cyan ! Cyan !

Ah oui…il allait devoir élargir un peu son vocabulaire.

_ Ma ?  
_ Non Dhamien. Pas maman. Lily.  
_ Yiyi.  
_ Qu'est-ce que… ?  
_ Comment il…  
_ Son ange gardien n'a pas l'air de vouloir qu'il t'appelle maman, Lily.  
_ C'est absurde. Et quel ange gardien ?  
_ Patmol pensait que c'était peut-être un ange gardien qu'Harry regarde tout le temps et…  
_ Les anges gardien n'existent pas. Ne dites pas de bêtises. Mais il y a quelque chose et si c'est hostile, il va falloir s'en débarrasser  
_ Il n'a pas l'air de lui faire du mal.  
_ L'empêcher d'appeler sa mère maman tu trouves ça bien ?

_ Arrête de dire des âneries et va appeler Dumbledore. Avec un peu de chance il saura de quoi il s'agit.

Cyan était dubitatif…mais peut-être après tout. Si c'était quelqu'un d'assez vieux et qui n'avait pas jeté les traditions sorcières aux orties comme ces 2 ploucs.  
Oh…Cyan se demandait quel âge il pouvait avoir. Passé les 100 ans très certainement. Il supposait qu'il était vieux pour un humain. Un humain sans fée du moins. Les fées prolongeaient la vie de leur partenaire de plusieurs générations humaines. Eux même vivaient…longtemps. Après tout, à 500 ans ils atteignaient à peine l'âge adulte.

_ Alors Albus ? C'est dangereux ?  
_ Je pense que le jeune Harry a la chance d'avoir été choisi pour être le partenaire d'une fée.  
_ Une fée ?  
_ Exactement.

La dite fée était admirative. Il n'avait pas cru que le vieux sorcier trouverait.

_ Et c'est une bonne chose ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir étudié les fées, demanda la rouquine nerveusement.  
_ C'est une bonne chose, assura le vieux barbu. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tous les 500 ans environ, plusieurs fées viennent dans notre dimension et prennent des sorciers comme partenaires. Ces sorciers et sorcières sont toujours extrêmement puissants, doués et ont une vie exceptionnellement longue.  
_ Oh.  
_ Avec Voldemort en liberté, c'est une défense en plus pour Harry.  
_ Mais personne ne peut la voir ou l'entendre ?  
_ Harry bien sûr. Ou une personne étant également appariée à une fée.  
_ Et quand apparaissent ces fées exactement ?  
_ Comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, à peu près tous les 500 ans. Il me semble que ça corresponde à un cycle d'apprentissage chez eux.  
_ Je veux dire, quand cette…fée a-t-elle rejoint Harry.  
_ De ce que j'en sais, très certainement peu de temps après sa naissance.  
_ Et on ne peut pas s'en débarrasser ?  
_ Merlin, Lily ! Quelle drôle d'idée. Pourquoi voudriez-vous vous en débarrasser ? C'est un honneur pour Harry d'avoir été choisi.

N'est-ce pas ? Mais Cyan pouvait révéler qu'Harry n'était pas Harry et elle n'aimerait pas ça du tout la rouquine.

_ T'entends ça Dhamien ? Un honneur d'après le vieux barbu.  
_ Yeux bubu ?  
_ Ouai. Lui, là, tu vois ?  
_ Bubu !  
_ Je suis Albus Dumbledore.  
_ Al-bus, fit Cyan à l'attention de son partenaire.  
_ A-bus !  
_ C'est ça, Albus. Il est intelligent, murmura le sorcier, regardant l'enfant avec intérêt.  
_ Il…il ne veut pas dire papa ou maman.  
_ Tiens donc ? Y aurait-il une raison qui pourrait expliquer que la fée ne vous fasse pas confiance en tant que parents ?  
_ Bien sûr que non ! interrompit celle que Cyan avait surnommé la taré rousse. Nous sommes d'excellents parents !  
_ J'essaie juste de vous aider à comprendre le problème Lily.  
_ Yiyi !  
_ Ah. Et vous James ? Comment vous appelle-t-il ?  
_ Il ne m'appelle pas pour le moment.  
_ Alors Harry, dis moi, qui est ce monsieur ?

Le bébé le regarda un moment avant de se tourner vers Cyan.

_ C'est James, Dhamien. Ja-mes.  
_ Yames.  
_ C'est bien ! T'es très fort Dhamien !

L'enfant lui fit un grand sourire et frappa joyeusement dans ses mains.

_ Je vois. Je comprends que ça puisse vous gêner, mais il faut croire que la fée a une bonne raison pour ne pas vous considérer comme les parents d'Harry. Quand il sera plus grand, je suis certain que vous pourrez lui expliquer que vous êtes ses parents et qu'il peut vous appeler papa et maman.

_ Mais Albus ! Nous n'avons pas demandé à cette fée de venir parasiter notre bébé ! Il faut qu'elle parte !  
_ Lily chérie, les fées ne…  
_ Tais toi James ! Cette situation est insupportable ! Je ne veux pas que mon bébé ait à supporter ça !  
_ Et bien…je vais me renseigner, mais si j'étais vous, je laisserais la fée là où elle est. Ça pourrait très bien être le pouvoir dont parlait la prophétie.  
_ Alors donnez la au garçon Longdubat et débarrassez-nous en !  
_ Lily !  
_ James, tais toi !  
_ Calme toi Lily. Excusez-nous Albus, il faut que nous en parlions entre nous.  
_ Bien sûr. Je vais vous laissez.  
_ Merci d'être venu.  
_ C'est tout à fait normal.

Le vieux sorcier disparu dans la cheminée sous le regard de la fée qui trouvait toujours cette façon de voyager des plus étranges.

_ Pouf !  
_ Comme tu dis Dhamien, comme tu dis.  
_ James, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
_ Je ne sais pas Lils… Prouver à la fée que nous sommes de bons parents pour Harry je suppose.

Alors là, il pouvait toujours rêver. Kidnapper un bébé n'était en aucun cas une preuve faisant de bons parents. Ils n'avaient pas encore compris que Cyan les détestait ?

_ Nous sommes de bons parents ! Harry est notre fils !  
_ Lily… Harry est… Ce n'est pas comme ça que le voit la fée.  
_ Alors il faut trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser.  
_ On ne peut pas Lily. Je ne sais pas comment on ferait et même si on pouvait, comment expliquer ça ? C'est un honneur d'être le partenaire d'une fée.

Cyan se désintéressa de leur conversation. Ils tournaient en rond. Est-ce que c'était sa solution pour tout ? Se débarrasser du problème ? Est-ce que le vrai Harry était mort de cette façon ?

_ Qu'est-ce que t'en penses toi Dhamien ? Ils sont ridicules, hein ?  
_ I-ules !  
_ Complètement. Il va falloir les supporter encore un long moment, j'en ai bien peur.  
_ Cy ! Cy !  
_ Qui a-t-il Dhamien ?  
_ A bwa ?  
_ Je...Dhamien…Je suis trop petit. Je ne peux pas.  
_ Cy ! A bwa !

Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre ? Pas qu'il ne voulait pas le prendre dans les bras, mais c'était impossible. Par contre…il pouvait s'installer dans ses bras à lui. Ça eut l'air de le satisfaire pour le moment et il s'endormit quelques instants plus tard.

Cyan aurait bien voulu lui parler de sa véritable famille, mais il ignorait qui ils étaient. Il ne savait même pas la date de naissance exacte du garçon. C'était un peu pathétique pour tout dire, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. A moins de tomber par le plus grand des hasards sur Co…non Saphir, pas Cobalt… Bref, vu qu'ils ne sortaient pas de la maison à cause de…et bien, il ne savait pas exactement la cause. Il y avait une histoire de prophétie liée à Dhamien. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas vraiment liée à Dhamien mais plutôt à Harry et donc c'était essentiellement de la bêtise selon lui. Il pensait plutôt que la taré rousse avait peur que quelqu'un s'interroge sur le bébé et ne le lui retire. Mais bon, ce n'était que son avis. Aujourd'hui c'était sabbat ou ce que l'autre rouquine appelait halloween. Cette femme n'avait aucune culture du monde sorcier. Visiblement, elle était née de moldus, mais était-ce une raison pour dédaigner les traditions sorcières ? Ce n'était pas correct. Heureusement qu'il pouvait corriger les idioties phénoménales dont elle abreuvait Dhamien. Et le Potter qui ne faisait rien pour la corriger…la société sorcière anglaise était tombée bien bas. Il espérait que ce n'était pas comme ça dans toutes les familles. Il fallait qu'on lui explique d'où venait l'idée saugrenue de se déguiser en tout et n'importe quoi. Où était le rapport avec le sabbat ?

Ils étaient tous dans le salon, ce soir d'halloween quand ça arriva. Il y eu plusieurs bruits suspects et les barrières autour de la maison tombèrent d'un coup. James Potter cria à sa femme de partir avec Harry et Cyan suivit le mouvement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait exactement, mais ce n'était pas bon… C'était même très très mauvais, décida la fée en voyant le sorcier auto-nommé Voldemort les menacer. Il avait les yeux rouges…Cyan n'aimait pas le rouge. Ils étaient piégés dans la nursery et la folle rousse ne faisait que geindre pathétiquement. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle était une sorcière, non ? D'accord c'était un gros méchant sorcier noir ultra puissant mais elle n'avait qu'à le tuer avant qu'il ne la tue. Ses suivants étaient restés à l'extérieur en plus, parfaite occasion pour se débarrasser de Voldemort. Mais non. Ça aurait été trop simple. C'était beaucoup mieux de se mettre devant le berceau de Dhamien et supplier le sorcier réputé comme le pire de l'histoire d'épargner son bébé. Bébé qui n'était d'ailleurs pas le sien.

Il soupira quand elle tomba à terre, morte. Et voilà, il ne restait plus que lui pour défendre Dhamien. Ce n'était pas une réussite. Ses pouvoirs étaient extrêmement limités tant que Dhamien était aussi jeune. Il se devait d'essayer cependant. Il n'allait pas se laisser enlever son partenaire aussi facilement.  
Il se plaça devant lui et créa le bouclier le plus puissant qu'il pouvait. Le sort vert de la mort rebondit, retournant à l'envoyeur et détruisant son corps, mais pas sans former une cicatrice sur le front du bébé. La fée rassembla ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour soigner son partenaire, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu arrêter totalement le sort, puis ferma les yeux, épuisé, se nichant dans les cheveux du bébé. Il allait mettre du temps pour récupérer, mais Dhamien était sauf, c'était tout ce qui importait.


	5. Chapter 5

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, les fées sont à moi^^

Merci aux personnes qui ont posté des review! ça encourage vraiment à continuer^^

Concernant la véritable identité de Dhamien/Harry, il va falloir encore un peu de patience.  
pour la prophétie, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire : la modifier ou l'interpréter autrement, voir les 2, je verrai par la suite

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture.

**Chp05 : Cyan**

Il se sentait léthargique. Peut-être devrait-il dormir encore quelques temps, mais il voulait savoir comment allait Dhamien. Ce qu'il s'était passé avait certainement fait beaucoup de bruit et de dégâts, mais il valait mieux qu'il se rende compte par lui-même de l'état des choses.  
Il faisait noir…pourquoi faisait-il aussi noir ? L'endroit été…étrange. Oui il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Dhamien était là, il dormait actuellement. Mais…il n'y avait pas de magie. Où avaient-ils atterri ?

_ Dhamien ?  
_ Qui est là ? Comment êtes-vous entrés dans mon placard ? chuchota une voix.  
_ Un placard ?

Il y eu du mouvement et une ampoule s'illumina péniblement sur le dessus du…placard. Parce que c'était vraiment un placard. Et sur le sol se trouvait un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir guère plus de 5 ans couvert d'une fine couverture qui avait certainement vu de meilleurs jours. C'était Dhamien comprit rapidement la fée. Il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé là ni pourquoi il avait autant grandi, mais il avait l'aura de son partenaire et il n'avait pas dû faire du très bon travail en soignant la blessure faite par le sort de mort parce qu'il avait toujours la cicatrice sur le front. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Et il ne le reconnaissait pas.

_ Je suis Cyan. Je…  
_ Cyan…tu es une…un lutin ?  
_ Une fée. En fait je suis ta fée Dhamien. Je…  
_ Dhamien ? C'est mon nom ?  
_ C'est ton nom oui, même si on t'appelle peut-être autrement.  
_ Je crois que vous vous trompez monsieur fée. Ma tante m'a dit que je m'appelle Harry Potter. Il fallait que j'aie un nom pour l'école alors elle était obligée de me le dire.  
_ Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom. Les gens avec qui tu étais…c'est compliqué. Je ne connais pas ton véritable nom de famille, mais ton prénom est Dhamien et tu es né au début du mois d'août, je ne sais pas exactement quelle date.  
_ Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tante Pétunia me mentirait ? Là-dessus du moins.  
_ En fait…hum…je suppose que c'est une moldue ?  
_ Mol-due ?  
_ Une personne qui n'a pas de magie.  
_ La magie n'existe pas.  
_ La magie n'existe pas, répéta Cyan. Comment ça la magie n'existe pas ?  
_ Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia me l'ont dit. La magie n'existe pas.  
_ Et je suis quoi exactement Dhamien ? Un fragment de ton imagination ?

L'enfant sembla étudier la question un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre tout en regardant attentivement la fée. Il avait l'air tout à fait réel. Il ressemblait à une petite personne, plutôt jeune, un adolescent. Il avait des cheveux et des yeux bleus. Bleu cyan il supposait puisqu'il semblait que c'était son nom. Et de jolies ailes irisées dans le dos. Il portait une tunique blanche, argent et dorée.

_ Je t'ai rejoint un peu après ta naissance et j'ai vécu avec toi jusqu'à…l'accident on va dire.  
_ L'accident de voiture qui a tué mes parents ? Tu étais là ?  
_ Voiture ? Quelle voiture ? Les Potter ont été assassinés. Je ne les aimais pas mais ils sont morts en te défendant Dhamien. Ne va pas croire autre chose.  
_ D'accord, acquiesça l'enfant au bout d'un moment. Mais…pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec moi ?  
_ Bonne question… En fait quand le sorcier, oui c'était un sorcier, ajouta-t-il avant que l'enfant ne l'interrompe. Quand le sorcier a essayé de te tuer toi aussi, j'ai utilisé beaucoup de magie pour te protéger et…je suppose que j'ai récupéré jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose pour expliquer la situation actuelle et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Combien d'années de la vie de Dhamien avait-il raté ? Et pourquoi, par la déesse, étaient-ils dans un placard ?

_ Et tu vas rester avec moi maintenant ? demanda l'enfant, clairement hésitant.  
_ Bien sûr. Je ne te quitterais pas même si tu me renvoyais !

Sa réponse arracha un sourire au garçon.

_ Ceci étant…quel âge as-tu au juste et que faisons-nous dans un placard ?

_ J'ai 8 ans ! déclara fièrement l'enfant. Et ici, c'est ma chambre. C'est le placard sous l'escalier.  
_ 8 ans ? Tu es sûr ?  
_ Oui, j'ai le même âge que Dudley.  
_ Qui est Dudley ?  
_ Mon cousin.  
_ Et il dort aussi dans un placard ?

Après tout, peut-être était-ce une coutume moldue que de faire dormir leurs enfants dans des placards.

_ Non, il a une chambre pour dormir, gloussa le garçon.

La fée disait des choses amusantes. Comment Dudley pourrait-il tenir dans un placard ?!

_ Et il y a une raison pour laquelle tes gardiens te font dormir ici ?  
_ C'est ma chambre ?

Cyan secoua la tête. Mais pourquoi la vie de Dhamien ne pouvait-elle pas être simple et joyeuse ?

_ Est-ce que tes camarades à ton école dorment dans un placard ?  
_ Je ne pense pas, mais ils ne sont pas chez leur tante et leur oncle. Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia disent que je coûte cher alors…  
_ Tu coûtes cher ? C'est leur excuse ?  
_ Au moins je ne suis pas dans un orphelinat.  
_ Il aurait peut-être mieux valu. Au moins, ils t'auraient nourri dans un orphelinat.  
_ Je mange ! assura l'enfant, aussitôt détrompé par son estomac grouillant.  
_ Tu manges, des fois peut-être. Mais pas suffisamment.

Et que faire à présent ? Dhamien était sous-alimenté et mal traité par ces personnes qui n'étaient même pas de sa famille. A quel âge était-il censé aller à l'école de magie déjà ? L'information ne voulait plus lui revenir. Que pouvait-il faire ?

_ Il faut dormir maintenant, monsieur fée. J'ai plein de corvée à faire et ça n'ira pas si je suis trop fatigué, fit l'enfant en éteignat la lumière.  
_ Des corvées ? Et je m'appelle Cyan.  
_ Je prépare le petit-déjeuner, ensuite je débarrasse la table et je fais la vaisselle. Si il y a école, j'y vais à pied, sinon je nettoie le salon et ensuite je m'occupe de la lessive. Le midi je…  
_ Je vois… ça va stopper Dhamien. Aucun enfant n'a à faire le quart de ce que tu fais. Je ne peux peut-être pas te fournir une autre chambre pour le moment, mais arrêter ces…corvée et te fournir de la nourriture, c'est dans mes possibilités.  
_ Mais les Dursley…  
_ N'auront pas leur mot à dire. Tu veux bien me laisser m'en occuper Dhamien ?  
_ …Et tu ne vas pas redisparaître d'un coup ?  
_ Aucune chance. Je suis là pour de bon, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement.

L'enfant avait l'air dubitatif, mais acquiesça néanmoins. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre. Il s'endormit avec le sourire pour la 1ère fois en près de 7 ans et ne fit aucun cauchemar. Il n'avait pas compris tout ce que la fée lui avait dit, mais…la magie était réelle, ses parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture et il allait peut-être vivre comme une personne normale. Cyan avait aussi dit quelque chose comme quoi ses parents n'étaient pas ses parents…il faudrait qu'il lui demande ce que ça voulait dire à l'occasion. Il rêva de fées, de magie, de balais volant et ne se réveilla qu'aux coups frappés par sa tante à la porte de son placard tôt le lendemain. Est-ce que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ?

_ Hu…Quelle heure est-il ? Par la déesse ! Quelle femme bruyante !  
_ Bonjour Cyan !  
_ Bonjour Dhamien, grommela la fée, visiblement pas du matin.  
_ Il est l'heure d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner.  
_ A qui parles-tu ?! Dépêche-toi de sortir de là ! Il faut que Dudley mange avant d'aller à l'école !  
_ J'arrive tante Pétunia.  
_ On arrive Pétunia Dursley, affirma Cyan, plutôt menaçant.

Le garçon n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de sa tante. La fée n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Il se leva et entra dans la cuisine, la fée voletant à côté de lui.

_ Dis lui que tu ne feras plus ses corvées à partir d'aujourd'hui.  
_ Tu es sûr ? murmura le garçon.  
_ Je suis sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne pourra rien te faire, je ne la laisserai pas. C'est bien la sœur de Lily Potter ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Donc, elle doit connaître la magie. Explique lui qu'il y a une fée à tes côtés et que tu connais la vérité, on improvisera par la suite.  
_ D'accord.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu as encore à marmonner ?! Dépêche toi ! Dudley et Vernon vont bientôt se lever.  
_ Elle ne ressemble vraiment pas à Lily Potter. Si ce n'est l'hystérie. Ça doit être de famille, marmonna Cyan.  
_ Tante Pétunia, cette nuit une fée est venue dans mon placard et…  
_ Cesse avec tes âneries et fais le petit-déjeuner !  
_ Mais tante Pétunia, la fée a dit que je ne devais plus faire de corvées comme ça.  
_ Les fées n'existes pas ! Fais le petit-déjeuner tout de suite !  
_ La fée m'a dit aussi que mes parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture et qu'ils étaient des sorciers…  
_ ça suffit !

Elle essaya de lui empoigner le bras et de le pousser vers la gazinière où attendait le bacon, mais une force invisible la repoussa aussitôt. Elle blanchit de terreur, jetant un regard horrifié à son neveu. Ce fut l'abolition des tâches ménagères pour le jeune garçon. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait expliqué ça à l'oncle Vernon, mais il n'avait pas bronché par la suite malgré les regards haineux. Dudley avait compris, après la nième fois où il s'était retrouvé le cul à terre suite à une attaque sur son cousin, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de continuer comme dans le passé et se contentait à présent d'ignorer l'autre garçon. Ils avaient essayé de l'enfermer dans son placard, mais rien ne résistait à la magie de Cyan et il avait pu en sortir comme il le souhaitait. La fée lui apportait aussi ses repas. Repas qui n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec ceux des Dursley avait remarqué Dhamien. Ce à quoi Cyan lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ressembler à son baleineau de cousin. Dhamien était plutôt d'accord avec ça donc il n'avait plus rien dit par la suite. Cyan avait aussi réajusté et réparé tous ses vêtements. La magie était vraiment utile ! Le garçon ne ressemblait plus à un clochard à présent et on ne lui jetait plus autant de regard craintif quand il sortait.

L'un dans l'autre, il était plutôt content. Sauf en ce qui concernait ses parents. Qui n'étaient en fait pas ses parents mais des kidnappeurs de bébé. C'était quelque chose de très dure à digérer. Il avait donc peut-être une famille quelque part ? Pourquoi les Potter l'avaient-ils enlevé ? Il ne le saurait certainement jamais vu qu'ils étaient morts. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir Cyan avec lui, il se demandait bien ce qu'il serait devenu sans sa fée. Il n'aurait jamais rien su du monde magique ! Cyan lui racontait chaque jour des histoires sur sa vie avant les Dursley et ce qu'il avait pu apprendre sur le monde sorcier. Parfois, il lui parlait du pays des fées aussi. Dhamien avait hâte de pouvoir aller à l'école de sorcellerie, mais malheureusement, il était obligé d'attendre. Cyan ne savait pas comment se rendre dans le monde magique, ni comment le contacter autrement qu'avec un hibou. Peut-être que si ils faisaient suffisamment de magie devant des moldus quelqu'un viendrait ?

L'école était plus simple aussi avec Cyan. La fée comprenait plus facilement que lui et expliquait mieux que les professeurs. Dhamien ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses professeurs ne daignaient pas lui accorder leur attention, mais il supposait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec les Dursley. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il était 1er de la classe, même sans leur aide. Ils avaient cru qu'il trichait au début, mais faute de preuve et après interrogation orale, ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence. Les seuls éléments qui le dérangeaient vraiment étaient le fait qu'il était toujours appelé Harry Potter, même si ce n'était pas son vrai nom, et qu'il n'avait pas d'amis. Enfin, il avait Cyan et c'était suffisant pour le moment. La fée lui avait expliqué que ce n'était peut-être pas dans ses intérêts que de déclarer soudain ne pas être celui que tout le monde pensait qu'il était, mais qu'il viendrait certainement un temps où il pourrait être Dhamien plutôt qu'Harry.

La vie continua de cette façon jusqu'à ce que Dhamien reçoive enfin sa lettre pour le collège de sorcellerie un peu avant ses 11 ans. Pour le coup, Vernon Dursley avait explosé. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec la magie et certainement pas payer pour que son monstre de neveu aille apprendre de quoi les menacer encore plus qu'avec son anormalité quotidienne ! Le moldu essaya tant bien que mal de tenir les lettres hors de portée de son neveu, au grand amusement de Cyan, allant même jusqu'à transporter toute la famille dans une cabane sur une minuscule île en plein milieu de nulle part.

_ Ce n'est pas amusant, Cyan. Pourquoi tu ne récupères pas simplement une des ces lettres ? Ça nous épargnerait bien du temps.  
_ Tu crois que le moldu est devenu fou ? demanda la fée l'air de se réjouir à l'idée.  
_ Non.  
_ Dommage. En fait, je me disais que si ces stupides sorciers qui n'arrêtent pas de t'envoyer ces lettres se rendaient compte de l'inutilité de la chose, l'un d'eux se déplacerait en personne, ce qui nous simplifierait nettement la vie.

Dhamien soupira. Cyan avait de drôle de notion de la simplicité. Quoi que ça leur faisait un beau petit voyage au final, lui qui n'avait jamais bougé de Surrey… Et c'était vrai aussi que les Dursley ne le conduiraient certainement nulle part pour aller faire ses courses de rentrée. La nuit même où ils étaient arrivés dans la cabane au milieu de nulle part, de grands bruits réveillèrent toute la famille aux 12 coups de minuit.  
Cyan observa, incrédule, le demi-géant qui débarqua, défonçant la porte au passage, et souhaita un bon anniversaire à son partenaire qui le regardait tout aussi incrédule que sa fée. C'était une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Ces sorciers stupides n'avaient trouvé personne d'autre à leur envoyer ? Rubeus Hagrid était…gentil ? Maladroit, inexpérimenté, incompétent, naïf… Et Cyan pouvait continuer un certain temps de cette façon. Au moins, il les conduisit à Londres sans trop de mal. Ou presque…voyager dans le monde moldu avec un demi-géant n'avait rien de discret… Ils se demandaient qui avaient bien pu avoir l'idée saugrenue d'envoyer Hagrid.

_ Tu as vu Dhamien ? Les moldus inventent des choses vraiment bizarre ! Pourquoi un train sous la terre ?  
_ C'est le métro Cyan. On a vu ça à l'école.  
_ Ah bon ?  
_ Nous voilà arrivés Harry ! Le chaudron Baveur. Un endroit célèbre.  
_ Et miteux, ajouta Cyan.

Il y avait quelques personnes dans le pub, mais ça n'intéressait guerre Cyan et Dhamien. Ils avaient hâte d'être sur l'allée magique. Malheureusement, leur guide fit l'erreur de s'arrêter pour discuter et bien sûr, quelqu'un reconnu le jeune garçon.

_ Woo. Il semblerait que tu sois une sorte de célébrité Dhamien.  
_ Ce n'est pas amusant Cyan. Hagrid ! Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ?

Il voyait déjà des reporters arriver et certains de ses 'fans' lui demandaient des autographes. Le demi-géant s'excusa et les emmena à Gringott, la banque sorcière. Le bâtiment était magnifique. En fait, toute l'allée excitait la joie et l'admiration de Cyan qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

_ Des goblins ? Tu vois Dhamien ? Des goblins !  
_ J'ai vu Cyan, murmura le garçon.  
_ Tiens ? Pourquoi avait-il la clé de ton coffre ?  
_ Il parait que c'était le directeur Dumbledore qui l'avait en sa possession.

Le goblin qui les accompagnait lui lança un regard curieux, l'ayant visiblement entendu parler.

_ Les goblins ne peuvent pas te voir non plus Cyan ?  
_ Nop. Ça m'étonnerait fort.  
_ Pourquoi pas ?  
_ C'est un peuple guerrier.  
_ Et alors ?  
_ Alors ils ne peuvent pas nous voir, c'est tout. En fait, il n'y pas beaucoup d'êtres qui peuvent voir les fées. Et dans ces êtres, très très peu d'adulte. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles nous apparaissons très peu de temps après la naissance de notre partenaire.  
_ Ah bon. C'est bizarre. Quels types de créatures magiques peuvent te voir alors ?  
_ Les licornes.  
_ Et ?  
_ Et je n'en connais pas d'autre pour le moment.  
_ Quelle a été sa réponse M. Potter ? demanda le gobelin tandis qu'Hagrid essayait de se remettre du trajet en wagon et qu'il ouvrait le coffre.  
_ Les licornes. Une histoire de pureté je crois bien parce que les bébés aussi peuvent les voir.  
_ C'est une fée, donc.

Le gobelin hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait et fit signe au garçon d'entrer dans son coffre.

_ Quel gros tas de…hum…qu'est-ce que c'est en fait Dhamien ?  
_ De la monnaie sorcière je suppose. Ça aurait été utile d'avoir ça avant aujourd'hui. Tu crois que je dois prendre combien ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. A quoi correspondent ces…choses ? Demande au goblin.  
_ M. Gripsec, est-ce que… ?  
_ Les pièces en or sont des gallions, celles en argent des mornilles et celles en bronze des noises. 1 mornille vaut 29 noises et 1 gallion, 17 mornilles. Tenez, M. Potter, vous pouvez utiliser cette bourse.  
_ Merci…Alors…euh…  
_ Ils ne pouvaient pas faire des comptes ronds ? grommela Cyan. Franchement, c'est ridicule.  
_ Hum…combien je prends ?  
_ Prends un bon paquet des dorées, ça devrait aller.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et ils purent bientôt retourner sur le chemin de traverse après un petit détour par un autre coffre où le demi-géant devait récupérer un objet pour Poudlard. Hagrid les conduisit ensuite immédiatement chez Me Guipure, la couturière avant d'abandonner le garçon pour aller prendre un remontant.

_ Il n'est vraiment pas digne de confiance, marmonna Cyan tout en observant son partenaire monter sur un tabouret pour se faire prendre ses mesures par les couturières.  
_ Ce n'est pas grave Cy, on s'en sort très bien sans lui.  
_ A qui tu parles ? fit le garçon à côté de lui, un blond platine à l'air hautain.  
_ Personne. Je me parlais à moi-même.  
_ Tu entres à Poudlard, toi aussi ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Mon père est à côté en train de prendre mes livres et ma mère regarde les baguettes de l'autre côté de la rue. Je compte bien les emmener du côté des balais de course après ça. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les 1ères années n'ont pas le droit d'en avoir.  
_ Quelle superbe 1ère approche du monde sorcier, marmonna Cyan. D'abord le demi-géant simpliste et maintenant le pur-sang pourri gâté… Je me demande ce qui va nous tomber dessus la prochaine fois.

Dhamien lui fit un sourire en coin. Quelque chose lui disait que Cyan n'avait pas fini de râler.

_ Et toi t'as un balai ? demanda le blond.  
_ Non.  
_ Je vais lui en foutre un dans le cul moi si il continue avec ses idioties. Les sorciers n'ont aucune éducation ou quoi ?  
_ Oh ! T'as vu ce type ?!  
_ C'est Hagrid. Le gardien des lieux et des clés à Poudlard.  
_ Ah oui. J'en ai entendu parler. C'est une sorte de serviteur.

Dhamien décida de zapper l'autre garçon pour observer l'endroit où il se trouvait d'un peu plus près. Après tout, c'était la 1ère fois qu'il voyait l'intérieur d'un magasin magique. Ses uniformes furent rapidement terminés et il fut ravi de laisser Drago Malefoy debout sur son tabouret sans avoir répondu à ses questions.

_ Dévalisons la librairie Dhamien !  
_ Uh…encore des livres Cy ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'on en a assez avec tous les manuels de 1ère année ?  
_ Tu plaisantes ? Il y a tellement de choses qu'on ignore sur le monde magique Dhamien ! Il faut qu'on se renseigne avant d'aller à Poudlard.

Le garçon soupira mais remplit docilement son panier de livres. Il aimait bien lire, mais Cyan exagérait un peu, ce n'était même pas la fée qui allait devoir lire tout ça. Le reste alla très vite, jusqu'à la baguette… De son avis, ils auraient dû commencer par là plutôt que de se balader avec tous leurs achats et le hibou qu'Hagrid avait cru bon de lui offrir pour son anniversaire, mais bon…on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Le demi-géant les laissa entrer seul, prétextant une course pour le directeur, faisant de nouveau râler Cyan sur l'efficacité de leur guide.

_ M. Potter ! Je pensais bien vous voir sous peu !  
_ Monsieur.  
_ Et une autre fée il semblerait. Une autre baguette spéciale à fabriquer !

Le vieux sorcier avait l'air ravi. Extatique même. A croire qu'il n'attendait que ça.

_ Il me voit ?  
_ Vous le voyez, monsieur ?  
_ Non, non, voyons. Je distingue à peine son aura. Je sais que c'est une fée parce que vous n'êtes pas le 1er à entrer ici ainsi accompagné M. Potter. Ah quel plaisir de revoir une de ces créatures dans mon magasin !  
_ Un de tes amis est passé par ici Cyan.  
_ Uh uh. Je ne connais pas vraiment les autres couleurs.  
_ Donc, nous avons Cyan.  
_ Qui a-t-il vu d'autre ? Peut-être que celui qui est avec ton frère est passé par ici.  
_ Oui, ma fée s'appelle Cyan.  
_ Oui, bien sûr, c'est le tour des Bleus. Il me faudra de la poussière de fée pour votre baguette M. Potter. Maintenant…quel bois ? Hum…  
_ Qui avez-vous rencontré d'autre, monsieur ? Je veux dire, comme fée.  
_ Fée ? Ah ! C'était en…1940. Oui, 1940. Il accompagnait…ah, mais je n'ai pas le droit de parler de ceci j'en ai bien peur.  
_ Demande lui s'il a vu Saphir.  
_ Et Saphir ?  
_ Saphir ? Non, je ne pense pas. J'ai vu 1 fée seulement cet été M. Potter, mais vous la rencontrerez à Poudlard. Revenons à votre baguette !

Finalement, Dhamien repartit avec une baguette en houx que Cyan avait dû asperger de poussière de fée. Hagrid les raccompagna chez les Dursley où ils durent attendre encore 1 long mois avant de se diriger vers la gare de Londres, direction Poudlard.


	6. Chapter 6

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, les fées sont à moi^^

**adenoide**, c'est vrai qu'éventuellement, les gobelins auraient pu éclaircir Dhamien sur ces origines, on rencontre assez souvent ce cas dans les fics, cependant, c'est la 1ère visite de Dhamien et Cyan dans le monde sorcier, ils ne peuvent pas vraiment savoir que les gobelins peuvent faire des tests d'héritage... et ce n'est pas Hagrid qui donnera les renseignements. Aucune chance que Dhamien finisse avec Ginny. Ni aucun des autres personnages. Je suis fan de slash et même si il y a éventuellement un couple hétéro dans le tas ça ne sera certainement pas avec Ginny Weasley...

**Parallele Adventure**, merci pour les reviews à chaque chapitre! ça me donne à chaque fois envie de me remettre à écrire! Et tant qu'il y aura même juste une seule personne qui me demandera la suite, je continuerai. voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant.**  
**

Bonne lecture à tous!**  
**

**Chp06 : Cyan**

Dhamien avait eu bien du mal à convaincre Vernon Dursley de l'accompagner à Londres, mais ils y étaient enfin. Maintenant, si quelqu'un pouvait lui dire comment atteindre la voie 9 ¾ ? Parce qu'il était un peu perdu et ça ne le faisait pas trop de rater le train pour son 1er séjour à Poudlard.

_ Il y a une aura magique sur la barrière entre les 2 voies…peut-être qu'il faut passer là ?  
_ Cy…tu veux que je fonce dans une barrière qui m'a l'air bien réelle ?  
_ …Ou tu peux suivre cette bande de rouquins là. Vu qu'ils parlent de moldus et de voie 9 ¾, je suppose que ce sont des sorciers.

Le garçon jeta un regard agacé à sa fée. Il n'aurait pas pu commencer par là ? Il s'avéra que Cyan avait raison : il fallait effectivement passer la barrière entre les 2 voies pour accéder à la plateforme 9 ¾. Et bien… On voyait de nouvelles choses tous les jours, hein… Les jumeaux de la famille qu'ils avaient suivi l'aidèrent à porter sa malle dans un compartiment vide, se présentant comme Fred et George Weasley avant de le laisser seul.

_ Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Tous les compartiments sont pleins, demanda un garçon de la famille de rouquin qui l'avait aidé à traverser la barrière un peu plus tôt.  
_ Je t'en prie.  
_ Si on croit pas ça, il inventera autre chose, fit Cyan, clairement contre l'intrusion.  
_ Hum ?  
_ T'as vu la taille du train Dhamien ?  
_ Je suis Ronald Weasley au fait. Tu peux m'appeler Ron.  
_ Harry Potter.  
_ Vraiment ?! Je veux dire…Fred et George le disaient mais je pensais qu'ils blaguaient.

_ Il va falloir que je commence à t'appeler Harry si on ne veut pas que les autres fées découvrent de suite que tu n'es pas exactement un Potter, soupira Cyan.

Le jeune garçon lui lança un coup d'œil interrogatif, laissant Ron babiller tout seul. Il se demandait vaguement si l'autre était simplement un idiot ou si il le faisait exprès. Est-ce qu'il avait l'air heureux d'être adulé pour avoir survécu au sort qui avait tué sa famille ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre ?

_ On n'en a pas encore vu, mais je sens la présence d'autres fées dans le train. Tant qu'on ne sait pas à qui se fier, il vaut mieux garder secret que tu n'es pas Harry Potter. Les autres fées et leurs partenaires peuvent entendre tout ce que je dis, contrairement à ton charmant compagnon de voyage.

Dhamien hocha vaguement la tête. Cyan n'avait pas tord mais il espérait vraiment trouver des indications sur sa famille. Le train démarra enfin, au grand plaisir de ses occupants. Ils se rapprochaient un peu plus de Poudlard.

_ Alors…hum…tu as vraiment la… ?  
_ La quoi ?  
_ La cicatrice.

Dhamien cligna des yeux. Il lui avait vraiment demandé ça ? Cyan haussa les épaules, ce genre d'histoire ne le concernait pas. Dhamien finit par relever la mèche cachant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sous le regard admiratif du rouquin.

_ Trop cool.  
_ Je ne vois pas ce qui a de cool là-dedans.  
_ C'est là que tu-sais-qui a…  
_ Qui ?  
_ Mais tu sais bien ! Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?  
_ …Tu me demandes si je me souviens du jour où un sorcier noir que personne ne veut nommer est venu tuer ma famille avant d'essayer de faire la même chose avec moi ?  
_ Euh…

Au moins il avait l'air gêné. L'arrivé d'un chariot de friandise interrompit la mauvaise ambiance. Ron marmonna qu'il avait déjà quelque chose à manger tandis que Dhamien et Cyan allaient examiner le contenu du chariot.

_ Tu as vu ça Dhamien ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et ça ? Oh ! C'est des vraies grenouilles tu crois ?  
_ Tu veux goûter ?  
_ Oui !

Le garçon rit joyeusement. Il se demandait si toutes les fées étaient aussi curieuses que Cyan.

_ Tient ! Ne serait-ce pas son altesse en personne ?!  
_ J'espère qu'il reste encore quelque chose sur ce chariot, fit un garçon visiblement d'origine hispanique ou italienne en souriant face à l'énorme sac de sucreries dans les bras de Dhamien.

_ Ah…je…je n'ai jamais goûté alors je…  
_ Hum, hum.

L'autre garçon se contenta de sourire avant de sélectionner quelques paquets sur le chariot, lançant à peine un coup d'œil à Ron qui semblait de plus en plus gêné. La vendeuse repartit aussitôt après, les laissant dans un silence pesant.

_ Blaise.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fée qui semblait un peu agitée. Cette fée était visiblement femelle remarqua Dhamien. Elle portait une jolie robe bleue pâle, ses longs cheveux bleus turquoise ondulaient élégamment jusqu'à ses pieds et ses yeux, bleus turquoise également lui mangeaient le visage tellement ils étaient grands. Ses ailes ne ressemblaient pas à celle de Cyan ni dans la forme, ni dans la couleur. Elles étaient simplement arrondies sur les extrémités et transparentes, peut-être vaguement bleutées.

_ Ah ! Excusez-moi, je manque de manières. Je suis Blaise Zabini, je rentre en 1ère année.  
_ Je suis Turquoise, la partenaire de Blaise ! Enchantée.  
_ Harry Potter. Je rentre en 1ère année également.  
_ Je suis Cyan, le partenaire de D…Harry.  
_ Potter, vraiment ? Ce n'est pas surprenant je suppose.  
_ Est-ce que tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ? Ça ne te dérange pas Ron, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Je…Harry, les Zabini ne sont pas exactement…  
_ Ah, le dernier Weasley en date je suppose, interrompit Blaise, s'asseyant nonchalamment à côté de Dhamien.  
_ Vous vous connaissez ? Enfin, je suppose que puisque vous venez tous les 2 de familles sorcières, c'est logique.  
_ En fait, non. Les Weasley ont été exclus de certains cercles il y a quelques générations donc nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de faire connaissance.  
_ Comme si on voulait faire parti de ce genre de cercle, marmonna Ron.

_ Oh ! Il veut la bagarre celui-là ? grogna Turquoise.  
_ Ah. Et bien, j'ai le désavantage d'avoir été élevé avec des moldus donc je n'ai pas ce genre de préjugé.  
_ C'est aussi bien, assura Blaise. Tu auras tout le temps de te faire ta propre opinion. Bien sûr si tu as besoin de renseignements, n'hésite pas.  
_ Merci. Je suis sûr que j'aurais des questions.  
_ Tu as vu d'autres fées Turquoise ?  
_ Hein ? Oui, évidemment. Tu ne les sens pas ?  
_ Je…oui, mais pas assez pour les localiser.  
_ Humpff. C'est ce qui arrive quand on n'appartient pas au groupe je suppose. Il y a Saphir un peu plus loin.  
_ Nous sommes 3 donc ?  
_ Ce qui est une bonne moyenne pour Poudlard seul, non ?  
_ C'est vrai.  
_ Tu as pioché un partenaire intéressant Cyan. Dommage que le rouquin soit là, on ne peut pas parler librement.  
_ Je suis sûr que ton partenaire est très bien aussi.  
_ Oh oui ! Aucun doute là-dessus. On ne s'ennuie jamais avec lui. Et il a aussi l'avantage d'être ami avec le partenaire de Saphir.  
_ Hum…

Il faudrait qu'il se penche là-dessus également. Retrouver la famille de Dhamien était une priorité et à l'époque, Saphir avait dit qu'ils avaient eu des frères. Si le partenaire de Saphir était vraiment le frère de Dhamien, ça pouvait faire avancer les choses. Ensuite il y avait le problème du glamour qui avait été monstrueusement renforcé quand il était tombé dans son sommeil de presque 7 ans. Il ne pouvait pas le rompre. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Il écouta Turquoise lui raconter ce qu'elle savait du monde sorcier pendant le reste du voyage. C'était confortable une fois que l'autre fée avait laissé tomber l'hostilité. Il se demandait si ça serait la même chose avec les autres. Sa dernière rencontre avec Saphir n'avait pas été une grande réussite…

Ils avaient été interrompus 2 fois dans leur voyage. La 1ère par une née de moldus qui s'était présentée comme Hermione Granger et qui cherchait un crapaud. Elle s'était extasiée sur Dhamien, assurant avoir tout lu sur lui et assumant tout savoir. Les 3 garçons avaient été d'accord pour dire qu'elle était une insupportable miss je-sais-tout et qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait l'avoir dans sa maison. La 2ème par le même garçon qu'ils avaient rencontré chez la couturière. Le blond s'appelait Drago Malefoy et connaissait visiblement Blaise. La visite avait bien failli finir en bagarre avec Ron, mais finalement Drago était parti et Ron s'était calmé. Dhamien était reconnaissant à Blaise d'être d'un tempérament si calme. Il aimait bien l'italien et il aurait regretté le voir partir.

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard à la nuit tombée. Hagrid appela les 1ères années qui furent dirigés vers des barques près d'un grand lac.

_ Turquoise !  
_ Saphir ! Par ici ! J'ai trouvé Cyan !

_ Hé ! protesta Cyan.

Elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Ils s'étaient juste rencontrés par hasard. Il vit bientôt Saphir voleter vers eux. Vraiment…on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir identifié Saphir du 1er coup d'œil. De loin, même sachant pertinemment que c'était Saphir, il hésitait encore. Maintenant, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de parler seul à seul avec la fée, histoire d'en savoir un peu plus sur la famille de son partenaire. Au moins Saphir était là, ça lui facilitait grandement les recherches.

_ Pas plus que 4 par bateau ! fit le demi-géant.  
_ Harry, viens avec nous, je vais te présenter les autres, murmura Blaise en l'entraînant vers 2 autres garçons.  
_ Hé ! Harry reste avec moi ! protesta aussitôt Ron.  
_ Oh relaxe Weasley ! C'est juste une traversée en bateau.

Dhamien fit un sourire qui se voulait contrit au rouquin avant de suivre l'italien là où les fées s'étaient rassemblées.

_ Blaise. Où t'étais passé ? demanda un des garçons.  
_ Un peu long pour acheter une boite de choco-grenouille, se moqua le 2ème, un châtain clair, presque blond, aux yeux bleus.  
_ Théo, Terry, je vous présente Harry Potter.

Ce qui leur cloua le bec pour le coup au grand plaisir de Blaise qui leur fit un sourire en coin satisfait.

_ Harry, le brun c'est Terry Boot et l'autre, Théodore Nott. Nous avons été élevés ensemble.  
_ Enchanté, murmura Théo, le visage soudain fermé.  
_ Salut ! fit Terry avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme et un sourire franc.

Dhamien hocha la tête nerveusement. Ils montèrent dans les barques, aussitôt suivit par les fées et eurent bientôt leur 1ère vue de Poudlard.

_ Superbe, murmura Dhamien.  
_ Un château ! C'est un château D…Harry ! T'as vu ça ?  
_ J'ai vu Cyan, j'ai vu.  
_ Faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir…  
_ Allons allons, Théo. Avoue que c'est magnifique. Je comprends qu'on nous fasse prendre les barques, ça vaut le coup d'œil.  
_ Et bien moi je préférerais être au chaud et au sec, grommela Turquoise.  
_ Manquerait plus qu'il se mette à pleuvoir.  
_ Tu vas nous porter malheur, Théo. Regarde le château.

Le garçon soupira, mais obéit à sa fée sans plus rechigner. Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux portes où les attendait une sorcière à l'air sévère qui les informa être le professeur McGonagall avant de les faire entrer et de leur faire un petit discours sur les maisons de Poudlard.

_ Hé, Potter ! Tu…  
_ Oooooh !  
_ Des fantômes !  
_ Ah…

Les 3 fées volèrent aussitôt vers les formes translucides, de nouveau surexcités.

_ Et les voilà repartis.  
_ Se sont de vrais fantômes ? demanda Dhamien.  
_ Vrais de vrais. Celui qui a l'espèce de choucroute autour du cou est celui de gryffondor, celui recouvert de sang représente les serpentards, le gros moine, les poufsouffles et la lady distinguée à l'air triste, les serdaigles.  
_ Comment tu le sais Théo ?  
_ C'est dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.  
_ Je pensais que tu l'avais abandonné celui-là tellement il était mal écrit et ennuyeux.  
_ Déjà revenu Saphir ?  
_ Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir, ce n'est pas amusant !  
_ Je me demande pourquoi ils trouvent bon de créer des rivalités en répartissant les enfants de cette façon, fit Cyan.  
_ Pour qu'ils se surpassent, dit Turquoise. Quand on a un rival sérieux, ça nous donne envie de faire mieux que lui.  
_ Hum. Ce n'est pas faux. Le problème vient du fait que ces gamins ont des préjugés.  
_ Comment ça Saph ?  
_ Serpentard et Gryffondor ne peuvent pas être amis. Serdaigle ne regroupe que des intellos. Poufsouffle, c'est pour les perdants.  
_ Ah…  
_ Pourtant, on…  
_ Vous pouvez maintenant entrer pour la répartition.

Les enfants se turent et entrèrent dans la grande salle, ébahis par les décorations. Un vieux chapeau pointu trônait sur un tabouret au milieu de la pièce et ils furent tous étonnés en voyant une ouverture s'ouvrir sur le devant et le chapeau se mettre à chanter.

_ Il chante…  
_ Il chante.  
_ Je me demande comment ça marche, fit Saphir.

Les fées se tournèrent vers lui les yeux écarquillés.

_ Quoi ? Ça ne vous intrigue pas ?

Mais avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse répondre, une concentration d'énergie lumineuse fit irruption entre le tabouret où reposait le chapeau et la table des serpentards et, après quelques instants, un garçon aux cheveux noirs s'étalait sur le sol de la grande salle en ronchonnant. Plus intéressant, une fée bleutée voletait un peu au-dessus de lui.

_ INDIGO !

Dhamien observa les fées un petit moment avant de s'intéresser au partenaire de celui qu'ils avaient appelé Indigo et qui essayait tant bien de mal d'expliquer sa situation. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'il se disait, mais ça avait l'air très très intéressant. Normalement, il était impossible de se téléporter à Poudlard, alors…comment ce garçon était arrivé là ? Un pouvoir particulier de sa fée peut-être. Est-ce que les fées avaient des pouvoirs particuliers ?

La répartition put enfin reprendre après l'explication plus ou moins compréhensible que donna le jeune garçon appelé Alphard Black. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait insisté pour que le garçon se fasse à nouveau répartir restait un mystère, mais Alphard semblait complètement impassible malgré tous les regards braqués sur lui. Dhamien lui enviait cette faculté, lui-même ayant bien du mal à se faire à sa célébrité soudaine.

_ L'année commence bien, hein ? fit Théo à ses côtés.

Blaise avait été entraîné un peu plus loin et ils avaient été séparés.

_ On ne risque pas de s'ennuyer avec nos fées de toute façon. Je jurerais que se sont des aimants à problèmes.  
_ Peut-être…  
_ Est-ce que les Black sont une famille sorcière ?  
_ Oh oui. Certainement la plus ancienne famille de Grande-Bretagne encore en vie. Enfin…pour ce qu'il en reste.  
_ Il faudra que j'étudie ça. Je me demande où se situent les Potter dans les familles sorcières.  
_ Tu devrais déjà savoir ça, souffla Théo.  
_ Elevé par des moldus…et Cyan ne sait pas grand-chose des familles sorcières.  
_ Hum.

Ils se reconcentrèrent sur la répartition en entendant le nom de Black. Le garçon qui était apparu un peu plus tôt s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret. Sa fée se posa aussitôt sur son épaule.

_ Ta fée a des ailes bizarres, fit remarquer Théo.  
_ Il semblerait. Tu crois qu'il va être envoyé où ?  
_ C'est un serpentard. Ou un serdaigle à la limite.  
_ Comment tu peux dire ça ?  
_ Regarde le. C'est quelqu'un de calme, qui peut facilement cacher ce qu'il pense ou ressent. Les Black sont élevés de cette façon. Ou ils l'étaient en tout cas. C'est le dernier porteur du nom vu que Sirius Black est à Azkaban.  
_ Azkaban ?  
_ C'est une prison.  
_ Ah. Tu penses aller où toi, Théo ?  
_ Serpentard, assura le blond.

Alphard Black fut enfin réparti à serpentard.

_ Uh. Ce petit fils à papa blondinet est à serpentard, fit Dhamien, désignant le garçon blond, Drago Malefoy, qu'il avait rencontré chemin de traverse. Ça ne me donne pas envie d'y aller.

Théo haussa les épaules. Son nom fut appelé et il alla rapidement rejoindre la table des serpentards.

_ Potter, Harry, appela finalement le professeur McGonagall.

Dhamien s'avança sous les regards et les chuchotements des élèves et même de certains professeurs. Cyan vint le rejoindre, mais il ne pouvait pas lui parler sans que ça paraisse suspect. Le chapeau fut placé sur sa tête et il fut plongé dans le noir.

__ Tiens tiens ! Harry Potter ! Ou devrais-je t'appeler Dhamien ?  
_ Potter fera l'affaire pour le moment…  
_ Très bien. Alors, où vais-je te mettre ? Du courage, oui, de l'intelligence et une envie de faire ses preuves. Pas poufsouffle pour toi jeune homme, ni serdaigle je pense. Serpentard est une possibilité…ou gryffondor ? Ah ceux qui ont des fées sont toujours difficiles à répartir. Vous pourriez aller n'importe où.  
_ Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?  
_ Non, pour toi il vaut mieux _GRYFFONDOR. _Bonne chance, M. Potter._

La grande salle se remplit d'exclamations. Dhamien alla rejoindre sa nouvelle maison de mauvaise grâce. Le choixpeau n'avait même pas répondu à ses questions ! Et puis il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être avec les rouges et or ! Blaise allait être chez les serpentards et Théo y était aussi ! Pourquoi devait-il se retrouver avec la miss je-sais-tout et le fanboy Weasley ? C'était vraiment injuste.

_ D…Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
_ Hum. On fera avec.  
_ Tu as vu le plafond ?

Dhamien ne put retenir un sourire. Cyan se fichait complètement de sa maison. Il était bien plus intéressé par ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Ron Weasley s'assit à côté de lui avec un sourire victorieux puis une fois le dernier 1ère année réparti, Dumbledore se leva pour faire un discours. Discours pour le moins étrange…

_ Tu crois qu'il a bu ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda Cyan. Ce vieux sorcier est encore plus loufoque que la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu.  
_ Il est fou, non ?  
_ Fou ? Certainement. Mais brillant. C'est un des plus puissants sorciers, lui répondit un rouquin qui s'était présenté comme Percy Weasley, préfet de gryffondor et visiblement pas peu fier de l'être.  
_ Je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas un dénominateur commun à tous les sorciers, murmura Dhamien.  
_ Je savais que tu serais un gryffondor ! fit Ron. Tu es le survivant après tout et tes parents étaient tous les 2 des gryffondors. Tu ne pouvais pas aller ailleurs !

Dhamien serra les dents. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment devoir passer 7 ans dans le même dortoir que ça ?!

_ Messieurs Potter, Zabini, Nott et Black, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir venir dans mon bureau après la fête. Maintenant, mangeons !

_ Chez le directeur dès le 1er jour, eh, Potter !  
_ C'est que j'ai une réputation à tenir !  
_ Bien dit ! Je suis Seamus Finnigan.  
_ Dean Thomas.  
_ Enchanté.  
_ Ou pas, murmura Cyan. Qu'est-ce que c'est ça Harry ?  
_ Du poulet je crois.  
_ Hu…ça ne ressemble pas à du poulet. Pourquoi tout est aussi gras ? Et ça ?  
_ Euh…du jus de citrouille ?

La fée fit une grimace dégoûtée.

_ A qui tu parles ? interrogea la fille qu'ils avaient rencontrée dans le train, Hermione Granger s'il ne se trompait pas.  
_ A personne. Je me demande juste quoi manger sans risquer l'intoxication.

Elle renifla et retourna à ses pommes de terre. Dhamien soupira. Pourquoi avait-il cru que ce serait plus simple à Poudlard ? Il mangea lentement, écoutant distraitement les conversations autour de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des serpentards après le repas, pour voir Théodore Nott entraîner le garçon qui avait atterri au milieu de la grande salle un peu plus tôt, suivi d'un Blaise Zabini récalcitrant.

_ Tu viens Potter ? Plus vite on y va, plus vite on pourra aller se coucher. Black tient à peine sur ses jambes.  
_ Je suis capable de marcher tout seul, protesta l'autre garçon.  
_ Tu es épuisé, Al, soupira sa fée. Dumbledore aurait pu attendre demain pour jouer les grands manitous.  
_ Ah, tu es Harry Potter, c'est ça ?  
_ Oui…  
_ Alphard Black et ma fée est Indigo, tout droit venu de 1940, enchanté.  
_ Euh…1940 ?  
_ Indigo a utilisé un objet temporel pour pouvoir nous rejoindre, expliqua Cyan.  
_ Comme il dit, murmura Saphir.

_ La fée bizarre là, c'est Cyan, Alphard, fit l'autre fée, Turquoise si il se souvenait bien.  
_ Il n'est pas bizarre ! protesta aussitôt Dhamien.  
_ L'entrée du bureau du directeur est là, les interrompit Alphard.  
_ Là ? Tu es sûr ?

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'air quelque peu irrité. Il était pourtant compréhensible de se montrer sceptique quand on s'entendait dire que le bureau du directeur se trouvait derrière une gargouille de pierre, non ? La dite gargouille bascula, laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon. Les 4 garçons et leurs fées montèrent, se retrouvant finalement dans le bureau le plus étrange qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. Cyan pensait bien pouvoir passer plusieurs jours à l'explorer si on lui en donnait la possibilité.

_ C'est un phénix, ça ? T'as vu Al ? Il était déjà là la dernière fois ? Hum…non. Il ne me voit pas et ne m'entend pas. Rien à voir avec une licorne.  
_ C'est un peu perturbant de n'entendre qu'un seul côté de la conversation, vous savez ? lui fit remarquer Cyan.

Indigo lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se reconcentrer sur le phénix puis de finalement aller se poser sur la tête de son partenaire. Cette fée était vraiment…différente. Il n'aurait pas su dire en quoi exactement, mais Indigo dégageait une aura impressionante.

_ Tu devrais revenir par ici, Cyan. Dumbledore a l'air d'être dans un de ses grands jours.  
_ Vous comprenez l'importance que représentent vos fées messieurs, n'est-ce pas ? disait le vieux sorcier un sourire bénin aux lèvres. Vous êtes tous amenés à faire de grandes choses et nous ne voudrions pas qu'il arrive des accidents. Il est donc indispensable que vous soyez monitorés correctement.  
_ Blaiiise qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? geignit Turquoise  
_ En gros, il veut nous contrôler et va donc garder un œil sur nous sous le couvert de nous protéger.  
_ Ah…  
_ Voyons, voyons M. Zabini. Je n'ai que vos meilleurs intérêts à l'esprit. Il ne faudrait pas que certaines personnes mal intentionnées profitent de vous.  
_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, professeur.  
_ Bien sûr que non. Vous pouvez aller à vos dortoirs à présent. Le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagall vous attendent à la sortie. M. Black, j'ai envoyé un message au ministère, ils contacteront les membres de votre famille le plus rapidement possible.

Alphard hocha vaguement la tête, plus intéressé par ce que faisait sa fée que par ce que pouvait raconter le directeur. Les 2 professeurs les attendaient effectivement à la gargouille et c'est avec grand plaisir que les garçons gagnèrent enfin leur lit.

Dhamien suivit silencieusement le professeur McGonagall et fut soulagé en voyant que les autres garçons du dortoir dormaient déjà. Il s'enfouit avec bonheur sous ses couvertures et s'endormit aussitôt. Il avait hâte de commencer les cours et il voulait aussi trouver un moment pour explorer le château et parler avec Blaise et Théodore.

_ Bonne nuit !  
_ Bonne nuit Cyan.

La fée regarda son partenaire dormir pendant un long moment. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, mais il aurait voulu parler avec Saphir. Il sentait que ça n'allait pas être simple de parler avec la fée…Saphir n'avait pas eu l'air très loquace sur le sujet non plus. Enfin…d'abord se reposer et ensuite, il improviserait.


	7. Chapter 7

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, les fées sont à moi^^

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et encouragements. Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

**Chap07 : Indigo**

_ Alphard ? On y va ?  
_ Hum.

Pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix concrètement. Théo lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif. Il avait l'air à peine moins fatigué que la veille. Indigo aurait presqu'eu pitié. Presque. Il aurait pu le laisser dormir, mais Alphard avait l'avantage de connaître le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle et ses camarades voulaient manger avant leur 1er cours.

_ Hé Black ! fit une voix trainante alors qu'ils s'installaient à la table.  
_ Encore un qui a des envies suicidaires, soupira Indigo. Il ne voit pas qu'il est fatigué ?

Saphir ricana. Il commençait à apprécier le partenaire d'Indigo. La veille quand ils étaient tous retournés au dortoir des serpentards, il avait réussi à clouer le bec de Drago Malefoy qui avait voulu exiger des réponses quant à sa présence à Poudlard. Alphard était censé être mort en 1976 ou quelque chose du genre. Sauf que le garçon avait royalement ignoré Malefoy et avait fini par lancer un sort de silence au blond avant d'aller se coucher, marmonnant quelque chose voulant certainement dire qu'il était fatigué. Il avait hâte que Théo apprenne ce sort !

_ Hum ? fit Alphard, levant à peine les yeux de son petit-déjeuner. Un Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux blondie ?  
_ Bl…blondie ?! Je ne te permets pas ! Je…  
_ Ouai, ouai. Garde ton numéro de sang-pur outré pour quelqu'un que ça intéresse.  
_ Je suis un Malefoy ! Comment…  
_ Je suis un Black, interrompit le brun. La noble et ancienne maison des Black. Les Malefoy ne sont rien par rapport aux Black. Une simple famille d'immigrés arrivistes français. Nous existons depuis bien avant les fondateurs de Poudlard. Et les Malefoy ? 6 générations peut-être. Alors, si j'étais toi, je ne me la ramènerais pas trop.

Malefoy pâlit, puis rougit avant de quitter précipitamment la grande salle suivit de 2 garçons baraqués qui ressemblaient à des gardes du corps. Indigo grimaça. Alphard était quelqu'un de calme. Très calme pour son âge. Mais quand il était fatigué, il avait tendance à écraser tout ce qui l'irritait. Malheureusement pour son entourage…pas que ça ait eu grande importance jusqu'ici, mais si il voulait finalement se faire des amis, il allait éventuellement devoir apprendre à réfréner sa mauvaise humeur.

_ Ton partenaire fait peur, Indigo, fit Saphir.  
_ Ah bon ?  
_ C'est super oui ! Le petit prince a filé la queue entre les jambes ! ricana Turquoise visiblement ravie.  
_ Ça nous fait des vacances, acquiesça Saphir. Est-ce qu'on peut espérer qu'il fasse la même chose avec les autres gêneurs ?  
_ Saphir !  
_ Bah quoi ? Imagine la tête de Parkinson, Théo ! Ça serait grandiose !  
_ Peut-être, admit le garçon.  
_ Je ne comprends pas bien de quoi ils parlent, murmura Indigo près de son partenaire.  
__ Des trucs de sangs-pur. Tu sais bien qu'il y a une hiérarchie dans les familles. Il semblerait que les Malefoy aient gagné en pouvoir depuis notre époque. Je me demande comment…  
__ Abraxas était intelligent. Il ne ressemblait pas à ce gamin.  
__ Il était plus vieux quand on l'a rencontré, c'est normal. Peut-être que le jeune Malefoy se calmera en grandissant._  
_ Hum. Tu n'as pas tort.  
_ C'est toujours aussi perturbant de n'entendre qu'un seul côté de la conversation, fit remarquer Blaise.  
_ Certains d'entre nous n'aiment pas passer pour des fous parlant dans le vide.  
_ Certains d'entre nous n'ont pas le choix, répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules.  
_ Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir déjeuner en paix ? demanda Alphard.  
_ Tu as l'air d'avoir coupé court aux ardeurs de Drago, donc on va espérer, oui.

Le groupe de filles de 1ère année serpentard les observait d'un peu plus loin, donc ce n'était pas aussi sûr que semblait le croire Théo. Heureusement, les préfets vinrent distribuer leurs emplois du temps à ce moment et tous les enfants se penchèrent dessus.

_ Dites…c'est moi ou on dirait bien que tous nos cours sont en commun avec les gryffondors ?  
_ Ah ?  
_ Il semblerait…  
_ Les serpentards et les gryffondors ne sont pas censés s'entendre comme chiens et chats ? fit Saphir.  
_ Si. Je me demande ce que Dumbledore veut accomplir en nous forçant à supporter des gryffons à longueur de journée.  
_ Allez savoir ce qui traîne dans la tête de ce vieux sorcier.  
_ On a métamorphose en 1er, on y va ?  
_ Faudrait peut-être allé chercher nos livres avant, Alphard.  
_ Livres ?  
_ Nos manuels, tu sais, pour suivre les cours.  
_ Ah. J'ai emmené ça Indigo ?  
_ Quoi ? Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas emmené tes livres ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande ce que j'ai pu en faire.  
_ Dans ta malle très certainement.  
_ Allons-y. Ça serait mal vu d'arriver en retard le 1er jour je suppose.

Les livres étaient effectivement au fond de sa malle, avec son sac de classe. Les 3 garçons se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur classe, ravi de constater qu'ils étaient les 1ers arrivés.

_ Vous croyez qu'Harry s'est perdu ?  
_ Il a Cyan, il devrait bien réussir à retrouver les autres fées, non ?

Les 3 fées lancèrent un regard sceptique à Blaise avant de s'intéresser au chat qui venait d'entrer et s'était installé sur le bureau du professeur.

_ C'est un animal magique ?  
_ Je ne sais pas.  
_ Il n'a pas l'air de nous voir, mais il a une drôle d'aura.  
_ Elle, rectifia machinalement Indigo.  
_ Elle ?  
_ Le chat, c'est une femelle.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur inspection par l'entrée fracassante de Harry, Cyan et Ron Weasley. Indigo s'en désintéressa pour retourner aux côtés d'Alphard.

_ Ce chat est bizarre.  
__ C'est normal Indigo, ce n'est pas un chat je crois bien._

Ces paroles furent aussitôt confirmées, leur professeur absent prenant la place du chat pour réprimander les 2 retardataires.

_ Tu t'es perdu altesse ? fit Turquoise, moqueuse.

_ Si c'est pour dire ce genre de chose, tu peux aussi bien te taire, merci, souffla Cyan, agacé.

_ Oh ! Son altesse est de mauvaise humeur ! fit Saphir.

Indigo les laissa à leurs bêtises. Le cours venait enfin de commencer et il avait hâte de voir les différences avec le cours de 1940.

C'était un peu décevant, décida Indigo au bout d'un petit moment à regarder les élèves essayer désespérément de changer leur allumette en aiguille. 50 ans s'étaient écoulés et rien n'avait changé. La même salle, le même exercice, quasiment le même discours d'entrée. Le professeur était différent. Mieux peut-être, mais rien n'était certain. Il s'agissait après tout du chef de la maison des gryffondors. Pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre les gryffondors à l'origine. Non…ils avaient juste tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs dans certaines circonstances. Ils faisaient de très bons appâts et boucs émissaires, le tout au nom de la fierté et de la justice.

__ Je t'avais dit que ça ne changerait pas en 50 ans, Indigo.  
__ Et je ne t'avais pas cru.  
__ Les sorciers n'aiment pas le changement.  
__ Peut-être. Remarque, cette prof, là, ce n'est pas Minnie ? Elle était de la même année que ta sœur chez les gryffondors il me semble.  
_ Ah ! Je savais bien que je l'avais vu quelque part !  
_ Un problème M. Black ?  
_ Aucun, professeur. Je me souvenais juste de quelque chose.  
_ Et bien souvenez-vous en silence et commencez votre exercice si vous ne voulez pas avoir des points en moins dès le 1er jour.  
_ Oui, professeur.

Il lança le sort, transformant aussitôt l'allumette et lui fit un sourire en coin. Elle fronça les sourcils et alla voir une fille gryffondor aux cheveux ébouriffés. Indigo se demandait d'ailleurs si c'était le genre de coiffure à la mode en 1990…

_ Elle pourrait te féliciter tout de même, fit remarquer la fée.  
_ Alphard a réussi, Théo. Ça ne doit pas être tellement compliqué. Essaie encore ! encouragea Saphir.

Le blond grogna, lançant un coup d'œil dégoûté à l'aiguille de son voisin.

_ Comment t'as réussi ça ?  
_ Ah ? Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ?  
_ Pas dit quoi ? demanda Blaise, assis de l'autre côté de Théo.  
_ J'avais déjà fait tout un trimestre quand j'ai été transporté dans le futur.  
_ Tu quoi ?! cria Harry assis juste devant eux près de Ron Weasley.  
_ M. Potter !  
_ Excusez-moi, professeur.  
_ J'étais censé arriver aux vacances d'hiver, soupira Alphard. Indigo a…  
_ JE n'ai rien fait du tout, interrompit la fée. TU as bougé au moment où j'activais le transporteur.  
_ Oh ? Indigo a fait une erreur ? Et Ciel n'est même pas là pour dire quelque chose ! Dommage !  
_ Je n'ai pas fait d'erreurs Saph ! Euh…je veux dire Saphir.

Indigo serra les dents secouant légèrement la tête négativement. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire ce genre d'erreur. D'où sortait ce surnom ? L'autre fée pencha la tête sur le côté, contemplatif. Indigo avait vraiment changé. Il regrettait d'autant plus l'absence de Ciel qui aurait adoré le voir dans cet état.

_ Tu peux m'appeler Saph, ça ne me dérange pas.  
_ On ne donne de surnom qu'à ses amis, protesta la fée, le teint légèrement rouge.  
_ Justement, insista Saphir.  
_ Et moi ! Et moi ! Je veux un surnom aussi, réclama Turquoise.  
_ Alphard, aide moi tu veux, plutôt que de te foutre d'eux.  
_ Mais ils sont distrayants. Et comment tu veux que je t'aide ? T'as suivi le même cours que moi.  
_ Tu es doué en métamorphose ? demanda Harry.  
_ En fait…  
_ Bravo ! Regardez, Miss Granger a réussi, fit le professeur McGonagall, accordant un de ses rares sourires à la jeune fille.

La jeune gryffondor avait l'air très fière d'elle.

_ …Tu veux demander à la gryffi, Théo ?  
_ Même Théodore a un surnom, marmonna Turquoise.  
_ Sans façon. On a notre propre géni chez les serpentards.

Drago Malefoy renifla dédaigneusement, leur lançant des regards courroucés. Son allumette n'avait pas changé d'un iota.

_ D'abord, pourquoi vous êtes du côté des gryffondors, vous ? demanda Ron Weasley.  
_ Y'a un côté pour les gryffondors maintenant ?  
_ Ah bon ?  
_ Vous…vous… !  
_ Un problème M. Weasley ?  
_ Ils…ils…  
_ Ils quoi M. Weasley ? Ils ont réussi l'exercice que j'ai demandé ? Parce que je vous assure que ce n'est pas votre cas.

Le roux baissa la tête rouge de honte et se remit à sa métamorphose. Harry lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille et il sembla se calmer.

_ Il y a vraiment un côté pour les gryffondors ? demanda Alphard.  
_ Je crois, oui.  
_ Un côté où il n'y aura jamais ni Malefoy, ni Parkinson, ô joie ! fit Théo très sérieusement.  
_ Et si vous vous remettiez à l'exercice, M. Nott ?  
_ Oui, professeur.

Le cours continua plus calmement après ça, mais personne d'autre n'arriva à faire l'exercice, les élèves récoltants ainsi un essai sur le sort et le contre sort qu'ils venaient d'étudier. Ils se dépêchèrent de gagner leur prochain cours : défenses contre les forces du mal.  
Après le déjeuner, ils partirent pour 1 heure d'histoire de la magie qui s'avéra être une farce monumentale. Un fantôme ! C'était un fantôme qui enseignait l'histoire de la magie à des enfants impressionnables qui venaient pour beaucoup d'arriver dans leur monde. C'était vraiment honteux.

_ Ne t'énerve pas Alphard, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça, fit Harry.  
_ Pas si horrible ? Pas si horrible qu'il dit ! Déjà de son vivant on était obligé de faire des recherches indépendantes tellement il était pathétique et maintenant… Nous ne sommes pas des gobelins.  
_ Calme toi Al, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça. L'histoire s'apprend facilement dans les livres, murmura Indigo.  
__ Je sais bien Indigo, mais combien d'élèves de 1__ère__ année vont lire volontairement leur livre d'histoire à ton avis ? C'est du sabotage. Et ce prof de défense ? On est censé apprendre quoi avec lui ? A décoder le langage des bègues ?_  
_ On a potion maintenant, ça devrait te faire plaisir, Al. Pas de Slugorn !  
_ C'est vrai. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Mais il s'avéra rapidement qu'il avait parlé trop vite. Celui qui enseignait les potions était le professeur Rogue, leur chef de maison. Jusque-là, Alphard n'y avait pas trop prêté attention, mais visiblement c'était quelqu'un d'extrêmement biaisé. S'il avait pour une raison qui lui échappait, décidé d'ignorer le jeune Black, il s'était déchaîné sur Harry et les gryffondors. Sérieusement, comment voulait-il qu'ils apprennent quoi que ce soit dans ses conditions ? Il ne savait pas combien de points cette seule heure de potion leur avait coûté, mais il n'aurait pas aimé être à leur place. A moins que les choses aient beaucoup changé, ce n'était jamais bien vu de perdre autant de points le 1er jour de la rentrée.

Alphard ne comprenait pas trop la mentalité de ces nouveaux serpentards. D'accord, les gryffondors n'étaient pas leurs meilleurs amis, mais tout de même, de là à saboter des potions et à rire quand un camarade se retrouvait couvert de furoncles ? Bon…Longdubat était un cas…peut-être, mais même comme ça… Il se demandait si Slugorn n'était pas mieux au final. Rogue ne lui avait pas retiré de points, mais son attitude laissait à désirer, c'était certain.

_ Alphard ? Si t'es bon en potion, je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de toi…  
_ Hum ? Pourquoi j'aiderai qui que ce soit et particulièrement un gryffondor ?

C'était bien la 1ère fois que quelqu'un lui demandait de l'aide. Ce n'était pas dans le tempérament des serpentards de le faire et il n'avait jamais vraiment sympathisé avec les autres maisons.

_ Pourquoi ? Euh…par gentillesse ? essaya Harry avec un grand sourire.  
_ Je ne suis pas gentil, Potter. Je suis un Black.  
_ Parce que…j'ai une fée aussi ?  
_ Humpff, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Je ne suis pas obligé d'aider les partenaires des autres fées. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.  
_ Pour que j'arrête de t'embêter ?  
_ Mais une fois dans la salle commune, tu ne pourras plus et tu manges à l'opposé de là où je me trouve.

Harry réfléchit un moment sous le regard impassible du serpentard. Indigo se demandait bien s'il arriverait à trouver un argument valable aux yeux de son partenaire. Alphard était loin d'être une personne altruiste. Il s'était toujours débrouillé seul, et attendait la même chose de son entourage. C'était déjà bien beau qu'il accepte de les écouter sans les planter là. C'était même étonnant. Peut-être que le garçon Potter l'intriguait ?

_ Alors…pour avoir des cours de potion plus calmes et moins dangereux.  
_ Ah…  
_ Il a un bon point, là Alphard, fit Théo.  
_ Tu veux juste en profiter pour que je t'aide aussi, grogna Alphard.  
_ On pourra étendre la chose à la métamorphose… proposa rapidement Blaise qui avait eu beaucoup de mal avec son allumette le matin même.  
_ Non. Pas question. En quoi une métamorphose peut être dangereuse pour moi ? Tss.  
_ Tu sais quoi, Al, comme ça, tu ne t'ennuiera pas !  
_ Je ne m'ennuie jamais, Indigo. Ce n'est pas un argument valide.  
_ C'est vrai.  
__ Pourquoi tu veux que je les aide Indigo ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes non plus.  
_ Parce que…_

Alphard sursauta légèrement. Il avait l'habitude de parler avec sa fée par télépathie, mais Indigo ne lui avait jamais répondu de cette façon. Pas qu'il en ait eu besoin auparavant, mais il aurait pu lui donner un avertissement.

__ Ne dis pas de bêtises. Donc, je me disais que ce serait bien que tu sois en contact avec d'autres enfants de ton âge.  
_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis.  
_ Je pense que…que peut-être, ça ne serait pas si mal.  
_ Je t'ai toi comme ami, c'est bien suffisant.  
_ Je suis une fée, pas un humain, Al.  
_ Ah bon ? Ah ! Voilà pourquoi tu es si petit et tu as des ailes !  
_ Idiot.  
__ Ce ne sont que de sals serpents Harry ! Pourquoi on devrait traîner avec eux ?! Je suis sûr que c'est de leur faute si Rogue nous a enlevé tous ces points !

Alphard se tourna vers le rouquin qui hurlait, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu manquer pendant qu'il parlait avec Indigo. La télépathie, c'était bien, mais il allait devoir s'entraîner à ne pas perdre contact avec la réalité pendant ses conversations.

_ Parce que c'est nous qui avons dit à Longdubat de ne surtout pas éteindre son feu avant d'ajouter les aiguilles de porc-épic, assura Blaise.  
_ Et on a aussi ordonné à notre chef de maison de questionner Potter sur tout ce qu'il n'avait pas lu dans son livre de potion, se moqua Théo.  
_ Parce que, bien sûr, on sait tout ce qu'a lu notre héros national…  
_ Et on peut faire faire tout ce qu'on veut au professeur Rogue.  
_ Il m'agace, souffla Saphir avec une petite moue. Est-ce que tu peux lui lancer un sort de silence, Alphard ?  
_ Pourquoi tu demandes à Alphard ?  
_ Tu sais le faire peut-être Théo ?  
_ …Non.  
_ Donc, Alphard ?  
_ Les fées ne savent pas faire ce genre de choses ?  
_ Si, mais…la magie féérique est centrée sur la volonté. Si j'essayais de lui lancer un sort, il resterait muet très longtemps. Très très longtemps.  
_ Tss. Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, Saphir.

Pendant ce temps, Ron avait pris une inquiétante couleur rouge, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Harry le regardait avec inquiétude sans trop savoir quoi faire pour le calmer. Cyan n'aidait pas vraiment, examinant le roux avec curiosité.

_ Je peux essayer ? demanda Turquoise. Si ça rate, ce n'est pas si grave ! ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
_ Ce n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée…  
_ Et arrêtez de m'ignorer en parlant à ces choses ! cria le roux.  
_ Ce sont des fées, Ron, pas des choses. Et…tiens, c'est l'heure du repas, si on allait manger ?

Harry entraîna son camarade en soupirant.

_ Tu n'es pas marrant, Harry. Je voulais voir si il allait exploser, entendirent-ils Cyan dire avant qu'ils ne tournent au bout du couloir.  
_ Tu n'es pas coopératif, Alphard.

Le brun haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Théo et Blaise était supportable il supposait. Potter, à la limite, il semblait au moins faire des efforts. Mais le Weasley ?  
Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas tous lui foutre la paix ? Etrange…en 1940 personne ne l'avait vraiment remarqué. Après un repas rapide, il décida de se débarrasser de ses devoirs. Il avait métamorphose le lendemain et potion mercredi. Mieux valait finir ça avant d'être submergé. Surtout qu'il sentait que Théo, Blaise et Potter n'allait pas le laisser tranquille. Il n'avait pas sortilège avant mercredi, ce qui était bien dommage et les cours de vol ne commençaient que la semaine prochaine. Pas qu'il soit pressé, loin de là, si il l'avait pu, il s'en serait joyeusement passé.

__ Fatigué Indigo ?  
_ Hum. Il n'y a rien à faire.  
_ Va voir les autres fées.  
_ Nop. Saphir est tolérable, mais je dois toujours me retenir de ne pas étriper Turquoise._

Alphard rit légèrement. Il se demandait parfois si Indigo n'avait pas un problème avec la gente féminine, tout simplement.

__ Et Cyan ?  
_ Quoi Cyan ?  
_ Tu n'as pas envie de lui parler ?  
_ Pas spécialement.  
_ J'aurais pensé qu'il t'intéresserait vu qu'il a des ailes spéciales.  
_ Spéciales…je suppose que Cyan est un cas à part, mais ses ailes sont un héritage de sa mère en fait. Ça le met juste…à part. Mais pas d'une bonne manière.  
_ Je ne comprends pas.  
_ Sa situation est spéciale.  
_ Comme pour toi qui a eu tes examens en avance ?  
_ Humpff ! Ah non ! Ne me compare pas à ce…_

La fée se mordit la lèvre inférieure et inspira un grand coup.

__ J'ai eu mon examen en avance grâce à mes propres capacités. J'ai travaillé pour. Même si les autres ne m'apprécient pas forcément, ils reconnaissent ça.  
_ Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?  
_ Cyan par contre, continua Indigo, ignorant l'interruption, a eu des privilèges de par sa naissance, sans jamais faire d'efforts pour les mériter.  
_ C'est pour ça que vous le mettez à l'écart ?  
_ On ne le met pas à l'écart, mais on ne l'inclut pas non plus. S'il veut s'intégrer, il faudra qu'il fasse l'effort de venir vers nous.  
_ Je vois._  
_ Black !  
__ Oh non. Le retour du fils prodigue._ Malefoy. Je suis occupé, alors faits vite.  
_ Si j'étais toi, je ferais un peu moins le fier. Ma mère est une Black et elle a été contactée concernant ta garde.  
_ Une Black, tu dis ?

Il contempla le garçon blond quelques minutes avant de retourner à son essai de métamorphose.

_ Tu ne ressembles pas à un Black, déclara-t-il de façon méprisante, faisant bouillir de colère le blond.  
_ Regarde-moi quand tu me parles ! Tu vas voir une fois que tu seras au manoir !  
_ Est-ce que ta mère est la dernière Black encore vivante ?  
_Quoi ? Non, mais…  
_ La matriarche alors ?  
_ Ce n'est pas ce qui importe ! Mon père a…  
_ Donc je peux refuser d'être mis sous sa garde. Ce qui n'est pas du luxe si elle t'a élevé.  
_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Black et que tu as une fée que tu dois tout te permettre, Black. C'est moi qui dirige les serpentards au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

Alphard ricana, se moquant clairement du blond. Il ne l'impressionnait pas le moins du monde. Il faisait vraiment fils à papa trop gâté.

_ Tu es quoi ? Un Malefoy, et… ? De quelle lignée des Black descends-tu, Dra-go ?

Le blond cligna des yeux sans sembler comprendre.

_ Je te demande le nom de ton grand-père.  
_ Mais quel crétin, soupira Indigo. Belle façon de te faire perdre ton temps, Al.  
_ Cygnus Black…  
_ Mon petit frère, ricana Alphard. Ils l'ont laissé se reproduire alala… Bref, t'es en dessous de moi dans la hiérarchie Black, donc soit un gentil garçon et laisse-moi en paix avant que je ne demande à Indigo de se charger de toi. Je t'assure que tu n'aimerais pas le résultat.  
_ C'est vrai ? Je peux ?

Drago avala sa salive nerveusement. Il avait cru pouvoir intimider l'autre serpentard, mais il aurait peut-être dû faire quelques recherches supplémentaires avant d'essayer. Son père n'allait pas être content. Il partit aussi rapidement que possible, pressé de mettre de la distance entre lui et Black. Le garçon émettait une aura qui lui faisait bien plus peur que celle de son père quand il était en colère.

_ Oh non ! Reviens petit Malefoy ! Je ne te ferai pas trop mal ! Promis !  
_ Il ne t'entend pas, tu sais ?  
_ Humpff. Ce n'est pas drôle.

La 1ère semaine avança lentement. Les autres professeurs s'avérèrent compétents, au grand soulagement d'Alphard qui n'avait certainement pas envie de passer l'année à apprendre dans les livres. Le professeur Chourave enseignait la botanique. C'était une petite sorcière replète au sourire facile mais qui devenait un vrai dragon si un de ses étudiants maltraité une de ses plantes. Elle aimait sa matière et en avait une bonne connaissance. Le professeur de sortilège était très intéressant. Un demi-gobelin si Alphard ne se trompait pas. Il avait une véritable affinité avec les sortilèges qui semblaient littéralement couler de sa baguette avec une facilité déconcertante. Ses cours étaient animés et captivants. En fait, Alphard aurait pu rester toute une journée en cours de sortilège avec grand plaisir. Le jeudi soir, ils observaient les constellations en compagnie des serdaigles, ce qui était reposant à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avant d'avoir à partager tous ses cours avec des gryffondors. Le professeur Sinistra était stricte et efficace, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

_ Alphard, où tu vas comme ça ? On ne devait pas aller à la bibliothèque pour finir le devoir de potion ?

Le garçon retint un soupir de frustration. C'était vendredi après-midi et ils n'avaient pas cours, on aurait pu croire que chacun vaquerait à ses propres activités, n'est-ce pas ? Mais non…Il n'avait pas eu ce problème en 1940… Indigo parlait aux autres fées donc il s'arrêta pour répondre au lieu d'ignorer ses camarades.

_ Le directeur m'a convoqué concernant ma situation familiale. Je suis censé rencontrer ce qu'il reste des Black et décider qui aura ma garde.  
_ Tu n'as pas trouvé de livre de généalogie à la bibliothèque finalement ? demanda Théo.  
_ Il semblerait qu'ils aient été déplacés dans la section interdite pour une raison que j'ignore.

Bien sûr, aucun professeur n'avait accepté de lui donner un passe pour la section interdite…ça aurait été trop simple.

_ On va être en retard, Alphard. Tu crois qu'Orion sera là ?  
_ Va savoir.

Et pourquoi ne serait-il pas présent ? Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à ce point après 50 ans. N'est-ce pas ?

Le professeur Rogue l'attendait à l'entrée dissimulant le bureau du directeur. Il lui fit un signe de tête avant de murmurer le mot de passe et de le précéder jusqu'au niveau supérieur où il frappa à la porte. Il y avait étonnamment peu de monde à l'intérieur. Les Black avaient pourtant un jour été une grande famille…il semblait bien que ce n'était plus le cas. Il y avait là Arcturus Black, le père d'Orion qui avait pris un sacré coup de vieux, sa tante Cassiopeia et deux femmes une blonde et une brune qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il supposait que l'une d'elle était la mère du Malefoy. Dumbledore trônait derrière son bureau, visiblement bien décidé à assister à l'entretien, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère, et il était, malheureusement, dans son bon droit en tant que directeur d'un élève sans gardien.

_ Ça alors ! C'est bien Alphard ! fit sa tante. Tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu gamin !  
_ Tante Cassiopeia…  
_ Tu es bien sûr que c'est lui Cassiopée ?  
_ Aucun doute.

Acturus était censé être le chef de famille, mais Cassiopeia était sa tante, avec qui allaient-ils le placer ? Tant que ce n'était pas chez les Malefoy, il supporterait…du moins il l'espérait.

_ Alphard.  
_ Monsieur ?  
_ C'est peut-être bien notre chance que tu aies été envoyé à cette époque. Tu as devant toi tout ce qui reste de la famille.

Le garçon retint une grimace. Il n'aimait pas la direction que prenaient les choses. Et comment ne pouvait-il rester que ça de sa famille ? Où était Orion ?

_ Tu comprends que l'avenir des Black repose sur toi à présent ? C'est une chance, oui, une chance.  
_ Tu as raté ton père de peu gamin, fit sa tante. Il est mort en juillet.

Et ça devait lui faire de la peine ? Elle dut comprendre le message parce qu'elle n'insista pas.

_ Donc, tous les autres Black sont morts ?  
_ Bellatrix, la sœur aînée de ces deux dames est à Azkaban. Sirius, le fils de ta sœur et Orion, également. Et ça fait à peu près tout.  
_ Je suis Narcissa Malefoy, se présenta la blonde avec un mouvement de tête polie.  
_ Et moi Andromeda Tonks.  
_ Tonks ? Tonks…je ne connais pas de Tonks. C'est un étranger ?  
_ Un né de moldus, précisa la femme, la tête haute.  
_ Je vois.  
_ Andromeda a été déshéritée, mais c'est néanmoins une Black de naissance.  
_ Au moins, elle n'a pas épousé son cousin, elle, marmonna Alphard.

Andromeda lui jeta un regard surpris avant de lui faire un léger sourire.

_ Je l'aime bien. On peut aller avec elle ?  
__ N'y compte pas. Ils veulent faire de moi l'héritier des Black, pas très compatible avec la fréquentation des nés de moldus.  
__ Dommage. Ça aurait été amusant.  
_ J'ai un fils de son âge, je pense que je suis la plus apte à me charger de lui, déclara Narcissa.  
_ Je ne vivrai jamais sous le même toi que ce gamin pourri gâté fils à papa, merci bien.  
_ Tu feras ce qu'on te dit.  
_ Hu hu. J'ai le droit de choisir vu que je suis déjà étudiant à Poudlard. Si mon père avait été vivant, ça aurait été une autre histoire, mais malheureusement, il est mort en juillet…  
_ Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce, Alphard, grogna sa tante. Je suppose que tu veux aller chez Andromeda ?  
_ Ou chez toi. L'une ou l'autre, ça m'est égal. Je n'irais certainement pas chez les Malefoy. La nouvelle génération est déficiente. Je préférerais vivre chez des moldus. Vraiment, c'est à se demander qui l'a élevé. Il se prend pour un prince parce que ses parents ont un peu d'argent et que son père a l'oreille du ministre. Il faudrait peut-être lui dire que ce genre de pouvoir ne fait pas tout. Vraiment, mon oncle, je me demande ce qui vous a fait accepter ce mariage bas de gamme.

Narcissa se leva furieuse et lança un sort avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter. Malheureusement pour elle, Alphard était le partenaire d'une fée. Le sort rebondit sur le bouclier d'Indigo et lui fut renvoyé. Elle hurla avant de s'évanouir. Indigo grimaça. Il ne savait pas ce que devait faire le sort à l'origine, mais c'était certainement beaucoup mieux qu'il n'ait pas touché Alphard.

_ Ouch. J'ai touché un point sensible.

Alphard leur fit un sourire innocent, attendant sagement que quelqu'un se décide à parler. Le directeur et le professeur Rogue qui étaient restés muets, se contentant d'écouter la conversation jusque-là s'occupaient à présent de la sorcière inconsciente, la faisant transporter à l'infirmerie.

_ D'accord, déclara finalement Acturus.  
_ Monsieur ?  
_ Tu vivras avec Cassiopée et moi, jeune homme, à condition que la magie des Black t'accepte comme héritier.

Le vieil homme l'inspectait minutieusement, visiblement ravi de ce qu'il voyait. Le garçon pouvait presque voir les rouages se mettrent en marche dans sa tête. Il aurait nettement préféré qu'on le prenne encore pour un cracmol.

_ Oh. Il est futé, hein Al ?  
__ Très. Ce n'est pas un idiot contrairement à certain et voyons le bon côté des choses : il ne peut pas me faire épouser ma cousine, je n'en ai pas !_  
_ Imbécile.  
__ Mais c'est un fait, Indigo, un fait !_  
_ Tu n'as peut-être pas de cousine, mais tu as un neveu et si j'ai bien compris une nièce.  
__ …Non. Il n'oserait pas…_

La fée éclata de rire face au regard horrifié de son partenaire.

_ Alphard ? Je suppose que ta…fée est celle responsable de ton air catastrophé ?  
_ Il dit des bêtises, marmonna le garçon, se renfrognant immédiatement.


	8. Chapter 8

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, les fées sont à moi^^

Un grand merci pour vos reviews et encouragements!  
Nous revoilà avec Cyan^^ pour le prochain j'hésite à poursuivre avec Indigo ou tenter un Saphir, ce serait peut-être intéressant de voir la réaction de Théo? Je verrai si j'ai des demandes.

Bonne lecture !

**Chp08 : Cyan**

Dhamien n'avait actuellement qu'une seule envie : se taper la tête contre un mur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus conscient de rien.  
Ou à défaut, il pouvait aussi tester quelques sorts sur le rouquin débile. Des sorts très humiliants.  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se retrouve chez les gryffondors ? Il blâmait les Dursley pour ça ! Enfermer un enfant dans un placard avait ce genre de résultats ! Il aurait dû supplier le choixpeau. Poudlard n'était vraiment pas une réussite jusque-là…  
Mis à part Blaise et Théo. Théo qui était le partenaire de Saphir. Ça faisait presqu'une semaine qu'ils étaient là, mais Cyan n'avait pas réussi à parler à Saphir. L'autre fée semblait l'éviter soigneusement. Ce qui était plutôt étrange. Théo ne lui avait pas parlé de sa famille non plus. Il n'était pas hostile, ni vraiment amical, serpentard par excellence, mais…pouvait-il être son frère ? Il mourrait d'envie de lui poser la question directement, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Cyan non plus. La fée lui avait dit d'être patient. C'était justement son manque de patience qui l'avait fait atterrir chez les gryffons…

_ Harry, tu m'écoutes ?!  
_ Hu hu…  
_ C'est quand même n'importe quoi ces serpentards ! Et Rogue qui les laisse faire et nous…

Dhamien cessa d'écouter, hochant simplement la tête de temps en temps. Ça faisait des heures qu'il répétait la même chose de toute façon. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être lourd ! Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas pouvoir parler mentalement avec Cyan. Alphard Black et sa fée faisaient paraître ça tellement simple…  
Rogue était une autre source de soucis pour le garçon. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un lui étant aussi hostile et pourtant, il avait vécu avec les Dursley pendant 10 ans ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se faire détester à ce point ?

_ Si on sortait D…Harry ? On pourra parler tranquille dehors et l'air frais te fera du bien.

Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ça. Sauf que le rouquin n'allait pas le lâcher si facilement. Et Hagrid lui avait demandé d'aller prendre le thé avec lui, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça.

_ Je dois y aller Ron. J'ai promis à Hagrid de passer chez lui pour le thé.  
_ Oh. Je…je peux peut-être venir avec toi ?

Dhamien hurla mentalement. N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen pour se débarrasser de ce fan-boy pot de colle ? Il fallait qu'il se calme…ça ne servirait à rien de s'aliéner les autres membres de sa maison, il lui fallait juste une idée, et vite.

_ C'est le grand amour, dis-moi, se moqua Cyan.  
_ Euh…Hagrid…Hagrid n'a pas parlé d'autres invités. Ce ne serait pas poli de venir avec quelqu'un. Désolé, Ron.  
_ Tu n'es pas très bon pour trouver des excuses, tu sais, fit Cyan avec une grimace.  
_ Oh…d'accord. La prochaine fois alors.  
_ Mais le Weasley est tellement bête que ça marche, soupira la fée.  
_ A plus tard Ron !

Il partit rapidement, des fois que l'autre garçon décide finalement de le suivre et poussa un soupir de soulagement en arrivant, finalement, à l'extérieur. Enfin libre !

_ Merci de ton aide précieuse, Cyan, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi…  
_ Mais de rien, fit la fée avec un grand sourire. Je suis là pour te satisfaire ô illustre survivant du monde sorcier !  
_ Très drôle… Tu passes trop de temps avec Indigo, son sarcasme déteint sur toi.  
_ Tu t'en sortais très bien sans mon aide.  
_ Tu ne pouvais pas…l'endormir ou un truc du genre ?  
_ Ce serait de l'abus de pouvoir.  
_ Indigo le fait toujours pour Alphard, marmonna Dhamien.  
_ Indigo est Indigo, je suis moi.

Et Indigo avait une maîtrise de la magie à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe qui, lui ne risquait pas de faire dormir le Weasley pendant 100 ans s'il lui lançait un sort, mais il n'allait pas révéler ce détail à Dhamien…

_ Tu vas vraiment aller chez le demi-géant ?  
_ Je suppose. Mais pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin d'un peu de calme.  
_ C'est vrai que ton…ami est saoulant.  
_ Si seulement il arrêtait de se plaindre, ça serait peut-être supportable. Il n'est content de rien. Les profs sont trop sévères, ou trop injuste, ou trop nul. Il a trop de devoirs, c'est trop difficile. Ses frères ci ou ça…il ne se rend même pas compte de la chance qu'il a d'avoir une famille comme la sienne.  
_ Chacun ses problèmes.  
_ Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à parler à Saphir au fait ?  
_ Non. J'en ignore la raison, mais il m'évite. Il est…étrange. Ou…je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas dire que je connaisse Saphir, alors… Il doit avoir ses raisons. Il n'y a qu'à espérer qu'il se décide à s'expliquer.  
_ Que JE me décide à m'expliquer ? demanda une voix venant d'au-dessus d'eux.

Saphir voleta jusqu'à eux, souriant au garçon avant de se placer à côté de l'autre fée.

_ Tu disais Cyan ? Il n'a pas l'air de t'éviter.  
_ En fait, si, rectifia Saphir. Parce que Théo ne sait rien de son frère et je ne voulais pas risquer que Cyan fasse une bourde et en parle devant lui.  
_ Il ne sait pas ? Comment ne pourrait-il pas savoir ?  
_ Théo est vraiment mon frère ?!  
_ Il n'a jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque frère. Quand les Nott ont trouvé l'autre bébé mort, ça a fait un scandale dans l'hôpital. Pourquoi vous étiez dans un hôpital moldu allemand reste un mystère pour moi, mais on peut penser que l'accouchement ait dû se faire en urgence. Les Nott ne sont pas exactement bien disposés envers les moldus et cet incident n'a pas arrangé les choses.  
_ Compréhensible, mais…  
_ Ils ont enfermé Théo dans une cage doré jusqu'à ses 5 ans et ne lui ont jamais parlé de son jumeau. Et moi non plus. Je ne savais pas qui l'avait enlevé et où il pouvait bien se trouver, je n'ai pas jugé utile de le perturber avec ça.  
_ Mais tu savais qu'il était avec moi, protesta Cyan.  
_ Et je suis là maintenant…, ajouta Dhamien.  
_ Certes…Et ? Je ne te connais pas Cyan vu que tu n'as pas jugé bon d'approcher les autres couleurs avant la fin de l'examen, nos partenaires nous ressemblent, ce n'est pas spécialement une bonne chose de mon point de vue.  
_ Il ne s'agit pas de moi là !  
_ Quand bien même, ce n'est pas si simple. Les Nott sont une vieille famille sorcière. Des pur-sang. La mère est une tête de linotte qui ne sait faire que dépenser son argent et acquiescer à tout ce que dit son mari.  
_ Charmant.  
_ Le père est aigri. C'était un des serviteurs du sorcier noir qu'a détruit Dhamien. Pour le dire gentiment, il a fermé ce qui lui restait de cœur quand il a cru à la mort de son 2ème fils. Les naissances gémellaires sont assez rares dans le monde sorcier, cette paire était attendue depuis longtemps dans la lignée des Nott dont la magie commençait à diminuer.  
_ Plus rare que chez les fées ?  
_... Non. Tu sais parfaitement que les jumeaux sont quasiment inexistants chez les fées.  
_ Sauf que tu…  
_ Ce n'est pas le sujet. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Dhamien ne peut pas aller chez les Nott. Ce n'est pas une bonne famille.  
_ Rien ne peut être pire que les Dursley, murmura Dhamien.  
_ Il y a certainement pire, contredit Saphir. Mais, considérant que Dhamien est responsable de la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Nott senior en fera de la pâtée pour chien, le tout légalement s'il s'avère que c'est son fils.  
_ Ah. Je vois.  
_ Mais…mais… Et Théo ?  
_ Théo ?  
_ Est-ce que…au moins mon frère ?  
_ Théo ne sait rien de toi.  
_ Saphir, toi tu peux comprendre à quel point avoir un frère…  
_ J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. N'embêtez pas Théo avec ça.

Dhamien serra les dents, furieux. Saphir ne comprenait rien à rien !

_ J'ai vécu dans un placard pendant 10 ans ! Je croyais que mes parents étaient morts ivre dans un accident de voiture ! Je crois que j'ai le droit d'avoir une famille !  
_ Ce n'est pas à toi de décider Saphir, ajouta Cyan plus doucement.

La fée resta silencieux un long moment.

_ C'est vrai, je comprends, déclara-t-il finalement. J'y avais bien réfléchis, mais ce n'est pas à moi de prendre ce genre de décision. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas garantir la réaction de Théo. Si il décide d'en parler à son père, ça n'amènera rien de bon.  
_ Tu ne peux pas essayer de…  
_ Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le don de prescience, la déesse merci. Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup ? Est-ce si…horrible là où vous êtes ?  
_ Imagine une vie sans Cobalt, sachant qu'il existe mais sans pouvoir le lui dire.  
_ Tu ne sais rien de ma relation avec Cobalt, alors je te prierais de te taire.  
_ Je…désolé. Ça ne me regarde pas.  
_ En effet, altesse, ça ne te regarde pas.  
_ Hé ! Cyan ne…  
_ Je vais parler à Théo, interrompit Saphir.  
_ Oui ?  
_ Oui. Alors, patientez encore un peu.  
_ Tu vas vraiment lui parler Saphir ?  
_ J'ai dit que je le ferais, assura-t-il avant de s'envoler vers le château sans plus se préoccuper d'eux.

_ Il est quand même étrange.  
_ Saphir ?  
_ Qui d'autre ?  
_ Les personnes étranges ne manquent pas par ici. Prends Indigo par exemple.  
_ Lui aussi. Mais Saphir…quoique, c'est peut-être typique des fées.  
_ Non. Enfin, oui. Mais tu as sûrement remarqué que les autres ne m'apprécient pas beaucoup.  
_ Ah. C'est vrai. Je me demandais pourquoi justement.  
_ Ce n'est pas très important. C'est juste que les autres fées ne m'aiment pas et me traitent en conséquence.  
_ Je vois. Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi ?  
_ Non. Allons voir le demi-géant, c'est presque l'heure du thé.  
_ Comme tu veux, soupira le garçon.

Parfois, Dhamien trouvait Cyan vraiment trop secret. Ça ne lui coûterait pourtant pas grand-chose de lui expliquer. Après tout, les fées en elles-mêmes étaient des créatures fascinantes et il ne savait presque rien dessus alors qu'il vivait avec l'une d'elle depuis des années ! C'était très frustrant. Quel besoin Cyan avait-il d'être aussi secret ? Est-ce que les autres avaient également ce genre de difficultés avec leur partenaire ? Il aurait vraiment voulu le leur demander. Malheureusement, il était à gryffondor et les autres à serpentard ! Il tournait en rond avec ce genre d'idée…  
Cyan s'installa sur la tête de son partenaire, perdu dans ses pensées. Etait-il vraiment en faute par rapport aux autres fées ? Allaient-ils le tester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours juste parce qu'ils estimaient qu'il n'appartenait pas à leur groupe. Non. Ce n'était pas une estimation, mais une réalité. Il ne connaissait aucun d'entre eux personnellement, même s'il avait retenu tous les noms et les fiches individuelles qu'on lui avait fournies. Il allait devoir faire encore plus d'effort s'il voulait que les autres couleurs l'acceptent. Au moins, Saphir avait accepté de parler à Théodore. Il se demandait comment les choses auraient tourné si Dhamien et Théodore n'avaient pas été séparés… Enfin, ce n'était guère productif de penser de cette manière. Les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient, on ne pouvait pas changer le passé.

La maison du demi-géant s'avéra être une cabane en bois à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Hagrid devait avoir bien du mal à tenir dedans, surtout qu'il avait un molosse pour lui tenir compagnie. Hagrid était fasciné par les créatures magiques comprirent rapidement Dhamien et Cyan et, comme de dû, il interrogea le garçon sur sa fée pendant plusieurs heures. Cyan décida rapidement que la discussion ne l'intéressait pas et partit en exploration de la cabane. Des ustensiles de cuisines magiques ? Vraiment ? C'était pratique ça ! Il y avait aussi un nombre impressionnant de livres sur les créatures magiques. Hagrid semblait être partial sur les dragons, mais Cyan n'était pas spécialement pressé de rencontrer ce genre de bestiole. C'était grand, écailleux et ça crachait du feu. Qui aurait voulu s'en approcher ? Un des livres avait des dents ! La fée se demandait quel genre d'enchantement pouvait produire ce genre de chose. Et dans quel but ? Après tout, un service à thé qui sert le thé tout seul avait son utilité, mais un livre mordant ? Il retourna près de son partenaire qui tenait un journal dans les mains sans doute pour ne pas avoir à manger ces biscuits qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des cailloux.

_ Hagrid ! Le coffre qui a été cambriolé à Gringott, ce n'est pas celui où on a été après avoir visité le mien ?  
_ Quoi ? Voyons…ce n'est pas…ne t'en occupe pas Harry. Dumbledore a les choses bien en main !

C'était donc bien ce coffre qui avait été visé. Etrange que ce coffre justement soit attaqué alors qu'il venait juste d'être vidé. Dhamien se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu contenir. Qu'avait pris Hagrid ce jour là déjà ? Un petit paquet qu'il avait fourré aussitôt dans sa poche. Il se demandait où était passé ce paquet maintenant. Ça devait être important si quelqu'un avait essayé de braver la colère des gobelins en s'introduisant dans la banque. Mais quel endroit était plus sûr que Gringott ? Ah…fichu curiosité ! Il avait envie de savoir maintenant !  
Ils restèrent encore un peu avec le demi-géant avant de prendre congé, heureux de retrouver l'air frais et humide de septembre. Dhamien avait essayé d'obtenir plus d'informations sur le paquet sans grand succès.

_ Cyan ?  
_ Hum ?  
_ Ce n'est pas Alphard là-bas ?

Il ne distinguait pas bien la personne assise près du lac mais les fées étaient dotées d'une meilleure vision que l'humain de base.

_ Où ça ? Ah oui ! Indigo est là aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire là ?

Il ne faisait pas très chaud et la bruine ne voulait pas s'arrêter pour ce 1er week-end de rentrée, les élèves de Poudlard avaient opté pour rester à l'intérieur.

_ On va voir ?  
_ Si tu veux.

Indigo se tourna vers eux en les entendant approcher et secoua négativement la tête, voletant vers eux et leur faisant signe de s'éloigner.

_ Pas maintenant, il a besoin d'être un peu seul.  
_ Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Dhamien.  
_ Un…imprévu je suppose. Rien de grave. Que faites-vous dehors pas ce temps tous les 2 ?  
_ Et bien…  
_ On fuit les gryffondors, ça devenait étouffant là-bas, grogna Cyan.  
_ A ce point ?  
_ Tu es déjà entré dans leur salle commune ?  
_ Non, avoua Indigo en haussant les épaules. Ni dans celle des serdaigles ou des poufsouffles. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, Alphard ne connaissait personne dans les autres maisons.  
_ C'est rouge.  
_ Ah, grimaça Indigo comme si ce simple mot expliquait tout.  
_ Complètement rouge, partout ! Avec à peine un peu de doré pour compléter le tableau et souligner le rouge ! fit Cyan, l'air catastrophé.  
_ Horrible, acquiesça Indigo. Et la chambre ?  
_ Pareil. C'est monstrueux !  
_ Je compatis, assura la fée qui avait la mine de quelqu'un d'endeuillé. Le vert des serpentards est acceptable.

Dhamien cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, fixant les 2 fées bouche bée. Des fois, il avait vraiment du mal à suivre. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, toutes les fées avaient semblé avoir un problème avec le rouge. Cyan avait voulu changer la couleur de ses uniformes au début, il avait eu bien du mal à le convaincre de ne pas le faire. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à la fée, il aurait refait toute la décoration. Dhamien soupçonnait qu'il se serait retrouvé en serdaigle purement et simplement. Malheureusement, les autres garçons de son dortoir n'avaient pas aimé les rideaux bleus et Cyan s'était résigné à tous laisser en rouge au bout d'un moment. Ça avait eu le bon côté de prouver que, non, Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu leur faire une mauvaise blague et que, oui, il avait bien une fée qui l'accompagnait 24h/24. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait annoncé à toute l'école que lui et les autres avaient des fées restait pour le moment un mystère. Il se serait parfaitement passé de l'attention supplémentaire que ça n'avait pas manqué d'attirer !

_ Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes de si fascinant ?

Dhamien sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu l'autre garçon approcher, occupé qu'il était à observer les fées en grande conversation.

_ Alphard, soupira-t-il, tu ne peux pas m'appeler Harry ?  
_ Non.

Dhamien soupira de nouveau et leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qui n'était pas une très bonne idée entre la pluie et ses lunettes, mais bon…

_ Tu as déjà récupéré ton mordant à ce que je vois.  
_ Je ne l'ai jamais perdu, assura le garçon un peu distraitement. Indigo dit que tu fuis tes amis Gryffis.  
_ Je suis allé boire le thé chez Hagrid.  
_ Qui ça ?  
_ Hagrid. Le…gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard.  
_ Tu veux dire le demi-géant qui sert de garde-chasse ?  
_ C'est une façon de le dire.  
_ Tu le connais bien ?  
_ Pas vraiment. Il m'a emmené Chemin de Traverse pour mes courses de rentrée et il…il connaissait mes parents.

Dhamien retint une grimace à ces mots. Ces gens n'étaient pas ses parents ! Mais que dire d'autre ? Alphard resta sans réaction apparente, le visage gardé comme la plupart du temps. Mais il avait les yeux rouges. Larmes ou simplement le mauvais temps qui lui jouait des tours, Dhamien n'aurait su le dire, mais quoi que ce fût, c'était passé.

_ Tu voulais qu'il te parle de tes parents ?

Alphard avait l'air un peu perplexe à présent.

_ Je ne les ai jamais connus…en fait, je ne sais même pas à quoi ils ressemblaient.  
_ Je vois. C'est légitime je suppose. Tout le monde veut savoir d'où il vient.  
_ Tu connaissais des Potter à ton époque ?  
_ Moi ? Je suis un Black, les Potter ne faisaient pas parti de mes fréquentations.  
_ Ah…  
_ Si je me souviens bien, tante Dorea a épousé un Charlus Potter. Elle avait 10 ans de plus que moi et a été déshéritée.  
_ Déshéritée ? A cause de son mariage ?  
_ C'était fréquent dans la famille. Ça l'est encore en fait, ma…nièce a été déshéritée pour avoir épousé un né de moldus.

Dhamien fronça les sourcils. Les Black n'avaient pas l'air très commode.

_ Mais ce Charlus Potter pourrait être mon grand-père ?  
_ Je suppose. Il avait un frère plus âgé il me semble, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. Ta famille n'a pas d'arbre généalogique ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. Je vis avec la sœur de ma mère et c'est une moldue.  
_ Tu vis avec des moldus ?  
_ On ne peut plus moldus.  
_ Mais…et la loi disant qu'un enfant magique doit être placé dans une famille magique ? Elle n'est plus en vigueur ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un m'a placé sur le pas de la porte de la maison de ma tante le lendemain d'halloween et elle m'a trouvé au matin avec les bouteilles de lait.  
_ Sur le pas de la porte ?

Dhamien acquiesça et Alphard resta silencieux un long moment tandis que les 2 fées les rejoignaient.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? chuchota Cyan.  
_ Je ne sais pas trop. Visiblement, il existe une loi sorcière qui dit que j'aurais dû être placé dans une famille sorcière.  
_ Oui, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Au minimum, ils auraient pu surveiller de temps en temps comment ça se passait, ça aurait évité qu'on dorme dans un placard.  
_ Dans un placard ?  
_ Le placard sous l'escalier, oui. Etre dans un dortoir est un grand changement pour moi. C'est immense !  
_ Mais les moldus laissent faire ça ? C'est normal pour eux ?  
_ Non, non. C'est juste que ma tante ne voulait pas de moi et elle a déjà du mal à s'occuper de mon cousin alors…Mais ça va maintenant ! Cyan les empêche de me taper et je n'ai même plus besoin de faire toutes les corvées de la maison ! En plus, Cyan m'apporte 3 repas par jour !  
_ Je vois, souffla Alphard après un long moment de silence.

Dhamien lui fit un grand sourire. Il avait eu peur que l'autre garçon le prenne en pitié ou quelque chose du genre, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'Alphard d'avoir pitié des autres.

_ Je vais te donner un conseil, Potter…  
_ Harry ! Essaie, ce n'est pas dur à prononcer ! Har-ry.  
_ Harry…la prochaine fois que tu vas sur le Chemin de Traverse, vas voir les gobelins à Gringott et demande leur de te faire faire un test d'héritage. Pour un extra, ils te donneront ton arbre généalogique et te diront qui est ton plus proche parent en vie. Une fois fait contact cette personne parce que c'est elle qui aurait dû avoir ta garde depuis le départ.

Un test d'héritage ? C'était possible ça ? La magie était vraiment impressionnante ! Il y avait juste un léger problème avec un test d'héritage…

_ Ce n'est pas réalisable, fit Cyan.

Alphard haussa les épaules, pas l'air concerné le moins du monde.

_ Les Potter m'ont adopté, expliqua Dhamien avec hésitation.

C'était le meilleur moyen d'expliquer son problème. Quelque chose lui disait de faire confiance à Alphard et il se fiait toujours à son instinct. Si Alphard pouvait l'aider, il devait tenter le coup.

_ Sans potion ?  
_ Cyan a…  
_ J'ai rejeté la potion. Ils ont appliqué un…je crois qu'ils ont appelé ça un glamour. Donc un test d'héritage ne montrera pas les Potter, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Il n'y a pas eu d'adoption magique du tout ?  
_ Non, affirma Cyan.

Le silence retomba et Dhamien comprit finalement qu'Alphard parlait simplement avec Indigo dans ces moments là. C'est ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il ne faisait pas attention à son environnement.

_ Pourquoi on ne peut pas faire comme eux Cy ?  
_ Parler mentalement tu veux dire ? Il faut avoir une compatibilité exceptionnelle pour que ce soit possible.  
_ Même en s'entraînant, ça ne sera pas possible ?  
_ A moins que tu ne développes soudainement des dons de télépathe, non.

Cyan n'avait pas l'air particulièrement dérangé par la chose. Par contre la nuit commençait à bien s'installer et le temps n'allait pas en s'améliorant.C'était peut-être une bonne idée de rentrer se mettre au chaud avant d'attraper une pneumonie. Alphard soupira avant de lui faire une légère grimace.

_ Il semblerait qu'il soit temps de rentrer avant qu'Indigo décide de me transporter directement dans mon dortoir.  
_ Il peut faire ça ? demanda Dhamien tout en se dirigeant vers le château.  
_ Il peut, oui. La magie sorcière est facilement contournable par la magie féérique.  
_ Et l'inverse ?  
_ Si on sait ce qu'on fait. Les fées puisent la magie de l'extérieur, les sorciers puisent la leur de l'intérieur.  
_ C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de baguette ?  
_ Peut-être, répondit vaguement l'autre garçon. Pour en revenir à ton problème, Har-ry, le mieux serait peut-être de trouver un arbre généalogique déjà existant.  
_ Et je le trouve comment ?  
_ En demandant poliment aux gobelins s'il n'y en a pas un dans une de tes propriétés ou dans ton coffre familial, fit Alphard comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

Et peut-être que c'était le cas pour quelqu'un ayant été élevé dans une famille sorcière. Mais de quelles propriétés parlait-il ? Et un coffre familial ? On ne lui avait montré qu'un seul coffre et il ne contenait que des pièces. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le château où il faisait à peine plus chaud, mais très certainement moins humide.

_ Sur ce, bon courage chez les rouges et ors, Har-ry. Je ne sais pas comment ta fée supporte ça, je suis certain qu'Indigo aurait pris des mesures drastiques.  
_ Comme si tu pouvais être un gryffon, Al.  
_ Certes. Ça aurait été amusant.

Dhamien grimaça en secouant négativement la tête. Alphard chez les gryffondors ? Un cauchemar sans doute. Gryffondor s'en retrouverait changé à jamais. Il aurait bien continué à bavarder avec le serpentard, mais déjà, Alphard s'éloignait suivit de sa fée. Il supposait que c'était déjà un petit miracle en soi que l'autre garçon ait daigné lui donner autant de renseignements.

Une tite review ? Merci^^


	9. Chapter 9

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, les fées sont à moi^^

Petit chapitre, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous. (réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre)

Récap des fées et de leurs partenaires :

Indigo/Alphard Black  
Cyan/Dhamien Nott (Harry Potter)  
Saphir/Théodore Nott  
Turquoise/Blaise Zabini  
Ciel/Aubrey Delacourt

**Chap09 : Saphir**

Saphir voleta silencieusement jusqu'au château, rejoignant son partenaire sans problème. Théo travaillait sur son devoir de métamorphose, tout aussi concentré que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté 2 bonnes heures plus tôt. Blaise et Turquoise avait abandonné la chose ou l'avait terminé et n'était plus en vue dans la bibliothèque. En fait, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la pièce. Juste eux, une gryffondor de 1ère année, quelques serdaigles par-ci par-là et Me Pince, la bibliothécaire.

_ Où est passé Blaise ?  
_ Parti explorer le château, murmura Théo.

Pas si concentré que ça donc s'il ne l'avait même pas surpris en arrivant.

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé avec eux ?  
_ Parce que mon idiot de partenaire féérique a cru bon de partir se promener sans me dire quand il revenait.  
_ Tss tss, c'est pas sérieux ça. Il aurait pu te donner quelques détails.  
_ N'est-ce pas ?

Saphir fit un vague bruit d'acquiescement et Théo fronça les sourcils. Sa fée avait l'air distrait.

_ Et donc, où t'étais passé ?  
_ Dehors. Je voulais parler avec Cyan de quelque chose.  
_ Cyan ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas t'approcher de lui à moins de 100m.  
_ Hum… Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. La situation est un peu compliquée.  
_ Si Potter est impliqué ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

Saphir pencha la tête sur le côté, observant curieusement son partenaire. Il se demandait si le partenaire de Cyan était censé ressembler à son Théo ? Ils étaient jumeaux après tout, donc ça aurait du sens.

Comment dire à Théo qu'il avait un frère ? En fait, si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre il aurait été moins hésitant, mais on parlait ici d'Harry Potter, le Survivant lui-même. Ah ça ! Il allait bien avec Cyan pour la peine !

_ Tu es sûr que ça va Saphir ?  
_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
_ Si c'est parler avec Cyan qui te met de cette humeur, tu ferais mieux d'éviter à l'avenir.  
_ Je prendrai ta suggestion en considération, assura la fée. Si on allait rejoindre Blaise et Turquoise maintenant ? A moins que tu n'aies toujours pas terminé ton essai ?  
_ J'ai fini, assura vivement Théo, se dépêchant de ranger ses affaires.

Il avait eu son cota de bibliothèque pour un bon moment. Merlin merci, il n'était pas chez les serdaigles ! Peu importait que Saphir préfère leurs uniformes, il n'aurait, quant à lui, jamais supporté d'étudier autant ! La salle commune n'était pas trop peuplée, les cours venant tout juste de se terminer, il n'y avait que des 1ères années. Le groupe de Malefoy complotait dans un coin ou faisait semblant du moins, 2 filles bavardaient près de la cheminée et Alphard comatait assis à un des bureau devant un parchemin vierge, Indigo assis en haut du dit parchemin, l'air renfrogné. Pas de Blaise en vue ? La meilleure option restait donc Alphard, même si l'héritier des Black ne semblait pas vraiment l'apprécier. Pour être juste, Alphard ne semblait apprécier personne. Hormis Indigo. Il s'assis à ses côtés et le brun tourna la tête vers lui, pas l'air dérangé ou quoi que soit d'autre.

_ T'as perdu Zabini ? demanda finalement Alphard après un long moment de silence.  
_ Il explore, répondit Théo, malgré lui un peu surpris par la question.

En fait, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'Alphard engage la conversation.

_ Tout seul ?  
_ Avec Turquoise.  
_ Ah. Tu as voulu échapper à la pipelette.  
_ Quoi ?! Pas vraiment…j'attendais Saphir et…Turquoise n'est pas si…

Théo préféra se taire. Ce n'était pas lui, ça ! Depuis quand il bégayait ? Alphard n'était pas si impressionnant tout de même ! Comment faisait-il pour rester aussi impassible ? Un enfant de 11 ans n'auraient pas du pouvoir porter un masque aussi parfait. Il ne se plaindrait plus jamais de son éducation si celle des Black avait ce genre là comme résultat. C'était effrayant.

_ Turquoise est toujours en train de parler, non ? Indigo dit qu'elle a toujours été comme ça.  
_ C'est vrai, soupira Saphir. Heureusement, elle a ses bons côtés.  
_ Tu n'avais pas une réunion avec ta famille Alphard ? C'est déjà terminé ?  
_ Terminé. A mon époque ça aurait pris des jours, mais il ne reste pratiquement pas de Black. Je dirais bien que c'est une punition divine, mais Indigo n'est pas d'accord avec ça… Au moins, ils ne feront plus de dégâts.  
_ Tu es optimiste là, Al. Il y a encore ton neveu, on peut essayer de le sortir de prison et tu vas bien nous faire pleins de petits Black, non ?

Alphard ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, visiblement à court de mots.

_ J'ai 11 ans Indigo, par pitié, ne me mets pas ce genre de chose dans la tête, répondit-il finalement sur un ton fort proche du geignement.  
_ Ils vont faire de toi l'héritier officiel alors ?  
_ C'est ce qui est prévu.  
_ Et qui a eu ta garde ? Quelqu'un que tu connaissais ?  
_ ... Ils sont tous morts, murmura Alphard.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Mes parents, ma sœur, mon frère, mes grands-parents, mes cousins, mes cousines, mes oncles, mes tante sont tous morts. Il me reste une tante, un grand-oncle ou quelque chose comme ça, 3 nièces et 1 neveu.  
_ Mais…ça ne fait que 50 ans, non ? Comment ça a pu arriver ?  
_ 2 guerres. Grindelwald n'a pas été trop méchant, mais le suivant ne nous a pas épargnés. Voldi… Volda… euh…  
_ Voldemort, soupira Indigo. Vol-de-mort, ce n'est pas difficile à retenir, Al.  
_ Ne…ne prononce pas ce nom ! fit Théo.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ On ne prononce pas ce nom ! C'est tabou !  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Je ne sais pas trop, mais je crois qu'il avait attaché un sort à son nom pendant la guerre.  
_ Je vois. Comment vous l'appelez alors ?  
_ Le seigneur des Ténèbres ou Tu-Sais-Qui.

Alphard grogna. Théo pouvait comprendre. A bien y réfléchir, il n'aurait pas aimé du tout être à sa place. Partir 50 ans dans le futur et laisser tout derrière lui ? Non merci. Au moins il avait Indigo…

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai un parent commun avec ce blaireau de Malefoy, marmonna Alphard, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.  
_ Les Malefoy sont liés aux Black ?

C'était vraiment étonnant vu que tous les Malefoy, Drago compris, avaient les cheveux blonds clair et les yeux clairs. Les Black, au contraire étaient réputés pour leurs cheveux noirs et leurs yeux bleus.

_ Il parait. Sauf que sa mère a tout d'une Malefoy et rien d'une Black. Elle a même essayé de me lancer un maléfice.  
_ Tu n'as pas l'air trop amoché.  
_ Comme si Indigo allait laisser quelqu'un me blesser. Tu as vu ce que Cyan a fait à Voldmachin ? Indigo est bien plus puissant.  
_ Aaaah ! Arrête tu vas lui donner la grosse tête ! s'exclama Saphir.  
_ Tss. Un petit compliment ne va pas me donner la grosse tête.  
_ C'est vrai, c'est trop tard pour toi, j'avais oublié.  
_ Quoi ? C'est la réalité, c'est tout. Quoi que je n'ai jamais vu Cyan à l'œuvre, mais il n'a fini que 3ème non ?  
_ C'est vrai.  
_ Donc, théoriquement, Ciel et moi sommes meilleurs, voilà tout.

Saphir soupira, secouant négativement la tête. Il manquait définitivement de l'empathie à Indigo.

_ Tout de même, elle t'a attaqué devant Dumbledore et le reste de ta famille ?  
_ Quand je te dis qu'elle n'est pas digne des Black. De toute façon, il y a fort à parier qu'elle est illégitime.  
_ Heu…Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
_ Elle est blonde.  
_ Mais encore ?

Parce que ce n'était pas suffisant pour faire d'elle un enfant illégitime.

_ Elle s'appelle Narcissa.  
_ Et ?  
_ Et tous les Black portent des noms de constellations ou d'étoiles. Sauf elle.  
_ Ah.

C'est sûr que ça pouvait mettre le doute.

_ Alphard c'est une constellation ? demanda Saphir, curieux.  
_ C'est une étoile de la constellation de l'Hydre.  
_ Une énorme étoile orange, ajouta Indigo tout sourire.

Alphard ferma les yeux, clairement agacé. Alors il pouvait aussi avoir des expressions ? Voilà qui était rassurant ! Théo se tourna vers les fées. Il devait avoir raté un morceau de la conversation parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la façon dont ils étaient arrivés à parler de Potter.

_ On a vu Harry et Cyan dehors. D'ailleurs, ça serait intéressant de voir pourquoi il a cette cicatrice sur le front.  
_ Ce n'est pas à cause de l'avada qu'il a reçu bébé ?  
_ Si, très certainement, mais une simple cicatrice aurait dû être facilement soignable ou disparaître avec le temps.  
_ C'est vrai. Peut-être que le petit prince n'est pas doué en guérison.  
_ Ou c'est une cicatrice particulière. Je trouve qu'elle émet une aura étrange, pas toi ?  
_ Euh…une aura ? Je ne vois pas les auras, Indigo.  
_ Ah bon ? Je pensais que toutes les fées voyaient les auras. Et oui, je sais ça Al !  
_ T'as rencontré une autre fée qui voit les auras ? demanda Saphir, ignorant la réflexion pour Alphard qui devait avoir parlé mentalement à l'autre fée.

Indigo ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, fronçant les sourcils en réfléchissant.

_ Vous étiez dehors par ce temps ? demanda Théo.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire sortir quelqu'un de raisonnable par ce temps pourri ?

_ J'avais besoin de prendre l'air après ma charmante réunion de famille. Harry et sa fée revenaient de chez le garde-chasse. Hareng ?  
_ Hagrid, rectifia automatiquement Indigo toujours perdu dans ses pensées.  
_ C'est ça, Hagrid.

Qui aurait eu envie d'aller voir le garde-chasse par ce temps et pour quelle raison loufoque, c'était encore une autre histoire. Ça n'avait pas échappé à Théo qu'Alphard appelait désormais Potter par son prénom.

_ Huhu, je ne pense pas Indigo, laisse moi tranquille avec ça.  
_ Il veut quoi ?  
_ Rien. Ça ne lui suffit pas que je me sociabilise, il veut que je raconte ma vie en plus.  
_ Ah, je me disais bien que c'était anormal que tu parles autant.  
_ Exactement. Mais est-ce qu'il écoute quand je lui dit quelque chose ? Non, bien sûr. Il profite lâchement que je sois choqué de la mort d'Orion pour me faire faire n'importe quoi, marmonna Alphard, la tête posée entre ses bras sur le bureau.

Théo haussa les sourcils. D'ac-cord. Il était entré dans une autre dimension et tout allait s'écrouler autour de lui, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ou pas.

Alphard avait donc tout de même eu quelqu'un à qui il tenait à son époque, il semblait. Et cette personne était morte. Ce qui devait expliquer l'attitude de l'autre garçon.

_ Je sais ! s'écria soudain Indigo. Ciel aussi !  
_ Ciel aussi quoi ?  
_ Ciel aussi peut voir les auras. Je crois. J'en suis presque sûr.  
_ Ta super-mémoire te ferait défaut ?  
_ Non, mais on n'en a jamais parlé franchement, donc c'est une simple déduction.  
_ Ce serait étonnant.  
_ Mais il m'avait dit que j'avais une aura glaciale, assura Indigo en hochant la tête.

Est-ce que tous les génies étaient comme ça ? Franchement, n'importe qui aurait pu lui faire cette remarque. Il avait même déjà entendu les filles d'un autre groupe l'appeler le prince de glace…

_ Je crois qu'il faisait référence à autre chose, Indi.  
_ Al ! D'où vient ce surnom stupide ? Ne raccourcis pas mon nom comme ça !  
_ Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es trop fainéant pour prononcer Alphard en entier ? Alors je t'appellerai Indi.  
_ Indigo !  
_ Indi, c'est plus court.  
_ Indigo, insista la fée.  
_ Tu préfères Didi ?  
_ Non !  
_ Je l'appelais comme ça quand j'étais petit.  
_Didi ? pouffa Saphir.

Mais où était Ciel quand il en avait besoin ? Didi ! C'était la meilleur de l'année.

_ Je serais toi je ne rirais pas trop Saphir, intervint Théo avec un sourire en coin. Parce que Saphir, ce n'était pas évident à prononcer.  
_ Ah ! Non ! Tais toi Théo !  
_ Hé ben ! Vous avez l'air de vous amuser ! fit Blaise en s'asseyant face à eux.  
_ Blaise ! Où t'étais passé ?  
_ Je me suis perdu quelque part au 5ème étage. Les escaliers m'ont conduit n'importe où. Et laissez moi vous dire que les fantômes sont pires qu'inutile. Qu'est-ce que ça a de compliqué d'indiquer sa route à un 1ère année ?

Alphard se réaffala sur le bureau, ayant apparemment décidé qu'il avait assez parlé pour la journée et qu'il pouvait arrêter maintenant que Blaise tenait compagnie à Théo. Indigo s'installa sur sa tête, les yeux dans le vague.  
Saphir soupira. Il avait évité la catastrophe. Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit apprenne ce surnom ridicule ! Enfin…il supposait que Didi valait Fifi, mais c'était beaucoup mieux qu'Indigo l'ignore. Il ne semblait plus tellement intéressé de toute façon.

Turquoise se posa près de lui et entreprit de lui raconter son après-midi. Pas qu'il s'en soucie réellement, mais ça semblait être vitale pour elle. L'avantage était qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui réponde, elle faisait la conversation pour 2 sans aucun problème. Il aurait bien affirmé que c'était typiquement féminin, mais Cobalt faisait ça aussi et il aurait été au courant si son frère était une fille.  
Il la laissa parler, se reconcentrant sur son problème. Comment annoncer l'existence de son frère à Théo ?  
Le week-end passa rapidement sans grande surprise. Les garçons avaient expédié leur devoir, puis Théo et Blaise avaient voulu explorer un peu plus le château. Alphard avait refusé d'être leur guide et donc, les 2 autres avaient passé une bonne partie de leur temps à se perdre. Saphir avait trouvé la chose moyennement amusante pour tout dire. Surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de parler à Théo et il doutait fortement que Cyan et son partenaire patientent bien longtemps. Le garçon était un gryffondor après tout. D'ailleurs, Dhamien n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur ce lundi matin. Il n'était pas certain si c'était dû à un mauvais réveil matinal ou au rouquin qui le collait toujours au train. Peut-être un peu des 2. Cyan lui lança un regard interrogatif et il secoua négativement la tête. Oh non. Qu'il ne commence pas déjà à lui mettre la pression celui-là. Il n'était déjà pas particulièrement bien disposé envers lui, ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire qu'il en rajoute !

_ Qu'est-ce que Cyan te veut ? lui demanda Indigo, ayant surpris l'échange entre les 2 fées et visiblement curieux.  
_ Rien qui ne te concerne.  
_ Je vois, répondit-il après un moment de silence. Je pense que je vais retourner m'occuper de ce qui me concerne avec Al.

Indigo rejoignit Alphard sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Retour à la case départ il semblait bien… Il avait peut-être été un peu sec. Ou beaucoup. Ou Indigo était un véritable gamin ! La fée avait décidé de l'ignorer à présent ! Ce qui, à défaut d'autre chose, faisait bien rire Turquoise. Tout ça c'était de la faute de Cyan d'abord…il ne voulait pas parler à Théo de son frère, lui.

_ Tu as décidé de faire fuir tout le monde aujourd'hui Saph ? lui demanda Théo le soir en fermant les rideau entourant son lit.  
_ Ils ont tous décidé de m'agacer…  
_ Et qu'est-ce qui t'a mis de si méchante humeur ?  
_ Humpff.  
_ Tu es infernal depuis…vendredi je crois bien. Depuis ta conversation avec Cyan.

Théo n'avait pas tort. Et ça l'agaçait d'autant plus.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu te dire pour te mettre dans cet état ? C'est bien la 1ère fois que je te vois comme ça, continua le garçon, espérant que sa fée se déciderait à lui expliquer le problème.  
_ Il…en fait juste sa présence suffit à m'agacer, marmonna Saphir.  
_ Mais encore ?  
_ 'M'ont fait promettre un truc que j'ai pas envie de faire…

Ce qui expliquait la mauvaise humeur. Saphir n'aimait pas qu'on lui force la main. Théo non plus d'ailleurs. Le garçon se demandait comment les 2 autres avaient réussi à lui extorquer ce genre de promesse, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Saphir d'accepter.

_ Et ça va durer jusqu'à ce que tu en finisses avec ta promesse je suppose ?

_ Dépêche toi d'en finir alors. Ton humeur va finir par déteindre sur moi.  
_ Tu risques de regretter ça.  
_ C'est un truc horrible ?  
_ Non. Pas vraiment.  
_ Alors va faire ce que tu dois faire et reviens quand tu seras redevenu joyeux.

_ Bonne nuit.

Saphir soupira. Dommage qu'il soit si petit, il aurait bien donné un bon coup sur la tête de son idiot de partenaire qui ne comprenait rien à rien.

_ Vas ronchonner ailleurs Saphir, tu m'empêches de dormir.

La fée souffla, indigné. C'était sa faute à lui aussi !

_ Saph !  
_ C'est…à cause de Potter.  
_ Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec toi ?  
_ Pas avec moi, avec toi.  
_ … Explique.  
_ Tu…en fait, quand tu es né, tu avais un jumeau.

Théo resta muet, fixant sa fée intensément, espérant à moitié qu'il plaisantait et que ça n'allait pas dans le sens qu'il pensait que son histoire prenait.

_ Potter ?  
_ Aa. Quand on est apparu près de vous, Cyan et moi, un type a échangé ton frère contre un autre bébé, mort celui-là.  
_ Potter ? répéta Théo incrédule.  
_ Ils l'ont rebaptisé Harry, mais son vrai nom est Dhamien. Dhamien Dominique Nott.  
_ Pot-ter ?  
_ Potter.  
_ Tu…me dis que j'ai soudainement un jumeau dont je n'ai jamais entendu parlé, soit-disant enlevé à la naissance et ce soit-disant jumeau serait Potter.  
_ Exactement ! fit Saphir en hochant la tête, ravi que Théo semble prendre la chose aussi bien.  
_ LE Harry Potter ? Vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténébres, Survivant et tout ce qui va avec ?  
_ Oui, oui, celui là. Il y en a un autre ?

Théo se recoucha –il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était assis- et ferma les yeux.

_ Ce n'est absolument pas drôle Saphir. Si tu as du temps libre, passe le à faire autre chose qu'inventer ce genre de stupidités.  
_ Stupidités ? Mais…  
_ Dors maintenant. Ou vas embêter quelqu'un d'autre.  
_ Mais Théo…  
_ Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire. C'est complètement irréaliste.  
_ Irréaliste ? Pourquoi irréaliste ?  
_ Déjà, pourquoi les Potter auraient été voler un bébé ? Un fils de mangemort en plus ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait demander à Cyan, il doit en savoir un peu plus.  
_ Saphir, tu ne crois pas que la plaisanterie a été assez loin ?  
_ Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.  
_ C'est stupide. Potter ressemble à ses parents !  
_ Il a un…euh…glamour ? Un sort qui change l'apparence.

THéo grogna, pas convaincu. Ne voulant pas être convaincu.

_ Tu n'as qu'à leur parler, tu verras bien que je ne mens pas.  
_ Mes parents m'auraient parlé d'un jumeau…  
_ Tu crois vraiment ?  
_ Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis ça que maintenant ?  
_ A quoi ça aurait servi que je te parle de ton jumeau s'il n'y avait eu aucun moyen de le retrouver ? Je ne savais pas où se trouvait Cyan. En fait, je ne t'aurais rien dit, mais visiblement Dhamien a une famille peu…adéquate. Il veut son frère.

Théo serra les dents. C'était une blague. Il fallait que ce soit une blague parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir à ça. Un jumeau ? Harry Potter ? Un gryffondor… Son père n'accepterait jamais ça. Jamais. Est-ce que c'était possible ? Saphir ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Théo ?  
_ J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Tu peux me laisser seul ?

Saphir fit un son affirmatif avant de s'envoler par la fente des rideaux. C'était l'occasion d'aller explorer tranquille !

**tentaculegirl :** Certainement oui, on va donner un peu de travail aux gobelins!

**Parallel Adventure : **Ma plus fidèle revieweuse. Merci de continuer à suivre ma fic. J'ai choisi Saphir finalement, j'espère que le chapitre t'a plût !

**BlackCerise : **Heureuse d'avoir capté ton attention ! J'aime beaucoup mes petites fées. Je ne suis pas une grande fan des Weasley non plus. En fait, je n'ai jamais compris comment Harry pouvait sans cesse pardonner à Ron et finir avec la fangirl petite soeur de son meilleur ami... mais bon... J'aime assez utiliser des personnages dont on ne parle pas beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira également !

**adenoide : **C'est vrai, Harry n'est pas aidé avec Ron... Et oui, Alphard a un caractère relativement difficile, normal vu son éducation je pense.

**charlesdoudou : **Contente que ma fic te plaise ! D'autant plus que c'est la 1ère que je publie donc je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir des lecteurs ! Le slash n'est pas pour tout de suite, ils sont encore un peu jeune, ou alors avec les fées mais je pense que ça restera léger, rien ne t'empêche de sauter les passages.


	10. Chapter 10

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, les fées sont à moi^^

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et encouragements, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'ai eu un peu de mal à le finir, mais j'espére qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Récap des fées et de leurs partenaires :

Indigo/Alphard Black  
Cyan/Dhamien Nott (Harry Potter)  
Saphir/Théodore Nott  
Turquoise/Blaise Zabini  
Ciel/Aubrey Delacourt

**Chap10 : Indigo**

Alphard regarda ses notes d'un œil morne. Il s'ennuyait. Ça n'avait rien d'intéressant de refaire tout un trimestre, surtout dans des matières où il n'avait aucune difficulté. Indigo lui avait suggéré de prendre de l'avance mais franchement, ça le lassait très vite. En plus, si il prenait trop d'avance, il allait se retrouver dans la même situation le trimestre prochain. Il faudrait aussi que quelqu'un lui explique comment il s'était retrouvé le partenaire d'Harry Potter… Le gars était un gryffondor par Merlin ! Il aurait dû vouloir se trouver le plus loin possible de lui ! Au lieu de ça, il avait l'impression de tomber sur lui à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé ce week-end, mais depuis mardi, Théo était collé à Blaise comme si sa vie en dépendait et par conséquence, c'était lui qui avait hérité d'Harry. Pas qu'il soit vraiment gênant. Gênant n'était pas le mot. Il était présent. Dans tous ses cours. Et allait de paire avec le Weasley…

_ J'ai hâte d'avoir le cours de vol !

Alphard retint un soupir et grogna presque de dépit en entendant Indigo rire mentalement. Il n'était absolument pas pressé d'avoir ce cours ! En fait il préférait une double période d'histoire ou même de défense contre les forces du mal plutôt qu'une seule heure de vol !

_ Je n'ai jamais essayé, mais ça a l'air intéressant. Les gars du dortoir n'arrêtent pas de parler de quidditch. Je me demande à quoi ça peut bien ressembler. J'ai du mal à imaginer un sport sur balais.  
_ Ça n'a rien d'intéressant. C'est brutal et stupide.  
_ Tu n'aimes pas Alphard ? Et moi qui pensais que tous les sorciers aimaient ça. Même Malefoy y va de sa petite histoire.  
_ Malefoy ne sait même pas ce qu'est un hélicoptère, je vois mal comment un de ces…trucs auraient pu survoler leur propriété.  
__ Parce que toi tu sais ce que c'est peut-être, Al.  
_ Non. Et je ne compte pas le découvrir dans l'immédiat.  
_ Pourquoi pas ?  
_ Le monde moldu ne m'intéresse pas.  
__ On y va Alphard ? Théo et Blaise sont déjà partis

Ah ? Le cours était déjà terminé ? Comme quoi Indigo était vraiment distrayant.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi il doit venir avec nous, marmonna Ron Weasley.  
_ Mais Ron, Alphard est mon partenaire, fit Harry écarquillant ses yeux un maximum pour se donner un air complètement innocent.  
_ Et je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi.  
_ C'est les profs, et j'ai l'habitude maintenant, assura Harry tout sourire.

Ce qui cloua enfin le bec du Weasley. Alphard se demandait s'il devait se sentir admiratif ou pas. Harry arrivait à faire ce qu'il voulait du Weasley visiblement, et ce, avec une technique toute serpentard… Peut-être venait-il d'une branche des Black finalement ? Quoi qu'il ne voyait pas un Black abandonner un enfant. Les enfants étaient bien trop précieux dans le monde sorcier pour s'en débarrasser de cette façon. Sauf s'il s'agissait d'un cracmol. Un cracmol était fairplay. Certaines familles les tuaient même dans le temps…

Ils arrivèrent dans les derniers au terrain de quidditch où devait avoir lieu la leçon de vol, juste avant le professeur, Me Bibine. Elle les incita à se placer à côté d'un balai avant de se lancer dans une courte explication de ce qu'ils allaient faire exactement, puis ils durent essayer d'attirer le balai dans leur main. Ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout avec ce genre de balais d'entraînement.  
Sauf si on s'appelait Harry Potter… Non, mais comment faisait-il ? Il n'avait jamais touché un balai de sa vie !

_ Woa. Je m'attendais à plus de résistance. Tu n'essaies pas Alphard ?  
_ Debout, murmura Alphard sans conviction.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas le balai de lui sauter dans la main, ce qui était assez étonnant. La force de l'habitude peut-être ? Combien de fois avait-il dû répéter cet exercice à son époque déjà ?

__ 57 fois_, lui rappela obligeamment Indigo.  
__ Vas jouer ailleurs Indigo. Je n'ai aucune envie que tu te foutes de moi pendant tout le cours.  
_ Oh ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. C'est hilarant de te voir monter sur un balai.  
_ Je sais.  
_ Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste au cas où tu tomberais ?  
_ Vas te perdre dans la forêt interdite, ça me fera des vacances.  
_ Bonne idée ça ! Je me demande si il y a encore des centaures…_

Alphard regarda son compagnon s'éloigner en secouant légèrement la tête. Il était trop curieux pour son bien. Enfin, il supposait que rien ne pouvait lui faire de mal dans la forêt et qu'il était très largement capable de se défendre le cas échéant. Il enfourcha son balai en même temps que les autres, ricanant quand Me Bibine corrigea la position de Malefoy.

_ Il fait moins le fier maintenant, remarqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

Il semblait que le gryffondor soit naturellement doué sur un balai parce qu'il avait trouvé la position idéale du 1er coup, contrairement à Malefoy et Weasley. A côté de lui, Longdubat suait à grosses gouttes tellement il était angoissé et Alphard ne savait pas si c'était à cause de lui ou du balai. Ou étaient encore passé Théo et Blaise ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il entouré de gryffondors ? Oh, ça ne pouvait rien amener de bon…

Ce n'était définitivement pas un bon jour pour voler. Il n'aurait pas dû envoyer Indigo se balader ! Merlin, pourquoi Indigo l'avait écouté ? Il ne l'écoutait pas d'habitude, pourquoi justement aujourd'hui ? Si jamais il s'en sortait vivant, il ferait très attention à ne jamais se replacer à côté de Longdubat. C'était un danger pour tout le monde et il aurait dû s'en souvenir bien avant. Après tout, il avait réussi à faire exploser toutes ses potions depuis la rentrée et comme il avait manifestement une baguette qui ne lui convenait pas, il avait aussi tendance à faire exploser ses sorts. Alphard aurait dû s'en souvenir, pour sûr, ça lui aurait évité de se retrouver dans sa situation.

Me Bibine leur avait demandé de s'élever à quelques mètres du sol, pour s'habituer un peu au balai. Jusque là, tout allait bien. 3 mètres ce n'était pas si haut si il ne regardait pas en bas, ça n'avait rien de dangereux. Sauf si on avait Longdubat comme voisin. Le garçon était tellement nerveux qu'il s'était élevé bien au dessus des 3 mètres recommandés et quand Me Bibine lui avait dit de se pencher pour redescendre, il avait foncé sur Alphard. Les balais étaient devenus incontrôlables et actuellement, il…tombait. De très haut ! Il avait appelé Indigo, mais même si la fée l'avait entendu, il n'arriverait pas avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

_ C'est bon Alphard, je t'ai !

Et il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il s'écrase au final. Parce que celui qui l'avait rattrapé n'était personne d'autre que Harry Potter. Avoir une dette envers le héro du monde sorcier n'était pas très bon pour sa santé…

_ Alphard !

Indigo avait entendu et senti que son partenaire était en danger, mais même en se téléportant, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en arrivant. Il n'y avait pas de menace directe et il avait mis un moment à comprendre qu'Alphard tombait en chute libre. Harry l'avait attrapé in extremis à quelques mètres du sol, mais son partenaire avait l'air complètement choqué. La fée doutait fortement qu'il accepte un jour de remonter sur un balai.

_ Al ?

Le garçon sembla l'entendre cette fois et se tourna vers lui tandis que Harry se posait en douceur sur la pelouse. Pas loin un autre garçon se relevait avec difficulté, aidé par le professeur.

_ Indigo…t'es en retard.  
_ Tu n'aurais pas dû laissé ton partenaire Indigo, ce n'est pas sérieux, fit Cyan.  
_ Toi, le petit prince, je ne t'ai rien demandé, alors garde ton opinion pour toi.  
_ Ce n'est pas moi qui ai failli perdre mon partenaire pour aller faire du tourisme !  
_ Je t'ai demandé de te taire, souffla Indigo.  
_ Et je ne suis pas à tes ordres Indigo.

Il se tourna vers Cyan visiblement furieux et la fée dû faire un effort pour ne pas reculer. Indigo fit un simple geste accompagné d'un murmure avant de retourner à son compagnon maintenant assis dans l'herbe. Quelques heures sans parler ferait le plus grand bien au petit prince trop sûr de lui. Si c'était de cette façon qu'il voulait s'intégrer dans leur groupe, il allait avoir quelques surprises.

_ Un sort de silence Indigo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit pour te fâcher ? demanda Turquoise tout sourire.  
_ Toutes mes félicitations Cyan, ajouta Saphir. Tu viens d'énerver le seul qui voulait te donner une chance !  
_ Et ce n'est pas facile d'énerver Indigo, je suis impressionnée !

Indigo secoua la tête, essayant de se calmer. Il n'avait peut-être pas bien réagit, mais il était inquiet pour Alphard, ce n'était pas le moment d'essayer de lui faire la leçon comme s'il était un professeur ou un ami proche.

__ Al ?  
_ C'est bon Indigo. Plus de peur que de mal.  
_ Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû rester.  
_ Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Longdubat ferait des siennes._

_ M. Black ? Rien de cassé ? demanda Me Bibine.  
_ Non, madame. Juste un peu secoué. Harry m'a…secouru avant que je ne me fasse vraiment mal.  
_ Très bien M. Potter. Très beaux réflexes. Je parlerai à Minerva de votre talent en vol.

Elle se tourna vers le reste de la classe après avoir aidé Alphard à se tenir debout et annonça qu'elle allait accompagner les 2 élèves à l'infirmerie. Alphard ne pensait pas vraiment avoir besoin de se faire examiner, mais plus loin il serait des balais, mieux il se porterait ! Donc il suivit lentement son professeur et Longdubat qui s'était cassé le poignet. Le pauvre n'avait pas eu un sauveur gryffondor pour empêcher sa chute.

__ C'est blanc. Est-ce que c'était déjà aussi blanc en 1940 ?  
_ Aucune idée, je n'ai jamais été visiter l'infirmerie. Est-ce que tu es blessé quelque part ?  
_ Non. Mais je crois que ma peur du vide a empiré.  
_ On évitera les hauteurs, fit Indigo en haussant les épaules._

L'infirmière, Me Pomfresh, l'examina après avoir soigné le garçon Longdubat et les envoya finalement diner, les déclarant apte à retourner en compagnie de leurs camarades. L'ambiance était un peu spéciale à la table des serpentards quand il arriva enfin. Il lança un coup d'œil interrogatif à Blaise en s'asseyant à côté de lui, mais l'italien ne fit que hausser les épaules, bien trop occupé à manger ses spaghettis.

_ Potter a encore fait des siennes, expliqua Turquoise.  
_ Potter et Malefoy.  
_ Vous étiez à peine partis que Malefoy faisait son petit numéro de pur-sang mal élevé et Potter a mordu à l'hameçon.  
_ C'est un gryffondor, fit Alphard comme si ça expliquait tout.

Il tourna la tête vers Malefoy, l'observant quelques minutes avant de revenir à ses camarades.

_ Lui par contre n'a pas d'excuses. Il est simplement stupide. Il croit vraiment qu'ils vont renvoyer Harry Potter ? Héro du monde sorcier et partenaire d'une fée. C'est risible.

Théo lui fit un sourire en coin et Blaise haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.  
Alphard avait haussé la voix et Malefoy le fusillait à présent du regard tandis que les autres serpentards se moquaient du blond. Le dit blond renifla dédaigneusement avant de quitter la table suivit par ses 2 … amis.

_ Ou comment se débarrasser de la vermine pour manger en paix. Bien joué Alphard.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil à l'intention de Saphir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à Saphir, il aurait oblitéré la moitié des serpentards à l'heure actuelle. La fée n'aimait décidemment pas les imbéciles. Ça aurait été amusant de voir sa réaction si Théo avait été à gryffondor.

__ N'y pense pas Al, il se retient tout juste chez les serpentards, je crois qu'il aurait utilisé la magie chez les rouges et ors sans se soucier des conséquences.  
_ Mais ça aurait été distrayant.  
_ Peut-être, mais je ne pense pas que les profs auraient laissé faire._

_ Tu n'as rien de cassé ?  
_ Hum ?  
_ En tombant, tu ne t'aies rien cassé ? répéta Théo.  
_ Non. Harry m'a rattrapé avant.  
_ Potter était impressionnant.  
_ J'ai bien aimé la tête de Weasley personnellement.

Alphard se reconcentra sur sa nourriture, trop fatigué pour s'inquiéter de quoi que soit d'autre.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que mijote encore Malefoy mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être bon pour Potter.  
_ Ça ne nous regarde pas, marmonna Théo. Qu'il se débrouille.

Et Alphard se demandait bien s'il parlait de Harry ou de Malefoy. Peut-être des 2 ?  
Il compris le lendemain matin que Malefoy avait voulu piéger Harry et bien sûr, le gryffondor avait plongé tête baissée, ce qui aurait dû résulter à la déduction d'un nombre de point plutôt conséquent pour les rouges et ors. La tête qu'avait faite Malefoy avait presque valu le mal de tête qui avait suivi les explications d'Harry pendant une partie du cours de potion et l'intégralité de celui de botanique. Au moins, Cyan était toujours muet…ou peut-être que la fée aurait empêché son imbécile de partenaire d'aller se balader en pleine nuit dans le couloir interdit et de faire face à un magnifique cerberus. Si Indigo avait pu également réduire le Weasley au silence, ça lui aurait grandement rendu service, mais il ne fallait pas rêver non plus. Une fée muette, personne ne s'en plaindrait, à part, éventuellement, son partenaire, mais un élève muet, même un aussi grossier que Weasley, ça se remarquerait forcément. Malheureusement.

_ Donc…tu es en train de me dire que Weasley a accepté un duel de sorcier pour toi. Et tu n'as, bien sûr, rien fait pour l'en empêcher. En plus de ça, au lieu de le laisser se débrouiller avec son duel pourri que tu n'avais pas accepté et dont tu n'avais strictement à faire, tu es sagement allé au lieu de rencontre accompagné du Weasley. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le duel en question avait été lancé par ce petit fils à papa pourri gâté et trouillard comme pas 2 de Malefoy qui bien entendu avait prévenu le concierge.  
_ C'est…ça.  
_ Et en essayant de vous enfuir en courant dans tous les sens comme des poulets sans tête, le Weasley, l'idiot congénial,Hermione Granger, la miss je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde de service, Neville Longdubat, la catastrophe ambulante et toi-même, l'aimant à embrouilles, vous êtes retrouvés dans la même pièce qu'un cerberus.  
_ Si c'est comme ça qu'on appelle un chien géant à 3 têtes…

_ Le tout sans se faire attraper, ajouta Harry comme si ça avait une quelconque importance pour le serpentard.  
_ Et tu crois que c'est une bonne chose ?

Harry lui répondit par une grimace. Il n'avait plus l'air aussi fier de lui au moins. Il n'avait tout de même pas cru qu'Alphard allait le féliciter ou le plaindre tout de même ? Le garçon avait plutôt envie de prendre un de ses plus gros grimoires et lui taper un bon coup sur la tête histoire de lui remettre les idées en place. Harry voulait peut-être mourir ou quelque chose de ce genre ?

_ Gryffondor, lui rappela Indigo.  
__ A éviter autant que possible, oui !  
_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit faisable avec lui, Al. Il a l'air bien décidé à…  
_ A quoi ?  
_ Je ne sais pas trop. Etre ton ami ?_

_ Hum…Alphard ?  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Je me demandais…ce serait possible…enfin…je veux dire…Indigo pourrais peut-être enlever son sort maintenant ? Je suis sûr que Cyan a compris qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver ou faire je ne sais quoi qui l'a mis en colère la dernière fois…

Alphard cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Pencha la tête sur le côté. Avant de décider que oui, Harry était sérieux.

_ Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être son gardien ou quoi que soit d'autre Potter ? Si tu veux demander quelque chose à Indigo, fais le toi-même.  
_ Hum…mais…c'est ta fée.  
_ Indigo ? T'as entendu Potter ?  
_ C'est Harry, marmonna le garçon. Pas si difficile à retenir.  
_ De quoi ? T'as vu cette plante Al ? Ses feuilles ont des formes bizarres. Tu crois que ça a une utilité quelconque ?  
_ Attirer les curieux. Enlève le sort sur Cyan tu veux ?  
_ Nop. Et tu ferais mieux de prendre un peu plus de notes, la prof vient par ici.

Alphard envoya un regard signifiant clairement 'je te l'avais bien dit' au Survivant et reporta son attention sur le cours. Filet du diable ? Pourquoi pas.

Indigo cessa son inspection de la plante étrange et voleta vers Cyan. La fée lui lança un regard morne et fatigué. Il lui fit un sourire en coin avant de lever son sort de silence d'un geste.

_ Tu… !  
_ Tu m'as fait pitié.

Et le sort se serait dissipé dans quelques heures de toute façon, mais il n'allait certainement pas le lui dire.

_ Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça.  
_ Je peux le remettre si t'y tiens, ça ne me dérange pas.  
_ Je veux dire, tu n'avais pas besoin de me lancer ce sort dès le départ.  
_ Avec un peu de chance ça t'aura appris à te mêler de ton partenaire et pas du mien. Ou de celui de Saphir.  
_ Je n'ai pas…  
_ Bien sûr et c'est pour ça que Théo évite Harry très soigneusement depuis plusieurs jours.  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !  
_ Je ne crois rien du tout, je constate. Et ça ne m'intéresse pas spécialement tant que ça n'influe pas sur Alphard.  
_ … C'est compliqué. Et je te prierais de ne plus me lancer ce genre de sort. Si Harry avait été attaqué par le cerberus hier, je n'aurais pas pu le défendre.  
_ Certes. Mais il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver en présence d'un cerberus dans une école.  
_ Mais il y avait un cerberus !  
_ Et si tu avais fait l'effort de t'intégrer, Saphir ou Turquoise aurait enlevé le sort ou m'aurait demandé de le faire avant la fin du dîner dès le 1er soir.

Cyan ferma la bouche, visiblement incapable de répliquer. Indigo rejoignit joyeusement son partenaire en entendant la sonnerie de fin des cours et l'annonce du week-end ! Il voulait aller voir le cerberus de ses propres yeux dès que possible !  
Alphard stoppa dans son élan en plein milieu du couloir en entendant les pensées de sa fée. Est-ce qu'il était devenu fou ? Il était hors de question qu'il s'approche d'un chien géant à 3 têtes.

_ Alphard ?

Tiens ? Théo et Blaise avaient décidé de lui faire la grâce de leur compagnie ? Où était passé Harry ?

__ À l'autre bout du couloir_, lui signala Indigo.

Ce qui expliquait la présence des 2 autres serpentards.

L'un dans l'autre, le début d'année ne se passait pas si mal que ça. Enfin, Alphard supposait que ça aurait pu être pire. Certainement. Si il y réfléchissait bien. Bien sûr, ça aurait aussi pu être mieux. Orion aurait pu être vivant par exemple…mais peut-être que son cousin ne lui aurait pas pardonné d'avoir disparu soudainement. Il avait toujours Indigo. Tant que la fée restait avec lui, tout était pour le mieux. Ce n'était donc pas si grave d'avoir à supporter les gryffondors tous les jours. D'ailleurs, les gryffondors pouvaient être distrayants ! Un peu plus tôt en cours de sortilège, le Weasley avait réussi à faire pleurer la miss je-sais-tout Granger ! Et le mieux c'est qu'il n'avait, pour une fois, que dit la vérité sans arrière pensée ! Alphard en riait encore ! La tête qu'avait faite le Weasley quand il l'avait félicité ! Il aurait vraiment aimé avoir un appareil photo. Maintenant si Granger comprenait, enfin, que sauter sur sa chaise en levant la main pour que les professeurs l'interrogent et donner des conseils, non désiré par ailleurs, sur un ton condescendant à ses camarades n'était, en réalité pas un comportement correct et susceptible de lui attirer la sympathie des autres, même pas des autres gryffondors malgré tous les points gagnés… C'était d'un ridicule… Est-ce que c'était typique des moldus ou était-elle l'exception ? En tout cas, ça n'était pas le cas des autres nés de moldus. Plus d'un serpentard était horrifié en plus d'agacé par son comportement. Le plus drôle restait qu'elle n'était même pas la 1ère de son année ! Alphard détenait cette place, Indigo n'aurait rien accepté d'autre même si le garçon se fichait éperdument de ses résultats scolaires.

Halloween n'avait pas tellement changé non plus en 50 ans. Un jour, peut-être, reviendraient-ils aux anciennes traditions. On pouvait toujours espérer du moins. L'ambiance n'était pas mauvaise et tout se passait bien quand Quirell, le professeur complètement inutile de défense fit irruption dans la grande salle, annonçant la présence d'un troll dans les cachots avant de s'évanouir. Comment un troll avait bien pu passer les barrières de Poudlard, s'était encore autre chose. Peut-être Dumbledore avait-il dû baisser les barrières pour qu'elles acceptent la présence du cerberus ?  
C'était un peu pathétique tout de même…pourquoi tout le monde paniquait de cette façon ? Le troll était dans les cachots pas à la porte de la grande salle. Et il y avait un tas de professeurs pour les défendre en plus. Le garçon grogna en entendant Dumbledore dire aux préfets d'emmener les élèves jusqu'à leur salle commune.

_ Pourquoi on ne reste pas ici ? C'est mieux protégé et il n'y a pas de trajet à faire, fit Théo à ses côtés.  
_ Surtout que Quirell a tout de même dit que le troll était dans les cachots.  
_ Et ?  
_ Et où sont nos dortoirs ?

Théo lui lança un regard surpris qui se changea rapidement en angoisse, parce que, oui, les dortoirs des serpentards se trouvaient effectivement dans les cachots. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il les envoyer là-bas ?

_ Où est Blaise ?  
_ Turquoise est déjà partie avec les autres 1ères années, fit Saphir un peu inquiet.  
_ Elle est capable de défendre un groupe contre un troll ? demanda Indigo.  
_ Euh…non. Blaise, oui, si elle ne panique pas et qu'elle le transporte simplement quelque part à l'abris, mais elle n'a jamais été très douée pour les boucliers.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les 2 ! Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre les autres !  
_ Higgs, le troll est dans les cachots, soupira Alphard à l'intention du préfet de 5ème année.  
_ Tu te crois malin Black ?  
_ Le troll est censé être dans les cachots, répéta le jeune Black pas perturbé par le ton du serpentard.

L'adolescent se figea avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent et qu'il leur ordonne de rester là, puis partent en courant vers les autres serpentards.

_ Quel soirée…  
_ Combien tu paries que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry se retrouvera face au troll ?  
_ Quoi ?!  
_ Alphard !  
_ Tu plaisantes, Al. Même lui ne ferait pas quelque chose d'aussi stupide.  
_ Il s'est bien retrouvé face au cerberus.  
_ Mais il ne savait pas qu'il y avait un cerberus au 3ème étage.  
_ Et il ne saura pas que le troll se trouve où il se trouvera quand il le rencontrera.  
_ Un cerberus ? fit Théo.  
_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ferait s'il n'avait pas Cyan…  
_ C'est sûr, murmura Saphir. Le petit prince n'a pas pioché le numéro le plus facile.  
_ Un cerberus !? Alphard ?  
_ Hum ? Oui un cerberus. C'est ce qui est dans le couloir interdit. Harry et Weasley lui ont rendu visite au début de l'année. Il parait qu'il est impressionnant. Harry pense qu'il garde quelque chose vu qu'il était sur une trappe.  
_ Un cerberus dans une école ? Sérieusement ? Et comment Potter a fait son compte pour…  
_ C'est Potter, fit Alphard en haussant les épaules. Gryffondor, plus jeune attrapeur depuis 1 siècle, héros du monde sorcier et aimant à problèmes. Si jamais tu t'ennuies, tu n'as qu'à rester près de lui, c'est aventures garanties.  
_ Sérieusement ? Comment ça peut être possible ?  
_ Heureusement que tu n'as pas ce genre de problème Théo, fit Saphir en secouant la tête.  
_ 'Doit pas être génétique, marmonna Théo distraitement.

Alphard haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais Théo était occupé à se lamenter mentalement sur un sujet visiblement sensible qu'il n'avait pas envi de partager et qui lui compliquerait certainement la vie si il en avait malencontreusement connaissance. Il aurait bien demandé à son…ami ? Il pouvait appeler l'autre garçon un ami certainement ? Donc, il lui aurait bien demandé pourquoi il évitait toujours Potter comme s'il avait la peste ou une forme très virulente de dragon pox, mais, encore une fois, ça lui aurait compliqué la vie. Et Alphard Black, bien que très curieux et en partenariat avec une fée, aimait par-dessus tout sa tranquillité !


	11. Chapter 11

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, les fées sont à moi^^

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et encouragements, ça m'a donné le courage de finir ce chapitre pour lequel mon inspiration s'était mise en grève .

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.

Récap des fées et de leurs partenaires :

Indigo/Alphard Black  
Cyan/Dhamien Nott (Harry Potter)  
Saphir/Théodore Nott  
Turquoise/Blaise Zabini  
Ciel/Aubrey Delacourt

**Chap11 : Cyan**

Cyan était un peu à court d'idée sur la marche à suivre. Théo et Saphir les évitaient…ce qui prouvait au moins que Saphir avait tenu parole et avait effectivement parlé à son partenaire. Pour tout le bien que ça leur avait fait… Cyan se demandait si l'autre fée n'avait pas présenté la chose sous un très mauvais jour à son partenaire.

Pour ne pas arranger les choses, Dhamien s'était amouraché d'Alphard Black et le suivait à présent un peu partout. Enfin…amouraché n'était pas le mot. Les garçons n'avaient que 11 ans après tout. Disons qu'il avait juste décidé arbitrairement qu'Alphard était le candidat idéal pour le poste de meilleur ami… Mieux valait Alphard Black que Ron Weasley. Si seulement le jeune Black n'était pas le partenaire d'Indigo ! Il ne savait pas exactement comment se comporter avec l'autre fée. Prudemment semblait être le meilleur mot. Indigo était vraiment…froid. De son point de vue du moins. Il reconnaissait qu'il montrait très certainement une autre part de lui à son partenaire, mais envers qui que soit d'autre qu'Alphard Black, il se montrait au mieux indifférent. C'était toujours mieux qu'hostile ! Cyan n'était pas prêt d'oublier le sort de silence que l'autre fée lui avait lancé ! Il était censé être puissant parmi les couleurs, mais Indigo…il ne voulait vraiment pas se le mettre à dos. Comment pouvait-il maîtriser sa magie à ce point ? Et à une telle puissance ? Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux. Et ça n'avait été qu'un simple sort de silence… Cyan se demandait ce qu'aurait été le résultat si le sorcier noir avait attaqué Alphard plutôt que Dhamien. Ah…fichue curiosité.

En fait, il aurait vraiment apprécié avoir la puissance d'Indigo, parce que, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Dhamien semblait attirer les ennuis depuis son arrivée dans le collège de sorcellerie. Il était devenu attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison en voulant jouer les justiciers… Cyan lui aurait passé un savon s'il avait eu l'usage de la parole à ce moment là ! Il n'appréciait que très moyennement que le professeur ait récompensé son partenaire au lieu de le punir. Ils voulaient quoi ? L'encourager à briser encore plus de règles ? Ce n'était pas compliqué de comprendre des instructions simples, n'est-ce pas ? Rester au sol voulait bien entendu dire ne pas monter sur son balai pour poursuivre des serpentards en plein air ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il s'était laissé entraîner à sortir après le couvre feu pour faire un duel de sorcier. Ce n'était, bien sûr, pas comme s'il avait été élevé par des moldus et qu'il n'avait aucune idée des règles concernant un duel de sorcier, ni comme s'il était un 1er année débutant ne connaissant en tout et pour tout que 4 sorts dont un pour changer une allumette en aiguille ! Mais non pensez-vous… pas comme si Cyan était toujours sous le sort de silence d'Indigo à ce moment là non plus et qu'en essayant de ne pas se faire attraper par le concierge ils s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez avec un cerberus. Pas du tout voyons.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas terminé… Parce qu'il y avait un troll dans Poudlard. Un troll, oui. Un troll des montagne adulte puant et répugnant qui n'avait certainement pas pu entrer dans Poudlard parce qu'il était visiblement stupide comme tout troll qui se respecte. Et comment savait-il ça ? Et bien, ça devait être parce que le dit troll était à quelques mètres de lui à l'heure actuelle…

_ Si jamais on s'en sort, faits moi penser à te mettre une laisse et des boulets aux pieds.  
_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
_ Pour éviter de te mettre dans ce genre de situation !  
_ Ce n'est pas ma faute Cyan !  
_ Et c'est la faute de qui alors ? Des professeurs que tu n'as pas prévenus ?  
_ Je…hum…  
_ Harry ! cria Ron. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais mon pote ?! Le troll est juste derrière nous !  
_ Je vois ça Ron, fit sèchement Dhamien, réfléchissant à la façon d'arrêter le monstre sans se mettre en danger. Tu peux faire quelque chose Cyan ?

La fée soupira. Faire quelque chose, oui, mais quoi ? Telle était la question. Dhamien n'accepterait pas s'il le mettait simplement à l'abri et Granger était peut-être blessée dans les toilettes. Le troll avait fait du grabuge avant qu'ils n'arrivent à le faire sortir. En plus, la créature était très résistante à la magie. Même la magie des fées. Il pourrait former un bouclier autour d'eux, mais il ne pourrait pas le maintenir longtemps s'il devait inclure le Weasley. Alors…le troll lui-même était résistant, mais sa masse ? Un bon coup de masse sur la tête devrait résoudre le problème assez longtemps pour qu'ils aillent chercher les professeurs.

_ Continuez à courir !

Les garçons ne se firent pas prier. Quelques minutes plus tard, le troll était allongé sur le sol, assommé par sa propre masse, Cyan, très fier de lui voletant au-dessus du corps. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que les professeurs daignèrent faire leur apparition. Sérieusement, avec tout le bruit qu'ils avaient fait, ils auraient pu arriver bien avant que tout soit terminé ! Et comment Mcgonagall avait-elle pu oser donner des points aux garçons pour avoir été jouer les héros ! C'était inadmissible de la part d'un professeur. Cyan ne s'était pas gêné pour le faire remarquer bien fort à son partenaire qui, bien loin de la fierté affiché du Weasley, avait lui une tête montrant clairement sa honte.

_ Harry ? Pourquoi la tête de 100 pieds de long ? On a vaincu un troll adulte mon pote !  
_ Hum…pas vraiment Ron, Cyan a vaincu le troll et il n'est pas très…content.  
_ Pourquoi pas ? Tout s'est bien passé, même Granger nous a remerciés.  
_ Mais on n'aurait jamais dû avoir à se battre contre un troll Ron. On est que des 1ères années. On aurait dû avertir un professeur ou même un préfet plutôt que de foncer tête baissée.  
_ Oh allez ! McGonagall nous a même donné des points ! On a bien fait je te dis !

Dhamien secoua négativement la tête, lançant un coup d'œil à Cyan qui était positivement furieux. Il avait encore les oreilles qui vibraient après le savon que sa fée venait de lui passer et, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Mais il savait aussi que Ron ne comprendrait jamais. Le rouquin était fier de lui-même. Dhamien supposait qu'il l'aurait été lui aussi si Cyan n'avait pas été là pour lui mettre les point sur les i. Il soupçonnait qu'Alphard allait encore se foutre de lui le lendemain aussi…

_ Tu vois Indigo ? Je l'avais bien dit, non ? Théo me doit 20 gallons, fut la 1ère chose que l'héritier des Black dit après avoir entendu l'aventure que Dhamien, Ron et Hermione avait vécu la veille.

Dhamien lui trouvait l'air blasé. Il ne s'était pourtant pas retrouvé dans tellement de situations anormales, si ? En tout cas, Alphard n'avait pas l'air très heureux de partager son espace vitale avec Hermione Granger. La jeune fille avait décidé que puisque Dhamien et Ron étaient dorénavant ses amis, il était de son devoir de veiller à leur éducation. Dhamien n'avait rien contre le fait qu'elle l'aide pour ses devoirs qui étaient ainsi terminés bien plus rapidement, si seulement la jeune fille était un peu plus diplomate dans sa façon de présenter ses conseils. Malheureusement, la chose s'étendait visiblement aussi à Alphard et le serpentard semblait à bout de patience. Il compatissait. Vraiment. Ou pas, en fait parce qu'il devait quant à lui la supporter également dans leur salle commune. Il avait dû s'accrocher à Alphard pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir à la 1ère occasion, mais malgré les regards noirs, il n'avait aucune honte ! La situation était beaucoup plus supportable en ayant l'autre garçon avec lui. Avec un peu de chance, Indigo craquerait et ferait quelque chose pour faire taire Hermione… Il pouvait toujours rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Quoiqu'au vu des regards noirs que le serpentard lui lançait, c'était peut-être bien lui qui allait se recevoir un sort…

_ Tu as vraiment le truc pour te mettre dans des situations foireuses, murmura finalement le serpentard.  
_ Je sais.

Pas qu'il le fasse exprès…les situations foireuses le trouvaient toutes seules ! C'était ce qu'il lui semblait tout du moins.

_ Je me demande ce que tu vas bien pouvoir provoquer pour le match de quidditch.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Ne parle pas de malheur ! grogna Cyan.  
_ Tu vas lui porter malchance, Al, fit Indigo avec un sourire pas très rassurant.

La fée ne se réjouissait pas de ses malheurs tout de même ? N'est-ce pas ?

_ Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça, assura le serpentard, copiant méticuleusement ce que racontait le professeur Chourave.

Dhamien soupira avant de suivre son exemple. Il ne trouvait rien pour contredire son ami. Il espérait simplement que pour cette fois il aurait tort et que le match de quidditch se passerait sans aucun problème. Les entraînements se passaient bien, mais Olivier Dubois, le capitaine, était un véritable esclavagiste. Il ne vivait que par le quidditch. Il parlait quidditch, il écoutait quidditch, il respirait quidditch, il devait même manger quidditch. Dhamien était loin d'être autant obsédé par le sport. Ron, par contre, adorait et l'enviait visiblement (pour quoi ne l'enviait-il pas, c'était encore autre chose), Cyan s'amusait à le suivre pendant ses entraînements, faisant la course avec son balai, quant à Alphard… Alphard s'en fichait complètement. Dhamien avait fini par comprendre que son ami avait le vertige et détestait donc voler. Il s'était bien gardé de révéler l'information aux autres gryffondors, mais Alphard semblait indifférent à la chose. Sauf que là…

_ Comment ça tu ne viens pas voir le match ?!

Dhamien était nerveux. Non pire que nerveux, même s'il ne trouvait pas de mot pour décrire son état. Il avait mal dormi et n'avait pas réussi à avaler son déjeuner malgré l'insistance d'Hermione. La veille, il avait même failli lancer un maléfice au professeur Rogue quand il lui avait injustement confisqué le livre qu'il lisait tranquillement à l'extérieur pour s'empêchait de paniquer. Et voilà qu'Alphard lui annonçait, de ce ton apathique qu'il détestait tant chez son ami, qu'il n'allait pas voir le match.

_ Pourquoi j'irais voir un match de quidditch ? Je déteste ce sport, je déteste les gens qui hurlent et en plus j'ai un devoir de sortilège à terminer.

Dhamien cligna des yeux et soupira avant de lancer un coup d'œil à sa fée qui haussa les épaules.

_ Pour m'encourager, Alphard.  
_ Tu n'as pas besoin d'encouragements, tu auras déjà tous les gryffondors pour ça.  
_ Ah ! Vous voilà ! Blaise et Théo te cherchent Alphard.

Dhamien soupira de nouveau en voyant Turquoise voleter autour d'Indigo, ignorant complètement Cyan. Cyan ne disait rien, mais il était certain que ça devait lui peser comme situation. Il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place.

_ Alphard ! Si on ne se presse pas un peu on n'aura pas de bonnes places ! fit Blaise en les rejoignant, Théo juste derrière lui.  
_ Blaise, Théo, vous…vous venez voir le match ? demanda Dhamien nerveusement.  
_ Pourquoi on n'irait pas ? Je veux voir combien de temps tu vas rester sur ton balai Potter !

Dhamien grogna. C'était encourageant.

_ N'écoute pas Blaise, Ha…Harry, je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien, fit Théo.

Dhamien ne put retenir un sourire. Théo lui parlait ! Et il ne l'avait pas appelé Potter ! Ça comptait comme une petite victoire, non ? En tout cas ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Peut-être que tout allait bien se passer finalement.

_ Tu devrais y aller aussi si tu veux faire le match, Potter.  
_ Ah !

Ah oui ! Etonnant que ses coéquipiers ne soient pas déjà venus le kidnapper ! D'ailleurs, où étaient donc passés Granger et le Weasley ?

_ Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! hurla un Dubois à l'air furieux. Ces serpentards essaient de te retenir ?! Je vais…  
_ Non, non, tout va bien, on ne faisait que parler. Allons-y maintenant.

Le capitaine grogna et entraîna aussitôt son attrapeur vers le terrain de quidditch sans plus se préoccuper des serpentards et marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

_ Emmenez Alphard avec vous ! fit Dhamien avant de suivre son capitaine.

Cyan haussa les épaules et suivit le mouvement. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi ils étaient tous excités à l'idée de voir des enfants se passer une balle en volant sur des balais. Indigo avait secoué négativement la tête en déclarant que c'était juste un comportement humain quand il lui avait demandé son avis. Mais l'autre fée n'avait pas à subir ça parce que son partenaire préférait les livres au sport ! Cyan observa les joueurs se préparer, se demandant vaguement s'il devait sauver son partenaire de Dubois, parce que, franchement, le garçon semblait avoir dépassé le seuil de la folie pour entrer dans quelque chose de bien pire. Cyan n'était pas très sûr que Dhamien survive à la chose en question. Peut-être la folie était-elle typique des sorciers ?

_ Tu vas rejoindre les autres Cy ?  
_ Hum ?  
_ Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi pendant le match, tu sais ?  
_ Ah.

La fée avait oublié ce détail. Où aller ? Gryffondor ou serpentard ? Choix difficile.

Ou pas.

Il avait l'occasion de se retrouver loin de tout ce rouge, la déesse merci ! Indigo lui fit un vague signe de tête, mais Saphir et Turquoise ne firent que hausser un sourcil sans commenter quand il les rejoignit. Alphard boudait, si si, il était presque certain que sous son masque apathique il boudait. Théo et Blaise l'encadraient et semblaient impatients que le match commence.

_ Tu sais qu'on encourage les serpentards de ce côté, Cyan ?

La fée pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogatif.

_ Je vérifiais juste, marmonna Théo.  
_ Je peux encourager Harry d'ici, assura la fée. J'aime bien le vert.

Les autres fées hochèrent la tête. Le vert était une bonne couleur. Pas aussi bien que le bleu, mais nettement mieux que le rouge. Tout était mieux que le rouge en fait.

Me Bibine siffla le début du match et Cyan essaya de suivre la chose. Le commentateur était visiblement pro-gryffondor, ce qui gâchait un peu l'impartialité des commentaires, mais l'un d'en l'autre, c'était assez prenant. Les 2 équipes n'avaient pas du tout la même façon de jouer. Les gryffons privilégiaient l'agilité, la vitesse et une certaine finesse tandis que les serpentards avaient opté pour la stratégie du forcing et des coups bas. Moins agréable à regarder que le travail d'équipe des gryffondors, mais tout aussi efficace.

_ Harry n'est pas censé attraper la balle ? demanda Saphir au bout d'in moment.  
_ Il doit attraper le vif d'or.  
_ Et pas les autres balles ?  
_ Non.  
_ Il doit s'ennuyer à tourner en rond sans rien faire, commenta Turquoise.  
_ Vous voyez pourquoi je ne voulais pas venir maintenant ? grogna Alphard.  
_ Ooooh ! Potter nous fait la danse du balai !  
_ Blaise…  
_ Quoi ? Ça ressemble à une danse, non ?  
_ Il a l'air d'avoir un peu de mal à tenir dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?  
_ Je dirais que son balai est ensorcelé.  
_ Saph, c'est un balai volant, bien sûr qu'il est ensorcelé.  
_ Je sais ça, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Turquoise.  
_ Ça vient de là-bas, fit Indigo, désignant la loge des professeurs.  
_ Tu ne vas pas intervenir Cyan ? demanda Théo l'air un peu inquiet.

La fée cligna des yeux. Alors Théo tenait un peu à son frère tout de même ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu le garçon s'inquiéter pour quoi que ce soit avant ça. C'était un développement intéressant.

_ Cyan ?  
_ Hum ? Il m'a dit de ne pas intervenir pendant le match.  
_ Et donc tu vas le laisser s'écraser sans rien faire ?  
_ Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Théodore Nott ? Tu l'ignores depuis des semaines, quelle importance pour toi qu'il tombe de son balai ou pas ?  
_ J'ai parié qu'il tomberait, ricana Blaise.  
_ Il ne va pas tomber, quelqu'un lance un contre sort, assura Indigo.  
_ Tu vois ça d'ici toi ?  
_ C'est évident, il serait déjà tombé si ce n'était pas le cas.

D'un coup, le balais d'Harry sembla se stabiliser et le garçon fonça vers les sol avant de faire un roulé boulé et de se relever, recrachant le vif d'or.

_ Non…  
_ Il l'a avalé ?

Me Bibine siffla la fin du match, déclarant la victoire des rouges et ors. Le groupe se dirigea vers le gryffondor, restant finalement à une distance raisonnable de l'équipe rouge, mais Harry vint les rejoindre dès qu'il les vit, un grand sourire collé au visage.

_ Y'a pas de quoi se réjouir, marmonna Alphard.  
_ J'ai gagné !  
_ Et quelqu'un a encore essayé de te tuer.  
_ Mais j'ai gagné Alphard !  
_ Aah. Félicitation je suppose.  
_ Harryyyyyyyyy !  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon pote ? L'équipe va faire une fête dans la salle commune, ne reste pas avec les serpents !

Dhamien grogna. Pas ça…était-ce trop demander que de passer quelques instants avec des gens qu'il appréciait ?

_ J'arrive, j'arrive… Bon, désolé, il faut que j'y aille.

Blaise et Théo haussèrent les épaules tandis qu'Alphard observait Ron et Hermione qui chuchotait derrière son dos des choses sur Rogue, un maléfice et une flamme bleue.

_ Harry ? fit Théo alors que le garçon commençait à se diriger vers les 2 gryffondors.  
_ Théo ?  
_ Je veux une preuve.

Dhamien sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller avant de froncer les sourcils, perplexe. Une preuve ?

_ Une preuve concrète qui n'implique pas mes parents. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ferait mon père si…si ce que Saphir m'a raconté était réel.

Oh. Une preuve, hein ? Il lui fallait juste une preuve. Ça ne devait pas être si compliqué que ça à trouver. Théoriquement du moins. Dhamien hocha la tête. Il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour prouver à Théo qu'ils étaient bien frères. Théo le gratifia d'un léger sourire avant de partir.

_ Un mystère en plus, fit Alphard. On ne s'ennuie jamais avec toi Har-ry.  
_ Ah ! Non ! Ce n'est pas…

Mais le serpentard lui fit un sourire en coin et rejoignit ses camarades de maison sans plus se soucier du gryffondor. Dhamien partit aussitôt retrouver Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient en compagnie de Hagrid.

_ C'était un beau match Harry ! Félicitation ! fit le demi-géant, leur faisant signe de le suivre dans sa cabane où il leur servit un thé bien chaud et des biscuits trop durs.  
_ C'était Rogue, Harry ! Il te lançait un sort mais on l'a interrompu.  
_ Je l'ai interrompu, fit Hermione.  
_ Rogue est professeur voyons, il n'aurait jamais lancé de sort à Harry.  
_ Mais je l'ai vu ! J'ai tout lu sur les sortilèges et je sais qu'il faut fixer la cible et réciter la formule sans s'arrêter !  
_ Et Rogue a essayé de passer devant le chien à 3 têtes le soir d'halloween, ajouta Harry.  
_ Vous avez vu Touffu.  
_ Cette chose a un nom, marmonna Cyan.

La fée était très mal à l'aise dans cette cabane. Surtout avec cette compagnie. Il ne pouvait même pas intervenir dans la conversation vu qu'il n'y avait que Dhamien qui l'entendait. Il préférait encore être avec les autres fées, même si ils ne l'appréciaient que très moyennement. Et la conversation était étrange.

_ Laissez tomber cette histoire vous 3 ! Ça ne concerne que Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel, déclara Hagrid d'un ton bourru.  
_ Ah ! Il y a donc un certain Nicolas Flamel impliqué ! fit Hermione l'air très fière d'elle.

_ Je ne sais pas lequel est le plus pénible, soupira Cyan.  
_ Tu veux rentrer, Cy ? demanda Dhamien.  
_ Rentrer, non, mais me retrouver hors de la présence de ces…personnes me seraient des plus agréables. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour les supporter.  
_ Avec beaucoup de pratique. Hagrid, désolé, Cyan et moi devons aller quelque part.  
_ Oh…oui, d'accord. Vous pouvez revenir quand vous voulez.  
_ Merci Hagrid.  
_ On vient avec toi, Harry !

Dhamien retint un grognement.

_ Je vous le déconseille, Cyan n'est pas de bonne humeur, il risquerait de…  
_ De quoi ? Il ne nous a jamais rien fait de mal pour le moment. J'ai tout lu sur les fées ! Ils n'ont pas du tout le même genre de magie que nous, tu sais ?  
_ Et la voilà repartie, soupira Cyan.  
_ Oui, je sais Hermione.  
_ Il a voulu changer les couleurs des dortoirs quand on est arrivé, fit Ron.

Le lac n'était pas loin, ça se verrait s'il les noyait ? Ou les perdre dans la forêt interdite ? Bien ça, on ne pourrait l'accuser de rien.

_ J'aimerai bien voir la magie des fées à l'œuvre moi aussi ! fit Hermione. C'est vraiment intéressant ! J'ai lu que les fées qui étaient envoyé sur terre étudiaient pendant 500 ans avant de passer leur examen et…  
_ Je sais, Hermione, répéta Dhamien.  
_ Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as Harry !  
_ Oh, elle veut voir de la magie féérique, hein ?  
_ Non, Cyan ! Ah…

Hermione qui avait été aspergée de poussière de fée éternua avant de cligner des yeux un peu stupidement. Ron la regardait l'air stupéfait, la bouche grande ouverte et Dhamien lui fit une grimace compatissante.

_ Aaah ! Je suis…je suis…  
_ Bleue.

Et pour être bleue…Cyan ne l'avait pas raté. Elle était bleue cyan de la tête au pied. Seul son uniforme en avait réchappé, mais étrangement, Dhamien doutait que ce fait réconforte la jeune fille.

_ Je vous avez dit qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur…  
_ Dis lui de me redonner ma couleur naturelle !  
_ Si c'était aussi simple…  
_ Immédiatement Harry !  
_ Je ne peux pas…  
_ Est-ce que je dois la faire taire également ?  
_ Comment ça tu ne peux pas ?! C'est ta fée ! Fais quelque chose !  
_ Hem…il dit qu'il va te lancer un sort de silence si tu continues.

La jeune fille inspira un grand coup avant de lancer un regard noir à son ami.

_ Comment je redeviens normal ?  
_ Euh…Cyan ?  
_ Héhé.  
_ C'est-à-dire ?  
_ Elle peut attendre que ça passe tout seul.  
_ Hu…je ne pense pas qu'elle soit d'accord avec ça.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Et Ron arrête de faire ça !  
_ C'est vraiment bleu, Hermione. Ce n'est pas de la peinture.

Hermione vira la main de Ron qui s'amusait à donner des petits coups avec son doigt sur sa joue.

_ Il propose que tu attendes que ça passe tout seul…  
_ Non ! Non, non et non ! Qu'il enlève son sort par Merlin ! Je…je ne l'énerverai plus, promit-elle.  
_ Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Cyan ?  
_ Héhéhé.  
_ Non ?  
_ Je t'ai déjà dit que notre magie était instable sur Terre, non ?  
_ Oui, je crois.  
_ Et donc, nos sorts ne sont pas très précis à cause de ça.  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais lancer comme sort ?  
_ Si si. C'est parfait. Mais je ne peux pas l'enlever.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ C'est pour ça que j'évite de lancer des sorts pour le moment. Un seul sort va donner le résultat escompté mais à une puissance aléatoire. 2 sorts par contre peuvent donner des choses complètement…loufoques à plus ou moins grande puissance. Si j'essaie d'enlever le sort, à mon niveau de maîtrise actuelle, il y a très peu de chance que ça fonctionne. Si elle a de la chance elle se retrouvera avec des pois jaunes ou des écailles ou…autre chose.  
_ Désolé Hermione, mais il semblerait qu'il ne puisse pas lancer 2 sorts sur la même personne sans que ça parte en vrille.  
_ Parte en vrille ?  
_ Il dit que ça pourrait te donner des écailles ou d'autres trucs du genre…  
_ Quoi ?! Mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça !  
_ Elle réfléchira la prochaine fois qu'on lui dit de ne pas venir. Est-ce que l'autre veut aussi une décoration perso ?  
_ Euh…non, je ne pense pas que Ron apprécierait, Cy.  
_ Dommage.  
_ Et si on allait voir Me Pomfresh, Hermione ? Elle pourra peut-être faire quelque chose.  
_ Non, elle ne pourra pas, mais ça sera amusant de la voir essayer, assura la fée tout sourire.  
_ Il n'y a rien à faire d'autre je suppose, soupira Hermione, regardant sa main bleue l'air lamentable.  
_ En fait si, il y a une autre solution, assura Cyan.  
_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui, oui.  
_ Il dit que l'infirmière ne pourra rien faire, mais qu'il y a une autre solution.

Hermione releva la tête, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ferais n'importe quoi !  
_ Cyan ?

Dhamien lança un regard hésitant à sa fée. Cyan avait l'air bien trop content de lui pour que ce soit une solution réalisable.

_ Oh, c'est très simple, je suis certain qu'elle va adorer. Il suffit d'aller supplier Indigo d'enlever le sort.

Ah…Dhamien soupira, secouant négativement la tête à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
_ Il dit de demander à Indigo.  
_ Indigo ?  
_ C'est la fée d'Alphard.  
_ Ah ? Et bien, il n'y a qu'à lui demander.

Cyan éclata de rire. Oh ! Il aurait dû faire ça bien avant ! C'était vraiment divertissant ! Demander à Indigo ! La bonne blague !

_ On parle d'Alphard Black, Hermione, grogna Ron.  
_ Je sais qui est Alphard !  
_ Le serpentard, Alphard Black qui montre autant de sentiments qu'un iceberg au milieu de l'Alaska, Hermione. Et Indigo n'est pas mieux. T'as intérêt à trouver une monnaie d'échange si tu veux quoi que ce soit d'eux.

Hermione renifla dédaigneusement.

_ Je suis certaine que je trouverai une façon de les convaincre !

Bien sûr, quelques heures plus tard cloîtrée à l'infirmerie, affublée d'oreilles de lapin et de la queue qui allait avec, le tout en bleu, indigo cette fois, la jeune fille au bord des larmes en était beaucoup moins sûre…  
Cyan quant à lui se demandait s'il n'allait pas mourir de rire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'indigo ferait ce genre de chose ! En même temps, si Hermione n'avait agit comme si tout lui était dû et n'avait pas insisté quand la fée avait refusé la 1ère fois, ça ce serait très certainement mieux passé.

voilà pour le chapitre 11^^

n'hésitez pas à demander si vous voulez certaines choses dans les prochains chapitres! c'est toujours très intéressant d'avoir le point de vue d'autres personnes. en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plût.


	12. Chapter 12

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, les fées sont à moi^^

De nouveau un grand merci pour vos reviews.  
Petit chapitre qui ne fait peut-être pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire mais qui vous fera patienter en attendant la suite.

Bonne lecture !

Récap des fées et de leurs partenaires :

Indigo/Alphard Black  
Cyan/Dhamien Nott (Harry Potter)  
Saphir/Théodore Nott  
Turquoise/Blaise Zabini  
Ciel/Aubrey Delacourt

**Chap12 : Saphir**

Théo se retint de ne pas hurler. Que faisait cet idiot congénital ?! Il voulait qu'il meure d'une crise cardiaque avant même d'être entré dans sa phase de puberté ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Potter ne pouvait pas être son frère ! Ils n'avaient absolument rien en commun ! A part leurs fées. C'était purement et simplement impossible. Exactement. Sauf que quelqu'un avait visiblement lancé un maléfice sur le balai tout neuf de son imbécile de frère et qu'il n'allait finalement même pas avoir à décider s'il pouvait accepter l'idée d'avoir un jumeau ou pas vu que le crétin allait se tuer bien avant ça ! Mais pourquoi Cyan ne faisait rien ?!

_Tu ne vas pas intervenir, Cyan? demanda-t-il finalement, ne pouvant plus se contenter de regarder sans rien dire.

La fée le regarda de manière contemplative pendant un long moment, ses ailes irisées bougeant lentement derrière lui. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme alors qu'Harry, non Dhamien, faisait du rodéo sur son balai ! Il n'allait tout de même pas devoir demander à Saphir, hein ?

_ Cyan ?  
_ Hum ? Il m'a dit de ne pas intervenir pendant le match.  
_ Et donc tu vas le laisser s'écraser sans rien faire ? insista Théo, malgré lui inquiet.  
_ Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Théodore Nott ? Tu l'ignores depuis des semaines, quelle importance pour toi qu'il tombe de son balai ou pas ?

Certes…

_ J'ai parié qu'il tomberait, ricana Blaise.  
_ Il ne va pas tomber, quelqu'un lance un contre sort, assura Indigo.  
_ Tu vois ça d'ici toi ?  
_ C'est évident, il serait déjà tombé si ce n'était pas le cas.

Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Ça ne le rassurait pas vraiment.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota Saphir près de son oreille. Il a une chance incroyable pour survivre à ce genre de chose, il ne risque rien.

Sa fée avait raison, bien sûr. Peu de temps après, Harry sembla reprendre le contrôle de son balai avant de faire un plongeon impressionnant et de gober le vif d'or. Théo se dépêcha d'aller vérifier l'état du garçon, rien n'était jamais sûr avec lui… Et cet imbécile de gryffondor se permettait de leur sourire comme un idiot après leur avoir fait aussi peur ! Si ça n'avait pas détruit son image de serpentard calme et indifférent au malheur des gryffondors, Théo lui aurait tapé dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que lui faire ce genre de frayeur était complètement et irrémédiablement interdit !

Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'assurer qu'Harry était entier et en bonne santé avant que ses 2 faire-valoir ne viennent le chercher. Cependant, avant de le laisser partir, il avait encore quelque chose à faire. Ça lui avait pris le temps, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à ignorer la chose simplement parce que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ce n'était pas le genre de Théo. Il faisait toujours face. Parfois de façon détournée, il n'était pas serpentard pour rien, mais néanmoins, il ne fuyait pas. Pas longtemps du moins. Pas trop. Il rappela donc le gryffondor avant qu'il ne soit trop loin et qu'il ne perde le courage de dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Théo ?  
_ Je veux une preuve, dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait ferme.

L'expression de surprise était assez amusante sur le visage de l'autre garçon. Il faudrait qu'il pense à le surprendre plus régulièrement à l'avenir. Malheureusement il ne semblait pas tout à fait comprendre où il voulait en venir.

_ Une preuve concrète qui n'implique pas mes parents. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ferait mon père si…si ce que Saphir m'a raconté était réel.

Et il ne disait pas que c'était réel. Juste qu'il avait un petit doute. Minuscule. Mais en bon serpentard il voulait être certain. Harry hocha la tête et il ne put retenir un sourire. Un frère, hein ? Ça ne serait peut-être pas si mal. Il partit aussitôt rejoindre Blaise, remarquant distraitement qu'Alphard le suivait.

_ J'ai l'autorisation d'aller à la bibliothèque ou vous comptez me traîner à un autre match de quidditch ?  
_ Bibliothèque ?  
_ C'est le week-end Alphard !  
_ Je sais. Et ?  
_ Tu devrais faire comme lui, Théo, ça t'éviterait de te précipiter à la dernière minute, fit Saphir.  
_ J'ai autre chose à faire.  
_ Comme quoi ?  
_ Comme…hum…j'ai promis à Blaise de faire une partie d'échec avec lui.  
_ Ah non ! Ne m'implique pas là-dedans, objecta l'italien.  
_ Lâcheur, grommela Théo. On est samedi ! Pitié Alphard, pas la bibliothèque.

L'héritier des Black se contenta de cligner des yeux, visiblement encore en train de converser mentalement avec sa fée et pas préoccupé le moins du monde par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

_ Je n'ai pas fini mon devoir de sortilège.  
_ Et ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?  
_ Si, mais…  
_ Black !

Ah. Le retour de Drago Malefoy. Blondie leur avait pourtant fichu une paix royale jusque là. Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à une petite alcôve ayant une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur et Théo s'installa confortablement pour assister à ce qui serait très certainement une nouvelle humiliation de Malefoy junior.

_ On retourne à la salle commune alors ? demanda Alphard.  
_ J'ai trouvé un passage secret au 6ème étage, j'irai bien voir où ça mène, suggéra Blaise.  
_ Encore de l'exploration, Blaise, souffla Théo, fatigué rien qu'à l'idée de se perdre pour la nième fois dans les méandres qu'était Poudlard.

Il se demandait depuis quand son ami était devenu un adepte des excursions de Poudlard. Enfin, c'était une occupation comme une autre.

_ Black ! Je t'ai appelé !  
_ Ah ? Tu as dit quelque chose blondie ?  
_ Je… !

Le blond prit plusieurs inspirations essayant, en vain visiblement, de se calmer. Ah, Alphard aimait lui taper sur les nerfs. Il fallait bien avouer qu'Alphard aurait pu recevoir une médaille pour son don à taper sur les nerfs de n'importe qui. Sauf Potter. Le seuil de tolérance de Potter était impressionnant.

_ Je vous laisse, fit Blaise avant de s'enfuir littéralement.  
_ Lâcheur, grogna Théo une fois de plus.

_ Pas comme si on avait eu l'intention d'aller se perdre dans le château avec lui, rappela Saphir. Je me demande ce que veut Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Indi ?  
_ C'est Indigo. Ne raccourcis pas mon nom comme ça te chante.  
_ Oui, oui.  
_ Vu sa tête, il n'est pas là pour nous amuser.  
_ Aujourd'hui si possible Malefoy, fit Alphard pas l'air intéressé du tout.  
_ Je…en tant que représentant de la maison des Malefoy à Poudlard, moi, Drago Malefoy tient à te présenter mes excuses, Alphard Black, pour mon comportement ainsi que celui de ma mère. Nous avons agi de façon déplacée et inconsidérée. Nomme le prix de compensation et nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour te l'obtenir. Reste assuré qu'une telle situation ne se reproduira pas.

Théo retint son souffle un instant. Il n'avait jamais assisté à une excuse formelle et c'était bien plus impressionnant que ce qu'il aurait pu penser au 1er abord. Il pouvait presque sentir la magie qui les entourait, attendant la réponse d'Alphard. Ce dernier regardait Drago l'air…agacé. Très agacé même. Indigo grimaça avant de s'éloigner de son partenaire, se rapprochant d'eux.

_ Un problème ? chuchota Saphir.  
_ Al n'aime pas les imprévus. Et ça, ce n'était définitivement pas prévu.

Pas prévu, mais très distrayant. Alphard aimait les distractions, non ? Indigo n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise dans cette situation.

_ Je n'aime pas sentir autant de magie en attente.  
_ Pourquoi Alphard ne dit rien ?  
_ Parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il n'a pas réfléchi à cette possibilité et il doit trouver une compensation correcte. S'il demande trop ou pas assez ça aura des conséquences. Dans le cas présent, c'est la magie elle-même qui juge.  
_ Et s'il refuse ?  
_ Ce n'est pas dans ses intérêts de refuser. Officiellement, Narcissa Malefoy est née Black, indépendamment de ce que croit ou ne croit pas Al. Ce qui fait d'elle et de son fils des membres de la famille Black.  
_ Donc il ne peut pas refuser leurs excuses ? s'enquit Saphir.  
_ Il peut, intervint Théo, mais ça ne serait pas dans ses intérêts. Déclarer la guerre aux Malefoy à l'heure actuelle serait contreproductif pour Alphard.  
_ Je vois, murmura Saphir. C'est encore une histoire de pur-sang.  
_ Exact, soupira Théo.

Alphard leur lança un coup d'œil peu amène leur disant clairement de se taire, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, les yeux fixés sur Malefoy junior.

_ Moi, Alphard Black, représentant la noble et ancienne maison des Black à Poudlard, accepte les excuses formulées par Drago Malefoy au nom de la maison des Malefoy. Pour avoir attaqué l'héritier des Black, Narcissa Malefoy, née Black se verra refuser tout accès aux possessions des Black.  
_ Qu… !  
_ Pour avoir insulté l'héritier des Black, repris Alphard comme si de rien n'était, Drago Malefoy devra rédiger une lettre d'excuse sincère d'au moins 30 cm de parchemin à l'héritier des Black, ainsi qu'à l'actuel chef de famille des Black. Si les conditions ne sont pas remplies, Narcissa Malefoy, née Black et Drago Malefoy seront rayés de la noble et ancienne maison des Black. Ainsi soit-il.

La magie jusqu'ici en attente devint visible sous la forme d'une lumière bleutée et tourbillonna un moment autour des 2 garçons avant de disparaître.  
Drago paraissait furieux. Livide. Théo ne pouvait que compatir. Alphard n'y avait pas été de main morte. Bien que…c'était assez juste. Ça aurait pu être bien pire. Drago devait se dire la même chose parce qu'il s'inclina légèrement avant de partir les mâchoires serrées et juste assez rapidement pour marcher sans courir.

_ Euh…Alphard ?  
_ Ou comment gâcher un samedi avec des futilités. D'abord le match de quidditch et maintenant ça. A croire qu'Harry m'a refilé sa poisse.  
_ Arrête de geindre, Al. On sait très bien que tu t'es amusé au match et rabattre le caquet de Malefoy n'a jamais été un problème.  
_ Humpff.

Théo se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Alphard et Indigo ressemblaient à une paire de gamins de 8 ans ou un vieux couple marié, au choix. Alphard tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres et Théo se demanda soudainement pourquoi il avait aussi chaud et pourquoi, par Merlin, le sourire d'Alphard était-il aussi contagieux.

_ Ça t'amuse, hein ? Attends un peu que Saphir fasse la même chose, on verra bien qui rira après ça.  
_ Hé ! protesta aussitôt Saphir. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce…euh…tiens Indigo, t'es là aussi…  
_ Ce quoi exactement Saph ?  
_ Euh…ce…hem…

Pour le coup, Théo éclata de rire. Remerciant Merlin qu'ils se trouvent dans une alcôve d'un couloir désert. Ah ! Ça faisait du bien ! Il n'avait plus ri comme ça depuis des années.

_ Désolé Théo, mais tu n'arriveras plus jamais à me convaincre que tu es un serpentard froid et effacé, proclama Alphard d'un air solennel.  
_ Ouai ouai. Mais je crois bien que ça m'est complètement égal, assura Théo.  
_ Tu m'en vois ravi.  
_ Hum…

Alphard s'assit à ses côtés, regardant distraitement par la fenêtre donnant sur les jardins. Saphir et Indigo avait à présent une discussion animée sur…et bien il n'était pas bien sûr du sujet, mais Saphir n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec la théorie d'Indigo.

_ Tu crois que les Malefoy vont faire ce que tu as demandé ?  
_ Mon oncle et ma tante sont vieux.

Théo haussa les sourcils, se demandant où voulait en venir son ami exactement. Quel rapport entre l'âge de ses gardiens et les Malefoy ?

_ Et je suis mineur, ajouta Alphard.  
_ Ah. Tu crois qu'ils espèrent récupérer ta garde à un moment ou un autre.  
_ Certainement. Si je suis confirmé en tant qu'héritier des Black, ça leur donnerait accès à tous les coffres et toutes les propriétés des Black, sans parler du poids politique.  
_ Ce qui vaut bien quelques lettres d'excuses je suppose.  
_ Assurément. D'un autre côté je n'ai aucune intention de leur tomber entre les pattes. Malefoy senior n'a aucun droit sur moi, Drago est trop jeune et je viens d'écarter Narcissa. Je devrais les remercier de m'avoir donner cette opportunité.

Théo soupira. Il était encore perdu. A croire qu'Alphard ne réfléchissait pas de la même façon que lui. C'était certainement encore un truc politique ou quelque chose de ce genre. Un simple détail dans la façon dont il avait énoncé sa requête un peu plus tôt. Qu'est ce qu'il avait demandé pour la mère Malefoy déjà ? Refus d'accès aux propriétés des Black sous peine d'être banni de la famille. Ah…en on considérait qu'Alphard, en tant qu'héritier des Black était un bien appartenant aux Black, alors elle ne pouvait pas y avoir accès et si elle essayait tout de même, elle n'appartiendrait plus aux Black et donc ne pourrait plus avoir sa garde.

_ Tu as compris ?  
_ Pas mal. Comment tu as pu penser à ça en si peu de temps ?  
_ Comme si je pouvais. Je suis intelligent mais je n'ai que 11 ans. C'est l'œuvre d'Indigo. Les leçons de mon père auront au moins été bénéfiques à l'un de nous.

Théo hocha la tête. Ça avait du sens. Quelle étrange fée était Indigo. Pleins de contradictions. Il convenait complètement à Alphard de ce point de vue. Il se demandait si Saphir et lui donnait également cette impression.  
La vie à Poudlard n'avait finalement rien d'ennuyeux. A part les cours d'histoire. Si on pouvait appeler ça des cours.

On voyait le terrain de quidditch de cette fenêtre… Théo se demandait ce que pouvait faire Harry en ce moment. Très certainement en train de fêter la victoire des gryffondors dans leur salle commune. Sauf si sa fée avait réussi à le convaincre de faire autre chose. Il avait évité le gryffondor ses dernières semaines, peu sûr de la manière d'agir vis-à-vis de lui, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de l'observer. Harry aurait mérité sa place chez les serpentards si ce n'était pour cette mauvaise habitude de se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Personne chez les Nott n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'histoire. En fait, les Nott formaient une famille très calme et plutôt neutre. Ce qui remettait en question la parenté éventuelle d'Harry aux Nott… Il n'arrivait toujours pas à assimilé le fait qu'il puisse avoir un jumeau. Il aurait dû le sentir si c'était le cas, non ? De ce qu'il avait compris, ils étaient censés être des jumeaux magiques, donc identiques, avec un lien mental et ce genre de chose comme les jumeaux Weasley…non ? Est-ce qu'il voulait ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un ?

Saphir fit une petite moue contrariée en voyant l'expression pensive que prenait son partenaire. Il savait que l'annonce soudaine de l'existence d'un frère jumeau en la personne d'Harry Potter l'avait fortement perturbé, mais il ignorait comment l'aider. Théo ne lui parlait pas beaucoup de ce qui pouvait le gêner, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Une claque sur l'arrière de son crâne le fit se tourner vivement la tête vers l'autre fée, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Quand tu commences une discussion, évite de partir à lala land en plein milieu, fit Indigo.  
_ Lala land ? Tu m'as frappé !  
_ C'était juste une petite tape. Ça se fait entre amis, non ?

Saphir ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans rien dire. L'air innocent d'Indigo ne trompait personne et certainement pas lui, mais il avait insinué qu'ils étaient amis alors il voulait bien lui pardonner pour cette fois. Maintenant…

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement lala land ?  
_ C'est une expression désignant le pays des rêves d'après ce que j'ai compris. Quoi ? Je n'espionne rien du tout Al, je passais juste à ce moment là.  
_ Heu ?  
_ Humpff. Alphard insinue que j'espionne les conversations. Moi ? Est-ce que j'ai la tête d'un espion ? Comment ça Al !?  
_ J'ai dit, du moment que ton espionnage est justifié par ta curiosité, tu ne considères pas ça de l'espionnage, fit Alphard le regard toujours tourné vers l'extérieur.  
_ Bien évidemment. C'est de l'instruction voilà tout.  
_ Et de quoi parlaient ses filles mis à part lala land ?  
_ D'un garçon poufsouffle de 3ème année appelé Cédric Diggory. Quand celle nommée Nancy a commencé à en parler, le regard de l'autre est devenu vitreux comme l'était celui de Saphir tout à l'heure et Nancy lui a demandé de revenir de lala land.

Saphir ignorait s'il devait rire ou être impressionné. Parfois il oubliait qu'Indigo était inepte en relations sociales.

_ En gros t'as espionné 2 adolescentes baver sur leur coup de foudre du moment, ricana Saphir.

Indigo fronça les sourcils.

_ Elles ne bavaient pas et il faisait soleil ce jour là…  
_ Rha…

Saphir décida de laisser tomber. L'autre fée était irrécupérable. Peut-être qu'Alphard prendrait le temps de lui expliquer. Du moins, si Alphard comprenait ce genre de chose…

_ Alphaaaaaaaaaaaaard ! Alphard Blaaaaaaack ! Où es-tu ?! hurla une voix criarde venant de l'autre bout du couloir.

Alphard resta un moment en arrêt, très certainement surpris avant de froncer les sourcils.

_ Ce n'est pas la charmante voix de miss je-sais-tout Granger ?  
_ Je ne saurais pas dire, murmura Théo, mais elle se rapproche. Il serait peut-être temps de s'éclipser.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Pourquoi ? Tu as vraiment besoin de demander pourquoi ?  
_ Tu n'es pas curieux Théo ? Granger est autoritaire et bien trop sûre d'elle mais c'est bien la 1ère fois que je l'entends beugler de cette façon.

Indigo hocha la tête et Théo remarqua de suite ses yeux brillants de curiosité. Plus besoin de se demander d'où venait ce trait de caractère chez son ami, sa fée l'avait indubitablement contaminé. La voix se rapprochait et Théo ne put retenir un frisson tandis que Saphir se mettait prudemment à l'abri. Granger avait de sacrés poumons ! Il se demanda distraitement depuis combien de temps elle braillait de cette façon avant que toute pensée ne le quitte en voyant apparaître la jeune fille. Pour le coup, même Alphard avait l'air choqué. Les 2 fées par contre éclatèrent de rire.

Saphir se demandait si il allait survivre à sa crise de rire parce que vraiment, après tout ça, il ne se serrait jamais attendu à l'apparition d'Hermione Granger en bleu cyan de haut en bas. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, notant vaguement que la jeune fille parlait et que Cyan, Harry Potter et son pot de colle à cheveux rouge étaient arrivés derrière elle l'air d'avoir couru un marathon. Le bonus étant qu'Indigo riait ! Ah ! Il faudrait qu'il remercie Cyan pour ça ! Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre de cyan, la couleur était assez révélatrice, c'était très réussi.

_ Ce n'est pas amusant ! Arrêtez de rire !  
_ Ha…Harry…qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait pour…obtenir ça ? demanda Théo finalement un peu calmé.  
_ Moi ? Pourquoi ça serait moi ?

Oh ! Harry réussissait très bien le regard innocent. S'il s'averrait qu'ils étaient vraiment frères, il faudrait qu'il lui apprenne à faire ça.

_ Il faut m'enlever ce sort !  
_ Et c'est à moi que tu viens demander ça ? s'enquit Alphard, curieux.  
_ Harry dit que ta fée peut l'enlever ! Demande lui de me l'enlever !  
_ Comment elle s'est retrouvée dans cet état ? demanda Théo malgré lui intrigué.  
_ Elle voulait voir de la magie féérique, expliqua Cyan, l'air très satisfait, je n'ai fait qu'exaucer son souhait. Est-ce ma faute si elle n'aime pas le résultat ?  
_ La fée d'Harry n'était pas de bonne humeur, grogna Ron Weasley fusillant les serpentards du regard.  
_ Je vous avez prévenus, soupira Harry, lançant un regard d'excuse à ses amis serpentards.  
_ Le sort ! Dite lui de m'enlever le sort !  
_ Granger, même les sang de bourbe sont censés connaître les règles de politesse, ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que tu vas…  
_ Ne l'appelez pas comme ça ! aboya Ron Weasley, furieux.  
_ Ouai, ouai.  
_ Est-ce que tu peux demander à ta fée d'enlever ce sort, s'il te plait, Alphard, demanda Hermione grinçant des dents et essayant de contenir sa colère.  
_ Indigo ?  
_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi. De mon point de vue cette une nette amélioration à la version précédente. Tu as fait du beau travail Cyan.  
_ Merci ! Je fais des efforts !  
_ Je dois lui dire ça ?  
_ Oui, transmets Al, merci.  
_ Il dit qu'il trouve que le sort de Cyan amène une amélioration à ta personne et qu'il n'y a par conséquence aucune raison d'ôter un sort si bien effectué.

Théo failli éclater de nouveau de rire en voyant la réaction de la Granger. Choqué n'était pas assez fort.

_ Alphard !  
_ Aah. C'est mon nom, je le connais parfaitement, ce n'est donc pas la peine de me le crier dans les oreilles.  
_ Dis à ta fée de m'enlever ce sort !  
_ Il a dit non. Du vent maintenant Granger, j'ai autre chose à faire qui ne nécessite pas ta compagnie.  
_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !  
_ Harry, faits quelque chose ! grogna Ron Weasley, les mains sur les oreilles.  
_ Moi ? Je lui avais dit d'avoir une monnaie d'échange avant de demander quoi que ce soit, rappela obligeamment le garçon.  
_ Qu'elle est bruyante…  
_ Oh oh.  
_ Quoi Saph ?  
_ Indigo n'aime pas trop le bruit, elle devrait peut-être arrêter ça avant qu'il ne décide de…ah bas trop tard.

Hermione Granger était à présent muette de stupeur. Tétanisée par l'apparition soudaine d'oreilles de lapin sur le haut de son crâne et d'une queue touffue en haut de son postérieur. Elle éclata en sanglot faisant grimacer son entourage.

_ Si j'étais vous, je me dépêcherais de l'emmener avant qu'une des fées décident d'ajouter encore quelque chose…

Harry et le Weasley relevèrent aussitôt leur camarade et l'entraînèrent présumablement en direction de l'infirmerie.

_ J'espère que c'était la dernière surprise de la journée, lâcha Alphard au bout d'un moment de silence.  
_ Je ne sais pas. Blaise peut encore nous ramener le cerberus et le prendre comme animal de compagnie.

Alphard sembla réfléchir à la possibilité d'une telle théorie avant de secouer négativement la tête.

_ Pourquoi pas ?  
_ De ce que je connais de Blaise, c'est plutôt quelqu'un chat que chien. Il y a plus de chance qu'il décide d'adopter Miss Teigne.  
_ Ne parle pas de malheur, grogna Théo.

Les théories d'Alphard avaient la fâcheuse tendance à s'avérer exact au grand dam de Théo. Heureusement, le reste de l'après-midi se passa calmement et au final Blaise revint de ses explorations épuisé mais sans nouvel animal familier ! L'un dans l'autre ça avait été un week-end normal à Poudlard ! Pas une seconde pour s'ennuyer. Maintenant, s'il pouvait trouver une bonne excuse pour copier le devoir de sortilège d'Alphard…


	13. Chapter 13

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, les fées sont à moi^^

Récap des fées et de leurs partenaires :

Indigo/Alphard Black  
Cyan/Dhamien Nott (Harry Potter)  
Saphir/Théodore Nott  
Turquoise/Blaise Zabini  
Ciel/Aubrey Delacourt

Bonne lecture !

**Chap13 : Indigo**

Noël.  
Alphard devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas songé à cette fête chrétienne et donc absolument non sorcière jusque là, mais c'était sans prendre en compte ses tous nouveaux amis. A son crédit, le jeune Black n'avait jamais eu à se soucier de ça puisqu'il n'avait eu d'attachement que pour Indigo et ce dernier ne connaissait ni noël ni yule. Il supposait que cette année il fêterait yule. Il se refusait à appeler ça noël comme s'il était un vulgaire moldu. Par conséquence, il allait devoir se creuser la tête et trouver des cadeaux à ses…amis. Et peut-être à sa tante et son oncle également. Le problème ? Il n'avait pour le moment pas accès à Gringott et se retrouvait malheureusement aussi pauvre qu'un Weasley. Ce qui était on ne peut plus pathétique de son humble avis, même si Indigo lui assurait qu'il n'avait rien de humble…

_ Alphard.  
_ Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il fallait se méfier quand Harry venait lui parler avec une mine de chien battu. Il s'était aperçu qu'il n'était pas aussi immunisé contre la chose qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_ Tu restes à Poudlard pour les vacances ?

Ah. Il aurait dû se douter que le gryffondor finirait par lui poser cette question. Il avait vu Malefoy se moquer du garçon à toutes les occasions possibles depuis que les professeurs avaient mis en circulation le formulaire pour ceux restant à Poudlard pendant les 2 semaines de congé. Le garçon Malefoy était toujours aussi insupportable de l'avis d'Alphard, mais il le laissait en paix depuis qu'il avait laissé Indigo s'occuper de son cas après sa lettre d'excuse bâclée. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que sa fée lui avait fait, mais ça avait été sacrément efficace. Malefoy avait carrément peur de lui à présent et il avait eu le droit à une magnifique lettre d'excuses en bonne et due forme. Malheureusement pour Harry, ça ne s'étendait pas à lui et le serpentard semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rendre la vie du garçon la plus misérable possible.

_ Non. J'ai beaucoup de chose à régler avec ma famille.  
_ Ah.  
_ …Pourquoi ?

Il sentait qu'il allait regretter la question, mais s'était sorti avant qu'il ne puisse se retenir.

__ Tu te relâches Al_, se moqua Indigo.  
__ Si seulement on voulait bien me laisser aller finir mes recherches sur les propriétés de la sauge sclarée et ses applications en potion…_  
_ Je suis coincé ici, expliqua Harry l'air morose. Avec le Weasley.  
_ Je vois. C'est regrettable. Je suppose que…je peux revenir à Poudlard après yule et rendre ton attente plus supportable. Je ne tiens pas spécialement à être en présence de ma famille plus que nécessaire.  
_ Yule ?  
_ C'est ce que vous appelez noël, intervint Cyan.  
_ Ah. D'accord…  
_ Théo et Blaise rentrent aussi, poursuivit Alphard avant qu'il ne lui pose la question. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée que tu ailles chez eux pour les vacances.  
_ Je sais. Je sais bien. Mais…Weasley, Alphard. Comment je vais survivre ?  
_ Cyan te protègera ? suggéra le serpentard pas très convaincu.

Indigo ricana visiblement pas très convaincu lui non plus. Ses relations avec Cyan s'étaient un peu améliorées, mais ils étaient très loin d'être amis. Pour tout dire, ce titre revenait uniquement et avec moult hésitation à Saphir.

__ N'en rajoute pas Indigo.  
_ Je n'ai rien dit_, protesta la fée.  
__ Tu l'as pensé trop fort.  
_ Qu'importe.  
_ C'est bien toi qui insistes pour que j'aie des amis. Ce qui est valable pour moi l'est aussi pour toi.  
_ J'ai Saphir.  
_ Saphir ? Tu ne lui parles presque pas.  
_ Il est toujours avec Turquoise_, se justifia la fée._  
_ Et alors ?  
_ Je n'apprécie guère Turquoise. Je la trouve extrêmement agaçante.  
_ Ils sont ensembles ?_ demanda Alphard, intrigué._  
_ Tout le temps, oui. Sauf quand on est dans le dortoir.  
_ Ensemble, ensemble ?_

Indigo resta un long moment silencieux.

__ Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, Alphard_, finit-il par avouer, l'air perplexe.  
_ Alphard ? Tu parles avec Indigo ?  
_ Oui. Dis, tu crois que Saphir et Turquoise sont ensembles ?  
_ Ils sont toujours ensembles, fit Cyan.  
_ T'es comme Indigo, marmonna Alphard en secouant la tête.

Cyan lança un regard interrogatif à l'autre fée qui haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Les humains pouvaient être bizarres parfois. Souvent même à la réflexion.

_ Est-ce qu'ils sont en couple ?  
_ En couple ? répéta Cyan.  
_ Saphir et Turquoise ? grimaça Indigo.  
_ Hu… Tu les connais mieux que moi Indigo. Ils faisaient tous les 2 partis de ton groupe.  
_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? ronchonna la fée.

Il fronça les sourcils et alla s'installer sur l'épaule d'Alphard, soudainement de mauvaise humeur.

__ Tu boudes ?  
_ Non.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?  
_ Je ne sais pas exactement._

La fée prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à la situation.

__ Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à la relation de Saphir et Turquoise.  
_ Et alors ?  
_ Ça ne me plait pas de les voir comme un couple.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Je ne suis pas sûr. Peut-être parce que je n'apprécie pas Turquoise.  
_ Ou que tu apprécies trop Saphir_, suggéra Alphard.

La fée fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Quelle théorie intéressante ! Il n'avait pas envisagé cette hypothèse.

_ Alphard ?  
_ Hum ? Ah…tu…c'était quoi la question déjà ?  
_ Je ne peux pas venir chez toi ?  
_ Tu es désespéré à ce point ?  
_ C'est Weasley, Alphard. Du 100% Weasley pendant 2 semaines entières ! Même pas de cours pour me distraire…  
_ Tu auras Cyan, lui rappela le garçon, malgré lui un peu effrayé par le regard de fanatique que Harry arborait actuellement.  
_ C'est vrai Harry ! Je reste avec toi, assura la fée.  
_ Uh…  
_ Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu viennes chez les Black. Même si je n'avais pas un tas de choses à faire, tu restes un Potter. Tu ne serais pas bien accueilli.  
_ Je comprends, se morfondit le gryffondor. Je survivrai je suppose.

Alphard hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il allait survivre, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Sa santé mentale par contre allait en prendre un coup. Il pouvait peut-être voir avec son oncle s'il y avait une possibilité…après tout, si les cours se déroulaient de la même façon que le début d'année, c'était lui qui allait devoir supporter Potter par la suite. Bien que la perspective du héros du monde sorcier complètement fou à cause d'un Weasley était attrayante… Ah, quel dilemme !

__ Ça t'amuse en fait.  
_ Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça._ Si c'est tout, j'ai promis de rejoindre Blaise et Théo à la bibliothèque.

Harry se redressa en entendant les noms des 2 garçons.

_ Je peux venir ? Pour une fois que Weasley et Granger ne me collent pas aux basques.  
_ Tiens, c'est vrai. Tu les as noyés ou quelque chose du genre ? A moins que Cyan ne se soit à nouveau occupé de leur cas ?  
_ Ah, non. En fait ils sont à la bibliothèque. Ils essaient de trouver quelque chose sur Nicolas Flamel.

S'ils étaient vraiment là-bas, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de s'y rendre. Granger avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'énerver pour un rien quand elle voyait Alphard. Ce n'était pourtant pas lui qui lui avait fait pousser des oreilles de lapin qui étaient restés sur son crâne pendant 12 jours…Si ?  
De plus…Harry avait bien dit Flamel ? Qu'est-ce qu'un groupe de 1ère année pouvait bien avoir à faire avec Nicolas Flamel ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent sur Flamel ?  
_ Tout ce qu'ils peuvent. Il aurait un rapport avec ce que garde le cerberus.  
_ Le cerberus ?

Alphard se demandait s'il ne devrait pas employer des méthodes drastiques pour empêcher le gryffondor de se fourrer de nouveaux dans les ennuis. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se contenter de la vie d'un étudiant normal ? Ce n'était pas compliqué ! La preuve, même lui y arrivait parfaitement !

__ Flamel, ce n'est pas cet alchimiste qui a créé une pierre censée pouvoir transformer toutes sortes de métaux en or ?_ interrogea Indigo.

Ah. Exactement, Indigo avait mis le doigt dessus. Mais il espérait vraiment que la pierre philosophale n'était pas cachée à Poudlard. Elle n'avait rien à faire là et si quelqu'un la voulait…ça pouvait être dangereux pour les élèves. Ce n'était pas comme ça à son époque. Il n'y avait ni cerberus, ni troll et encore moins d'artefact potentiellement dangereux à Poudlard 50 ans plus tôt ! Dumbledore était sur la corde raide avec ce genre de choses. C'était d'ailleurs très étonnant qu'aucun parent n'ait protesté jusque-là. Son oncle Arcturus n'avait pas répondu à la lettre qu'il avait envoyée concernant le troll maintenant qu'il y pensait. Etrange.

_ Tu sais, le cerberus dans le couloir interdit du 3ème étage.  
_ Ce que garde ou ne garde pas le cerberus ne te concerne pas. Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ça.  
_ Je lui ai déjà dit, soupira Cyan.  
_ Mais Rogue essaie de voler ce que le chien garde ! insista Harry.  
_ Rogue ? Sérieusement ? C'est ça ta théorie ?  
_ C'est…  
_ Complètement stupide ?  
_ Mais Rogue a essayé de passer devant Touffu le soir d'halloween et c'est lui qui lançait le maléfice sur mon balai pendant le match de quidditch. J'aurai pu me tuer tu sais ? Il me déteste pour une raison que j'ignore.

Touffu ? Touffu… Qui pouvait donner ce genre de nom à un énorme chien à 3 têtes ?! Et pourquoi pas Calin tant qu'on y était ?

_ Et donc, tu as décidé que puisque tu ne l'aimais pas, il faisait le coupable idéal.  
_ Avoue qu'il est suspect.

Alphard ne le trouvait pas suspect. Aigri très certainement, pas fait pour enseigner à des enfants, incontestablement, mais pas spécialement suspect.

_ Alphard ? Tu sais qui est Nicolas Flamel ?

Ah…Potter choisissait toujours le plus mauvais moment pour montrer le brin de logique qu'il semblait posséder.

_ Est-ce que tu en resteras là si je te dis qui est Flamel ?

Harry lui fit une grimace contrite. Ce qui voulait très certainement dire non.

__ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Indigo ?  
_ Hum…que tu lui dises qui est Flamel ou pas, il plongera tête baissée dans les embrouilles. Peut-être que ça limitera ses problèmes de le lui dire directement.  
_ Pas faux. Il serait bien capable d'aller faire un raide dans la section interdite en plein milieu de la nuit en quête d'informations.  
_ Ma pensée exactement.  
__ Si tu pouvais au moins essayer…  
_ J'essaierai, promit Harry.

_ Alors ?  
_ Nicolas Flamel est un alchimiste de plus de 600 ans connut surtout pour être le seul a avoir créé la pierre philosophale.  
_ Hey ? fit le gryffondor avec son manque d'élocution à présent familière.

Alphard attendit que le garçon digère l'information. Enfin…il attendit 5 minutes, le temps d'en avoir marre et de vouloir retourner à ses recherches sur les plantes. Il voulait absolument finir le devoir de botanique avant le début des vacances et il faudrait voir à écrire à oncle Acturus aussi, des fois qu'il puisse finalement sauver Potter de la présence continuelle de la menace rousse. Ça annulerait peut-être sa dette. Ça valait bien un sauvetage sur balai, non ?

__ Je ne suis pas sûr, Al. Surtout que sa présence ne te dérangerait pas vraiment chez les Black.  
_ Hum…je me demande ce qu'en aurait pensé Orion._

Ah. Alphard n'avait pas reparlé d'Orion depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était mort. Pour tout dire, il avait été assez choqué d'apprendre que lui-même avait été déclaré mort en 1976. La perte d'Orion n'avait pas été prévue. Il s'était attendu à le trouver vieilli, mais certainement pas mort. Indigo avait de la peine pour son partenaire. Parfois il le voyait se retourner pour commenter quelque chose et une lueur douloureuse passait dans son regard le temps d'un instant quand il voyait Harry alors qu'il s'attendait à trouver Orion. La fée n'était pas certain que le fait qu'Orion et Harry aient un caractère très différent soit vraiment bénéfique pour Alphard. S'il avait eu à choisir, il aurait préféré que son partenaire devienne ami avec Théodore Nott. Le garçon Nott arrivait à le faire sourire, ce qui était un bon point dans l'agenda d'Indigo. Et en plus, c'était le partenaire de Saphir. Malheureusement, Théo était déjà le meilleur ami de Blaise et s'insinuer dans ce genre de relation n'était pas du tout dans le tempérament d'Alphard. Il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, mais jouer les 5èmes roue du carrosse, très peu pour lui…

Indigo supposait qu'Harry n'était pas si mal en tant qu'ami. Il était distrayant et la déesse savait qu'ils avaient tous 2 besoin de distractions. Et, surtout, il était loyal. Alphard avait besoin de loyauté s'il voulait un jour abaisser la façade qu'une décennie chez les Black avaient magnifiquement façonnée.

2 jours plus tard, essayant tant bien que mal de déjeuner, Alphard se demandait sérieusement s'il n'allait pas réduire ses camarades serpentard en une espèce de bouillie compacte, possiblement réutilisable comme ingrédient de potion. Il semblait bien qu'ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot depuis 2 jours pour lui pourrir la vie et il n'était toujours pas plus avancé sur les propriétés de la sauge sclarée ou n'importe quelle autre sauge par ailleurs que 3 mois plus tôt. Il avait l'air d'une encyclopédie vivante ou quelque chose de cette nature ? Même Goyle et Crabbe avaient osé lui demander des renseignements ! Et s'étaient retrouvés avec une tête de troll le restant de la journée pour la peine. Comme si son état d'énervement n'était pas suffisamment élevé, un hibou grand duc atterri dans son assiette, lui tendant impétueusement la patte pour qu'il prenne la lettre qui lui était destinée, la dite lettre étant une simple phrase de son oncle acceptant la présence de Potter au manoir Black pendant les vacances.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Blaise assis à côté de lui.  
_ Une lettre Blaise. Je pensais qu'arrivé à ce stade de ton éducation, tu serais capable de reconnaître ça.

L'italien leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant de retourner à son assiette, décidant manifestement que sa curiosité ne valait pas la peine de braver la mauvaise humeur d'Alphard pour le moment.

__ Tu peux aller dire à Harry qu'il est invité chez les Black pendant les vacances et de prévenir sa chef de maison s'il a l'intention de venir, s'il te plait Indigo.  
_ Je peux, mais pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ?  
_ J'en ai assez des serpentards, je crois que les gryffondors seraient la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase._

Indigo acquiesça sans bien comprendre de quoi voulait bien parler Alphard. Il n'y avait pas de vase à la table des serpentards…mais bon, si Al ne voulait pas aller voir Harry, ça ne le dérangeait pas de faire passer le message. Peut-être que Cyan aurait encore lancé un sort amusant ?

_ Cy-an.

La fée se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire de bienvenue.

_ Bonjour Indigo.  
_ Est-ce que c'est toujours aussi bruyant le matin à cette table ?

La table des gryffondors était animée à l'extrême. Indigo doutait fort que ce soit le meilleurs moyen pour une bonne alimentation.

_ Matin, midi et soir, soupira Cyan.  
_ Où est ton partenaire ? J'ai un message d'Alphard.  
_ Quelque part par là-bas, fit Cyan, désignant une partie de la longue table où étaient, semblait-il, réunis les 1ères années. C'est important ?  
_ Qu'en sais-je ?

Cyan soupira de nouveau et le conduisit diligemment vers son partenaire qui ne semblait pas bien réveillé malgré le capharnaüm ambiant.

_ Harry, Indigo a quelque chose à te dire.  
_ Le choixpeau a enfin accepté d'entendre raison et de me permettre de quitter cet enfer ?  
_ Non, fit Indigo, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension.  
_ Alors je ne veux pas le savoir.  
_ Ah bon ? J'avais cru comprendre que tu voulais échapper à Poudlard pour les vacances pourtant, marmonna Indigo en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourquoi les humains étaient-ils aussi compliqués ? Un jour ils voulaient ça et le lendemain complètement autre chose. C'était difficile à suivre.

_ Les vacances ? s'enquit Harry.  
_ L'oncle d'Alphard a accepté que tu viennes au manoir Black. Est-ce que je dois dire à Al que ce n'est plus d'actualité ?

Et comme pour ajouter à sa confusion, Harry se leva et se précipita vers la table des serpentards avant de serrer Alphard dans ses bras en criant un truc incohérent aux oreilles de la fée. Il se tourna vers Cyan qui lui fit une petite grimace.

_ Je ne comprends rien aux humains, soupira Indigo. Il voulait, il ne voulait plus et maintenant… Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?  
_ Je crois qu'il est très heureux.

Et donc, être très heureux pour Harry équivalait à étrangler Alphard en l'embarrassant devant tous les serpentards. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas plutôt dû faire quelque chose pour le remercier ? Il croisa le gryffondor qui repartait en sens inverse, évitant de justesse une lumière jaune sortie tout droit de la baguette Alphard et alla finalement se réinstaller sur la tête de son partenaire. Alphard avait un test en métamorphose ce matin et vu que la fée n'avait pas le droit de l'aider, il avait décidé de dormir. Il aurait bien bavardé avec Saphir, mais ça équivalait à parler également avec Turquoise, ce qui n'était définitivement pas prévu au programme.

Alphard s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte de la grande salle. Etait-ce réellement recommandé d'aller dîner ? Il avait faim, certes, mais de là à braver ses camarades de classe serpentards qui ne semblaient pas avoir eu le mémo comme quoi il était de mauvaise humeur et donc très irritable, particulièrement quand on l'inondait de questions ? Hum…et Harry pouvait avoir la mauvaise idée de lui refaire le même numéro que le matin même, ce qu'il voulait éviter autant que possible. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait enlacé, mais une chose était sûre, si ça s'était produit auparavant, il était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir. Après tout, les Black n'étaient pas très affectueux, surtout avec le cracmol de service. Harry avait réussi à le choquer comme personne avant lui.

_ Alphard ? Tu n'entres pas ?

Il se tourna vers Théo qui l'observait curieusement, Saphir nulle part en vue. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Indigo avait été bizarrement somnolent toute la journée et il n'avait pas vue l'ombre d'une fée après le petit-déjeuner catastrophique.

_ Alphard ?  
_ Hum. Je le sens pas.  
_ Peur qu'Harry te saute dessus ?

Il cligna des yeux. Oh, Théo pouvait rire tant qu'il voulait, il était certain qu'il hésiterait aussi à sa place.

_ J'ai entendu qu'il avait été convoqué chez le directeur, une idée de ce qu'il a bien pu faire cette fois ci ?

Le directeur ? Carrément ? Alphard espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose en rapport avec le cerberus ou Nicolas Flamel…

_ Vas savoir. Avec Harry Potter tout est envisageable.

Littéralement.  
Théo hocha la tête et désigna la porte de la main.

_ On y va ?  
_ Je suppose.

Pas comme s'il avait découvert l'entrée des cuisines pour le moment et rester énervé lui donnait faim.

__ Tu dors encore Indigo ?  
_ Hn._  
_ Saphir dort aussi ?  
_ Oui. On approche du solstice d'hiver. Il est toujours somnolent à cette période de l'année. Pas Indigo ?  
_ Pas que je me souvienne. Et où est passé Blaise ?  
_ En retenue. Turquoise a voulu l'aider en potion tout à l'heure et le résultat n'a pas plut du tout à Rogue.

De toutes les fées, Turquoise était certainement celle qui aimait le plus expérimenter. Malheureusement, c'était également la moins douée du lot, attirant les foudres des professeurs sur son partenaire. Alphard se servit à manger, continuant à parler tranquillement avec Théo, en paix pour une fois.

_ Alphard ?

Le serpentard se tendit, craignant une nouvelle étreinte, mais Harry semblait étrangement déçu et las, les épaules tombantes et pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage.

_ Problème ? demanda Alphard, malgré lui un peu inquiet.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu l'agaçant et extravagant gryffondor aussi abattu.

_ Dumbledore.  
_ Dumbledore ? répéta Théo.

Certes, le vieux sorcier était une plaie en lui-même, mais ça n'avait rien de nouveau.

_ Il m'a interdit de quitter Poudlard pour les vacances, expliqua Harry.  
_ Ah…  
_ Je pensais que tu restais ici de toute façon, non ? demanda Théo.  
_ Je…je…ça n'a plus d'importance. Il a dit que comme mes gardiens sont des moldus quand je suis à l'école, c'est lui qui agit en tant que gardien magique. Comme je ne vais pas chez les moldus, il m'a simplement interdit de partir et je n'ai rien à dire.  
_ Il t'a dit ça comme ça ?  
_ Non, bien sûr. Il a bien emballé la pilule, mais je ne suis pas idiot à ce point. En plus, comme Cyan roupille depuis ce matin, je n'ai même pas eu la satisfaction de lui faire une blague pour me venger…  
_ Cyan dort aussi ?  
_ Oui. Planqué dans mes cheveux. Il devait être bien fatigué, je ne l'ai pas entendu de la journée.  
_ Théo dit que ce serait dû à l'approche du solstice.  
_ Ah ? Il ne me semble pas qu'il ait fait ça l'année dernière pourtant…  
_ Potter ! cracha la douce voix de Drago Malefoy. Nous savons tous que tu as un problème de vision, mais la table des gryffons est de l'autre côté de la salle. Sois un bon garçon et débarrasse nous de ta présence que l'on puisse manger sans risquer un ulcère.

Harry soupira avant de faire un signe à ses amis et d'aller rejoindre sa table.

_ Certaines personnes n'apprennent jamais, murmura Alphard.

Mais Malefoy était déjà loin, n'ayant aucune intention de rester dans la proximité immédiate de l'héritier des Black.


	14. Chapter 14

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, les fées sont à moi^^

Récap des fées et de leurs partenaires :

Indigo/Alphard Black  
Cyan/Dhamien Nott (Harry Potter)  
Saphir/Théodore Nott  
Turquoise/Blaise Zabini  
Ciel/Aubrey Delacourt

**Aileen G** : Contente que mon histoire te plaise :) Pour tout te dire, j'ai hésité à placer Harry à serpentard, mais l'histoire aurait pris un tour complétement différent et je n'aurais pas eu le plaisir de torturer Ron et Hermione. J'ai essayé de faire un Harry qui ne réfléchit pas toujours avant d'agir, mais qui ne s'énerve pas pour un rien quand Malefoy le provoque, pour le moment du moins.

Merci à tous et à toute pour vos reviews, voilà le chapitre 14 :)

Bonne lecture !

**Chap14 : Cyan**

Dhamien cligna des yeux, complètement groggy en s'asseyant dans son lit. Il faisait noir, le soleil n'avait même pas encore montré le bout de son nez alors pourquoi, par Merlin, Cyan le réveillait-il ?

_ Lève–toi fainéant ! Allé Dhamien ! Debout ! Debooooooooooooooout ! chantonna La fée visiblement bien réveillé et d'excellente humeur.  
_ C'est quelle heure ?  
_ 5h30, l'informa Cyan d'une voix bien trop joyeuse si tôt le matin.

Dhamien se recoucha aussitôt. 5h30, ce n'était pas une heure pour se lever. Il ne savait pas où sa fée voulait en venir mais il était de toute façon trop tôt pour s'en soucier et encore moins y réfléchir.

_ C'est toi qui voulait te lever tôt Dhamien. Pour éviter le Weasley, tu te souviens ?

Le garçon se rassit brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts. Cyan avait raison ! Une journée libre de Ronald Weasley valait tous les sacrifices ! Il se leva aussitôt, attrapant des vêtements propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bain le plus silencieusement possible. 30 minutes plus tard, il était face au portrait de la grosse dame, se retenant de crier victoire trop vite. Son camarade gryffondor avait la fâcheuse tendance à le retrouver où qu'il soit. Il ignorait tout de la façon dont il s'y prenait, mais il avait bien l'intention de déjouer les plans du rouquin cette fois-ci ! Même s'il devait aller se planquer dans le dortoir des serpentards, il était hors de question qu'il le supporte 1 minute de plus.

_ On va où maintenant ? demanda Cyan.  
_ Dans un endroit où il ne me trouvera pas, assura Dhamien en se mettant à marcher.  
_ Mais encore ?  
_ Ailleurs que la bibliothèque, le terrain de quidditch, le lac, la grande salle ou la cabane de Hagrid.

Cyan leva les yeux au ciel. Ça ne les avançait pas beaucoup, mais il comprenait son partenaire. Les 2 1ers jours, il avait toléré le roux sans broncher, se plongeant dans ses devoirs. Malheureusement, les dits devoirs avaient été rapidement expédiés et Dhamien avait promptement perdu toute patience. Il avait essayé de le semer, de le perdre, de trouver des excuses pour le laisser en plan…en vain, où qu'il aille, le Weasley le retrouvait toujours. C'était exaspérant.

Face à tant d'échec, Dhamien avait élaboré une nouvelle stratégie. Autre que de demander à Cyan de transformer le casse pied en quelque chose de petit et facilement disposable ou carrément un objet de décoration de préférence fragile qu'il pourrait malencontreusement faire tomber sans le faire exprès. Il avait eu le temps de penser aux 1000 et 1 façons de se débarrasser du boulet pendant ces 4 longs, trop longs jours de vacances. Heureusement, Ron avait des frères. Il ne parlait pas de Perceval, Percy Weasley, le préfet au bâton dans le cul, mais des jumeaux de 3ème année. Il en ignorait la raison, mais les jumeaux roux adoraient faire des blagues et leur cible préférée était justement leur petit frère, à la grande joie de Dhamien.

Bref, il n'aurait de toute façon pas été dans cette situation si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu. A l'heure actuelle, il aurait dû se trouver au manoir des Black en compagnie d'Alphard. Il avait été euphorique que le serpentard ait pris la peine de demander à ses gardiens de l'accueillir pour les vacances et Dumbledore avait tout fichu par terre. Pour son bien, bien entendu. S'il il ne croyait pas ça il inventerait autre chose. Au moins, quand Cyan avait daigné se réveiller, il lui avait fait le plaisir de lui apporter une petite vengeance. Cyan devait être un farceur dans l'âme parce qu'il avait fait d'une pierre deux coups : il avait échangé les couleurs de garde-robe de Dumbledore et Rogue. Le sort était toujours en place et rien n'avait pu être fait pour l'annuler, ce dont Cyan était très fier. Bien entendu, Dhamien avait été convoqué chez le directeur, mais il avait joué les innocents et personne n'avait pu prouver quoi que ce soit. La vision de Dumbledore entièrement vêtu de noir et Rogue portant des tenues multicolores et frivoles l'avait un peu consolé. La chose avait également bien plu aux restes des élèves, tout particulièrement les jumeaux Weasley qui depuis n'avaient que des compliments à la bouche concernant Cyan. Dhamien soupçonnait les 2 garçons de vouloir l'aide de sa fée pour leurs propres farces, mais ça ne semblait pas spécialement l'intéresser. Ils avaient de la chance que sont partenaire soit Cyan et non Indigo, parce qu'avec la façon dont ils avaient insisté, ils se seraient retrouvés téléportés dans le lac ou avec des appendices supplémentaires. Depuis la transformation de Granger, les gryffondors se méfiaient des fées, mais sur les jumeaux Weasley, ça avait eu l'effet inverse.

Il avait été surpris le 21 décembre quand il avait reçu un paquet emballé d'un papier bleu indigo scintillant en provenance d'Alphard. Ron avait tempêté toute la journée à ce propos, mais il avait tout de même fini par comprendre qu'Alphard lui avait offert un cadeau pour yule et non pas noël. Yule se fêtait visiblement le jour du solstice d'hiver. Bien sûr, Ron était contre ces pratiques qu'il qualifiait de fanatiques pur-sang entre autre. Dhamien se fichait pas mal de tout ça. Yule ou noël, il n'avait de toute façon jamais fêté ni l'un ni l'autre, c'était le tout 1er cadeau qu'on prenait la peine de lui offrir. Enfin, il supposait qu'il avait dû en fêter l'un des deux -noël suppléa Cyan- quand il était avec les Potter et qu'il avait eu des cadeaux à cette occasion, mais il n'en gardait aucun souvenir. A dire vrai, il n'avait aucun souvenir de son temps avec les Potter, même pas de la présence de Cyan à cette époque, c'était un peu dommage. Il se demandait s'il existait un sort ou une potion qui pourrait lui permettre de s'en rappeler.

Il avait dû attendre d'être dans son lit, à l'abri derrière ses rideaux, pour ouvrir finalement le paquet. Le contenu l'avait surpris. A la réflexion, ça n'aurait pas dû, Alphard semblait vivre pour surprendre les autres. Le fait qu'il ait voyagé 50 ans dans le futur pour atterrir en plein milieu de la grande salle le jour de la répartition était une bonne indication de la chose. La nature du cadeau en lui-même prouvait qu'Alphard se souciait plus des autres qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. Il lui avait envoyé l'arbre généalogique des Potter. Un véritable arbre généalogique infusé par la magie où l'on voyait clair comme de l'eau de roche que Harry James Potter était mort 5 jours après sa naissance. Une preuve de plus s'il lui en fallait qu'il n'était pas Harry. Malheureusement, il doutait que ça ne suffisse à Théo. Quant à trouver quelqu'un là-dedans prêt à le prendre en charge…ça allait lui prendre un peu de temps.

C'était i jours. C'était maintenant la veille de noël et Dhamien se demandait toujours où se planquer. Il avait quelques heures devant lui : Ron ne se levait jamais avant 10h. La veille il avait essayé de se lever à 9h pour s'échapper, mais le Weasley s'était réveillé. 5h30 était une bonne heure il semblait.

_ Euh…Dhamien ?

Le garçon s'arrêta brusquement, sortant de ses pensées. Depuis quand marchait-il exactement ? Et…

_ On est où Cy ?  
_ On est à Poudlard, quelque part en Ecosse.

Donc ils étaient perdus dans un couloir dont Cyan et Dhamien ne se souvenaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Un bruit au loin le fit sursauter et il pria un moment pour que ce ne soit pas Ronald Weasley qui l'ait déjà retrouvé.

_ C'est Rusard, l'avertit Cyan.

Dhamien ne savait pas si c'était vraiment mieux. Le concierge n'aimait pas voir les élèves traîner dans les couloirs. Il était parfaitement capable de lui donner une retenue pour une raison farfelue même pendant les vacances. Le garçon ouvrit une des salles et se réfugia à l'intérieur. Weasley, Rusard, même combat. Il espérait que cette salle ferait l'affaire.

_ Oh…Dhamien, tu nous as trouvé un truc intéressant, souffla Cyan.

Le gryffondor se tourna vers sa fée, inquiet. Cyan avait un ton de voix lui rappelant singulièrement Indigo en train d'étudier le professeur Binn tout en commentant sur tout ce qu'il pouvait essayer de faire pour s'en débarrasser ou s'interrogeant sur l'efficacité de tel ou tel sort sur la forme spectrale. Ça avait été les 2 seules heures d'histoire de la magie où il ne s'était pas ennuyé 1 seule seconde, mais il devait avouer qu'Indigo n'était pas du tout rassurant dans sa façon de dire les choses.

Ce qui avait attiré si promptement l'attention de la fée se révéla être un miroir. Un magnifique miroir, atteignant presque le plafond de la classe, avec un cadre d'or sculpté, et reposant sur deux pieds pourvus de griffes. Dhamien se sentait malgré lui impressionné par l'objet qui émettait une magie considérable.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est, Cy ?  
_ Quoi ? Oh, Dhamien…

Il secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller et alla s'asseoir sur l'épaule du garçon.

_ Ce miroir montre des choses qui ne sont pas.  
_ Comme ?  
_ Je me vois entouré des autres fées, tous les Bleus, en train de rire et plaisanter. Tu es là toi aussi, avec Alphard, Théo et Blaise et vous me souriez tous. C'est…glauque.

Dhamien s'approcha prudemment et regarda à son tour, notant vaguement la voix de Cyan le prévenant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. La fée avait raison.

Son reflet était le portrait craché de Théo et portait l'uniforme des serpentards. A ses côtés se trouvait son jumeau, un bras passé autour de son cou et lui parlant avec enthousiasme, de l'autre côté se tenait Alphard qui lui souriait d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Blaise était placé de l'autre côté de Théo et riait. Les 4 fées voletaient autour d'eux se pourchassant en riant et dans le fond il y avait 2 adultes qui le regardaient un sourire aimant et un air fier inscrits sur leurs visages. Ce devaient être ses parents il supposait. Théo avait pris beaucoup du physique de sa mère. Il y avait d'autres personnes en arrière plan. D'autres membres de sa famille il semblait…et à présent sa mère portait un bébé dans ses bras.

_ DHAMIEN !

Il cligna des yeux et détourna le regard du miroir.

_ Ah ! Quand même ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas regarder.  
_ J'ai vu…ma famille. Ça avait l'air si réel et…je ressemblais à Théo, je…  
_ Ce n'est pas la réalité Dhamien, dit Cyan le plus doucement possible. Regarde l'inscription sur le miroir.  
_ Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
_ Hum…je ne sais pas. Mais ce miroir est dangereux, on devrait partir.  
_ Tu crois qu'il pourrait montrer l'avenir ?  
_ Non…répondit Cyan après un long moment. Je ne pense pas. Partons d'ici, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
_ Mais…  
_ On demandera à Alphard et Indigo. Ce miroir est un artefact magique puissant. Peut-être qu'ils sauront quelque chose dessus. Quelque chose d'aussi spécial a des chances d'être connu.  
_ D'accord, capitula Dhamien.

Il sortit, lançant un regard de regret au miroir. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait resté là toute la journée.

_ Ah ! Harry tu es là !

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! Il en avait oublié sa mission initiale : éviter le Weasley !  
Cyan éclata de rire et il lui lança un regard noir avant de suivre le Weasley qui avait déjà commençait à déblatérer des inepties, l'air accablé. C'était vraiment injuste. Tous ces efforts pour en arriver là… Il était vraiment tenté de demander à Cyan de régler le problème. Seulement…n'importe qui avec une noise de bon sens se douterait qu'il était responsable des problèmes du Weasley. D'un autre côté, on ne pouvait pas affirmer que les professeurs de Poudlard étaient observateurs. Il était à peu près certain qu'ils étaient tous persuadés que Ronald Weasley était son meilleur ami. Hors, il n'aurait pas demandé à sa fée de lancer un maléfice à son meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Cyan frissonna légèrement tout en suivant les 2 garçons. Ce miroir lui avait vraiment laissé une mauvaise impression. Comme s'il se nourrissait du plus profond désir de la personne qui regardait son reflet. Il n'aimait pas ça. Dhamien avait eu un air de désir et de regret vraiment puissant. Il n'aurait pas pu s'arracher au miroir s'il ne l'avait pas appelé. Cet objet n'avait strictement rien à faire dans une école…

_ C'est joli, hein Cy ?  
_ Hum ?  
_ La salle.  
_ Oh…

Ils étaient dans la grande salle qui avait été spécialement décorée pour les fêtes de noël.

_ C'est rouge.

Dhamien ricana légèrement. Les fées et leur obsession du rouge.

Ils étaient si peu nombreux que les professeurs avaient décidé de manger avec eux. La tête de Rogue avec un chapeau de fête sur la tête aurait presque valu le fait de supporter tout le reste, mais dans l'absolue, il aurait préféré être dans son lit à étudier l'arbre généalogique des Potter à la recherche d'un gardien vivant et pas trop regardant sur sa véritable parenté.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement noël, décida Dhamien le lendemain matin, réveillé par un Ron Weasley encore plus excité que d'habitude, mais il aimait décidemment recevoir des cadeaux. C'était quelque chose à laquelle il pourrait facilement s'habituer.  
Il mit de côté les paquets emballés en bleu qui provenaient certainement de ses amis serpentards, ne voulant pas créer de dispute si tôt le matin avec son camarade de chambre, et s'attaqua à ceux restant.  
Hermione lui avait offert une boite de chocogrenouille. Au moins la jeune fille faisait des progrès. Il s'était attendu à un énorme livre sur un sujet complètement inintéressant. Ou du moins, seulement intéressant de son point de vue à elle.  
Hagrid lui avait taillé une flûte en bois. Il ne savait pas en jouer, mais c'était une gentille attention de la part du demi-géant.  
Il avait reçu un pull tricoté maison vert émeraude de la part de la mère de Ron, ainsi que des petits gâteaux fondants absolument divins.

_ J'ai dû mentionner dans une lettre que tu ne t'attendais pas à recevoir beaucoup de cadeau, expliqua Ron aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir honte. Il ne connaissait pas Me Weasley, mais c'était gentil de sa part. Pas nécessaire venant d'une parfaite étrangère, mais gentil néanmoins. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était plutôt étonnant qu'il ne reçoive pas de cadeau de fans avec son taux de popularité. Il pouvait comprendre qu'une barrière ait pu être mis en place pendant qu'il était chez les Dursley, mais où avait bien pu passer tout ce courrier ? Et depuis qu'il était à Poudlard ? Qui se permettait de décider les lettres qui passaient ou ne passaient pas ? Il soupçonnait Dumbledore et l'idée ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Ce vieux sorcier se mêlait vraiment un peu trop de ses affaires. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'avait aucun droit sur sa vie. A moins que les Potter en ait fait son gardien en quelque sorte ? Ce qui voudrait également dire que c'était ce vieux fou qui l'avait laissé devant la porte des Dursley en pleine nuit d'automne toutes ces années auparavant.

_ Dhamien ? Tu n'ouvres pas celui-là ? demanda Cyan.  
_ Tu es trop curieux, soupira le garçon à l'adresse de sa fée.

Il attrapa le dernier paquet, s'attendant à trouver le cadeau de Ron puisque c'était le dernier, et fut surpris quand un tissu presque liquide lui glissa dans les mains.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
_ On dirait…une cape.  
_ Je sais ce que c'est ! s'exclama Ron. C'est une cape d'invisibilité !  
_ Une… ?  
_ Essaie là !  
_ Oh. Dhamien tu…  
_ Pas mal.  
_ Trop cool ! Qui t'as envoyé ça ? T'as vraiment de la chance !

Dhamien avait mis la cape et du coup, seul sa tête restait visible. Cyan trouvait plutôt perturbant de voir la tête de son partenaire se balader dans l'air… Le garçon ramassa la petite carte qui avait glissé quand il avait déplié la cape.

_Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage. Très joyeux Noël._

_ Ce n'est pas signé.  
_ Tu crois que ça appartenait à James Potter ?  
_ Certainement, Cy.  
_ Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cette chose va nous apporter encore plus d'ennuies ? marmonna la fée avec une grimace.

Dhamien haussa les épaules et proposa qu'ils aillent déjeuner. Le message était étrangement formulé… pourquoi James Potter aurait laissé sa cape d'invisibilité à qui que ce soit ? Elle aurait pu leur sauver la vie avec Voldemort à leur trousse. Et pourquoi était-il temps qu'il en hérite ? Il n'avait que 11 ans, cette personne ne saisissait-elle pas le chaos qu'il pouvait créer avec une cape d'invisibilité ? Quant à la dernière phrase…il avait l'impression qu'on l'incitait à s'en servir. Pour quelle raison, c'était encore un mystère…

_ Tu ne veux pas savoir qui te l'a envoyé ? demanda Ron tout en le suivant. C'est vraiment très rare une cape d'invisibilité tu sais ? T'as vraiment trop de chance Harry ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour en avoir une. N'importe quoi.

Ça, Dhamien n'en doutait pas une seconde. Bien sûr, Ron n'en avait aucune utilité, mais du moment que c'était rare, que ça avait une allure cool et que ça appartenait à Dhamien, le rouquin le voulait. Peut-être devrait-il lui rappeler que c'était un vêtement de seconde main et Ron n'avait-il pas dit qu'il ne voulait plus porter de vêtements de seconde main ?

_ Je sais, je sais. J'espère que tu as aimé ce que je t'ai offert, Ron ? interrogea Dhamien avec un sourire innocent.  
_ Trop cool mon pote ! Merci.  
_ Merci pour le tient aussi, Ron.  
_ Mais il ne t'a rien offert, fit Cyan les sourcils froncés.  
_ Ah…hum…tu crois qu'ils ont fait un déjeuner de noël ? Je meurs de faim !

La fée secoua négativement la tête. Indigo avait raison, les humains étaient des êtres compliqués. Où était-ce Saphir qui l'avait dit ? Ils continuèrent tranquillement leur chemin jusqu'à la grande salle, très peu peuplée en ce matin de noël. Il y avait juste un pauvre 7ème année serdaigle, déjà plongé dans un livre à cette heure matinale et…

_ Alphard !

Le serpentard leva la tête à l'entente de son nom et l'inclina sur le côté en signe d'interrogation. Le garçon avait l'air fatigué, mais Dhamien n'en avait cure. Alphard était venu le sauver de la menace Weasley ! C'était son héro ! Il l'aurait volontiers serré dans ses bras mais la 1ère fois lui avait appris que ce genre de geste n'était pas le bienvenu.

_ Pour qu'elle raison hurles-tu mon nom si tôt le matin, Harry ?  
_ Tu es revenu !  
_ Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais après yule.

Dhamien hocha la tête. Il l'avait dit, mais le gryffondor l'avait complètement oublié.

_ Bonjour Indigo.  
_ Bonjour Harry, Cyan.  
_ Harry, on est vraiment obligé de s'asseoir là ? demanda Ron visiblement très mal à l'aise.  
_ Mais Ron, Alphard est là, fit Harry avec de grands yeux innocents.  
_ Justement, murmura le roux, dûment ignoré par ses compagnons.

Cyan rejoignit l'autre fée qui semblait inspecter les gâteaux posés sur la table.

_ Tu comptes te reconvertir en fée de la pâtisserie ?  
_ Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai aucun talent dans ce domaine.  
_ Parce que tu as essayé ? demanda Cyan, amusé à l'idée d'Indigo avec une toque de pâtissier sur la tête et les mains dans la farine.  
_ J'ai essayé, assura la fée toujours en pleine inspection.  
_ Et ?  
_ Et quoi ?  
_ Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?  
_ C'était mangeable, mais loin du niveau d'une fée de la pâtisserie. Très loin. Pourquoi les fruits brillent de cette façon dans ces gâteaux ?  
_ Ils sont confits.  
_ Ah. Je vois maintenant. Merci.  
_ C'est ça qui t'intriguait ?

Indigo haussa les épaules.

_ Vous semblez avoir survécu à la présence de Ronald Weasley. Je m'attendais presque à le trouver sous une forme moins…naturelle.  
_ Vous êtes arrivés trop tôt, souffla Cyan. Encore quelques jours et Dhamien aurait craqué. Au moins, j'ai pu m'amuser un peu avec Dumbledore et Rogue.

L'autre fée resta un long moment silencieux, observant les 3 garçons déjeuner avant de se retourner vers Cyan. Ce dernier cligna des yeux, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu dire pour recevoir un tel regard.

_ Vraiment ? murmura finalement Indigo. Ce qui explique pourquoi Dumbledore portait des robes noires je suppose.

Cyan acquiesça et ils volèrent jusqu'à leurs partenaires. Indigo s'arrêta à côté de Dhamien, juste hors de vue du jeune homme.

_ Je persiste à dire que donner une cape d'invisibilité à un enfant de 11 ans est irresponsable, dit Alphard.  
_ Tu n'y connais rien Black ! fit Ron.  
_ Harry, tu peux mettre une laisse ou mieux une muselière à ton chien ? Il va finir par envoyer de la bave dans mon petit-déjeuner.

Dhamien soupira. Malheureusement, Alphard était fatigué. Et il avait appris très tôt qu'un Alphard fatigué était un Alphard de très mauvaise humeur et pas patient. Et un Alphard de très mauvaise humeur pouvait s'avérer un Alphard dangereux.

_ Dhamien ?  
_ Quoi ? souffla le garçon distraitement tout en cherchant à calmer Ron avant qu'il ne fasse une attaque fulgurante.

Cette couleur n'était pas naturelle sur un être humain, il en était intimement persuadé, même si le violet allait bien avec le pull tricoté maison du garçon.

_ C'est français, non ?  
_ Hein ?! s'exclama Dhamien perturbé, se tournant vers celui qui lui parlait. Oh…euh…Indigo ?

La fée hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait et voleta jusqu'à son partenaire sans plus se préoccuper du garçon ou de sa fée.

_ Je peux m'occuper du gêneur, Al ? demanda-t-il.  
_ Fais ce que tu veux Indigo, je suis fatigué. Tu peux le transformer en gâteau de noël pour ce que ça me fait.

La fée leur fit un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers le rouquin. Dhamien grimaça, paniquant légèrement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de donner ce genre de permission à Indigo. Quoique…le souvenir d'Hermione en lapin bleu resterait très certainement un de ses meilleurs de Poudlard.

_ Je serais toi, Ron, je me sauverais. Indigo a….

Dhamien n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le gryffondor arrêta de se goinfrer et se précipita vers la sortie sans demander son reste, un air outré sur le visage.

_ Efficace, murmura Dhamien, impressionné.  
_ Weasley ne m'aime pas au cas où tu ne l'aurais jamais remarqué, Har-ry.  
_ Je sais, protesta le garçon.  
_ On ne dirait pas.  
_ Humpff. Raconte moi plutôt tes vacances.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en dire ?  
_ Je ne sais pas moi. Tu ne devais pas aller à Gringott faire un test d'héritage ?  
_ Exact. Je suis officiellement l'héritier de l'ancienne et noble maison des Black. Youhou

Dhamien pouffa avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Il avait vu un poisson montrer plus d'enthousiasme qu'Alphard en ce moment.

_ Ça n'a rien d'amusant, M. Potter. Absolument rien. Sachez que je suis à présent écrasé sous le poids des responsabilités incombant à l'héritier Black et le cauchemar de tous les chefs de famille : la paperasserie. Des tonnes et des tonnes de documents administratifs en retard à remplir. Je n'ai pas été préparé à ça.

Dhamien éclata de rire, imaginant Alphard noyé dans les parchemins.

_ Ris tant que tu peux, tu es censé être l'héritier des Potter, ne crois pas que ça ne t'arrivera jamais. Tu subiras alors l'horreur des papiers administratifs. Je jurerais que quelqu'un leur jette régulièrement un sort de multiplication.  
_ Je compatis, Alphard. Si, si, je te jure.  
_ Tu n'es pas convainquant. Dis moi plutôt ce que tu faisais pendant qu'on me torturait à coup de parchemins.  
_ J'endurais un temps complet de Weasley…Oh ! Et on a découvert un miroir bizarre avec Cyan, il faudra qu'on te le montre.  
_ Un miroir magique ? demanda Indigo.  
_ Un miroir dangereux, affirma Cyan. Je préférerais en rester le plus loin possible.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait de spécial ?  
_ Il montre des choses qui ne sont pas. Des choses qu'on aimerait avoir.  
_ Intrigant.  
_ Il y avait une inscription dessus, tu t'en souviens Cyan ?  
_ Euh…non ?  
_ Vous auriez pu le noter.  
_ Mais je pense pouvoir retrouver la salle où il était. Vous voulez qu'on y aille ?

Cyan grimaça. Quand Dhamien était dans cet état, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour le calmer si ce n'était le suivre et limiter les dégâts. Il pria pour que son partenaire ne retrouve pas la bonne salle, mais malheureusement, la déesse n'était pas avec lui, Dhamien se perdit bien un peu, mais les amena néanmoins à destination.

_ Impressionnant, murmura Alphard s'avançant comme malgré lui vers le miroir.  
_ L'inscription est là, fit Cyan.

Indigo voleta jusqu'à lui, regardant l'écriture avec une curiosité toute féerique.

_ Il émet beaucoup de magie. Hum… Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est le miroir du riséd.  
_ Du riséd ?  
_ Il faut lire la phrase à l'envers, comme si tu la regardais dans un miroir.  
_ Oh…alors, ça donne : Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir.  
_ Exact.  
_ Je vois. C'est donc ça qu'il fait.  
_ Et il vaut mieux éviter de regarder dedans. Certaine personne pourrait rester devant jusqu'à en mourir.  
_ Voir ce qu'on désir le plus…  
_ Ce n'est vraiment pas l'avenir alors, fit Dhamien, très déçu.  
_ Absolument pas, affirma Indigo. On y va Al ? Ah…  
_ Cette chose ne devrait pas exister, murmura Alphard. C'est monstrueux. Monstrueux.  
_ Alphard ?

Dhamien se retrouvait à court de mot. Alphard était à genoux devant le miroir, le visage blême et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le gryffondor avouait n'avoir jamais imaginé voir son ami dans cet état. Finalement, le serpentard se releva, essuya ses larmes et se dirigea vers la porte sans un regard en arrière. Dhamien et les fées le suivirent.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Alphard ? demanda finalement Dhamien quand il vit que le garçon semblait s'être remis.  
_ Rien qui ne te concerne, fit il. Des gens. Des gens morts, ajouta-il après un instant.  
_ Hey ! Potter ! Black ! On organise une bataille de boules de neige…  
_ Vous vous joignez à nous ? demandèrent les jumeaux Weasley avec de grands sourires.  
_ C'est froid la neige, fit Alphard.  
_ Oui, mais…  
_ Ron, participe…  
_ N'est-ce pas l'occasion…  
_ De lui envoyer quelques boules…  
_ Sans risquer la retenue ?

Alphard envoya un regard horrifié à Dhamien, du moins, le garçon pensait que c'était censé être un regard horrifié. Si on regardait bien et qu'on plissait un peu les yeux.

_ Ils parlent toujours comme ça ?  
_ Euh…souvent, avoua Dhamien avec un léger sourire.

Il trouvait ça plutôt amusant pour sa part.

_ On y va ? demanda Cyan.  
_ J'aime bien la neige, ajouta Indigo.  
_ S'il te plait Alphard ? fit Dhamien.  
_ Je vois…vous êtes tous contre moi.

Les jumeaux Weasley n'en attendirent pas plus et les entraînèrent joyeusement vers l'extérieur ? Dhamien riant, Alphard marmonnant des imprécations et les 2 fées suivant tant bien que mal.


	15. Chapter 15

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, les fées sont à moi^^

Récap des fées et de leurs partenaires :

Indigo/Alphard Black  
Cyan/Dhamien Nott (Harry Potter)  
Saphir/Théodore Nott  
Turquoise/Blaise Zabini  
Ciel/Aubrey Delacourt

**Aileen G** : On peut penser qu'Alphard voit Orion dans le miroir en effet, c'est en libre interprétation ;p. Pour la vraie famille d'Harry, je pense qu'ils découvriront tout un jour, donc tu auras très certainement l'occasion de voir leur réaction :) Et pour Harry et Alphard...mah, c'était le désir d'Harry :p je n'ai pas encore décidé des couples donc libre aux reviewers de me faire des suggestions, il y a encore le temps avant d'y arriver :)

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ! C'est toujours un plaisir de les lire !

Bonne lecture! En espérant que le cahpitre vous plaise.

**Chap15 : Indigo**

Indigo regardait à l'extérieur, écoutant vaguement son partenaire discuter avec Théo et Blaise. C'était décevant. La locomotive rouge à vapeur n'avait pas changé en 50 ans ! Pas plus que le paysage monotone et soporifique. Les sorciers pourraient tout de même faire un effort d'innovation. Même au Royaume des Fées ils faisaient des changements de temps à autre et pourtant, ils voyaient le temps défiler beaucoup plus lentement qu'eux. Au moins le voyage était calme. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'absence de gryffondors puisse être aussi apaisant et pour une fois, Blaise était tranquille également. Ah le calme…il avait bien envie d'aller se rendormir.

Le solstice d'hiver ne l'avait pas influencé tant qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres fées aux alentours, mais à présent, sa seule idée était d'hiberner quelques jours. A l'académie, à cette période, ils se blottissaient en groupe les uns contre les autres jusqu'au solstice lui-même où avait lieu une grande fête. Dans son cas, le professeur Asmodus les gardait tous les quatre avec lui et leur racontait des comtes et des légendes du royaume tandis qu'ils somnolaient. Avec du recul, Indigo pouvait dire que ça avait été une période agréable. Il se demandait ce que Ciel pouvait faire en ce moment. Turquoise dormait -enfin- et Saphir avait les yeux qui se fermaient tout seul alors qu'il regardait le paysage défiler.

_ Saphir ?  
_ Hum ?  
_ Tu as eu des nouvelles de Ciel ?  
_ Hu…Ciel ? Comment je pourrais en avoir ?  
_ Je pensais…vous aviez l'air plutôt proche à l'académie donc je pensais que vous auriez échangé un ou deux cristaux d'appel.  
_ Des cristaux d'appel ? Je ne sais même pas comment on fabrique ça.

Indigo soupira. Il n'avait pas songé à cette possibilité. Il était vrai qu'il avait eu beaucoup de temps libre après avoir réussi son examen en avance. Il en avait profité pour explorer d'autres magies.

_ Tu sais en faire Indi ?  
_ Indigo. Et oui, ce n'est pas compliqué. Mais ils sont individuels, il faut s'ancrer sur l'aura de la fée avec qui tu vas communiquer pour en fabriquer.  
_ Ça n'a pas l'air simple, grimaça Saphir.  
_ C'est simple. Très simple si on a confiance en l'autre fée. Sinon ça se complique. Enfin, aucune importance puisque tu n'en as pas fait avec Ciel.  
_ Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?  
_ Non, assura la fée peut-être un peu trop rapidement. Je suis juste curieux de savoir où il a atterri. Peut-être qu'il est en Egypte ? Ou au Japon ? Ou en Inde ? Il y a tellement de communautés magiques qui ont l'air intéressantes.  
_ Euh…si tu le dis. Mais si il est aussi loin, on risque de ne pas le revoir de sitôt.

Indigo acquiesça. Il faudrait qu'il contacte le professeur Asmodus. Peut-être aurait-il plus de renseignements. Il se réinstalla dans les cheveux d'Alphard et décida de succomber au sommeil. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir dans un compartiment de train.

_ Encore en train de dormir, soupira Théo avec une légère grimace. Indigo ne t'aurait pas expliqué la exacte raison des fois ? Saphir et Turquoise n'ont jamais été très loquaces sur le sujet.  
_ Un truc en rapport avec le solstice d'hiver, je n'ai pas demandé plus. C'est une tradition féerique. Ils hibernent quelques jours avant le solstice et font la fête toute la nuit après ça. Les fées des autres royaumes préparent des choses spéciales pour cette nuit là. C'est plus impressionnant pour le solstice d'été où il y a une cérémonie pour ouvrir spécifiquement les voies entre la Terre et le Royaume des Fées et où les couleurs doivent participer.

Blaise et Théo restèrent bouche bée un long moment.

_ T'as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur nos petits partenaires, Alphard, dit finalement Théo.  
_ Turquoise ne me dit jamais rien sur l'endroit d'où elle vient.  
_ Turquoise n'a ni la patience, ni le désir d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, fit remarquer Alphard, pas vraiment intéressé.

Où avait-il mis son livre de botanique ? Peut-être allait-il enfin pouvoir terminer son essai sur la sauge ?

_ Saphir a la patience, releva Théo, et j'en sais à peine plus que Blaise sur le sujet.  
_ Vous ne savez pas poser les bonnes questions alors.  
_ Tu sais quelques choses sur leur haine pour le rouge ?

La sauge, la sauge. Ah ! Il avait trouvé ! Sauge sclarée, _Salvia sclarea, _la sauge sclarée est une plante herbacée bisannuelle ou vivace (de vie courte), très odorante, très velue, de 40-100 cm de hauteur dans la nature mais pouvant atteindre 1,60 m en culture. Les tiges quadrangulaires sont assez robustes, érigées, ramifiées. Elles portent dans la partie supérieure des poils glanduleux (contenant de l'huile essentielle) et sont pubescentes ailleurs…

_ Alphard !  
_ Hein ?! Quoi ?  
_ Tu veux bien poser ton livre et discuter avec nous comme une personne civilisée ? fit Blaise.  
_ J'ai le droit de dire non ?  
_ Non, répondirent les 2 garçons en cœur.

Bon…ce qui voulait dire que sa dissertation sur la sauge allait attendre encore un peu.

_ Les rouges donc ? C'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?  
_ Tu sais quelque chose là-dessus ?  
_ Les Rouges étaient la promotion juste avant celle des Bleues. Un échec cuisant, seulement une seule fée a réussi l'examen et il a refusé d'aller sur Terre parce qu'il avait une copine qu'il voulait épouser.  
_ Il a refusé ? Ils ont le droit de refuser ?  
_ A ton avis ? Bien sûr que non. La présence des fées de couleurs est indispensable pour leur royaume.  
_ Tu sais pourquoi ?  
_ Une histoire d'énergie. Je peux retourner à mon livre maintenant ?  
_ Tu pourras lire ton livre pendant les 2 semaines où tu ne nous verras pas.  
_ Dis nous plutôt ce que tu sais d'autre sur les fées.

Alphard plissa légèrement les yeux. Oh ? Ils voulaient jouer à ça avec lui ? Ils avaient de la chance qu'Indigo dorme parce qu'il se serait fait un plaisir de lui demander de les réduire au silence. Il l'aurait bien fait lui-même, ayant appris le sort de silence un peu plus tôt dans le mois. Quand on lui fichait encore la paix. Malheureusement, il était interdit de faire de la magie dans les compartiments et il n'avait pas envie de discuter pendant des heures avec un préfet sur le fait que dans sa situation lancer le sort de silence était une question de survie.

_ Les fées de couleurs mesurent entre 10 et 20 cm, bien qu'elles puissent adopter une forme plus petite si besoin. Elles ont des ailes arrondies, d'apparences translucides mais en réalité du bleu référant à leur nom. Pendant les 500 années passées sur Terre, leurs ailes sont censées prendre une forme particulière à chaque fée et la couleur doit s'accentuer. De ce que j'en sais, la forme dépend beaucoup du caractère de la fée et de sa relation avec son ou sa partenaire. Elles sont vêtues de tenue de couleurs et d'aspects diverses, mais il semble que les femelles préfèrent les robes et que les mâles favorisent une espèce de tunique fabriquée en fils de soie.  
_ Alphard, soupira Théo.  
_ Leurs ailes vont changer ? fit Blaise.  
_ Tu ne savais pas ça ?  
_ Bah…  
_ Tu n'as pas demandé en voyant les ailes de Cyan ?  
_ Turquoise n'a pas été très expansive sur le sujet. Du genre que c'était normal pour un prince.  
_ Mais sérieusement, Alphard, tu vas nous faire le descriptif complet du physique des fées ?

Alphard cligna des yeux. N'était-ce pas ce qu'ils lui avaient demandé ? Il lança un regard de regret à son livre de botanique et se demanda un moment s'il n'allait pas réveiller Indigo.

_ Vous vouliez des renseignements, non ? Au cas où vous ne l'ayez pas remarqué, chaque fée est unique. Dans son physique, dans son caractère, dans son comportement, dans son nom, dans sa façon de s'habiller ou même de se coiffer.  
_ Comme tout le monde, non ?  
_ Oui et non. Les fées de couleur sont particulières. Leur nom par exemple, ne leur est pas donné par hasard.  
_ Selon leur couleur de cheveux, non ?  
_ Non. Après leur naissance, un sort est lancé sur le bébé pour déterminer sa couleur exacte. Indigo par exemple avait les cheveux lavandes quand il est né. Il avait été identifié comme un Bleu immédiatement, mais sans le sort, il se serait probablement appelé Lavande.  
_ Mais Lavande, c'est plutôt violet, non ?  
_ Va savoir. Indigo est considéré bleu, mais contient une bonne dose de violet. Sa mère n'était que trop ravie de se débarrasser de lui de ce que j'en ai compris. Certains parents ne veulent pas remettre l'enfant à l'académie de magie et s'enfuient avec.  
_ Ils ne sont pas élevés par leurs parents ? releva Théo, à présent intéressé.  
_ Vous ne savez rien de vos fées, constata Alphard, l'air plus agacé qu'apathique.

Il voulait juste terminer, non, plutôt commencer, son essai de botanique…était-ce vraiment trop demander ?

__ Indigo ?  
_ Hn ?  
_ C'est normal que Saphir et Turquoise n'aient rien expliqué sur les fées à leurs partenaires ?  
_ Uh ? Quoi ?  
_ Théo et Blaise ne savent presque rien sur les fées. Saphir et Turquoise n'étaient pas censés leur expliquer les bases ?  
_ … Non. Il n'y a aucune obligation.  
_ Je vois. Rendors-toi.  
_ Hn._

Indigo endormi n'avait décidemment rien d'amusant.

_ Alphard ? Les fées ne sont pas élevées par leurs parents ? insista Théo.  
_ Non. Justement pour éviter ce qu'il s'est passé avec la génération des Rouges. Mais je crois que la famille a un droit de visite. Les couleurs sont réparties en groupe d sous la direction d'un mentor qui doit faire un rapport régulier à ses supérieurs.  
_ Pour éviter les préjugés et le favoritisme ?  
_ Certainement.  
_ Il existe plusieurs types de fée ? demanda Blaise.  
_ Blaise… tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il n'y a que des couleurs au Royaume des Fées, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui sembla que l'italien rougissait, mais avec son teint halé, il pouvait se tromper. Pas que ça ait une quelconque importance de toute façon. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer en quoi consistait exactement le Royaume des Fées à ses camarades serpentards… ils pouvaient bien demander à leurs propres fées, non ?

_ Saphir a fait mention de fées de la pâtisserie une fois ou deux.  
_ Vraiment ?  
_ Elles ont des noms d'ingrédients, genre vanille, cannelle ou raisin.  
_ Bizarre.  
_ Pas plus que d'avoir des noms de couleurs.  
_ Peut-être bien.

Alphard aurait volontiers repris la lecture de son livre, malheureusement, ses amis serpentards ne le voyaient pas de cet œil là du tout, même s'il ne voulait plus leur parler des fées, ils l'incluèrent dans leurs conversations jusqu'à ce que le train arrive enfin à Londres.

Sa tante Cassiopée l'attendait sur le quai. Malencontreusement, elle n'était pas seule et arborait une masque glacial très différent de l'enthousiaste dont elle avait fait preuve quand il l'avait vu à Poudlard. La raison de sa froideur s'expliquait aisément par la présence de Narcissa Malefoy et un homme qui ne pouvait être que Malefoy senior.

_ Tante Cassiopeia.  
_ Dépêche toi Alphard. Oncle Arcturus nous attend, nous avons beaucoup à faire et peu de temps.  
_ Oui ma tante.

Ils disparurent avant qu'aucun des Malefoy n'aient pu placer un mot.  
Le manoir des Black était comme dans ses souvenirs : grand, majestueux et sombre. L'ancienne chambre d'Orion devait être quelque part entre ces murs. Il espérait qu'elle soit restée en l'état, mais il y avait peu de chance. Orion avait dû déménager sa chambre quand il avait épousé Walburga. Il laissa sa malle dans le hall, les elfes de maison s'en occuperait et suivit sa tante.

_ La santé d'oncle Acturus a soudainement décliné ces derniers jours. Les médicomages ne lui donnent plus longtemps à vivre. Il faut absolument que tu passes le test d'héritage avant que ça ne se produise.  
_ Maintenant ?  
_ Maintenant. Il nous attend, tout a été organisé.

Alphard avait le vertige d'un coup. Pourquoi tout se précipitait-il ? Il se demandait soudain si Harry n'avait pas la vie plus simple en compagnie du Weasley…

__ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Al. Tu parles de Ronald Weasley, là. Toi tu vas juste subir un petit rituel de rien du tout qui pourrait éventuellement t'handicaper à vie si l'anneau des Black te refuse comme héritier.  
_ T'es réveillé je vois…Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais avec un partenaire handicapé ?  
_ Mieux vaut un handicape physique que je pourrai éventuellement guérir qu'un handicape mentale pour lequel je ne pourrais rien faire.  
_ Certes._

Ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle pièce et Alphard fut choqué par l'apparence de son oncle, ou grand-oncle plutôt. Il était à l'article de la mort, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Même l'odeur de la pièce empestait la mort. Le rituel de succession était simple. Un peu sanglant, mais Alphard n'avait jamais été gêné par la vue d'un peu de sang. Pas même du sien. Sa tante lui avait entaillé les paumes des 2 mains et l'oncle Acturus avait déblatéré un tas de phrases en latin tellement rapidement qu'il n'en avait pas compris un traître mot, avant de lui tendre ce qui lui avait estimé être un médaillon d'obsidienne cerclé d'or blanc et de petits saphirs. Aussitôt que l'artefact avait touché son sang, il avait paru prendre vie et des espèces de tentacules noirs en étaient sorties et avaient semblé l'explorer, à la limite de la douleur avant de cesser soudainement. Les appendices avaient disparus et le médaillon avait émis une lumière…pour tout dire, Alphard aurait qualifié la lumière d'indigo… puis s'était transformé en une simple bande d'or blanc piqueté de saphir avant d'aller se placer à l'annulaire gauche du garçon. Alphard n'eut pas le temps de commenter parce qu'aussitôt l'anneau en place, il sentit toute son énergie le quitter et il perdit finalement conscience.

Indigo décida très rapidement que les rituels sorciers étaient bien trop étrange pour lui. Il admirait vraiment Alphard pour son calme parce qu'il était certain que s'il avait dû faire face à ce genre de rituel sans avertissement préalable, il aurait complètement paniqué. Et quel besoin avaient-ils de faire couler du sang ? C'était rouge… L'anneau était joli par contre. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus imposant de la part de la famille Black. S'il se souvenait bien, et il avait une très bonne mémoire, l'anneau avait une tête de dragon dont les yeux étaient saphir quand il avait été au doigt d'Acturus.

_ Comment va-t-il Cassiopeia ? demanda le vieux sorcier, la voix cassante.  
_ Bien. L'anneau l'a accepté mon oncle. Vous allez pouvoir vous reposer.  
_ Gringott…  
_ Je l'emmènerai demain pour que tout soit mis sur parchemin.  
_ Il fera un bon chef de famille…  
_ C'est d'Alphard dont nous parlons mon oncle. Les Black ne seront plus jamais les mêmes.  
_ Qu'importe ma chère, qu'importe. Nous ne sommes plus qu'une poignée. Si il veut faire une révolution qu'il le fasse. Mon seul regret sera de ne pouvoir y assister.  
_ Je m'en serait passée, grommela la sorcière.  
_ Il fera un bon chef de famille, répéta Arcturus, visiblement épuisé.

Cassiopeia appela 2 elfes de maison et leur demanda de s'occuper d'Alphard. Indigo s'accrocha à son partenaire pour le voyage. Dans tous les cas, il était sûr d'une chose : il détestait la téléportation sorcière !

Alphard reprit conscience abruptement. Il n'était pas à Poudlard, ni dans sa chambre à Grimmauld. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ?

__ Le rituel t'a drainé. Ta tante t'a fait transporter ici par des elfes_, lui expliqua Indigo.

Il se souvenait à présent. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main où l'anneau étincelait comme s'il avait une conscience propre et était fier de lui. Ce qui était possible, supposait Alphard. Presque tout était possible dans le monde magique et les anneaux des anciennes familles étaient, au mieux, compliqués.

__ C'est le matin déjà. Tu as dormi toute la soirée et toute la nuit. Tu devrais te préparer maintenant, ta tante a parlé d'aller à Gringott signer des parchemins. Je crois qu'elle a peur que ton oncle meurt avant que tout ne soit officialisé.  
_ Il avait l'air en sal état_, admit le garçon.

Il prit le temps de scruter un peu sa chambre avant de se préparer pour la journée. C'était grand. Décoré dans des tons bleus et crèmes, plutôt agréable et avec une salle de bain adjacente. Il avait même un petit salon pour recevoir si jamais l'envi lui en prenait. Il était à peu près certain qu'Harry aurait adoré squatter sa chambre non stop s'il était venu.

Il était à peine sorti de la salle de bain qu'un elfe de maison, Mimtsy d'après ce qu'il avait compris, apparu devant lui et le conduisit jusqu'à la salle à manger où l'attendait sa tante. Elle n'avait pas l'air très en forme et l'oncle Acturus était absent. Elle lui ordonna aussi sec de déjeuner rapidement qu'ils puissent se mettre en route. En fait, Alphard eu le temps d'avaler un toast et de boire une gorgée de thé avant qu'un autre elfe ne lui apporte son manteau et qu'il ne soit vigoureusement incité à se diriger vers la cheminée du salon. A peine 30 minutes plus tard, ils étaient à Gringott face au gobelin responsable des coffres et biens de la famille Black et sa tante avait signé le dernier parchemin avec une satisfaction évidente.

_ Etait-il vraiment nécessaire de précipiter les choses ma tante ?  
_ Acturus est mourrant. Il est même peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Aucun de nous ne voulait que la fortune des Black ne revienne aux Malefoy.

Alphard lui envoya un regard vide. De son point de vue, du moment qu'il ne finissait pas sous leur garde, ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Bien que ce ne soit plus d'actualité, il était magiquement et officiellement l'héritier des Black.

Sa vision fut soudain obstruée par un énorme tas de parchemins, le détournant de ses pensées.

_ Il faut que tu lises et remplisses tout ça avant de repartir à Poudlard, lui dit sa tante avec un sourire effrayant.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Alphard prit conscience de l'horreur de sa situation. Peut-être était-il encore temps de faire demi-tour ? L'anneau à son doigt chauffa légèrement comme s'il riait de sa déconfiture et lui rappelait en même temps qu'il était trop tard. Il en avait aisément pour plusieurs jours de travail. Et il soupçonnait que ce n'était que les documents les plus urgents. En bref, son essai sur la sauge n'était pas prêt de voir le jour…

_ Tante Cassiopée ? Qu'est-il arrivé à mon coffre ?  
_ Ton coffre ?  
_ Il existe toujours mais…

Mais quelqu'un s'était servi et pas qu'un peu !

_ Ah ! Oui, ton coffre. Tu l'as légué à Sirius à ta mort, affirma la vieille sorcière.

Alphard haussa un sourcil. Comment avait-il pu légué quoi que ce soit, il n'était même pas mort et n'avait jamais connu Sirius.

__ Mort en 1976, c'est écrit là, Al.  
_ Déclaré mort, ce n'est pas la même chose. Ils ont dû juger que ma disparition était assez longue pour être sûr que je ne reviendrais pas. C'est même étonnant qu'ils aient attendu aussi longtemps._  
_ Orion ne voulait pas croire que tu ne reviendrais pas. Il affirmait que tu allais revenir. Il n'avait pas tort finalement.  
_ Et comment suis-je censé avoir légué mon coffre à un neveu que je n'ai jamais vu ?  
_ Il aurait fallu demander à Orion. Acturus t'aurais déclaré mort après 5 ans, mais Orion n'a rien voulu savoir. Comme le reste de la famille pensait que tu faisais tes études ailleurs, Acturus a laissé passer le caprice du gamin.  
_ Ce serait donc Orion qui aurait décidé de léguer mon coffre à son fils ?  
_ Orion état le seul à pouvoir le faire, mais c'était quelqu'un d'extrêmement froid et Sirius était la brebis galeuse de la famille. Il a été réparti à gryffondor.

Un Black chez les gryffons ? Qu'est-ce qu'Orion avait pu faire à ce pauvre gamin pour le traumatiser à ce point ? Même lui, qui ne portait aucun amour pour sa famille, n'avait pas été assez … quel était le mot ? Détruit ? Fou ? Complètement stupide ?

__ Je ne pensais pas qu'un Black pouvait être réparti chez les gryffondors. Ce Sirius a peut-être été élevé en dehors de la famille ?  
_ Peu probable. C'était l'aîné du chef de famille. C'est lui normalement qui devrait être chef de famille à l'heure actuelle._ Il n'existe pas de tableau d'Orion ?  
_ Il y en a un au manoir, mais il n'est jamais là. Acturus pense qu'il est défectueux. Mais il y en a un de Walburga à Grimmauld square qui lui fonctionne parfaitement.

Alphard grimaça. Il se serait passé de voir sa très chère sœur. Quelque chose lui disait que ses cris de banshi ne s'étaient pas améliorés avec le temps. Ou plutôt, si ils s'étaient certainement améliorés, justement.

__ Ne devait-on pas aller chercher des cadeaux de yule pour tes amis ?  
_ Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser oublier ça ?  
_ Blaise et Théo n'aurait peut-être rien dit, mais Harry t'aurait fait une vie impossible.  
_ Je ne pense pas. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude d'avoir des cadeaux. Je ne pense pas que les moldus avec qui il vit le traite vraiment bien.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
_ Il n'est pas rentré pour les fêtes, hein ? Il a préféré affronter le Weasley en non stop plutôt que de rentrer chez lui.  
_ C'est vrai.  
_ D'ailleurs…_ Excusez moi, maître gobelin, sauriez-vous s'il y aurait quelque part dans mes coffres l'arbre généalogique des Potter ?  
_ Des Potter vous dîtes ?  
_ Ma tante Dorea a épousé un Potter. Charlus Potter il me semble, il est donc possible que nous soyons en possession d'un arbre généalogique complet.  
_ Que veux-tu faire avec ça ? demanda sa tante.  
_ L'offrir à Harry Potter pour yule, bien sûr.

La tête de sa tante était tout à fait inconvenable venant d'une Black. La vieillesse n'excusait pas tout. Mais c'était, certes, très amusant.

__ Ton oncle est déjà mourrant, ce n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée de choquer ta tante de cette manière. Les personnes de son âge ont le cœur fragile il parait.  
_ Il parait._

Le gobelin lui présenta un parchemin roulé au bout d'un petit moment et sa tante se contenta de lui lancer des regards agacés, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe inexistante.  
Son…ses tas de parchemins à lire et compléter furent empaqueter pour être envoyés au manoir où il pourrait les étudier tout à son aise et après un voyage rapide vers les coffres pour retirer un peu d'argent, ils se retrouvèrent sur l'allée de Traverse.

_ J'ai quelques courses à faire si tu veux faire un tour. Après nous irons à Grimmauld square voir s'il reste quelques unes de tes affaires.

Alphard avait pris tout ce qui avait de l'importance avec lui quand il était parti, mais il était assez curieux de voir ce qu'était devenu sa maison. Son père n'était mort qu'en juillet donc, peut-être que ça n'avait pas tellement changé, néanmoins, il voulait le voir de ses propres yeux.

__ Regarde Al ! Un magasin de quidditch ! Tu as vu ce balai ? Il a une drôle de forme, non ?_

Le garçon frissonna. Il espérait vraiment qu'Indigo n'avait pas l'intention de le faire entrer dans cette boutique. Son aversion au vol et aux hauteurs s'étendait à présent au balai et tapis volant. Plus il en était loin, mieux il s'en portait.

__ Blaise et Théo aiment ça non ? Tu pourras peut-être trouver quelque chose pour eux.  
_ Non. Ils se contenteront d'un livre._

Ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui ne ressemblait pas à un balai. Indigo fit une petite moue boudeuse, mais bien vite, une autre vitrine attira son attention et il ne fut plus question de quidditch et de balais. Il n'eut finalement pas grand mal à trouver de quoi satisfaire ses 2 amis serpentards et acquit même un rappeltout pour Malefoy. Il était certain que blondie apprécierait le bibelot, après tout, il avait essayer de voler celui de Longdubat, il devait vraiment en vouloir un. Et qui était-il pour ne pas gâter son petit-neveu préféré ?

__ Tu n'as qu'un seul petit-neveu_, lui fit remarquer Indigo alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se rendre à Grimmauld après un bon déjeuner en compagnie de sa tante.  
__ N'est-ce pas ?  
_ Et je pensais que tu n'aimais pas Drago ?  
_ C'est exacte Indigo. Je ne supporte pas ce petit fils à papa.  
_ Je ne comprends pas_, soupira la fée, s'accrochant solidement à son partenaire alors qu'ils étaient transportés par la poudre de cheminette.

Ils atterrirent dans le salon de Grimmauld, beaucoup plus sombre que dans les souvenirs du garçon.

_ Toujours aussi poussiéreux, marmonna Cassiopée. Que fiche cet elfe de maison ? Kreattur !

Un…elfe de maison, si on pouvait encore appeler cette chose elfe de maison, apparut devant eux avec un pop et fixa Alphard les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_ Maître Black ! Maître Black est revenu ! Kreattur doit prévenir la maîtresse. Oh oui, la pauvre maitresse de Kreattur.

L'elfe disparut aussitôt. Cassiopée soupira.

_ Toujours aussi cinglé cet elfe. Enfin, ce n'est plus mon problème, il est à toi.  
_ Quelle joie. Je m'en vais fêter l'événement de ce pas.  
_ Fais le tour de la maison avant ça, tu veux ?

Ce n'était pas une perspective très réjouissante. Tout semblait…mort. S'il voulait habiter là un jour, il allait avoir du travail. Engager un elfe de maison compétent ne serait peut-être pas du luxe. Il retrouva le petit être vers la porte d'entrée face à un tableau.

_ Alphard !

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, en vieillissant, la vois de sa sœur n'avait rien perdu de son timbre.

_ Grande sœur. J'aimerais dire que c'est un plaisir de te revoir, mais ce serait mentir.  
_ Et tout le monde sait que tu ne mens jamais, mouflet.  
_ La vérité est beaucoup plus amusante.  
_ Ce n'est que trop vrai, surtout quand on sait habilement la détourner à son avantage, n'est-ce pas Alphard ? Nos joutes verbales m'auraient presque manqué quand tu as disparu.  
_ Mais bien sûr. Quoique ce ne sera certainement pas Cygnus qui t'aura diverti de cette façon.

_ Orion peut-être ?  
_ Orion ? Je n'ai jamais eu une conversation de plus de quelques minutes avec cet homme. Un vrai Black, aucun doute et il ne m'écoutait jamais ! Il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête du début à la fin ! Je suis sûre que c'est lui qui a mis ces idées stupides dans la tête de Sirius ! Ce…

Alphard cessa d'écouter. Walburga n'était supportable qu'à très petite dose. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cette maison vide. Il ignora sa sœur qui lui criait de revenir et demanda à sa tante à rentrer au manoir. Il serait peut-être resté un peu plus longtemps s'il avait su la tonne de documents à remplir qui l'attendait au dit manoir. Et il aurait volontiers ressuscité son grand-oncle pour le retuer de ses propres mains quand le vieil homme décéda 2 jours plus tard, augmentant sa pile de parchemins !  
Et dire qu'il avait plaint Harry de devoir rester avec le Weasley ! Il échangeait leur place quand il le voulait ! Et Indigo qui se foutait joyeusement de luis sans l'aider n'arrangeait pas les choses…  
Il ne pensait pas avoir été un jour aussi heureux de retourner à Poudlard que lorsque sa tante l'autorisa enfin à partir. C'est-à-dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il n'avait pas commencer ses devoirs, dont son fameux essai de botanique… Weasley n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas intérêt à l'agacer.

__ Pourquoi la grande salle est-elle décorée de cette façon ?_ demanda Indigo.

Ils avaient été avertir le professeur Rogue de leur retour la veille et s'était levé de bonne heure pour déjeuner et, avec de la chance, enfin commencer ses devoirs de vacances. Il avait encore un peu de mal à se réconcilier avec l'image du sévère professeur Rogue vêtu d'une robe jaune poussin avec des baguettes émettant des étincelles se baladant sur le motif. Il aurait fait passer la vision pour une hallucination passagère, mais Indigo avait vu la même chose. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

__ De quoi ?  
_ Pourquoi tout est vert et rouge ?  
_ C'est des décorations de noël.  
_ …Sérieusement ?  
_ Le vert rappelle la couleur des sapins et le rouge l'habit du père noël. Je t'ai montré des photos l'autre jour.  
_ Mais ils croient vraiment que ce gros type barbu affublé de cette chose rouge passe par les cheminées pour déposer des cadeaux au pied d'un sapin décoré de boules multicolores en matières plus que discutable et de guirlandes lumineuses ?  
_ Non. C'est une espèce de tradition.  
_ Mais tu ne respectes pas cette tradition ?  
_ Je respecte une tradition antérieure.  
_ Tant mieux. Yule n'implique pas de rouge.  
_ Oh, si tu insistes, je suis sûr que…  
__ Alphard !

Ah. L'apparition d'Harry Potter et de son fidèle toutou.

__ Il va encore te serrer dans ses bras tu crois ?  
_ Bien sûr que non ! Il n'a pas intérêt à essayer !_

Une fois lui avait suffit ! Harry ne semblait pas avoir de notion d'espace personnel quand il était avec lui. Harry semblait un peu fatigué, mais le Weasley était en grande forme. Après avoir protester quant à la présence d'Alphard, il ne perdit pas de temps à se baffrer. A croire qu'il n'était pas nourri chez lui. Et qu'on ne lui avait pas appris les bonnes manières, mais ça c'était encore autre chose. Alphard fut presque déçu que le rouquin se sauve aussi rapidement à la simple mention d'Indigo. Vraiment. L'imagination dans les sorts d'Indigo avait toujours le don d'éclairer sa journée. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier Granger en lapin bleu. Indigo avait l'air décu également de la fuite de l'autre garçon.

__ Ce n'est pas juste ! Cyan a pu s'amuser avec Rogue et Dumbledore et moi je n'ai rien le droit de faire !  
__ Efficace, fit Harry.  
__ Ne t'inquiète pas Indigo. C'est du Weasley dont on parle, il te laissera d'autres occasions._ Weasley ne m'aime pas au cas où tu ne l'aurais jamais remarqué, Har-ry.  
_ Je sais.

Et ça avait l'air de l'amuser.

Ils échangèrent des nouvelles de leurs vacances respectives tout en déjeunant. Harry son échec cuisant à semer Ron et Alphard sa nouvelle phobie des documents administratifs, puis Harry leur fit part de sa découverte d'un miroir magique quelque part au 4ème étage. S'en suivit la recherche du dit miroir…le miroir du Riséd…et Alphard ne voulait plus jamais penser à cette horreur. C'était ça son plus cher désir ? Quelque chose de complètement impossible ? C'était vraiment cruel. Il voulait juste se retrouver le plus loin possible de cette chose.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Alphard ? lui demanda Harry quand il eut réussi à reconstruire un masque calme.  
_ Rien qui ne te concerne, répondit-il. Des gens. Des gens morts, ajouta-il après un instant.  
_ Hey ! Potter ! Black ! On organise une bataille de boules de neige…  
_ Vous vous joignez à nous ? demandèrent les jumeaux Weasley avec de grands sourires.

Merlin… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Des copies Weasley ? Mais combien d'enfants étaient-ils ? Et il avait bien entendu ? Ils avaient parlé de neige ?

__ Une bataille de boule de neige ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
__ C'est froid la neige, fit remarquer Alphard, très peu désireux de sortir par ce temps et ignorant la question de sa fée.  
_ Oui, mais…  
_ Ron, participe…  
_ N'est-ce pas l'occasion…  
_ De lui envoyer quelques boules…  
_ Sans risquer la retenue ?

A quoi jouaient ces 2 là ? Ils étaient sérieux ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui lui fit un faible sourire.

_ Ils parlent toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-il finalement  
_ Euh…souvent, confirma l'autre garçon.

Il n'allait jamais survivre à la chose. Déjà il sentait sa tête tourner.

_ On y va ? demanda Cyan.  
_ J'aime bien la neige, ajouta Indigo.  
_ S'il te plait Alphard ? fit Harry avec ses fichus yeux de chiot abandonné.  
_ Je vois…vous êtes tous contre moi.

Les jumeaux Weasley n'en attendirent pas plus et les entraînèrent joyeusement vers l'extérieur. Harry riant, Alphard marmonnant des imprécations et les 2 fées suivant tant bien que mal.


	16. Chapter 16

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, les fées sont à moi^^

Récap des fées et de leurs partenaires :

Indigo/Alphard Black  
Cyan/Dhamien Nott (Harry Potter)  
Saphir/Théodore Nott  
Turquoise/Blaise Zabini  
Ciel/Aubrey Delacourt

Gros manque d'inspiration en ce moment =( j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira tout de même. Il devait comporter tout ce qui concerne le dragon et la retenue dans la forêt interdite, mais...ça a donné ça au final.

Merci pour vos reviews et à toux ceux qui ont mis la fic en follow.

Bonne lecture.

**Chap16 : Indigo**

_ Tu as bien dit un dragon ?

Et il espérait de tout cœur qu'il avait un défaut d'audition parce qu'il ne voulait même pas imaginer les conséquences de la présence d'un dragon à Poudlard. Malheureusement, à la vue de la tête de cet imbécile de gryffondor, il avait parfaitement entendu.  
Pourquoi Harry continuait à lui amener ses problèmes, c'était encore un mystère parce qu'il ne lui faisait certainement pas bon accueil. Il devait avoir été maudit pour attirer autant les ennuis, ce n'était pas possible autrement…

__ Il ne semble pas porter de malédiction de ce genre_, assura Indigo. _Il a un sort changeant son apparence et…quelque chose sur sa cicatrice.  
_ Un glamour ?  
_ Un glamour altéré et renforcé régulièrement._

Ça, c'était étrange. Quelqu'un se donnait donc beaucoup de mal pour que Potter garde sa ressemblance aux Potter. Ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un était au courant de sa véritable ascendance et ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Alphard était intrigué à présent.

__ Je me demande de quelle famille il vient vraiment._

Et Indigo aussi. Combinaison de curiosité dangereuse… surtout s'il voulait préserver sa tranquillité. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'on lui fiche la paix à l'origine…

_ Alphard ? Tu as une idée sur ce qu'on peut faire ?

Ah, oui. Harry attendait toujours. C'était quoi la question déjà ?

__ Un moyen de sortir un dragon en douce de Poudlard sans se faire prendre_, lui rappela distraitement Indigo, occupé à observer attentivement le glamour entourant l'autre garçon.  
_ Où est le…hum…lézard pour le moment ?

Ce n'était pas très prudent de parler de dragon au milieu d'un passage potentiellement fréquenté après tout. Même s'il n'y avait personne à l'horizon pour le moment, il y avait toujours les portraits.

_ Il n'a pas encore éclos, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Hagrid semble savoir comment faire. Il dit que c'est un norvégien à crête.  
_ Bien sûr, on peut compter sur lui pour se retrouver avec un des plus venimeux. L'empêcher de le faire éclore n'est pas envisageable je suppose ?

Cyan éclata de rire. Harry se contenta de faire une grimace en secouant négativement la tête.

_ Je n'avais jamais vu le demi-géant aussi heureux, expliqua Cyan. Jamais aussi enthousiaste non plus. Il a vraiment un truc pour trouver les créatures les plus…dangereuses.  
_ Et où cet idiot a-t-il trouvé un œuf de dragon ? demanda Indigo toujours focalisé sur Harry.  
_ Où ?  
_ C'est une bonne question, soupira Cyan.  
_ Et vous n'avez pas pensé à le lui demander ?  
_ On était là pour autre chose…et ensuite Hermione a passé son temps à…lui expliquer qu'un dragon crachant du feu dans une maison en bois n'était pas la meilleure des associations possible.  
_ Pas dans ces termes, j'en suis sûr, murmura Alphard.

Harry haussa les épaules. Ça ne résolvait pas le problème. Comment Hagrid comptait-il cacher un dragon ?

_ Une idée Alphard ?  
_ Dis le à un professeur. Ce n'est pas ton problème de régler les bêtises du garde chasse de Poudlard.  
_ Mais Hagrid aura de vrais ennuis si je fais ça. Ron dit que c'est puni d'emprisonnement à Azkaban.  
_ Et qui l'a obligé à élever un dragon dans une école ? Il n'est pas très intelligent, mais tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il ne sait pas que l'élevage de dragon est interdit depuis le 18ème siècle. Tout le monde sait ça.  
_ Oui, oui, mais je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse arrêter.  
_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi, marmonna le serpentard.  
_ Une solution viable, Alphard ? demanda Cyan impatiemment, clairement agacé.

Le ton de l'autre fée attira aussitôt l'attention d'Indigo. Combien de fois lui avait-il déjà dit de ne pas agresser son partenaire ? Ce n'était pas la faute d'Alphard si Harry ne savait pas trouver de solutions lui-même.

_ Surveille ton langage Cyan. Prince ou pas prince, je n'hésiterai pas à…  
_ Quoi ? Me jeter un sort de silence ? Parce que c'est tellement original et pas dangereux du tout pour Harry !

Alphard grogna mentalement. Dans ces moments là, il comprenait qu'Harry et Cyan soient partenaires, parce que même si Cyan paraissait plus réfléchi, il arrivait tout de même à foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis. Sincèrement, depuis le temps, il n'avait toujours pas assimilé le fait qu'il était de très mauvais augure d'agacer Indigo ?  
D'un autre côté, c'était tellement divertissant qu'il aurait été dommage de s'en priver. Avait-il déjà dit à quel point il adorait l'imagination d'Indigo ?

_ Est-ce qu'on doit t'appeler Rose dorénavant ?  
_ Fushia, ça lui ira très bien.  
_ Uh…Cy…euh…

La fée était devenu…rose. Ses cheveux, rose fushia étaient coiffés en 2 couettes retenues par des élastiques roses à froufrous roses pâles de la même couleur que son…costume, un mélange de tissu et de tulle…rose, pour finir par des bottines roses également avec des pompons sur les côtés…bien sûr rose. Les yeux avaient visiblement voulu résister au sort et se retrouvaient d'une couleur violacée entre le rose et le bleu. Pour compléter le tableau, il portait sur la tête un chapeau pointu de princesse, rose pailleté.

Cyan ferma les yeux et soupira.

_ Indigo, gronda la fée.  
_ Hum ?  
_ …

De la poudre de fée cyan se dirigea vers Indigo…et rebondit joyeusement sur son bouclier, s'orientant directement vers Harry qui se retrouva avec des cheveux rouges rubis.

_ Oh ! Bravo ! le félicita Indigo.  
_ Rhaaaaaa !  
_ Tu veux continuer Fushia ?

Cyan se tourna vers Alphard qui pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire en coin au bord des lèvres. Il pouvait essayer s'il le voulait, mais ça risquait de se terminer avec quelque chose de pire qu'une coloration rose et des cheveux rouges.

_ Il faudrait que tu apprennes à ta fée à rester calme, Potter. Ce n'est pas des façons de faire quand on demande un service à quelqu'un.  
_ Hu ? fit Harry très intelligemment, occupé à inspecter ses cheveux. Ah, oui. Désolé. On n'a pas passé un très bon début de semaine et pour une raison que j'ignore, Ron s'est mis à ronfler comme un dragon et nous empêche de dormir. Tout le dortoir manque de sommeil.  
_ Ce n'est pas une raison.  
_ Si tu pouvais contrôler Indigo aussi…  
_ Il l'avait prévenu.  
_ Je sais, soupira le gryffondor.

Alphard se leva, il était déjà tard et si c'était pour se faire harceler par Harry, il préférait être dans sa salle commune.

_ Alphard ! Attend moi !  
_ Le rouge ne te va pas, tu sais ?  
_ Dis ça à Fushia, c'est lui qui est responsable, fit Indigo.  
_ Indigo…est-ce que tu peux au moins lui rendre sa couleur de cheveux naturelle ? demanda Cyan, l'air épuisé. Je suis désolé d'avoir été agressif avec ton partenaire.

Indigo sembla considérer la requête un moment avant de faire un grand sourire et effectuer un geste de la main vers Harry dont les cheveux perdirent leur teinte rouge. Alphard haussa un sourcil à l'adresse de sa fée, mais s'abstint de commenter sur la couleur blond foncé de la tignasse à présent vaguement ondulée plutôt qu'en pétard du gryffondor. Cyan grimaça, voletant autour de son partenaire visiblement affolé.

_ Cy ?  
_ Pas la bonne couleur…ce n'est pas du tout la bonne couleur…  
_ C'est pas grave, Cy. Ne t'énerve pas pour rien, le sort finira par partir.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Indigo ? Ce n'est pas du tout la bonne couleur.  
_ Tu m'as demandé de lui redonner sa couleur naturelle, répliqua Indigo, essayant de se donner l'air innocent.

Ce qui voulait simplement dire qu'Indigo avait enlevé le glamour protégeant les cheveux de l'autre garçon. Il devait vraiment être de mauvaise humeur.

__ Il m'a agacé, c'est tout. Et j'étais curieux. Ces cheveux ne te font pas penser à quelqu'un ?  
_ Tu veux que je répertorie tous ceux qui ont les cheveux de cette couleur à Poudlard ? Un peu de sérieux Indigo. Tu sais qu'il va avoir des problèmes si tu laisses ses cheveux dans cet état.  
_ Et en quoi ça nous concerne ?_

_ Cyan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
_ Il…il a enlevé le glamour.  
_ Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas l'enlever ? A quoi je ressemble alors ?

Harry avait l'air excité, mais dans le bon sens, contrairement à sa fée qui était en mode panique totale.

_ Quoi ? Tu…tu ne peux pas te balader comme ça ! Comment on va pouvoir l'expliquer ?  
_ J'ai reçu un sort perdu et voilà le résultat, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

_ En fait si j'étais toi, je garderais mes cheveux dans cet état, Harry. Ça doit être bien plus simple à coiffer.  
_ Et il n'y a que tes cheveux qui ont changé, je ne vois pas pourquoi Cyan en fait tout un plat.  
_ Oh.  
_ Sur ce, bon courage avec ton dragon et à demain.

Alphard entra dans sa salle commune. Au moins tout ça tenait son ami éloigné du cerberus et de la pierre philosophale. Un dragon dans son œuf, ça ne pouvait pas être si dangereux. N'est-ce pas ?

_ Alphard !

Uh oh. Un repli stratégique s'imposait. Théo et Blaise devant, Harry derrière et…Malefoy et sa bande à droite. A gauche alors.

_ Alphard Black, l'accueillit une voix féminine. L'héritier des Black nous ferait-il l'honneur de se joindre à nous ?

Mauvais mouvement. Très mauvais. Il se retrouvait à présent entre les griffes de Daphnée Greengrass et Tracy Davis. Si elle commençait à parler alliance et mariage, il les transformait en pot de chambre ! Heureusement, les 2 filles s'avérèrent simplement curieuses quant à son arrivée en 1991, sa fée et voulaient savoir si son oncle avait vraiment fini par casser sa pipe pendant les vacances d'hiver. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de demander plus avant que Théo et Blaise viennent le tirer de là, affirmant qu'il leur avait promis de l'aide pour leur devoir d'histoire. Ce qui était par ailleurs un mensonge éhonté. Pourquoi aurait-il dû les aider en histoire ? Il suffisait de lire le livre pour trouver les réponses.

La vie à Poudlard continua paisiblement pendant un moment. Les professeurs semblaient avoir décidé de mettre les bouchées doubles, laissant très peu de temps libre à leurs étudiants, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Alphard. Plus ses camarades étaient occupés, moins ils venaient le déranger.

Il ne savait pas exactement de quelle manière, mais après quelques jours, les cheveux d'Harry avaient repris leur apparence et leur couleur factice d'origine. La chose intriguait fortement Indigo, mais Cyan avait demandé à (lire supplié) la fée de ne plus expérimenter sur son partenaire. Indigo avait fléchi de mauvaise grâce, mais il avait également d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire pour le moment. Cyan avait été également soulagé de ne rester dans sa panoplie rose que 48h. Peut-être qu'il aurait enfin appris à ne plus fâcher Indigo. Peut-être. L'apparence de la fée avait eu un effet intéressant sur Théo qui semblait-il avait une vive phobie du rose. Ce qui devait très certainement cacher une histoire passionnante. Malheureusement, Théo n'avait pas voulu partager…pour le moment du moins. Alphard était certain qu'il trouverait une monnaie d'échange assez rapidement. Après tout, ils approchaient lentement mais sûrement des examens de fin d'année.

De son côté, entre les devoirs, les révisions et ses responsabilités en tant que chef de famille Black, même en partie prises en charge par sa tante, Alphard n'avait pas une minute à lui. Surtout que lorsque ça arrivait miraculeusement, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui demander quelque chose. Harry avait la chance de ne pas trop lui taper sur les nerfs, mais Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger avaient plusieurs fois fait les frais de la mauvaise humeur du serpentard. Théo et Blaise avaient, pour le moment échappé à toute sorte de représailles. Mais ils faisaient attention. Très attention.

En général, Alphard se contentait de jeter un sort de silence aux gryffondors, mais s'ils insistaient trop, il laissait libre court à l'imagination d'Indigo pour se débarrasser des gêneurs. De ce fait, Ron avait bégayé pendant près d'une semaine, c'était retrouvé saucissonné dans un coin de la bibliothèque, avait eu ses cheveux qui changeaient de couleur et poussaient chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait son nom pendant 72h et plus récemment, il se mettait au garde à vous en criant 'Yes, sir !' à chaque fois qu'un professeur lui posait une question. Alphard était à peu prêt sûr que ce n'était pas les seuls désagréments que le rouquin avait rencontré, mais c'était très certainement les plus marquants.

Hermione était un peu plus circonspecte dans l'entourage du serpentard et de sa fée. Elle n'avait pas oublié sa transformation en lapin bleu et l'incapacité de l'infirmière à contrer la magie des fées. Malgré tout, elle était autoritaire, aimait être la 1ère partout et supportait mal qu'on la contredise. Elle partait fréquemment dans de longs sermons inutiles qui mettaient les nerfs du serpentard à rude épreuve. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas facilement l'éviter puisqu'elle semblait avoir littéralement emménagé dans la bibliothèque à faire des plans de révision abracadabrants.

Le sort de silence suffisait ordinairement à calmer ses ardeurs, mais parfois, il lui fallait un petit supplément. Etrangement, c'était le plus souvent Saphir qui craquait et…agissait. De son point de vue, la fée de Théo était un peu plus extrémiste qu'Indigo. Hermione avait été changée en portemanteau la 1ère fois. Elle ne faisait pas un très beau portemanteau…et le sort était resté 5 jours avant qu'Harry ne parvienne à convaincre Indigo d'inverser le sort, Saphir l'ayant surdosé dans l'effort de faire taire la jeune fille. La 2ème fois, elle avait été changée en un grimoire intitulé : Les Malheurs d'Hermione. 2 semaines. Cette fois, c'était le directeur qui avait dû intervenir. Il avait récolté une barbe fushia à pois verts pour le restant de l'année pour sa peine, mais bon, c'était encore autre chose. Hermione n'avait pour le moment pas refait d'impaire. Il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver dans ce livre à sa place. Elle avait incarné une petite fille de 4 ans espiègle vivant au siècle dernier ou peut-être bien celui d'avant qui se faisait fréquemment punir par sa maman pour toutes les bêtises qu'elle inventait. Par la suite, elle perdait ses parents dans un naufrage et se retrouvait avec une belle-mère aussi laide que cruelle. (En référence aux Malheurs de Sophie de la comtesse de Ségur) Alphard avait pris le temps de lire le livre. Si, si, ça avait été par pur intérêt et non pas pour se moquer du malheur de la pauvre Hermione Granger.

Actuellement, Alphard était planqué, enfin, non pas planqué, un Black ne fuyait pas, disons qu'il s'était stratégiquement placé dans une salle inutilisée du 6ème étage hors de portée de gryffondors ou de serpentards un peu trop enthousiastes à l'idée d'aller assister à un match de quidditch. Ce qui n'était en aucun cas une fuite. Du tout. Il devait juste réviser au calme pour son contrôle de métamorphose. Et quelle importance qu'il ait oublié son livre dans son dortoir et que le contrôle en question n'ait lieu que 3 semaines plus tard ?

_ Je voulais voir Harry jouer, soupira Indigo.  
_ Tu l'as déjà vu.  
_ Mais là, c'est Rogue qui arbitre ! Ça va être amusant.  
_ Rien ne t'empêche d'y aller tu sais ?  
_ Humpf.

Indigo n'allait certainement pas lui dire que la moitié du plaisir qu'il prenait à regarder le jeu était de le voir tressaillir à chaque fois qu'un des joueurs faisait une manœuvre ou que la balle venait un peu trop près d'eux. Même si c'était la vérité. La fée était certain qu'Alphard verrait également les choses de son point de vue s'il n'avait pas aussi peur des balais.

Le problème fut réglé par l'entrée de Théo dans leur cachette. Le blond lui envoya un regard fatigué, suivit d'un soupir.

_ Trouvé ! fit Saphir, visiblement très fier de lui.  
_ Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver une salle au 1er étage ?

Alphard envoya un regard de reproche à sa fée. Ils n'auraient pas pu le retrouver si Indigo avait été les rejoindre au stade au lieu de se tenir là comme un pitiponk au milieu des marais.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Al. Tu n'as pas arrêté de dire que tu ne fuyais personne, donc je n'ai pas mis de barrière. J'aurais dû ?  
_ Vendu, murmura le garçon.  
_ Si t'as fini de faire l'idiot, Harry était déjà surangoissé en sachant que Rogue arbitrait le match, je crois qu'il n'a pas besoin que tu sèches également.  
_ Ça n'existe pas comme mot surangoissé. Et je n'aime pas le quidditch, rappela Alphard, suivant cependant son camarade en direction du stade, du monde et des balais volants.

Rétrospectivement, le match avait été amusant. Une perte de temps sans aucun doute, mais amusant. Le meilleur match qui lui ait été donné de voir jusqu'ici même. Alphard adorait Harry dans ces moments là.

_ 5 minutes, bougonna Blaise, juste 5 minutes ! Il aurait pu faire un effort, Merlin !

Quelque chose disait à Alphard que Blaise avait encore parié sur le dos de leur Survivant national. Et avait perdu. Méchamment.

_ Vous avez vu la tête du professeur Rogue ? fit Turquoise pas perturbé par le monologue de son partenaire.  
_ Est-ce qu'on peut partir maintenant ? demanda Alphard.  
_ Les gryffondors ne savent décidemment pas se tenir, observa Théo.  
_ On croirait qu'on vient de leur annoncer qu'ils ont tous réussi leurs examens avec la note maximale, ajouta Saphir en secouant la tête.  
_ Je crois que dans l'esprit d'un joueur de quidditch gryffondor, gagner un match et réussir un examen difficile est synonyme, expliqua Indigo.

Alphard ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de se calmer. Ça commençait à faire vraiment trop pour lui, même avec l'éducation des Black. Est-ce que ses soi-disant amis cherchaient à tester les limites de sa patience ? De concert avec Indigo qui plus est ? Ou était-ce lui qui craquait finalement sous la pression et la fatigue ?

_ Allons voir Harry, proposa Théo, entraînant machinalement Alphard à sa suite.

Lui et Harry avait attrapé la même sale habitude de le traîner comme ça derrière eux qu'il soit d'accord ou non. Il protesterait volontiers s'il avait de l'énergie à perdre.

_ Peur qu'il ne soit pas ressorti indemne de l'accolade de ses coéquipiers ? plaisanta Blaise.

Et d'une bonne partie des élèves de sa maison…

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, Blaise.

Néanmoins, Théo n'avait pas l'air très rassuré.

Harry était avec Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier leva les yeux sur eux en les voyant approcher et Alphard sentit une tentative d'intrusion mentale aussitôt contrée par Indigo. Le sourire du directeur se crispa légèrement, mais il ne donna pas d'autres indications de sa responsabilité dans l'attaque mentale. Il chuchota encore quelques mots au gryffondor avant de s'éloigner.

_ Vous avez vu le match ?!  
_ T'aurais pas pu le faire durer un peu plus longtemps ? geignit Blaise.  
_ Désolé Blaise, mais avec Rogue comme arbitre, je me suis dit que le plus vite c'était fini, le mieux c'était.  
_ On devrait lui demander d'arbitrer tous les match, commenta Alphard.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas la remarque du garçon.

_ Laisse tomber Harry. Alphard veut juste jouer les troubles fêtes, soupira Cyan.  
_ C'était un peu rapide, mais une très belle manœuvre, fit Théo avec un léger sourire.

Alphard se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre ces 2 là. Théo était tout de même venu le chercher au fin fond du château pour être sûr qu'il ne manque pas le match.

__ Tu penses vraiment qu'ils cachent quelque chose ?  
_ Va savoir. Mais Théo ne semble pas le genre à se préoccuper du niveau d'angoisse d'une personne lambda, particulièrement si la dite personne et chez les gryffondors. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il aurait été me chercher aussi loin pour Blaise. Et ils sont amis depuis des années.  
_ C'est vrai. Peut-être qu'ils sont de la même famille ?  
_ …Et ils le sauraient comment ?  
_ Cyan aurait vu Saphir à la naissance d'Harry.  
_ Je vois mal les Nott abandonner un des leurs.  
_ C'est vrai. Cependant, ils ont des auras très complémentaires. Ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils soient frères.  
_ Des jumeaux ?  
_ Je pense, oui. Ils sont assez semblables à Saphir et Cobalt.  
_ Je suppose que ça expliquerait leur soudaine proximité._  
_ Alphard ?  
_ Hum ?  
_ Si Indigo et toi avez fini vos discutions philosophiques, on pourrait peut-être bouger.  
_ Harry est parti, constata-t-il.  
_ Se changer, oui. Il n'allait pas rester dans sa tenue de quidditch éternellement.  
_ Les fées n'auraient jamais supporté autant de rouge, acquiesça le garçon.

Peut-être qu'ils en avaient fini avec la socialisation pour ce week-end ?

__ Je ne parierais pas là-dessus ! fit _Indigo en riant.  
_ Il va nous rejoindre près du lac, annonça Théo.

Et voilà où allaient ses espoirs d'un peu de tranquillité.

_ Et, vous avez besoin de moi ?

On ne savait jamais, ça valait peut-être le coup de demander.  
Ou pas, aux vues des regards que sa question lui attira. Même Indigo était contre lui, ce qui n'était absolument pas juste. Mais la vie n'était pas juste comme se plaisait à lui répéter sa fée.

_ Dites moi au moins qu'il n'y aura pas Tweedle Dee et Tweedle Dum.  
_ Qui ça ?  
_ Tweedle Dee et Tweedle Dum, répéta Alphard.  
_ Ce sont des personnages de comtes, expliqua Indigo l'air un peu gêné.  
_ C'est toi qui lui a raconté ça, Indi ? demanda Saphir avec un sourire étonné.  
_ Aah. Il…il avait un peu de mal à s'endormir quand il était enfant.  
_ Tu lui as raconté Alice au pays des merveilles ? Sérieusement ? fit Turquoise presque choquée.  
_ Je ne vois pas le mal.  
_ Et qui sont ces personnages au final ? interrogea Blaise.  
_ Tweedle Dee et Tweedle Dum. Se sont des jumeaux particulièrement agaçants et stupides.  
_ C'était son histoire préférée, soupira Indigo. Il voulait absolument avoir un chat après ça. Mais pas n'importe quel chat bien sûr…  
_ Le chat du Cheshire ? pouffa Saphir.  
_ Exactement. Et va expliquer à un gamin de 4 ans que même dans le monde magique, on ne peut pas trouver ce genre chat…  
_ Je suis sûr que ça existe, marmonna Alphard.  
_ Non, ça n'existe pas, Al.  
_ Si il peut se rendre invisible, on ne l'a peut-être pas encore trouvé.  
_ Al…  
_ En fait, Al a raison, intervint Blaise.  
_ Non, non, non, grogna Théo.  
_ Mais si ! J'ai déjà vu un chat disparaître comme ça !  
_ Les seuls chats capables de se rendre invisible vivent au Japon et en Chine. Il n'y en a pas en Europe.  
_ Tu vois que ça existe Indigo.  
_ … Vraiment ? demanda la fée à ses camarades.  
_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Turquoise.  
_ En fait, oui, soupira Saphir. Mais c'est une race assez rare et…comment dire…peu commode.

Alphard sourit intérieurement. Ils existaient ! Il fallait juste qu'il se renseigne un peu plus sur la chose parce que s'ils étaient vraiment difficiles sur le choix de leur propriétaire, il y avait peu de chance qu'il puisse en avoir un. Et puis…il ne voulait pas un chat juste capable de se rendre invisible. Non, il voulait un chat du Cheshire. Comme dans l'histoire. Peut-être pourrait-il se rendre dans le Cheshire pendant les vacances d'été et observer un peu les chats du comté. Après tout, toute histoire avait un fond de vérité, non ? Et le Cheshire se trouvait en Angleterre !

_ Al ! Tu peux revenir parmi nous ?  
_ Harry t'a posé une question, lui signala Blaise.

Ah ? Harry les avait enfin rejoint ?

_ Hum ? Qu'elle était la question ?  
_ Rien d'important. Continue de rêvasser, Al, fit Harry avec un sourire.

Ça, c'était dans ses cordes. Il était plutôt fatigué en plus, la semaine n'avait pas été de tout repos. A vrai dire, il aurait bien fait une petite sieste avant le repas. Il ne faisait pas très chaud à l'extérieur, mais les fées avaient lancé des sorts les préservant de la température hivernale, maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un bon oreiller. Là ! Ça ferait parfaitement l'affaire !

Indigo regarda son partenaire s'installer confortablement dans le but non dissimulé de faire une sieste, avec une moue désabusée. Alphard n'en ratait décidemment pas une. Bien qu'il devait admettre que la tête des 3 autres garçons quand son partenaire avait décidé que les cuisses de Théo représentaient le parfait oreiller et qu'il s'était endormi aussi sec, resterait certainement gravé dans ses souvenirs un très long moment. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il trouve un moyen de le montrer à Alphard.

_ Il compte vraiment dormir comme ça ? demanda Harry.  
_ Et pourquoi pas ?

Aucun des garçons ne trouva quoi que ce soit à répliquer.

_ C'est confortable de dormir sur les genoux de quelqu'un ? demanda Saphir.  
_ Il faudra tester, décida Turquoise en hochant la tête, visiblement intéressé.

Indigo haussa les épaules. Il préférait dormir dans les cheveux d'Alphard. C'était doux, soyeux et ça sentait bon. Douillet en somme.


	17. Chapter 17

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, les fées sont à moi^^

Récap des fées et de leurs partenaires :

Indigo/Alphard Black  
Cyan/Dhamien Nott (Harry Potter)  
Saphir/Théodore Nott  
Turquoise/Blaise Zabini  
Ciel/Aubrey Delacourt

Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont donné envie de poster ce chapitre un peu plus tôt ce que j'avais prévu ;)  
En espérant que ça vous plaise  
Bonne lecture!

**Chap 17 : Saphir**

Etrangement, le retour au manoir n'était pas satisfaisant. Peut-être avait-il perdu l'habitude du silence ? Pas de Malefoy en train de comploter dans un coin ou de Potter en train de les suivre et les tanner de questions. Hum…ça et le fait que Saphir dorme n'aidait pas spécialement non plus. Sa mère était comme toujours dans son monde. Parlant, mais sans parler vraiment. Ou pas à lui du moins. Son père avait l'air très fatigué et plus froid que jamais. Il n'était pas apathique et indifférent comme Alphard, non, chez lui, il s'agissait plutôt d'une colère froide complétant une posture imposante qui forçait le respect. Etant donné que Blaise passait ses vacances en Italie, ces 2 semaines n'allaient certainement pas être très amusantes.

Ça avait était un euphémisme. Une fois ses devoirs expédiés, il n'avait plus eu qu'à rerelire la bibliothèque. Son père lui avait interdit de sortir. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être en compagnie de sa mère…la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu interagir avec elle, elle avait décidé qu'il était une fille et l'avait habillé en conséquence. Depuis il faisait très attention à ne plus être proche d'elle quand elle avait sa baguette à la main. C'était d'ailleurs complètement stupide de laisser sa baguette à une personne qui n'avait pas conscience de son entourage les ¾ du temps !

Peut-être qu'il y aurait de nouveaux livres dans la bibliothèque ? Ou alors…n'y avait-il pas quelque part un historique de la famille Nott ? Peut-être que Dhamien serait mentionné ? Est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas un arbre généalogique quelque part ?

Ses recherches restèrent vaines. Dire qu'il avait été heureux en embarquant de nouveau dans le Poudlard express aurait été bien peu dire. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils fait rentrer pour les vacances ? Mis à part cette abomination appelée bal de yule et organisée cette année par les Malefoy. Il n'avait vu son père qu'aux repas tellement il était surchargé en cette période de fin d'année et sa mère…il ne valait mieux pas en parler. Il suffisait de dire qu'elle l'avait traumatisé à vie et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir de rose. Le rose était même une couleur à bannir de son vocabulaire ! Il allait devoir essayer de rester à Poudlard pour les prochaines vacances s'il voulait rester sain d'esprit. Ou partir avec Blaise. Ou encore mieux, Alphard. Quoique…Alphard serait bien capable de laisser Indigo faire des expérience sur lui ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée de rester dans son espace vitale pour une période prolongée. En parlant d'Alphard, il commençait à tarder un peu. Il allait finir par rater le train.

_ Je ne sens pas Indigo dans le train, lui signala Saphir.  
_ Et toi Turquoise ?  
_ Moi ?  
_ Tu peux sentir Indigo ?  
_ Indigo ? Hum…non. Je ne sens pas d'autre fée que Saphir dans les environs. Pourquoi ?  
_ Le train va partir.  
_ Et alors ? Indigo et Cyan ne sont-ils pas déjà à Poudlard ?

Théo ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Alphard avait dit quelque chose à ce sujet.

_ Il avait promis à Potter de revenir après yule, non ? fit Blaise.  
_ Peut-être bien.

Le train partit finalement et Blaise entreprit de lui raconter ses vacances. A mi-chemin, ils furent rejoint par Daphnée et Tracy qui avaient elles aussi des choses à dire sur leurs vacances. Tracy semblait toujours aussi éprise de Blaise…il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à son ami personnellement. Il avait de jolis yeux…et sa peau bronzée était agréable à regarder il supposait. Au moins, c'était divertissant à observer.

Alphard était effectivement déjà à Poudlard et il le retrouva avec plaisir, même s'il se garda bien de révéler ce détail au garçon.

_ Tu as perdu Zabini en route ?  
_ Il s'est fait kidnapper par Tracy. Il fallait ab-so-lu-ment qu'elle lui raconte en détail ses vacances.  
_ Davis ?

Alphard resta impassible, mais il était presque sûr qu'il se retenait de sourire. Il avait l'air étonnamment détendu. D'ailleurs, Théo avait remarqué que lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité de l'héritier des Black, il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle de calme. A moins qu'Alphard ne soit de mauvaise humeur. Dans ce cas il valait mieux prendre ses jambes à son cou.

_ Est-il bien prudent de laisser Blaise seul avec les 2 femelles ? interrogea Saphir.  
_ Pourquoi pas ? Elles ne peuvent pas lui faire grand mal, fit Indigo, occupé à inspecter la nourriture dans l'assiette de son partenaire.  
_ Il pourrait bien se retrouver fiancé sans avoir compris comment.  
_ Blaise n'est pas un idiot, Saph. Il s'en sortira très bien tout seul, assura la fée, sélectionnant finalement un morceau de carotte.  
_ C'est encore à voir…  
_ Si tu veux aller retrouver Turquoise, ne te gêne pas pour moi.

Saphir ne put retenir une grimace. Où voulait en venir Indigo ? S'il avait eu envi de parler avec Turquoise, il l'aurait fait. Et c'était sans compter le fait qu'il venait de passer la journée dans un train en sa compagnie.

_ Non merci. Je suis très bien là où je suis.

Indigo leva à peine les yeux de sa rondelle de carotte et Saphir se demanda un moment s'il comptait vraiment avaler ça en entier.

_ Alphard et Harry ont…émis l'hypothèse que Turquoise et toi formiez un couple, déclara finalement la fée de façon plutôt hésitante, les yeux fermement fixés sur l'aliment orange.

Il cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce que venait de dire Indigo exactement ? Un couple ? Un couple de quoi ? Avec Turquoise ?

_ Où ont-ils été cherchés une idée aussi loufoque ?!

Indigo lui fit un sourire en coin, le faisant frissonner.

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Est-ce que tu veux leur poser la question ?  
_ Non !

Pas du tout. Rien que s'imaginer en couple avec Turquoise lui faisait mal au crâne. Sérieusement, n'importe qui mais Turquoise… Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Turquoise. C'était une camarade. Une amie même. Mais passer sa vie avec elle ? Autant aller insulter Alphard en pleine vue d'Indigo et abréger sa vie rapidement !

Peut-être était-ce ça qu'essayait de faire Cyan à bien y réfléchir, se demandait Saphir quelques jours plus tard. Il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir eu à subir un sort pire… Quoi qu'il était affreusement…rose. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour ça. Théo n'avait pas voulu s'approcher du duo gryffondor le temps qu'avait pris le sort pour disparaître. Saphir avait un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi. De son point de vue, le rose, c'était toujours mieux que le rouge !

Les professeurs semblaient s'être soudainement souvenus qu'ils étaient censés suivre un programme et que malgré le fait que la fin de l'année scolaire avance à grand pas, ils n'avaient guère avancé. Par conséquent, ils avaient multiplié la charge de travail à accomplir. Théo avait trouvé la parade idéale pour rester dans les temps et comprendre ses cours : il n'y avait qu'à suivre Alphard qui ne semblait avoir ni problème de compréhension, ni difficulté à terminer ses devoirs. C'était assez impressionnant en réalité. L'avantage étant qu'il passait beaucoup plus de temps avec Indigo. Et il aimait bien bavarder avec Indigo. La fée avait une vue unique sur les choses qui l'entouraient et, en bonus, il arrivait à faire taire Turquoise la majorité du temps. Ils avaient même trouvé le moyen de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de pâque. Beaucoup d'élèves restaient au collège pour ces vacances visiblement.

Mais, car bien sûr il y avait un mais, ils étaient obligés de supporter également les gryffondors. Pas qu'Harry soit vraiment agaçant. Pas trop du moins. Et il posait des questions valides. Il valait mieux poser les bonnes questions avec Alphard. Cyan était supportable, il supposait. La plupart du temps. Il n'aimait pas trop la façon dont il regardait Indigo, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Il présumait qu'en parler à Cyan n'arrangerait strictement rien de toute façon, donc autant garder ses forces pour autre chose de plus important.

Comme faire taire Hermione Granger. Il n'aimait certes pas Ron Weasley qu'il trouvait stupide à l'extrême, mais Hermione Granger…il se demandait pour qui se prenait exactement la jeune fille. Il l'aurait volontiers fait taire définitivement, malheureusement, Harry avait trouvé le moyen de convaincre Indigo de lui redonner son apparence normale après qu'il l'ait eu changé en portemanteau. Elle faisait un charmant portemanteau pourtant. Théo lui avait demandé si c'était un nouveau fétiche de sa part, mais il n'avait pas compris. Au moins, elle s'était comportée correctement pendant quelques temps après ça. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle recommence à essayer de les sermonner. Sur leur façon de réviser…c'était visiblement à Alphard qu'elle en voulait. Ce qui n'était pas très malin vu ce qu'Indigo avait fait subir au Weasley jusque-là. On aurait pu croire qu'avec sa soi-disant intelligence, elle aurait compris que ça n'amenait rien de bon d'agacer Alphard et Indigo.

En fait, Saphir était admiratif. Alphard était resté concentré sur son devoir de sortilège, expliquant à Théo en quoi ce mouvement de baguette était mieux qu'un autre pour ce type de sort, sous les yeux et les oreilles attentives d'Harry et Blaise. Indigo était, quant à lui, absorbé dans la lecture d'un grimoire 3 fois plus grand que lui. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait que lui que la jeune fille agaçait ?

_ Je crois que tu ne supportes pas son timbre de voix, Saphir, conjectura Indigo quand il en fit la remarque.  
_ Estimez-vous heureux de ne pas avoir à l'entendre plus que ça, soupira Cyan. Vous avez toujours la solution de vous réfugier dans la salle commune des serpentards.  
_ Je ne vois pas en quoi sa voix est gênante, intervint Turquoise. Mais elle dit beaucoup de stupidités. Pourquoi les garçons devraient-ils suivre son plan de révision plus particulièrement ? C'est étrange. N'a-t-elle pas encore compris qu'Alphard la surpassait dans toutes les matières ?  
_ Elle pense que c'est dû au fait que j'ai recommencé un trimestre, leur expliqua distraitement Alphard.  
_ Mais tu es 1er aussi au 2ème trimestre, Al, fit Harry, perplexe.  
_ Ai-je dit qu'elle avait raison ?  
_ Alphard Black ! Tous les professeurs sont d'accord pour dire que JE suis la sorcière la plus douée de ma génération et…

Et rien du tout. Oh quel joli livre ! Saphir se demandait s'il brûlerait bien ?

_ Saphir !  
_ Quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi !

Visiblement, la fée ne réussissait pas du tout les regards innocents.

_ Les Malheurs d'Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce titre ?  
_ Oh Merlin ! Vous avez transformez Hermione en livre ! hurla Ron, s'attirant des regards noirs de la bibliothécaire.  
_ Ce qui devait être son rêve le plus profond si on y pense bien. Elle aime tellement les livres.  
_ Retransforme la, Saphir, s'il te plait, demanda Harry, l'air las.

La fée lui fit un grand sourire. Vraiment ? Il voulait qu'il essaie de lancer un 2ème sort ? Il pouvait vraiment ? Le dit 2ème sort apporta des dorures sur les bords du livre et le 3ème, 2 sous-titre : Les Petites Filles Modèles et Les Vacances. Après ça, Théo lui interdit d'en essayer plus et Indigo, plongé dans la lecture du tout nouveau grimoire en compagnie d'Alphard, n'avait même pas écouté les demandes des garçons. Il avait fallu que Dumbledore descende de sa tour et menace Alphard d'expulsion pour que l'autre fée accepte de faire quelque chose.

Hermione avait eu l'air un peu traumatisé après ça. 2 semaines dans un livre pouvait avoir ce genre de conséquence, supposait la fée. Malheureusement, elle n'avait voulu répondre à aucune question concernant son expérience dans le livre et Alphard avait eu l'air déçu (si, si, il était certain que ce léger crispement au coin des lèvres voulait dire qu'il était déçu !) de ne pas en savoir plus. Peut-être devrait-il transformer Alphard en livre pour qu'il fasse l'expérience aux 1ères loges ? Mais il avait peur de ce que lui ferait Indigo s'il essayait…

Théo expérimentait actuellement quelque chose qu'il n'avait que très peu ressenti dans sa courte vie. Cette chose s'appelait plus communément 'espoir' et s'était insinué dans son subconscient à la minute où il avait aperçu ce stupide gryffondor censé être son frère avec des cheveux étrangement semblables aux siens. Et maintenant, pour une raison qui lui était complètement étrangère, il espérait que Harry Potter était réellement Dhamien Nott. Est-ce qu'il désirait un frère à ce point ? Petit il avait voulu un frère, mais c'était vite passé quand il avait eu Blaise. Blaise valait bien tous les frères du monde. Non ?

_ Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'entrer dans l'équipe de quidditch, marmonna Harry tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur après une séance de 'révisions'.

Pourquoi devaient-ils réviser alors que les examens n'étaient que dans plusieurs mois, il ne l'avait toujours pas vraiment compris. Mais ces dites révisions avaient un effet très positif sur ses résultats scolaires, donc il était loin de s'en plaindre.

Granger était actuellement toujours plongée dans un grimoire. De métamorphose s'il ne se trompait était retourné dans sa salle commune, clamant que l'ambiance de la bibliothèque lui donnait des migraines. Théo soupçonnait fortement Indigo d'être la source des migraines en question, mais il s'était bien gardé d'exprimer son opinion. Alphard s'était enfermé dans un sort de silence pour lire ce que Théo pensait être un livre sur les runes et Blaise s'était endormi sur son essai de botanique. La botanique avait un effet soporifique sur l'italien. Pire que le cours d'histoire. A dire vrai, Blaise était un passionné d'histoire et même Binn n'avait pas pu l'en détourner.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Je pensais que tu aimais ça.  
_ J'aime voler, pas spécialement le quidditch.  
_ Et tu arrives à t'entendre avec Alphard…

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête.

_ Ce n'est pas difficile de s'entendre avec Alphard.  
_ Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais de difficulté avec lui, ce serait un trop gros mensonge.  
_ C'est vrai, pouffa Harry. Il n'est pas spécialement facile à vivre. Et encore, je soupçonne qu'il fasse des efforts.

Théo acquiesça. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Alphard semblait solitaire par nature.

_ Il est apaisant, dirent finalement les 2 garçons en même temps.

Harry lui sourit de nouveau, apparemment ravi.

_ On pensait la même chose.  
_ Et on doit vous organiser une fête pour l'occasion ? interrogea Saphir, l'air un peu dubitatif.  
_ Tiens ? Tu n'es pas resté avec Indigo, Saph ?  
_ Et te laisser seul avec ça ? Non, pas question.

Théo ne savait pas à qui sa fée faisait exactement référence, mais s'abstint de demander. Pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

_ Alphard m'a offert un arbre généalogique pour les fêtes, annonça soudainement Harry, évitant de regarder Théo.  
_ Un arbre généalogique ? De quelle famille ?  
_ Des Potter.  
_ Et tu as découvert quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Quel pouvait être l'intérêt de posséder un arbre des Potter s'il était certain de ne pas en être un ?

_ Il est imprégné de la magie de la famille. Il est étonnant de voir qu'Harry Potter est censé être décédé le 4 août.  
_ Ça ne prouve pas que tu es mon frère.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient leurs fées pour les protéger des oreilles indiscrètes. Ce n'était certes pas l'endroit pour parler de ce genre de chose. Harry était vraiment trop insouciant par moment !

_ Je sais. En fait, est-ce que ça prouve même que je ne sois pas Harry Potter ?  
_ En théorie. Pourquoi ça ne le prouverait pas ?  
_ Alphard nous a dit qu'il apparaissait comme décédé sur la tapisserie de sa famille, expliqua Cyan.  
_ Mais Alphard pose un tout autre problème. Il a disparu pendant 50 ans. Il était raisonnable de le déclarer mort pour pouvoir réintégrer son coffre à la fortune principale des Black.

D'ailleurs, ça n'avait pas dû plaire à Alphard si son coffre avait été fermé.

_ Donc, dans mon cas, ça serait bien la magie qui aurait noté le décès ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Mais, est-ce qu'il n'existe pas un arbre ou une tapisserie pour la famille Nott où j'apparaîtrais. Vivant.

Harry, enfin Dhamien, était capable de réflexion de temps à autre.

_ J'ai cherché pendant les vacances. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé.  
_ Et ce n'est pas possible d'en refaire un ou de faire un test d'héritage ?

Où, par Circe, avait-il entendu parler de test d'héritage ? Il doutait fort que ce soit ses camarades gryffondors qui l'aient informé de l'existence d'une telle chose. C'était considéré à la limite de la magie noire à cause de la nécessité de don de sang et de magie. Et tout le monde savait, bien entendu, que les bons sorciers n'utilisaient pas de sang dans leur rituel… sacré faux culs, oui.

_ Théo ?  
_ Réfléchis, Harry, soupira Saphir. Ce n'est pas aussi simple.  
_ Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Cyan.  
_ Parce qu'on est des sorciers mineurs. Le chef de famille est immédiatement notifié lors de la création d'un nouvel arbre et d'autant plus s'il…s'avère qu'il y a une addition à la famille.  
_ Même si on ne le fait pas à Gringott ?  
_ Parce que tu connais quelqu'un qui peut fabriquer une potion d'hérédité peut-être ?  
_ C'est difficile ?  
_ Difficile est un faible mot. Et c'est en considérant qu'on puisse trouver la recette.  
_ Et pour faire un arbre ?  
_ C'est le même problème. Il faut une potion difficile à trouver et un type de parchemin très spécial avec des enchantements complexes.

Et ce n'était pas avec leurs faibles compétences en potion et leur niveau basique en sortilèges qu'ils allaient réussir à faire ce genre de chose. Pas eux, c'était certain, mais…

_ Alphard ?

Théo cligna des yeux. Ils avaient encore parlé en même temps ? Étrange. Saphir lui lança un regard inquisiteur avant de faire une grimace et de secouer négativement la tête.

_ Vous comptez sérieusement demander à Alphard ? interrogea la fée.  
_ Je vous souhaite bien du courage, ajouta Cyan, pas l'air convaincu.  
_ Et même si Alphard est très doué en potion, je ne pense pas qu'il soit du niveau requis pour votre potion.  
_ Pas pour le moment, acquiesça Théo. Mais donnez lui 2 ou 3 ans et s'il continue à ce rythme, il sera du niveau de maître. Les Black ont ça dans le sang.  
_ Tu crois ? hésita Harry. Et pour la recette ?  
_ Et bien, nous avons la chance d'être ami avec un chef de famille. Un chef de famille d'une famille notoirement connue pour leur implication dans les arts obscures et la magie de sang. Il serait très étonnant que les Black n'aient pas la recette de cette potion en particulier quelque part dans leur librairie.  
_ Il faudra attendre alors…

Théo soupira. Lui aussi aurait voulu être fixé assez rapidement. Mais 3 ans, c'était mieux que pas du tout. Ou d'attendre leur majorité.

_ Et les Black n'aurait pas des parchemins déjà imprégnés de la potion en question ? fit Cyan.  
_ Peut-être, concéda Théo après un moment de réflexion. C'est possible.  
_ Il suffit de demander à Al, alors ?  
_ Il suffit, comme tu dis. Mais il demandera pourquoi on a besoin de ça et…

En fait, Théo n'imaginait même pas le prix que demanderait l'héritier des Black pour un parchemin de ce genre. Bien que…la potion ne serait pas gratuite non plus, même s'ils trouvaient un moyen de la lui faire faire sans éveiller trop ses soupçons. Comme si c'était possible…outmanœuvrer Alphard ? Il semblait être né avec le gène de la manipulation pleinement actif…et dans 3 ans, il doutait fort que les yeux de chien battu de son frère fonctionnent aussi bien.

Après ça, Harry était parti en ronchonnant à son entraînement de quidditch. Ça n'étonnerait guère Théo si le gryffondor abandonnait l'équipe l'année prochaine. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser du tout. A vrai dire, le jour du match contre les poufsouffles, il avait l'air prêt à faire une syncope. Il l'avait attrapé aussitôt qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la grande salle pour aller déjeuner et l'avait s'asseoir à la table des gryffondors avec lui. Théo n'était pas certain d'arriver à se remettre de la chose un jour. Blaise était resté en arrêt quelques minutes avant de l'abandonner à son sort lâchement ! Le pire, hormis le fait qu'il était entouré de gryffondors rouges et ors, restait qu'Harry ne semblait pas être capable de s'exprimer de manière cohérente en ce samedi matin. Il bredouillait des morceaux de phrases absolument incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels.

_ Tu comprends quelque chose Saphir ?  
_ Tu as les oreilles bouchées, Nott ! cracha le Weasley.

Et Théo ne mangerait plus jamais de pudding. Ronald Weasley venait de l'en dégoûter à vie.

_ Il dit que Rogue va arbitrer le match, souffla sèchement Granger, visiblement dérangée par sa présence à leur table.

Pas qu'il veuille particulièrement être là…

_ Le professeur Rogue va arbitrer le match de quidditch ?

Et c'était ça qui perturbait autant son frère ?

_ C'est Rogue, Théo.  
_ Ils sont persuadés que c'est lui qui a essayé de le tuer en ensorcelant son balai la dernière fois, soupira Cyan.  
_ Ah.

Ils en étaient encore là ? Vraiment ? Visiblement, oui, s'il se fiait à l'air paniqué de son frère et les regards se voulant sérieux et sévère de Granger. Weasley essayait…en fait il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il essayait de faire tout en se goinfrant…

_ Harry, même si ta théorie aberrante concernant le professeur Rogue était vraie…  
_ Mais Théo, il…  
_ Même s'il y avait un fond de vérité dans ta théorie, interrompit le serpentard, et qu'il avait décidé d'arbitrer le match pour… pour quoi en fait ?  
_ C'est évident ! gronda Hermione.  
_ Ça n'a rien d'évident, marmonna Cyan.  
_ Il veut tuer Harry ! déclara Weasley, arrêtant 5 secondes de manger.  
_ Et donc, vous pensez sérieusement qu'il va ensorceler Harry tout en arbitrant correctement le match, le tout devant la majorité des élèves et professeurs de Poudlard ?  
_ Il…  
_ Attrape rapidement le vif d'or et tu seras tranquille, soupira Théo, lançant un regard de regret vers la table de sa propre maison qui avait l'air tellement calme et accueillante vue d'ici.  
_ Où est Alphard ? demanda finalement Harry, bien loin d'avoir retrouvé son calme.

Théo haussa un sourcil. Que venait faire Alphard dans l'histoire ? Harry devait bien se souvenir que l'héritier des Black détestait tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à un balai volant. N'est-ce pas ? Ajoutez à ça le monde et le bruit, il y avait très peu de chance qu'Alphard montre le bout de son nez. D'autant plus qu'ils l'avaient embarqué sans lui demander son avis la fois précédente.

_ Je ne sens pas Indigo dans les parages, l'informa Saphir.  
_ Alphard déjeune tôt d'habitude pourtant, fit remarquer Cyan.

Théo secoua négativement la tête. Alphard était certainement caché le plus loin possible d'eux et du quidditch. A moins qu'Indigo n'insiste, il doutait fortement que son camarade serpentard daigne se montrer.

_ Il va venir, hein ? demanda nerveusement Harry.  
_ Au match ?  
_ Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi sa présence est si importante, fit Weasley, reniflant dédaigneusement.

Ce qui couplé avec son absorption de nourriture était une vue vraiment écœurante à souhait.

_ Tu ne vois pas qu'Harry essaie juste de se changer les idées, assura Granger de sa plus belle voix de 1ère de la classe qui sait mieux que tout le monde. Alphard Black n'a aucune espèce d'importance.  
_ Mais pourquoi en parler alors ?  
_ Vraiment, Ron !  
_ Tu peux aller le chercher, Théo ? demanda Harry, toujours aussi fébrile.

Il ne devais pas avoir bien entendu dans le brouhaha qu'était la table des gryffondors, n'est-ce pas ? Son frère ne venait pas de lui demander d'aller chercher Alphard. N'est-ce pas ?

_ S'il te plait ? ajouta le gryffondor.  
_ Tu te souviens qu'Alphard n'aime pas le quidditch ?

Harry se contenta de sourire et Théo capitula. Il pourrait passer des heures à lui expliquer à quel point ce n'était pas envisageable sans le persuader pour autant. Fichus gryffondors bornés.

_ Tu peux trouver Indigo, Saph ? demanda-t-il à sa fée.

Et il espérait que c'était le cas parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon de retrouver Alphard le cas échéant. Il devait y avoir un sort. Il en était presque sûr. Malheureusement, l'incantation lui échappait pour le moment et ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'aller à la bibliothèque.

_ Tant qu'il ne se cache pas.

Ce fut finalement plus facile que ce qu'il avait prévu. Alphard était décidément imprévisible. Une fois découvert, il n'avait pas trop résisté. Le match avait duré en tout et pour tout 5 minutes. Ça devait être un record. Après avoir été rapidement vérifier que son frère était toujours entier, jurant intérieurement en le voyant accaparé par leur directeur mêle tout, ils se retrouvèrent tous près du lac à l'abri des regards et bien au chaud très certainement grâce à une des fées.

S'en suivi une conversation complètement irréelle sur les comtes de fée. Littéralement parlant vu que c'était Indigo qui les avait racontés à son partenaire quand il était petit. C'était stupéfiant de voir qu'Alphard avait un côté comme ça lui aussi. Quelque part, il n'avait pas de mal à voir un jeune Alphard réclamant un chat du Cheshire à sa fée. A dire vrai, Alphard semblait toujours en vouloir un. Après ça, l'héritier des Black avait décidé de prendre ses genoux comme oreiller et Théo n'avait plus trop suivi la conversation. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir Alphard dormir auparavant et même si Indigo était présent et pouvait le prémunir contre la plupart des dangers, Théo ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que le garçon puisse lui faire confiance au point de se mettre dans une position de faiblesse par rapport à lui. Lui et les 2 autres garçons, mais c'était un détail.


	18. Chapter 18

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, les fées sont à moi^^

Récap des fées et de leurs partenaires :

Indigo/Alphard Black  
Cyan/Dhamien Nott (Harry Potter)  
Saphir/Théodore Nott  
Turquoise/Blaise Zabini  
Ciel/Aubrey Delacourt

Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer =)

On arrive enfin à la fin de l'année soclaire, quoique...encore 2 chapitres après celui là :p  
Le chapitre suivant est quasiement terminé et celui d'après en est à la moitier. si vous êtes très gentils je me dépêcherai peut-être :p (ou je les posterai quand même parce que je suis toujours impatiente de poster mes chapitres quand ils sont terminés, allez savoir pourquoi ;p)

Bonne lecture ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**Chap18 : Cyan**

Dhamien essaya de sourire, mais il savait pertinemment que c'était peine perdue. Il aurait vraiment dû attendre le matin pour parler à Alphard, ça aurait évité d'avoir à le réveiller. Parce qu'un Alphard à moitié endormi, c'était plutôt mignon. Mais un Alphard furieux d'avoir été réveillé à minuit très largement passé, ça pouvait s'avérer dangereux. D'ailleurs, quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? 2 ou 3 heures du matin ?

_ Si j'ai bien compris, ton ami demi-géant à qui il manque dans le meilleur des cas un morceau du cerveau a fini par faire éclore l'œuf de dragon illégal qu'il a acquis très certainement tout aussi illégalement, c'est ça ?

Dhamien grimaça légèrement, mais opta pour ne pas contredire le serpentard sur les qualificatifs employés pour décrire Hagrid et acquiesça.

_ En plus de ça, toi et ta bande de gryffondors décérébrés n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que d'appeler le frère aîné de l'âne baté qui te sert de meilleur ami plutôt que de prévenir les autorités compétentes.

_ Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Weasley senior a accepté de venir récupérer le dragon, vous incitant à enfreindre le règlement de l'école et la loi sorcière par la même occasion.  
_ C'est que…

Un regard d'Alphard lui cloua le bec et Cyan tira sur une de ses mèches de cheveux gémissant légèrement et l'exhortant à se taire. Pourtant, Indigo dormait à poings fermés, lui, ce qui n'avait rien d'effrayant.

_ Et pour aller livrer le dragon au frère de Weasley, un dragon venimeux d'une semaine soi dit en passant, vous avez utilisé ta cape d'invisibilité qui s'est magiquement agrandie pour vous contenir le dragon, la Granger et toi, le tout un samedi soir après le couvre feu au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.  
_ Euh…  
_ Et pour bien faire les choses, vous n'aviez pas été assez discrets et, Malefoy entre tous, vous a dénoncés non pas à Rogue mais à Rusard qui vous a conduits à McGonagall qui vous a elle-même enlevés 50 points chacun et vous a donnés une retenue bien mérité. Je n'ai rien oublié ?  
_ En fait, Drago a eu 20 points en moins et Neville a eu 50 points en moins aussi parce qu'il…  
_ J'ai l'air de me soucier de Malefoy ou de Longdubat ?  
_ Euh…non.  
_ Et où était passé le Weasley et ta cape d'invisibilité pendant ce temps là ?  
_ Ron s'est fait mordre par le dragon et sa main avait…au moins triplé de volume quand il a fallu partir donc il n'a pas pu venir avec nous.  
_ Je l'aime bien ce dragon finalement, murmura Alphard. Et ta cape ?  
_ Oublié en haut de la tour d'astronomie ?

_ Au moins on n'a pas été pris avec le dragon ?

Ça comptait pour quelque chose, non ? Apparemment pas aux yeux d'Alphard. Devait-il lui dire qu'Hagrid l'avait appelé Norbert ? Peut-être pas…ce n'était pas pertinent donc ça risquait de l'agacer encore plus. Autant essayer de limiter les dégâts quand il le pouvait.

_ Et tu me dis ça maintenant parce que… ? Ça s'est passé la semaine dernière que je sache, je pouvais aisément survivre sans rien savoir de cette escapade absurde.  
_ Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'en parler maintenant à Alphard, murmura Cyan. Il est déjà terrible en temps normal, mais là avec le manque de sommeil…

Cyan n'aidait pas vraiment là ! Lui aussi était fatigué, mais il doutait fort de pouvoir dormir avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Qu'il soit 3 heures du matin ou pas. Peut-être aurait-il dû demander à Théo de venir ? Mais il n'était pas très sûr de sa relation avec Théo pour le moment et Alphard était de bon conseil pour peu qu'il écoute ce qu'il lui disait.

_ On a eu notre retenue ce soir et…je ne sais pas quoi en penser.  
_ Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

Dhamien secoua négativement la tête. Bien sûr, il aurait pu attendre, mais il avait besoin d'en parler maintenant.

_ Je t'écoute, déclara finalement le serpentard, s'installant plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

Il y avait un nombre impressionnant de salles non utilisées à Poudlard, mais parfois, Dhamien se disait que c'était le château lui même qui les mettait à leur disposition. Dans tous les cas, c'était bien pratique quand on voulait parler tranquillement.

_ C'est Hagrid qui était responsable de notre retenue, donc Rusard nous a conduit à sa cabane ce soir et tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous disent qu'on allait devoir aller dans la forêt interdite.  
_ En pleine nuit ? Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que cet idiot congénital soit responsable de votre retenue, il vous a emmené dans la forêt censée être interdite en pleine nuit ?  
_ En pleine nuit, oui, grimaça Dhamien. Et en plus notre…mission était de retrouver ce qui pouvait attaquer les licornes qu'Hagrid avait retrouvées blessées plusieurs fois dans la semaine.

Alphard mit un bras sur ses yeux et pencha la tête vers l'arrière, réveillant Indigo par la même occasion.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? murmura la fée. Vous n'avez toujours pas fini de parler ?  
_ Rendors toi Indigo. Ou écoute en silence, fit sèchement le serpentard, posant à nouveau les yeux sur le gryffondor.

La fée grogna, mais resta silencieuse, observant Dhamien un peu trop attentivement au goût du garçon. Il supposait qu'il était assez rare qu'Alphard adopte ce genre de voix avec lui et que la fée considérait qu'il était responsable de la chose. Ce qui n'était pas faux…

_ Je suppose que tu as trouvé ce qui blessait les licornes. Avec ta chance, c'était à prévoir… Il y a un monstre mangeur de licorne dans la forêt ? Pas de problème, amenez Harry Potter, l'aimant à problème, il va vous le dénicher en moins d'1 heure ! fit Alphard, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.  
_ En fait il ne mangeait pas les licornes, il buvait leur sang, rectifia Dhamian.

Mais étrangement ça ne sembla pas changer quoi que ce soit pour Alphard.

_ Donc…hum…Hagrid nous a mis en équipe et je me suis retrouvé avec Malefoy au final. Au début Hagrid avait mis Neville avec lui, mais ça a mal tourné donc j'ai dû me dévouer.  
_ De mieux en mieux, marmonna Alphard. Ne me dis pas qu'il vous a laissés aller dans la forêt juste tous les 2 ?  
_ Non. Bien sûr que non. Crockdur était avec nous.

Le serpentard resta sans expression, mais ça ne rassurait pas spécialement Dhamien.

_ Crockdur ? Le chien d'Hagrid ? demanda-t-il après un moment de réflexion.  
_ Oui, oui.  
_ Celui que tu t'amusais à effrayer la semaine dernière en faisant sortir des étincelles de ta baguette ?  
_ Ah….hum…oui ?

Ce n'était pas un bon point pour Crockdur, supposait le garçon. Pour lui non plus dans l'agenda d'Alphard lui semblait-il. Mais bon, ce n'était pas lui qui avait décidé de ça et il avait Cyan aussi. Ça comptait, non ? Cyan n'aurait rien laissé de mal lui arriver.

_ Ensuite ?  
_ On a suivi les traces de sang jusqu'à une clairière et c'est là que ça c'est un peu gâté…

Ce qui était un euphémisme flagrant, mais il essayait de minimiser un peu les choses parce qu'Alphard avait l'air encore moins tolérant que d'habitude. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas attendu le matin ?

_ C'est-à-dire ?  
_ La licorne était bien là, mais la…chose était en train de boire son sang.  
_ Laisse moi deviner. Malefoy et le chien peureux se sont enfuis à toutes jambes et tu es resté pour sauver la licorne ?  
_ Quoi ? Non, elle était déjà morte. J'ai juste…eu un moment de…euh…panique. Cyan m'a fait bouger à temps mais la chose nous a couru après.  
_ Bien sûr. Pas Malefoy ni le chien, mais toi, marmonna Cyan.  
_ Et c'est là que je suis tombé sur Firenze, continua Dhamien. C'est un centaure. Il m'a pris sur son dos et on a semé la chose.  
_ Des centaures qui servent de monture maintenant. Il a dit quelque chose sur Mars ?  
_ Oui ! Comment tu le sais ?  
_ Les centaures sont connus pour leurs aptitudes à lire les étoiles. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Vu que Mars est très visible en ce moment, il ne pouvait pas parler d'autre chose.  
_ Mais il m'a pratiquement dit que la chose qui boit le sang des licornes est Voldemort.  
_ … Tu es sûr ?  
_ Il a dit qu'il survivait de cette façon, mais qu'il devait être là pour s'emparer de la pierre philosophale.

Là. Il ne pouvait rien dire contre ça ! N'est-ce pas ?

_ Je vois. Le sang de licorne… Indigo ? Les propriétés du sang de licorne ?  
_ Le sang de licorne permet de survivre, même si on est sur le point de mourir, mais à un prix que peu veule payer. Car il faut tuer un être pur et sans défense pour sauver sa propre vie. Et dès l'instant où les lèvres touchent le sang, ce n'est plus qu'une demi vie. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Evidemment, le résultat est tout autre si le sang est donné volontairement. On peut aussi l'utiliser dans certaines potions, le plus souvent curatives.  
_ C'est ce que Firenze a dit !  
_ D'accord. Je conçois que tu aies eu besoin d'en parler malgré l'heure tardive, concéda le serpentard.  
_ N'est-ce pas ? C'était…je ne veux plus me retrouver face à ça.  
_ Alors, laisse tomber cette affaire. La pierre est protégée et il y a des adultes qui sont là pour régler ce genre de chose. Parles en à McGonagall.  
_ Je ne sais pas…J'ai l'impression que c'est à moi de réagir.

Et il n'avait aucune confiance dans les adultes, mais il ne pensait pas que ce soit un motif suffisant pour son ami.

_ Et pour quelle raison obscure ce serait à toi de faire quoi que ce soit ? Il faudrait que tu prennes conscience que tu n'as que 11 ans, Harry.  
_ Je sais. Je suppose que tant qu'il y a le cerberus à l'entrée, Rogue ne pourra pas passer de toute façon.  
_ Ce n'est pas…bon, si tu veux. Tu ferais mieux de te soucier des examens. Ça au moins, ça te concerne.  
_ Al ! C'est dans plus d'un mois ! On croirait entendre Hermione !

Le serpentard plissa les yeux légèrement, visiblement fâché d'être comparé à Hermione. Même si c'était vrai.

_ Cyan est peut-être laxiste avec toi, mais ce n'est pas le cas d'Indigo. Dans le monde sorcier, le savoir, c'est le pouvoir. Sortir 1er de Poudlard m'ouvrira des portes que même mon statut de chef de la maison des Black ne pourra jamais. Je ne sais pas quelles sont tes intentions à ta sortie de Poudlard, mais je ne compte pas moisir seul dans mon manoir, derrière un bureau administratif ou pire, sous les ordres du ministère de la magie. J'ai des capacités et je compte bien m'en servir pour m'élever assez haut pour qu'on ne puisse en aucun cas m'ennuyer et que je puisse accéder à tout ce que je veux.  
_ Je…je ne…  
_ Les partenaires des fées ne sont pas choisis au hasard, ajouta Indigo. Alphard et moi sommes extrêmement compatibles. Suffit de dire que j'ai passé mes examens avec 55 ans d'avance et des résultats parfaits dans toutes les matières.  
_ Ceci étant dit, si tu ne veux pas de bons résultats à tes examens, ce n'est plus la peine de me faire perdre mon temps pour que je t'aide.  
_ Non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout, Al ! Je suis juste…perturbé par tout ça. Les centaures, pas Firenze, mais les autres, on aurait dit qu'ils auraient préféré que Firenze ne me sauve pas. J'ai juste une impression de fatalité…comme si c'était ma destinée de combattre Voldemort.  
_ Si c'est ce que tu crois… Maintenant je vais me recoucher, annonça le garçon. Et si tu me compares encore une fois avec la sang de bourbe, je te lance un sort dont tu te rappelleras encore dans ta prochaine réincarnation, ajouta-t-il.

Le serpentard fit un vague signe de la main avant de sortir de la pièce.

_ Ce n'était pas malin de le comparer avec elle, soupira Cyan.

Dhamien regagna la tour des gryffondors à l'abri sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne savait pas exactement comment la cape s'était retrouvée sur son lit dans son dortoir, mais Cyan et lui soupçonnaient fortement Dumbledore. Pourquoi le directeur voulait-il qu'il ait sa cape sous la main…il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il était ravi de l'avoir récupérée.

Alphard avait raison, il ne faisait pas assez attention à lui. Comment avait-il pu oublier la cape ? Le serpentard lui avait donné matière à réfléchir concernant son futur. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas pensé du tout jusque là. Il était déjà tellement heureux d'être loin des Dursley qu'il avait considéré ça comme une fin en soit. Il allait devoir y réfléchir sérieusement. Que pouvait-il bien faire une fois sorti de Poudlard ? Quel genre de métier existait dans le monde magique d'ailleurs ? Est-ce qu'il y avait des universités comme dans le monde moldus ? Ou est-ce que ça fonctionnait sous forme d'apprentissage ?

_ Harry ?  
_ Oh ! Neville. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure ?

Le garçon au visage rond prit un air gêné.

_ Ron et Hermione sont partis se coucher depuis longtemps et comme je ne te voyais pas revenir je me suis inquiété. Ce qui était dans la forêt ce soir…j'espère vraiment que ça ne peut pas entrer dans le château.

Oh ? Neville s'était inquiété pour lui ? C'était une 1ère ça.

_ C'est gentil Neville, mais j'ai ma fée pour me protéger, tu sais ?  
_ Oh. J'avais oublié. Mais il ne t'a pas empêché d'avoir une retenue l'autre soir…  
_ C'est vrai…  
_ J'étais préoccupé par autre chose, se défendit Cyan.  
_ Et je crois qu'on a perdu assez de points pour les gryffondors. J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne décident de nous lyncher carrément si on insiste.

Dhamien éclata de rire. Alors derrière sa façade timide et peureuse, Neville avait de l'humour ? Excellent ça !

_ Tu as parfaitement raison Neville. Allons nous coucher avant que McGonagall ne nous surprenne !

Le mois suivant, Dhamien se concentra donc sur son travail scolaire, essayant de mettre de côté tout ce qui avait trait à la pierre et Voldemort. Alphard avait raison dans un sens, ce n'était pas à un enfant de 11 ans de s'en occuper. Si seulement il arrivait à s'en convaincre…

Hermione était ravie de son soudain intérêt pour les examens. Tant qu'il ne la contredisait pas sur quoi que ce soit du moins. Il laissait ce plaisir douteux à Alphard. Les entraînements de quidditch lui prenaient toujours trop de temps à son goût, mais il gérait.

Après la retenue dans la forêt interdite, il s'était surpris à parler plus fréquemment avec Neville. Le garçon était plutôt sympathique une fois qu'on dépassait son abord timide. Bien plus agréable à fréquenter que Ron dans tous les cas ! D'ailleurs, Ron ne l'aimait pas et n'arrêtait pas de critiquer tout ce qu'il faisait. Ça ne plaisait visiblement pas au rouquin de devoir l'inclure dans leur groupe. Hermione essayait de le mener à la baguette. Se trouvant certainement supérieure à lui. En fait, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle se trouvait supérieure à la plupart des élèves. Et très certainement de tous les 1ères années.

Du côté des serpentards, il n'y avait pas eu vraiment de problème. Ils avaient juste déclaré que c'était un pur-sang, ce qui semblait vouloir dire qu'il était fréquentable. Alphard avait ajouté qu'il se fichait qu'il soit là ou pas mais que s'il lançait un sort dans sa proximité immédiate, il lui lançait le maléfice du saucisson et le suspendait à la tour d'astronomie. Dhamien ne savait pas s'il était sérieux ou pas, mais dans le doute, il confisquait la baguette de Neville quand ils devaient rencontrer Alphard. C'était plus prudent. Neville était d'accord lui aussi. Les serpentard semblait lui fiche une trouille bleue pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement. A moins qu'Alphard n'ait trouvé le moyen de se venger du pauvre garçon pour l'accident de balai en début d'année ? C'était une possibilité. Il fallait s'appeler Ron Weasley pour récidiver quand on avait été victime d'un des tours d'Indigo.

Les examens arrivèrent finalement le 20 juin et malgré sa nervosité Dhamien pensait s'en être bien sorti. Dans tous les cas, s'était fini, il n'était plus nécessaire de s'en soucier. Il pouvait désormais angoisser à l'idée des vacances. Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour lui annoncer qu'il avait contacté les Dursley et qu'ils seraient bien présent à la gare pour le récupérer. Le tout avec son sourire de grand-père bienveillant qui lui donnait toujours envi de lui envoyer un sort de pustule dans la figure. Si Cyan n'avait pas été là pour le retenir, il aurait volontiers essayé de massacrer le vieux sorcier. Il ne comprenait pas de quel droit il se croyait autorisé à régir sa vie ?! Il n'était même pas lié de près ou de loin aux Potter !

Malheureusement, pour le moment, il n'avait trouvé personne dans l'arbre des Potter susceptible de lui servir de gardien. Tous ces gens étaient…morts. Il était le dernier Potter en fait parce que depuis plusieurs générations, les Potter n'avaient eu que des garçons. Tout ce qui lui restait comme parentés consistaient aux familles des épouses. La tante d'Alphard, Dorea Black était en réalité sa grand-mère. Ou l'aurait été s'il avait vraiment été Harry Potter. Il avait donc un lien avec la famille Black. Théoriquement du moins. Alphard était…hum…il ne savait pas trop en fait. Ils avaient le même arrière grand-père. Ce qui faisait d'eux des cousins au 2ème ou 3ème degré. Ou quelque chose dans le genre. C'était vraiment compliqué. Il faudrait qu'il prenne le temps d'en parler avec Alphard. Il devait être au courant de toutes ces choses. Peut-être que son gardien pourrait également le prendre en charge ? Il faudrait qu'il regarde de plus près la partie des Black.

_ Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
_ Hu ? Ah oui, oui. Tout va bien Nev. Ça s'est bien passé pour toi ?  
_ Je ne suis pas sûr…la plupart de mes sorts ont des résultats…inattendus.  
_ C'est une façon de dire les choses, marmonna Cyan.

Cyan était de l'avis d'Alphard et Indigo concernant Neville. Il le trouvait mauvais pour la santé à exposition trop prolongée.

_ Et je crois bien que j'ai mélangé les noms des gobelins…  
_ Enfin, c'est fini. Pas la peine de s'attarder dess…  
_ Harry ! beugla une voix venant de l'autre bout du couloir.

Dhamien recula d'un bond, surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ?

_ Harry ! C'est Quirell, il a…  
_ Sshh ! Ron ! interrompit Hermione, désignant fort peu discrètement Neville de la tête.  
_ Oh c'est pas vrai, soupira Cyan. On n'a pas le temps pour ça, Dhamien. Les serpentards nous attendent au lac et c'est toi qui a insisté pour que vous vous retrouviez là-bas une fois les examens terminés. De plus je dois parler avec les autres fées à propos de demain.  
_ Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demain ?  
_ Pas demain Harry ! Est-ce que tu écoutes ce qu'on te dit de temps en temps ?!  
_ Je parle à Cyan, Hermione. Et je dois aller quelque part. Quoi qu'ait fait Quirell ça attendra ce soir.

Il parti avant qu'aucun des gryffondors n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, mais il pensait que Cyan avait dû faire quelque chose pour qu'ils ne les suivent pas. Ce n'était pas du tout leur genre de le laisser partir aussi facilement.

_ Tu disais, Cy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain ?  
_ Demain, c'est le solstice d'été.  
_ Et alors ?  
_ Il y a un cercle de fées dans la forêt interdite d'après Indigo et comme nous sommes 4, autant faire la cérémonie de transfert d'énergie ensemble.  
_ Est-ce que c'est vraiment prudent d'aller dans la forêt interdite avec ce qui traîne là-bas ?  
_ Les licornes ?  
_ Je pensais plutôt à la créature qui boit leur sang.  
_ Et qui ne nous voit pas. Surtout pas un buveur de sang de licorne.

Dhamien soupira, mais concéda la chose.

_ Le rituel sera beaucoup plus puissant si on le fait à 4 plutôt que chacun de notre côté. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Les cercles de fées ne sont pas courant sur terre tu sais ? C'est étonnant de se retrouver aussi proche d'un de ceux déjà formés.  
_ L'idée te plait on dirait.  
_ Ils m'ont demandé de venir avec eux. Ils n'étaient pas obligés.

Dhamien sourit et hocha la tête. Il savait que Cyan avait envi de faire parti du groupe, même s'il le niait fermement. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise en sachant qu'il allait rester plusieurs heures sans sa fée par contre.

_ Quand partez-vous ?  
_ Ce soir. Il y a des préparatifs à faire quand on est en groupe. On devrait revenir après-demain matin au plus tard.  
_ Quand même, murmura Dhamien.

Mais Cyan avait l'air radieux. Il ne pouvait pas lui gâcher ce moment en lui demandant de rester avec lui.

Cyan bouillonnait littéralement d'excitation. Il n'avait jamais imaginé un jour être accepté suffisamment parmis les couleurs pour être invité à faire le rituel du solstice avec eux. Bien sûr, il n'était pas tout à fait certain que Saphir et Turquoise soient très heureux de la situation, mais une fois qu'Indigo avait eu décidé qu'il viendrait, les 2 autres n'avaient pas bronché.

_ Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant, annonça Indigo en le voyant arriver.  
_ Maintenant ? Mais…  
_ La forêt est agitée et il nous fondra un long moment pour arriver au cercle de fées qui est en son centre.  
_ Ah. D'accord. Allons-y alors.  
_ Et ne faites pas de bêtises tous les 4 ! fit Turquoise à l'intention des garçons.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Turquoise ? fit Blaise, tout sourire. C'est à Harry qu'il faut dire ça.  
_ Lui, c'est un cas désespéré, murmura Saphir avant de suivre Indigo qui s'éloignait déjà.  
_ Hé ! J'ai entendu ça !

Cyan pouffa légèrement avant de lui aussi rejoindre ses camarades. Il ne pouvait pas leur arriver grand-chose dans Poudlard. Mais bien sûr, considérant la chance innée de son partenaire, il aurait dû se méfier.

Le parcours jusqu'au centre de la forêt avait été moins long que ce qu'il avait imaginé, mais le cercle de fées était bien là. En plein milieu de la clairière et les agathes, ces fleurs magiques qui ne s'ouvraient qu'au solstice d'été, commençaient déjà à éclore. C'était magnifique. Il avait hâte que minuit arrive pour les voir toutes épanouies.

Indigo leur demanda d'attendre sur le côté pendant qu'il préparait le cercle.

_ Ce ne serait pas mieux qu'on le fasse tous ensemble ? demanda Cyan aux 2 autres.  
_ Théoriquement, oui.  
_ Mais ?  
_ Mais est-ce que tu connais les détails d'un rituel de solstice d'été pratiqué à 4 sur terre petit prince ? demanda Turquoise sèchement.  
_ Non, avoua-t-il.  
_ Nous non plus.  
_ Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas expliquer ce qu'il fallait faire avant de venir alors ?

Turquoise lui fit une petite moue boudeuse avant de secouer la tête.

_ Il pensait qu'on savait déjà, soupira Saphir.  
_ Ça ne lui est même pas venu à l'idée qu'on ne sache pas, grogna Turquoise.

Bien sûr. Ça n'avait rien de très étonnant en réalité. Indigo oubliait parfois, souvent plutôt, que tout le monde ne retenait pas ce qu'il lisait. Et pour dire vrai, il ne se souvenait même pas avoir lu un livre mentionnant les détails de ce rituel en particulier.

C'était long… Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se plaindre parce qu'ils ne faisaient que distraire Indigo si ils essayaient. Ça et le fait que quand Turquoise s'était hasardée à émettre un commentaire désobligeant, elle s'était retrouvée enfermée dans un tronc d'arbre avec pour consigne de se taire et d'apprendre le rituel pour l'année prochaine si elle voulait avoir quoi que ce soit à dire. Saphir et lui avait essayé de se faire discret après ça. Il fallait avoué que les yeux d'Indigo qui avaient commençaient à s'illuminés avec l'approche du solstice et les préparatifs de la cérémonie étaient assez intimidants.

La fée les invita à le rejoindre dès la nuit tombée et la cérémonie commença. Cyan n'en garderait par la suite que de vagues impressions. L'odeur des agathes et des herbes qu'avait disposées Indigo autour du cercle, le vent s'enroulant autour d'eux et surtout, les auras et la magie de ses camarades. Parce qu'au point culminant du solstice, la vision des fées magiques changeait complètement, ne leur laissant plus que distinguer les auras magiques.

Sans grande surprise, les auras des autres fées étaient toutes des variantes de bleus. Leur couleur personnelle dominant très largement, mais d'autres colorations venaient s'ajouter. Turquoise par exemple avait aussi des teintes dorées et orangées dans son aura. Ce qui devait signifier qu'elle avait eu une enfance heureuse et épanouissante si il se souvenait bien. Saphir possédait en quantité égale du bleu saphir et du bleu cobalt. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi. A cela venait s'ajouter de l'argenté et une autre couleur difficile à distinguer pour le moment. Et Indigo…et bien, il avait une aura qui allait avec sa personnalité : vaste et complexe. Cyan n'aurait pas su citer toutes les nuances présentes. Il pouvait juste dire que l'indigo prédominait et que l'ensemble était harmonieux.

Cyan sentait l'énergie qui passait par eux et se dirigeait vers le Royaume des fées. C'était beaucoup plus puissant que lorsqu'il le faisait seul, aucun doute là-dessus ! Malheureusement, Indigo sembla vaciller au beau milieu de la cérémonie, ce qui n'était certes spas une bonne chose étant donné que c'était lui le pilier. Il cria quelque chose qui ressemblait au nom de son partenaire, mais il n'en aurait pas juré dans l'état de transe dans lequel il se trouvait. Puis la fée avait disparu et il s'était retrouvé d'un coup dans la réalité, sonné pour le coup pendant plusieurs longues minutes.

Il rouvrit les yeux sur le regard inquiet de Saphir, Turquoise trépignant d'impatience ou peut-être d'angoisse à ses côtés.

_ Il est arrivé quelque chose à Poudlard, il faut qu'on y aille tout de suite.

Cyan sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller, se forçant à se lever et suivre ses camarades et essayant désespérément de percevoir quelque chose par le lien le reliant à Dhamien. En vain. Trop loin ou embrouillé par les barrière entourant la forêt ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La seule chose de sûre était qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de rejoindre Poudlard. Maintenant encore plus que de coutume, il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir plus de maîtrise pour se téléporter directement aux côtés de son partenaire comme Indigo l'avait très certainement fait un peu plus tôt. Si ils avaient été plus près et surtout hors de cette fichue forêt remplie de magie, il aurait pu sans problème, mais dans ce cas précis, s'essayer à la téléportation était au mieux hasardeux. Il ne restait qu'à voler. Très vite.


	19. Chapter 19

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, les fées sont à moi^^

Récap des fées et de leurs partenaires :

Indigo/Alphard Black  
Cyan/Dhamien Nott (Harry Potter)  
Saphir/Théodore Nott  
Turquoise/Blaise Zabini  
Ciel/Aubrey Delacourt

**Chap19 : Sous la trappe**

_ On ne devrait pas être ici.  
_ Personne ne t'a demandé de venir Black ! cracha le garçon roux se tenant près de Harry.  
_ Ne jouez pas les rabats joie.  
_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que McGonagall ne nous ait pas pris au sérieux.  
_ Si vous n'aviez pas agi comme des forcenés en insistant sur le fait que le professeur Rogue voulait voler la pierre, elle nous aurait peut-être écouté.  
_ Hé !  
_ Mais Rogue est suspect !  
_ Rogue, Rogue, Rogue ! Vous ne savez dire que ça !?  
_ Je trouve Quirell bien plus suspect que Rogue.  
_ Tout le monde est suspect avec toi Alphard.  
_ Et je ne vois aucun problème là-dedans. C'est complètement stupide d'aller là-bas.  
_ Mais Rogue va voler la pierre !  
_ Harry ! protesta Blaise.  
_ Alphard a raison, murmura Théo.  
_ Bien sûr que j'ai raison. On a 11 ans et nos fées sont partis Circe seule sait où. Ce n'est pas le moment d'aller jouer les justiciers.  
_ Mais il va voler la pierre ! répéta Harry.  
_ Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, Black ! De toute façon tu es complètement inutile.  
_ Je suis inutile, Weasley ? Moi, je suis inutile ?  
_ Si quelqu'un est inutile, c'est toi Weasley, se moqua Théo.  
_ Même la sang de bourbe a son utilité, mais toi, tu fais honte aux Weasley. Dire que tu as du sang de Prewett… C'était une bonne famille pourtant. Je me demande comment ça a pu dégénérer à ce point…  
_ Hé ! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !  
_ Alphard, s'il te plait, soupira Harry. Ça n'aide pas.  
_ Quoi ? Vous préférez née de moldus ? Je trouve ça tout aussi insultant.  
_ C'est…  
_ Alphard a encore raison.  
_ A t'entendre, Alphard a toujours raison, Nott ! grogna Hermione Granger.  
_ Pas toujours, assura le blond.  
_ Souvent.  
_ Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant, insista Harry. Allé ! Alphard, s'il te plait !  
_ Pourquoi moi ? Je suis contre cette aventure depuis le départ. Combien de fois je t'ai dit de laisser le cerberus en paix ?  
_ Mais si tu viens, Théo et Blaise suivront. Ça sera mieux à 6.  
_ Harry ! On n'a pas besoin d'eux ! Allons-y !  
_ Je ne sais pas si on doit être vexé ou pas, Théo.

Le blond haussa les épaules, l'air non concerné par toute l'affaire. S'ils continuaient, ils allaient se faire prendre par Rusard ou un professeur et le problème serait réglé. Malheureusement, Harry attrapa un des poignets d'Alphard et l'entraîna à sa suite, aussitôt suivit par le reste du groupe. Le gryffondor avait raison, Blaise et Théo ne laisseraient pas leur ami se jeter seul dans la fosse au lion.

_ Harry…  
_ S'il te plait Al.  
_ Bien, capitula le garçon de mauvaise foi. Mais c'est une très mauvaise idée.  
_ On n'a pas le choix.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte dissimulant le cerberus.

_ Indigo va me tuer si j'ai le malheur de m'en sortir vivant.  
_ Hein ?  
_ Il ne comprend pas les actes irrationnels et je suis sûr que ce qu'on s'apprête à faire est non seulement stupide mais également irrationnel.  
_ Ne viens pas alors !  
_ Weasley, pour la dernière fois, ferme-la.  
_ Contrôle le Potter ou on te laisse en plan, grogna Blaise.  
_ Ron, laisse-les, fit distraitement Harry.  
_ Mais Harry…  
_ Arrête Ron. J'ai une flûte Alphard. Tu crois que ça ira pour le cerberus ?  
_ Tu sais en jouer ?  
_ Euh…Plus ou moins ?  
_ Plus ou moins ? On va espérer plus que moins si on ne veut pas finir en pâté pour chien.  
_ Comme c'est rassurant, murmura Théo.

Harry soupira avant d'ouvrir prudemment la porte qui n'était même pas fermée cette fois. Une harpe jouait une mélodie et le cerberus était endormi, ses trois têtes ronflant bruyamment.

_ Ça règle la question.  
_ Je me demande quel sort donne ce résultat.  
_ Ce n'est pas le moment, Alphard. Descendons par la trappe.  
_ Oh.  
_ Oh ?  
_ Ta flûte, Harry ! Vite !

La harpe avait terminé sa chanson, interrompant la sieste du cerberus.

_ Quoi ?  
_ Rha ! Donne ça avant de nous faire tous tuer ! fit Blaise, lui prenant la flûte des mains avant de se mettre à jouer maladroitement.

Heureusement, sa maigre habilité suffit à rendormir la créature. Ron et Harry soulevèrent la trappe.

_ Allons-y.  
_ C'est ça. Sautez. Tiens, vas-y Weasley, tu serviras à quelque chose.  
_ Quoi !?  
_ T'as peur Weasley ?  
_ Bien sûr que non !  
_ On va finir par se faire prendre…  
_ C'est un vrai miracle que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas. C'est même suspicieux si tu veux mon avis.  
_ On ne le veut pas !

Là-dessus, Ron sauta par la trappe non sans avoir lancé un regard de mépris aux serpentards.

_ T'es vivant Weasley ?  
_ C'est bon, c'est mou. Y'a une espèce de plante.  
_ Harry ne saute pas !  
_ Stupide gryffondor.  
_ T'as peur Black ? se moqua Hermione, sautant à la suite d'Harry.  
_ Rester avec le toutou ou tenter la plante inconnue ? interrogea Théo.

Alphard grogna avant de sauter également, Théo juste derrière lui et Blaise en dernier.

_ Une plante…  
_ Une plante étrangleuse, oui.  
_ Juste un filet du diable, fit Alphard. Super.  
_ Comment on s'en débarrasse ?  
_ Le filet du diable…aime l'humidité et l'obscurité, fit Hermione.  
_ Fais un feu alors, haleta Harry.  
_ Oui…mais je n'ai pas de bois…  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte cette idiote ?!  
_ Sang-de-bourbe stupide ! T'es censée être une sorcière !  
_ Ah… C'est vrai.

Alphard n'attendit pas plus et lança un sort créant une boule de lumière au-dessus d'eux. La plante les relâcha.

_ Après Fluffy le cerberus et le filet du diable, nous avons à présent en représentation unique, les clés volantes.  
_ Il y a des balais là-bas.  
_ Un peu trop facile, non ? souffla Théo.  
_ Si on sait voler, oui.  
_ On a Harry ! Le plus jeune attrapeur depuis 1 siècle !

A entendre Ron et la fierté avec laquelle il en vantait les mérites, on aurait cru qu'il parlait de lui-même.

_ Il ne s'arrête jamais ? demanda Blaise.  
_ Il a raison, intervint Hermione. Il faut visiblement attraper une de ces clés, Harry est notre meilleure chance.  
_ Alors attrape la clé qu'on puisse continuer.  
_ Ou on peut encore faire demi-tour et éviter d'être blessé, proposa Alphard.  
_ J'y vais !  
_ Bien sûr…fichu gryffondor.  
_ Je prends ça pour un compliment Alphard ! fit Harry enfourchant un balai.  
_ C'est ça, c'est ça. Dépêche-toi héro-boy.  
_ Laquelle ça peut être ?  
_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais.  
_ Là ! Y'en a une qui a une aile froissée.  
_ La sang-de-bourbe a raison.  
_ Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !  
_ Il n'a toujours pas pris l'habitude…  
_ Il est lourd.  
_ Tu t'en sors Harry ?  
_ Je l'ai !  
_ Super Harry ! s'exclama Ron.  
_ Vous êtes certains de ne pas vouloir faire demi-tour ?  
_ Allons-y. Et arrêtez un peu d'être aussi pessimiste.  
_ Ouais ! Allons affronter celui qui veut voler la pierre philosophale et qui doit juste avoir au moins le triple de notre âge ! Sans parler de notre magnifique arsenal de sorts ! Youhou !  
_ Ô joie.  
_ Non Alphard, tu n'y es pas encore. Essaie de sourire.

Le garçon lui lança un regard vide.

_ C'est peine perdue avec lui, soupira Blaise. Il n'a pas les muscles qu'il faut pour sourire. Avançons maintenant.

Le groupe passa la porte pour se retrouver devant un échiquier géant.

_ C'est du beau travail, remarqua Alphard, admirant les pièces  
_ Théo, tu…  
_ Ron est très fort aux échecs.  
_ Potter, tu sais ce que font les pièces d'échec ? Je n'ai aucune envi de me faire décapiter pour gonfler l'ego de ton Weasley.

Alphard s'avança un peu plus près de l'échiquier.

_ Il faut qu'on prenne la place des pièces.  
_ Visiblement, fit Hermione d'un ton voulant clairement dire que c'était une évidence.  
_ Je me mets là.  
_ Alphard !  
- Tricheur !  
_ Quoi ? Le roi est la pièce la plus sûre.  
_ Sal serpentard trouillard, marmonna Ron.  
_ Et si tu prenais la place d'un pion Weasley ? fit Blaise.  
_ T'es rapide quand il s'agit de sauver ta peau, Alphard.  
_ Je sais.

Et il en avait l'air plutôt fier.

_ Je prends une tour.  
_ Hé ! Ne faites pas n'importe quoi !  
_ Je prends le fou.  
_ Je peux être la reine ?  
_ Oh Potter, c'est osé. Même pour toi.  
_ Hein ? De quoi vous parlez ?  
_ Ne les écoute pas Harry. Théo, joue la partie.  
_ Quoi ?! Pas question ! protesta Ron.  
_ Ron est vraiment très doué aux échecs, insista Hermione.  
_ Tu parles du crétin à qui il a fallu 3 mois pour prononcer correctement wingardium leviosa ?  
_ Ce n'est pas vrai !  
_ Tu exagères Blaise.  
_ Ce n'était que 2 mois et demi.  
_ Ça commence à vraiment traîner en longueur votre truc, soupira Théo.  
_ Vois le bon côté, avec un peu de chance, le voleur sera déjà parti et on s'en sortira sans perte.  
_ On peut se permettre de perdre Weasley. Ça serait même bénéfique pour sa famille.  
_ Théo ! protesta Harry.  
_ Hum ? Quoi ?  
_ Il n'a pas tort. Il a encore 6 frères et 1 sœur. Peut-être même qu'ils auront une compensation monétaire.  
_ Alphard !  
_ Oui ? Tu peux m'appeler roi Alphard.  
_ Roi… ? Il se sent bien ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de comportement qu'affichait habituellement Alphard. Peut-être qu'il craquait finalement sous la pression ? Ou pas…

_ Ron ?  
_ Je ne monte pas là-dessus si c'est un serpent qui joue la partie ! assura vigoureusement le roux, têtu.  
_ Super. On est prêt alors. Vas-y Théo ! fit Alphard.  
_ C'est les blancs qui commencent. Regardez.

Un pion blanc venait effectivement d'avancer de 2 cases.

_ Rha ! C'est malin ! Hermione et moi n'avions pas pris nos places ! cria Ron, furieux.  
_ Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas jouer Ron, fit Harry, observant Théo faire bouger les pièces.

Hermione marmonnait dans son coin, visiblement mécontente également, tandis que Ron continuait à s'égosiller contre les serpentards.  
Alphard s'assit à sa place sur l'échiquier. En tant que roi, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il ait à bouger dans l'immédiat. Il se demandait ce que pouvait faire Indigo. Comment se déroulait la cérémonie du solstice estival ? Sa fée n'avait pas voulu s'étendre sur le sujet. Ce qui n'avait fait qu'attiser encore plus sa curiosité. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le joindre mentalement. Distance ou barrière due à la cérémonie, il l'ignorait, mais ce n'était pas une sensation agréable.

_ Alphard ? Tu es encore avec nous ?  
_ Hum ? Vous avez fini.  
_ Comme tu vois. Théo nous a même évité la décapitation.  
_ Hum. Je n'en ai jamais douté.  
_ Ce qui explique que tu ais pris la place du roi…

Alphard haussa les épaules, pas vraiment perturbé. Ils avancèrent vers la porte suivante et, malheureusement, les 2 autres gryffondors se virent barrer le passage tandis que l'échiquier se remettait en place.

_ Harry !  
_ Ah. Désolé, Ron, Hermione.  
_ Tu ne peux pas aller avec eux !  
_ On n'a pas le choix, désolé. Retournez en arrière et essayez de prévenir un professeur.  
_ Harry, non !  
_ Ça va aller, assura le garçon.  
_ Un troll, comme c'est original, fit Alphard, faussement joyeux.  
_ Celui-là a eu son compte.  
_ On y va Harry ?  
_ J'arrive. Erk ! C'est quoi cette odeur ?  
_ C'est le gros affreux là-bas.

Harry grimaça. La créature était plus grosse que celle d'halloween. Il n'aurait pas aimé avoir à la combattre.

_ On passe à la suivante ?

Ils avancèrent, un peu hésitant. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils arrivent au bout, non ? Hagrid avait dit que certains professeurs avaient aidé pour la protection de la pierre. Le filet du diable venait indubitablement du professeur Chourave. Les clés volantes portaient la signature de leur petit professeur de sortilège. C'était tout à fait son genre. L'échiquier était sans doute l'œuvre du professeur McGonagall. Le troll…peut être le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques ? Ou de défense. Bien qu'aucun des garçons ne pouvait imaginer leur professeur bégayant face à un troll.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
_ On appelle communément ce genre de chose, des potions.  
_ Sans blague Alphard ?  
_ Et ça, c'est la solution pour passer ces jolies petites flammes, continua le serpentard agitant un parchemin qu'il avait trouvé non loin.  
_ Pourquoi on nous donne la solution ?  
_ Bonne question… C'est presque trop simple…  
_ Il semblerait que…  
_ Qu'est-ce que dit le parchemin ? interrompit Harry.

Parce qu'avec eux, ça pouvait durer plusieurs heures en discussion théologique incompréhensible.  
Blaise relut plusieurs fois l'énigme proposée avant de désigner 2 bouteilles.

_ La petite pour continuer et l'autre pour repartir.  
_ Tu es sûr ?

Blaise haussa les sourcils tandis que Théo lisait à son tour l'énigme du parchemin.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Blaise. Tu veux voir, Alphard ?  
_ Non. Continuons. A moins qu'on n'ait plus besoin d'arrêter le…  
_ Allons-y ! fit Harry, se gardant bien de le laisser finir sa phrase.  
_ Il n'y en a pas assez pour nous 4.  
_ En prenant juste une goutte, on pourra passer à…je dirais 3.  
_ Qui est le chanceux qui va dire aux profs qu'on est coincé là ?  
_ Je me dévoue !  
_ Tu restes là Alphard !  
_ C'est tout à fait injuste, marmonna l'héritier Black.  
_ Tu es le plus expérimenté d'entre nous Alphard.

Le garçon ne cilla pas d'un poil. Si c'était lui le plus expérimenté d'entre eux, ce n'était pas très encourageant pour les compétences de ses camarades. La puissance mise à part, il ne connaissait somme toute pas beaucoup de sorts de défense.

_ Qui vient avec nous ? demanda Harry.  
_ Moi, fit Théo, s'attirant 3 regards surpris.  
_ Quoi ? Dépêchons si on veut encore avoir quelque chose à sauver.

Comme s'il allait laisser son frère et Alphard entrer là-dedans sans lui. Harry savait à peine marcher sans se cogner dans un mur !

_ Ah ! Oui ! Allons-y ! Vite, vite !  
_ Bravo, Théo, grommela Alphard.

Ils avalèrent chacun leur goutte de potion et passèrent les flammes, Harry tirant Alphard derrière lui.

Quelqu'un était là. Mais ce n'était pas Rogue.  
C'était Quirell.

_ Quirell, murmura Harry interloqué.  
_ Et oui. C'est moi, fit le professeur avec un sourire de maniaque et sans une once de bégaiement.  
_ Mais…mais…Rogue…

Quirell éclata de rire.

_ On t'avait dit que ça ne pouvait pas être Rogue, murmura Théo nerveusement.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
_ On se sauve tant qu'on peut ? proposa Alphard.  
_ Trop tard.  
_ Oui, Severus faisait un bon coupable, n'est-ce pas ? déclara l'homme, fixant son attention et sa baguette sur les 3 garçons avant de partir dans un monologue sur Rogue, Voldemort et expliquant toutes les bizarreries qui s'étaient produites pendant l'année scolaire.

Alphard cessa rapidement d'écouter la diatribe de Quirell, préférant observer la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il en ignorait la raison, mais les méchants semblaient toujours trop parler. Il essaya de nouveau d'appeler Indigo, sans résultat.

Il retint un grognement de dépit en voyant ce satané miroir du Riséd. Il avait vraiment espéré ne plus jamais poser les yeux sur cet artefact maudit ! Et l'autre qui blablatait encore… Est-ce que c'était le moment de raconter sa vie ?  
Il sursauta en entendant une autre voix, si on pouvait appeler ce sifflement rauque une voix, et envoya un regard paniqué à ses camarades. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon ça. Il y avait 2 personnes dans Quirell et il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui possédait leur charmant professeur de défense.

_ Débarrassssse toi des sssupléments…ssssupléments  
_ Oui maître. Nous n'en avons pas besoin d'autant.

Il claqua des doigts et aussitôt des lianes entourèrent Harry, l'immobilisant. L'homme pointa ensuite sa baguette sur Théo qui bien qu'ayant sorti la sienne ne semblait pas vraiment savoir quoi faire.

_ Théo ! Bouge !  
_ Avada Kedavra.

Alphard affirmerait plus tard que c'était Harry qui l'avait fait bouger en hurlant, mais sur le moment, il ne fit que bondir sur Théo, le poussant hors du trajet du jet vert. Théo alla percuter un mur, se cognant méchamment la tête et perdit connaissance, mais au moins, il était vivant. Pour le moment.

_ Toi ?! Tu veux être le 1er Black ? fit le professeur possédé d'une voix frisant l'hystérie.  
_ Pas spécialement, assura Alphard, cherchant frénétiquement un moyen de se sortir de cette situation.

A présent il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait plus de recherches sur les sorts de défense. Son esprit était vide, sa baguette plus qu'inutile face à la combinaison du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Quirell.

__ INDIGO !_ hurla-t-il mentalement.  
_ Endoloris !

Et le monde d'Alphard Pollux Black, héritier des Black, se réduisit à un seul et unique mot : Douleur.

Harry se débattit en vain contre les lianes qui vinrent l'immobiliser, remerciant silencieusement Alphard d'avoir sauvé son jumeau. Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné si quelque chose était arrivée à Théo. Son soulagement fut malheureusement de très courte durée. Quirell lança un sort rouge dont il n'entendit pas bien le nom sur Alphard qui n'arriva pas à l'éviter et le serpentard s'écroula, pris de convulsion et hurlant. Harry était certain que ces cris le hanteraient toute sa vie si jamais il arrivait par un miracle à s'en sortir. Dans quoi avait-il entraîné ses amis ? Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas écoutés quand ils lui avaient dit que c'était trop dangereux pour eux ? Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de les sortir de là.

_ Comment marche ce miroir, marmonna Quirell, se désintéressant finalement des 3 garçons inoffensifs.  
_ Ssserts toi du garçon…ssserts toi du garçon…fit la voix désincarnée qui semblait venir de l'arrière du crâne du professeur.

Ce qui suivit resta longtemps confus dans l'esprit du survivant. Le professeur l'avait détaché et conduit face au miroir et sans savoir comment, la pierre philosophale s'était retrouvée dans sa poche. Puis il s'était retrouvé face à ce qu'était devenu Voldemort, un visage blanchâtre vaguement humain, fixé sur l'arrière du crâne de Quirell. Et quand son charmant professeur avait voulu la lui prendre il s'était retrouvé à se battre contre lui. Enfin…il avait évité ses sorts autant que possible avant de se retrouver acculé dans un coin. Il s'était alors aperçu, par hasard en réalité, que Quirell ne supportait pas qu'il le touche et s'était donc efforcé de le contrer grâce à son seul touché malgré le fait que sa cicatrice avait semblé vouloir exploser sous la pression. Il n'avait pas voulu le désintégrer complètement, mais c'était une conséquence qu'il voulait bien accepter si ça voulait dire qu'ils s'en sortiraient tous vivants. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre conscience fut la silhouette d'Indigo hurlant le nom d'Alphard. Il espérait que la fée pourrait faire quelque chose…et que le reste des secours ne tarderait pas.


	20. Chapter 20

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, les fées sont à moi^^

Récap des fées et de leurs partenaires :

Indigo/Alphard Black  
Cyan/Dhamien Nott (Harry Potter)  
Saphir/Théodore Nott  
Turquoise/Blaise Zabini  
Ciel/Aubrey Delacourt

Merci à tous/toutes pour vos review =)

et voici le dernier chapitre du 1er livre

Bonne lecture !

**Chap 20 : Cyan**

Dhamien se réveilla brutalement, cherchant frénétiquement Quirell, mais posant finalement son regard sur Dumbledore. Ce qui eu le don de le calmer immédiatement. Il n'avait pas encore tous les éléments, mais si le vieux sorcier était là, il n'était plus en danger immédiat. Si on excluait le fait que Dumbledore soit un danger en lui-même. En fait, maintenant qu'il ne paniquait plus, il voyait bien qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Théo ou Alphard, mais il était isolé dans un coin par un rideau. Il y avait donc fort à parier que ses amis se trouvaient quelque part non loin.

_ Bonjour, Harry ! dit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants et beaucoup trop joyeusement au goût du garçon qui l'ignora, cherchant quelque chose autour de lui.

_ Cyan ? Cyan ?!  
_ Je suis là, fit une voix venant du haut et se rapprochant de lui.  
_ Tu… Où sont les autres ? Ils vont bien ?  
_ Calme toi Harry. Tout le monde va bien, assura Dumbledore, un sourire apaisant aux lèvres, les yeux toujours scintillants.  
_ Cyan ? redemanda Dhamien d'une voix tendue.  
_ Quirell est mort. Alphard est inconscient, je n'en sais pas plus sur son état. Indigo et Saphir sont avec lui. Théo a été un peu sonné, il se repose. Les autres n'ont rien._ Ou presque._  
_ Alphard ? répéta Dhamien un peu groggy.  
_ M. Black va se remettre avec un peu de temps. Il a malheureusement été touché par un maléfice, mais il ira mieux suffisamment de repos, affirma Dumbledore.  
_ Il n'en sait rien, contredit aussitôt Cyan. Indigo les a enfermés dans un bouclier. Il n'y a que Saphir qui peut entrer et il est à l'intérieur pour le moment. Il n'est toujours pas ressorti donner des nouvelles.  
_ Indigo le soigne ?  
_ Nous n'avons malencontreusement aucun moyen de voir les fées, Harry…

Il envoya un regard noir à Dumbledore. Il ne voyait pas qu'il parlait à Cyan ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'être interrompu toutes les 5 secondes !

_ Avec l'aide de Saphir, c'est ce qui semble vu de l'extérieur, répondit Cyan.  
_ Les autres ?  
_ Théo a pris un sal coup sur la tête, mais il va bien. Tu es resté inconscient 3 jours.  
_ Tes amis vont très bien, Harry.  
_ J'ai une fée professeur, grogna le garçon. Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me mentir ! ajouta-t-il clairement agacé.

Le vieux sorcier soupira avant d'acquiescer visiblement à contre cœur.

_ Je m'excuse, Harry. Mais je crois que tu as plus besoin de te reposer que de t'inquiéter pour rien. M. Weasley a reçu un petit coup en essayant de passer l'échiquier géant, mais il a déjà été relâché de l'infirmerie. Et je suis certain que M. Black se remettra parfaitement.  
_ Vous n'en savez rien, monsieur. La fée d'Alphard ne laisse approcher personne.  
_ Le maléfice qu'il a reçu n'est pas mortel.

Pas mortel ne voulait rien dire. Il y avait pire que la mort ! Et pourquoi ne parlait-il pas de Théo ? Il se fichait pas mal que le Weasley ait récolté une bosse !  
Cyan haussa les épaules face à son coup d'œil interrogatif. Il ne savait rien de plus. Il ne pouvait même pas affirmer avec certitude qu'Alphard était vivant. Le bouclier d'Indigo était imperméable aux sons et à la magie.

_ Qu'est devenu Quirell ? Et la pierre ?  
_ Quirell a disparu et la pierre a été détruite, répondit Dumbledore.  
_ Ah. Détruite vraiment ? Mais…les Flamel vont mourir alors ?  
_ Je vois que tu as bien fait tes recherches.  
_ J'ai demandé à Alphard, soupira Dhamien comme si ça valait de soit. Lui et Indigo connaissent un tas de choses surprenantes.  
_ Alphard Black est un jeune homme intelligent, convint Dumbledore.  
_ Les Flamel vont vraiment mourir, professeur ? insista Dhamien.

Ça le tracassait qu'ils doivent mourir parce que la pierre n'avait pas été bien protégée.

_ Et bien, ils ont encore assez d'élixir en réserve pour régler leurs affaires et ensuite, oui, ils vont mourir. Mais pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus.  
_ Il est complètement fou, soupira Cyan. La mort est définitive, ça n'a rien d'une aventure.  
_ Quirell était possédé…c'était Vol…je veux dire, vous-savez-qui…  
_ Tu peux l'appeler Voldemort, Harry. Nomme toujours les choses par leur nom. La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais s'il voulait avoir une chance de s'intégrer au monde sorcier crier le nom de Voldemort sur les toits n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des façons. Il avait la nette impression que Dumbledore l'encourageait à sortir du lot… il espérait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire un leader ou quelque chose de ce genre, parce que ce n'était absolument pas dans les projet de Dhamien !

_ Et la pierre, professeur ? Quirell n'arrivait pas à la sortir du miroir mais elle s'est retrouvée dans ma poche quand j'ai regardé.  
_ Je suis content que tu demandes, Harry ! En fait c'était une de mes plus brillantes idées ! Quelqu'un qui désirait se servir de la pierre ne pouvait pas la retirer du miroir vois-tu. Il fallait vouloir la trouver sans s'en servir.  
_ Oh…

Moui, ça se valait. En fait s'il était simplement resté dans sa salle commune, la pierre n'aurait même pas été en danger. Il grimaça. Ça allait lui coûter un paquet de points tout ça. Et si Alphard lui reparlait un jour, ça tiendrait du miracle. Si Alphard s'en sortait sans mal déjà…

_ Monsieur ? Je… Quirell…il ne supportait pas que je le touche. Il s'est…désintégré complètement juste parce que je l'ai touché. Comment… ?  
_ Ah oui. Je ne peux pas être sûr, bien entendu, mais vois-tu, Harry, ta mère est morte pour te sauver la vie. S'il y a une chose que Voldemort est incapable de comprendre, c'est l'amour. Il ne s'est jamais rendu compte qu'un amour aussi fort que celui que ta mère avait pour toi laisse sa marque. Pas une cicatrice, ou un signe visible... Avoir été aimé si profondément te donne à jamais une protection contre les autres, même lorsque la personne qui a manifesté cet amour n'est plus là. Toucher quelqu'un qui a été marqué par quelque chose d'aussi beau ne pouvait susciter en lui que de la souffrance. (Citation tirée de Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers.)

De qui se moquait-il ? L'amour de sa mère ? Cette femme n'était pas sa mère. Elle était peut-être morte en le défendant, ou comme disait Cyan, stupidement en se plaçant devant lui sans essayer de lancer le moindre sort, mais de toute façon, c'était bien sa fée qui lui avait sauvé la vie ce jour là.

_ Je peux aller voir mes amis maintenant, professeur ?  
_ Je crains que Me Pomfresh n'ait ma tête si je te laisse sortir, Harry. Mais elle permettra certainement à M. Ronald Weasley et Miss Granger d'entrer quelques minutes.

Dhamien retint un hurlement, tandis que Cyan pouffait. Il avait déjà assez mal au crâne sans devoir en plus supporter Granger et Weasley !

_ Je veux juste voir Théo, Blaise et Alphard. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là…  
_ Nous avons trouvé M. Weasley et Miss Granger à la porte du cerberus, ils étaient très décidés à venir te porter secours, Harry.  
_ Ils n'ont pas voulu coopérer avec nous pour avancer. Si ils avaient été moins bornés, peut-être que Théo et Alphard n'auraient pas été blessés.  
_ Avec des si, on referait le monde, mon garçon. Tes amis ont agi du mieux qu'ils ont pu.  
_ Ça ne fait aucun doute, renifla Dhamien.

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire radieux avant de s'éloigner. Quelques instants plus tard, Me Pomfresh fit entrer Ron et Hermione dans son recoin, au grand désespoir du garçon. Est-ce que s'était sa punition pour être allé à la poursuite de Quirell ? Il songea sérieusement à faire semblant de dormir, mais il ne fut pas assez vif : les 2 gryffondors étaient déjà à ses côtés.

_ Pas plus de 5 minutes, prévint l'infirmière, les sourcils froncés.

Ça ne lui plaisait visiblement pas, mais elle n'avait pas le choix si Dumbledore lui-même l'avait autorisé.

_ Harry !  
_ Tu n'aurais jamais dû y aller sans nous !  
_ Regarde dans quel état tu es !

_ Bonjour, Ron, Hermione. Je vais bien, merci. Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à revenir sur vos pas ?  
_ Ce fichu chien a bien failli nous manger une jambe !

Et Touffu avait échoué. Quel dommage ! On ne pouvait même plus se fier aux chiens à 3 têtes pour se débarrasser des gêneurs.

_ Hagrid a mal élevé son cerberus, soupira Cyan.  
_ Touffu n'est qu'une grosse peluche dans le fond. Comment êtes-vous passés ?  
_ Hermione a chanté. Et laisse moi te dire que tu n'as rien raté mon pote !  
_ Ron !

Décidemment, rien ne lui serait épargné. Ça ne faisait pas encore 5 minutes ?

_ Dis nous plutôt ce qu'il t'est arrivé après la salle de l'échiquier, Harry. Nous avons essayé de te suivre, mais tu étais déjà parti. Zabini n'a pas été très prolifique en informations.  
_ Les serpentards ont sûrement…  
_ Ron ! Laisse le parler, enfin !

Que faisait Me Pomfresh ?

_ Après l'échiquier, il y avait un troll encore plus grand que celui qu'on a vu à halloween. Mais il avait déjà été assommé, donc on a pu passer sans problème.  
_ Trop cool !

Il n'y avait rien de cool là-dedans…mais Ron ne semblait pas connaître d'autre mot…il pétillait littéralement d'excitation. Est-ce qu'il prenait ça pour un jeu ?

_ Vous avez eu de la chance, soupira Hermione. Qui avait-il dans la salle suivante ?  
_ Une énigme avec des potions. Il fallait boire une potion pour passer des flammes et accéder à la dernière salle.

_ Une énigme et des potions ? Certainement la protection du professeur Rogue, fit Hermione en hochant la tête.

Non, sans blague ? Dhamien ne l'aurait jamais deviné seul…

_ Ce n'était pas Rogue qui voulait la pierre, leur signala le garçon.  
_ Dumbledore nous a dit que c'était Quirell.  
_ Qui aurait pu deviner que c'était Quirell. Il avait plutôt l'air d'une victime.

En quel honneur Dumbledore leur avait expliqué des choses qui ne les concernaient pas le moins du monde ? Est-ce que quelqu'un voulait bien se décider à venir le sauver ?

_ Harry ?  
_ Tada ! J'ai été cherché du secours, chantonna Cyan précédant Théodore Nott.

Ce qui placarda un immense sourire sur le visage du gryffondor alité.

_ Théo !

Le serpentard avait la tête entourée de bandages et son visage arborait une pâleur un peu maladive, mais à part ça, il avait l'air d'aller bien.

_ T'as l'air en forme pour quelqu'un qui vient de passer 3 jours dans le coma, fit remarquer le garçon d'une voix traînante.  
_ 3 jours à dormir. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?  
_ Cyan a été très insistant pour que je vienne…comment a-t-il formulé ça ? Te sauver des insupportables gryffondors qui semblent s'être investis de la mission de te faire mourir d'ennui et d'agacement avant ton 12ème anniversaire.  
_ Quoi ?!  
_ Personne n'a besoin de toi Nott ! Retourne donc te cacher dans ton trou !  
_ Nous sommes les amis d'Harry ! ajouta Hermione avec la foi du convaincu. Nous ne faisons que prendre de ses nouvelles. C'est tout à fait inapproprié de ta part de te servir de propos imaginaire venant de Cyan pour nous blesser !  
_ Tu vois ce que je voulais dire ? fit Cyan à l'adresse de Théo.  
_ Je vois.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cris ? interrogea Me Pomfresh, furieuse. M. Potter a besoin de repos, pas de cris ! Sortez à présent !  
_ Mais… balbutia Ron.  
_ Mais Me Pomfresh !  
_ Est-ce que Théo peut rester un instant s'il vous plait ? Je me sentirai plus tranquille en sachant qu'il va réellement bien.  
_ M. Potter, vous avez besoin de repos, répéta l'infirmière, les mains sur les hanches.  
_ Je vais me reposer, promit Dhamien avec un sourire désarmant. Théo est quelqu'un de très calme. S'il vous plait Me Pomfresh.

L'infirmière soupira, mais finit par hocher la tête.

_ Je suppose que je peux installer le lit de M. Nott juste là si vous me promettez de ne pas en faire trop. M. Weasley, Miss Granger, retournez à votre salle commune à présent.  
_ Mais madame !  
_ On ne peut pas laisser Harry avec ce sal petit…  
_ Tout de suite ! ordonna l'infirmière.

Les 2 gryffondors capitulèrent et sortirent finalement, non sans lancer des regards furieux à Théo. L'infirmière transporta le lit du serpentard en quelques coups de baguette avant de les laisser avec consigne dans faire le moins possible et d'essayer de dormir.

_ Merlin merci, enfin un peu de calme.  
_ Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais ça un jour.  
_ Comment je fais quoi ?  
_ Tes yeux de biche égarée qui font faire tout ce que tu veux aux gens.

Dhamien lui fit un grand sourire et haussa les épaules, arrachant un soupire au serpentard.

_ Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour les supporter tous les 2.  
_ Parfois, ils dorment, fit Cyan après un moment de réflexion.  
_ Ron ronfle…  
_ C'est vrai.  
_ Tu as l'air en forme. Compte tenu des circonstances.  
_ Ça va, assura Dhamien.  
_ Non ça ne va pas, contredit aussitôt Cyan. Ça ne va pas du tout. Tu as failli mourir Dhamien ! Théo a failli mourir ! Alphard est dans un état inconnu ! Et je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que vous fichiez tous là-bas !  
_ On…on pensait que Rogue allait profiter de l'absence de Dumbledore pour essayer de voler la pierre. On a bien essayé de prévenir McGonagall, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre.  
_ Du côté des gryffons du moins, murmura Théo. Et c'était Quirell finalement.  
_ Quirell et Voldemort. Il était…accroché derrière sa tête.  
_ Hu…derrière sa tête ? C'est ça qu'il cachait sous son turban ? C'est…  
_ Dégoûtant ?  
_ On va dire ça. Dire qu'on l'a eu sous les yeux toute l'année…

Les 2 garçons frissonnèrent.

_ Quand on est revenu du lac quelques temps après que vous soyez tous partis dans la forêt, Ron et Hermione m'ont sauté dessus. Ils avaient surpris une conversation de Quirell et un interlocuteur inconnu, présumé être Rogue et Quirell avait capitulé. Je leur ai donc rappelé qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir comment passer devant Touffu.  
_ Ce qui n'était pas le cas je présume ?  
_ Al a…émis l'hypothèse qu'il y avait peut-être un rapport avec le gain miraculeux d'un œuf de dragon par Hagrid et la façon de passer un cerberus justement élevé par Hagrid.  
_ Donc vous êtes allés voir Hagrid ?  
_ Oui. Il nous a confirmé qu'il avait parlé de Touffu avec l'étranger à qui il avait gagné l'œuf et a même laissé échapper que Fluffy s'endormait dès qu'on lui jouait de la musique.  
_ On a jugé bon d'aller prévenir le vieux croûton qui…hum…je veux dire notre très estimé directeur qui devait à notre idée être capable de régler le problème.  
_ Mais on est tombé sur le professeur McGonagall à la place.  
_ Qui nous a dit que Dumbledore était en route pour le ministère, laissant la pierre sans sa plus grande défense.  
_ Il partait pour le ministère un vendredi soir ?  
_ Sur la demande du 1er ministre, d'après le professeur.  
_ Donc, on a essayé d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait au professeur McGonagall…  
_ Et entre le Weasley, Granger et Harry qui soutenait dur comme fer que Rogue voulait voler la pierre, je suis certain que tu n'auras aucun mal à imaginer comment ça s'est déroulé, soupira Théo.  
_ Donc on a décidé de prendre les choses en main.  
_ Tu as décidé ça tout seul et a convaincu Alphard de te suivre, oui.

_ On est passé par la trappe que gardait Touffu puis par toutes les salles censées agir comme protection avant de tomber sur Quirell, repris Dhamien avec hésitation, cherchant ses mots. Quirell a commencé par monologuer un long moment. Et…hum…je crois que Voldemort a fini par s'impatienter et lui a demandé de se débarrasser des gêneurs.  
_ Des gêneurs ? répéta Cyan, espérant que ça ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il croyait.  
_ Il a immobilisé Dhamien avec des lianes.

Cyan pencha la tête curieusement vers Théo. Harry était donc devenu Dhamien ? Quand Théo était stressé et contrôlait moins bien ses paroles du moins. Au moins un bon côté leur aventure.

_ Et il a lancé un sort…un sort vert. Sur Théo.  
_ C'était un avada kedavra. Le sort de mort.  
_ Le…le ?  
_ Si Alphard ne m'avait pas poussé, je serais mort instantanément.  
_ De mieux en mieux, marmonna la fée. Et Alphard ?  
_ Je n'ai rien vu après ça, avoua Théo. Je me suis cogné la tête et j'ai perdu connaissance.  
_ Al s'est pris un sort rouge et il…il a hurlé. Quirell riait. Il n'arrêtait pas de rire…  
_ Un doloris ? Il a reçu un doloris ?  
_ Ah…je crois qu'il a dit endoloris. Alphard s'est écroulé et est resté à terre même quand Quirell a levé le sort.  
_ C'est un sort de torture. Un des 3 sorts dits impardonnables.

Un sort impardonnable ? Dhamien ignorait qu'il existait des sorts impardonnables. Il allait demander plus d'explications quand Saphir apparu devant eux.

_ Content de te voir réveillé, fit la fée à l'intention de Dhamien.  
_ Je…  
_ Comment va Alphard ?  
_ Tout de suite dans le vif du sujet, hé ? Il va bien. Il est de nouveau égal à lui-même et m'a ordonné d'aller voir ailleurs si il y était et de le laisser dormir en paix.

Oui, ça ressemblait bien à Alphard. Faire comme si la présence de Saphir était indésirable simplement pour l'envoyer leur donner des nouvelles. Il ne pouvait pas faire les choses simplement…fichu serpentard. Mais si il allait bien c'est tout ce qui importait.

_ Le sort qu'il a reçu attaque le système nerveux. Dans d'autres circonstances, Indigo pense qu'il peut être utilisé en guérison, mais dans le cas d'Alphard, ça aurait bien pu lui griller le cerveau. Heureusement Indigo lui a évité cette éventualité.  
_ Et Blaise ? Vous l'avez vu ?  
_ En pleine forme. Il n'a rien du tout. Un peu frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire pour nous sortir de là. Et sa mère l'a copieusement enguirlandé…  
_ Sa…mère ?  
_ Et oui. Mon père est venu aussi. Il m'a fait un sermon sur la place d'un sang-pur dans la société et après s'être assuré que je n'avais rien, il est parti parler à Dumbledore de la sécurité de Poudlard.  
_ La tante d'Alphard n'avait pas l'air ravie non plus, ajouta Saphir.  
_ Mais ils sont partis maintenant. Ça s'est passé i jours.

Oh…Etait-ce normal d'avoir un pincement au cœur en sachant que personne n'était venu pour lui ? Il devait être agréable d'appartenir à une famille. Après tout, même le père de Théo, son père également en réalité, s'était assuré que son fils allait bien. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

_ Tu as raté le dernier match de quidditch. Il parait que les gryffondors se sont pris une raclée.  
_ Ah. Ça ne va pas m'aider à regagner ma popularité avec eux.  
_ Les serpentards sont largement en tête pour la coupe.  
_ Et t'en est fier, hein ?  
_ Bien sûr. Les gryffons sont bons derniers.  
_ Ne me le rappelle pas… Et on n'a pas encore était puni pour notre…escapade.  
_ Pas officiellement non. Je ne sais pas combien de points on va perdre, mais à mon avis nos côtes de popularité vont descendre en chute libre.  
_ Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? demanda Cyan. Ce n'est pas tellement important, si ?  
_ En théorie non. Sauf si quelques imbéciles décident qu'il est temps de donner une leçon aux 1ères années qui ne savent pas se tenir et font perdre leur maison.  
_ Je ne comprends pas, avoua Saphir au bout d'un moment.  
_ C'est parce qu'ils sont tous en compétitions, expliqua Cyan.  
_ Mais ça leur apporte quoi au final ?  
_ Rien du tout.

Dhamien les laissa à leur conversation. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré sur le sort de ses amis, il sentait ses yeux se fermer et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir complètement.

Voyant son partenaire s'assoupir, Cyan se tourna vers Saphir, soudain sérieux.

_ Comment va-t-il vraiment ?

Saphir soupira, réfléchissant visiblement à la façon de formuler les choses.

_ Ça aurait pu être pire, déclara finalement la fée. Bien pire. Il a été exposé longtemps au sortilège, surtout considérant son jeune âge. Indigo l'a soigné non stop depuis qu'il l'a rejoint sinon je n'ose pas imaginer les dégâts dont il aurait souffert…  
_ Tu ne l'as pas aidé Saph ?  
_ J'ai fourni de l'énergie à Indigo. Je ne suis pas assez familier avec Alphard pour le soigner. Sans parler de ma magie qui n'est pas stable.  
_ Mais…donner de l'énergie à une autre fée ? Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible.

Saphir renifla, lui lançant un regard exaspéré.

_ Bien sûr que tu n'en sais rien, tu n'as fait parti d'aucun groupe ! Comment tu pourrais savoir quoi que ce soit sur les partages d'énergie entre couleurs ?  
_ Je vois. Désolé.

Saphir haussa les épaules.

_ Je n'ai pu donné de l'énergie à Indigo que parce qu'il me fait confiance. Il faut faire confiance et avoir confiance pour pouvoir établir un lien, expliqua Saphir en souriant.

Cyan hocha la tête. Il comprenait à présent que Saphir ait l'air si fier de lui. Il devait très certainement être la seule fée en qui Indigo avait un tant soit peu confiance.

Les garçons furent relâchés de l'infirmerie 2 jours plus tard pour le banquet de fin d'année. Si Dhamien et Théo avait l'air en forme malgré une légère pâleur, ce n'était manifestement pas le cas d'Alphard qui se fatiguait très rapidement et dont l'humeur était fixée sur 'ne supporte pas les imbéciles, le bruit et la plus petite contrariété !'. Heureusement, Indigo lui avait confisqué sa baguette. Malheureusement, la fée avait pris sur lui de punir ceux qui s'aventuraient à déranger son partenaire. Le reste du groupe n'était pas certain qu'ils y gagnaient au change comme le démontrait la chevelure en serpents d'Hermione et les poireaux sortant des oreilles de Ron. En fait, les serpents perturbaient vraiment Dhamien vu qu'il comprenait ce qu'ils disaient. Suffisait de dire que ce n'était pas très flatteur pour Hermione. Blaise avait récolté des cheveux bleus, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment puisqu'il semblait apprécier la modification. Il fallait avouer que la couleur allait très bien avec sa teinte bronzée et ses yeux foncés, comme l'avait fait remarquer Théo.

Dhamien aurait préféré rester à l'infirmerie avec ses amis, mais ce n'était pas lui qui décidait. Il avait pu parler un peu avec Alphard quand ils étaient en convalescence, mais il aurait voulu rester à ses côtés. Si seulement il avait pu aller s'asseoir à la table des serpentards, mais il doutait de pouvoir survivre à la chose… Il devait donc endurer l'exubérance naturelle qui régnait chez les gryffons, assaisonnée de la présence d'Hermione et Ron qui l'encadraient, l'empêchant infantilement de bavarder avec Neville qui se trouvait face à lui. Au moins le repas était bon et l'ambiance pas si mauvaise, enfin, jusqu'à ce vieux débris leur servant de directeur se lève pour annoncer les vainqueurs de la coupe des 4 maisons. Dhamien en gardait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait donné des points à Hermione, Ron et lui. 50 à chacun. Lui pour sa bravoure, Ron pour avoir soi-disant vaincu l'échiquier géant et Hermione pour avoir résolu l'énigme des potions. Même si Ron et Hermione avait effectivement effectué ce que Dumbledore leur attribuait, bien après Théo et Blaise, ça n'avait en rien aidé dans la progression du groupe. Il avait de plus osé donner 20 points à Neville pour avoir tenter de les retenir. Ce qui était peut-être louable, mais certainement pas de là à lui donner 20 points ! Et ce qui rendait Dhamien vraiment furieux, c'était que Blaise, Théo et Alphard n'avaient eu aucun point ! Il avait même entendu des rumeurs dire que les 3 serpentards avaient essayé de mettre des bâtons dans les roues des courageux gryffondors qui les avaient tous sauvé en démasquant Quirell.

L'ajout de tous ces points non mérités les avait placé en tête pour la coupe des 4 maisons. De l'avis du garçon, les dits points auraient dû être enlevés plutôt qu'additionner. Et comme par hasard, il était de nouveau un héros aux yeux de ses camarades de maison. Tous ces gens le dégoûtaient au plus haut point. Il aurait volontiers fait avaler sa barbe fushia à ce fumier de Dumbledore. En priant pour qu'il s'étouffe avec ! L'attitude de Ron et Hermione ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. N'avaient-ils donc aucune fierté ? Ron il comprenait, il était idiot et rêvait de se démarquer de ses frères, mais Hermione ?

Heureusement, les fées prirent les choses en main. La bannière des gryffondors qui décorait la grande salle en l'honneur de leur victoire fut remplacée par une bannière mortuaire ainsi que toutes les autres ornements. Le plafond qui avait affiché un ciel calme et dégagé jusque là se changea en tempête. Est-il utile de préciser que la pluie tombant du ciel en question mouillait ? Ou du moins, elle donnait la sensation de mouiller, mais il était tout à fait vain d'essayer de s'essuyer, il n'y avait rien en réalité ! Un petit nuage gris foncé et pluvieux avec son petit éclair perso trônait au dessus de Dumbledore, décolorant au passage sa barbe qui avait pris des teintes avoisinant le vert caca d'oie. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la même pluie que celle qui leur tombait dessus visiblement. En fait, dans une telle ambiance, les fantômes avaient parfaitement leur place. Ça ressemblait assez à l'idée que se faisait Dhamien d'une maison hantée. Dumbledore essaya de dire quelque chose, mais tout ce qui voulait bien de sortir de sa bouche étaient des bulles bleutées. Finalement, le professeur McGonagall les renvoya dans leurs salles communes, assurant qu'ils allaient arranger ça. Dhamien ne se fit pas prier. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on le retienne pour forcer sa fée à arranger la chose.

_ Vos fées gâchent toujours tout ! fit Ron furieux.  
_ Parce que tu trouves que ce qu'à fait Dumbledore était correcte peut-être ? demanda Dhamien pas vraiment calmé malgré l'exhibition que leur avaient offerte les fées.  
_ Tu voulais que les serpentards gagnent Harry ? Ils sont déjà assez arrogants sans avoir à en rajouter, tu ne crois pas ? fit Hermione essayant d'avoir l'air raisonnable.  
_ Non, je ne crois pas. Ce qu'on a fait méritait une punition, pas un bonus de points. Et je ne vois pas de quel droit il a osé ignorer l'implication de Blaise, Théo et Alphard.  
_ C'est Dumbledore mon pote ! Bien sûr qu'il est du côté des gryffondors !  
_ Et il pensait que les fées allaient le laisser bien sagement faire ce genre de chose à leur partenaire ? Si c'est le cas, les rumeurs selon lesquelles il serait sénile ne sont pas exagérées !  
_ Harry ! C'est du Dumbledore dont tu parles ! Un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps !

Oh non…Elle était reparti dans sa diatribe d'adoratrice de Dumbledore. Ce qui pouvait durer aussi longtemps qu'un de ses sermons sur le travail scolaire. Ron lui envoya un regard voulant clairement dire 'Voilà ! T'as vu ce que tu as déclenché avec tes bêtises ?' et Cyan murmura quelque chose d'incohérent avant de lancer de la poussière de fée sur Hermione qui se retrouva…muette.

_ Merci Merlin ! fit Ron, se prenant une claque derrière la tête pour la peine.

Et oui, être privée de sa voix ne l'empêchait pas de taper. Dhamien en aurait presqu'était heureux de se retrouver dans le Poudlard express le lendemain après le petit déjeuner. La grande salle avait retrouvé son aspect d'origine, mais Dumbledore avait gardé son nouvel ami le nuage malgré le fait que les fées aient visiblement consenti à lui restituer sa voix, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire sourire Dhamien. A présent, si seulement il avait eu une autre solution que de retourner chez les Dursley, ça aurait été parfait…le temps avait tellement filé à Poudlard qu'il se retrouvait dans une voie sans issue. Il fallait qu'il en parle pendant le trajet avec les serpentards. Eux trouveraient certainement quelque chose !


	21. Interlude

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, les fées sont à moi^^

Récap des fées et de leurs partenaires :

Indigo/Alphard Black  
Cyan/Dhamien Nott (Harry Potter)  
Saphir/Théodore Nott  
Turquoise/Blaise Zabini  
Ciel/Aubrey Delacourt

Merci à tous/toutes pour vos review =)

tout petit interlude avant de passer au 2ème livre  
j'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre avant de partir en vacances, sinon ça sera pour fin septembre

Bonne lecture !

**Interlude**** : Le Royaume des Fées.**

Le seigneur Rayn soupira et se massa les tempes. Il avait beau lire et relire le rapport, rien ne faisait prendre du sens aux mots inscrits. Il semblait en bref et en lisant soigneusement entre les lignes qu'un des groupes sur Terre avait initié un rituel en groupe pour le solstice d'été. Ce qui en soi était déjà impressionnant étant donné que peu des couleurs, même ayant passées avec brio leurs examens, étaient capable de reproduire ce genre de rituel aussi tôt pendant leur séjour sur Terre. Selon le rapport qu'on lui avait remis, il faisait état de 6 à 10 fées réunis pour le rituel. Ce qui était très peu probable et si l'imbécile qui avait écrit le rapport avait réfléchi 2 petites secondes, il l'aurait compris.

L'énergie du rituel leur était parvenue sous la forme d'un grand flot constant parfaitement contrôlé qui portait sans aucun doute la signature du protégé d'Asmodus. Celui qu'ils avaient envoyé en avance sur terre et qui leur avait si bien transmis l'énergie terrestre jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne ses camarades 50 ans plus tard. Il avait utilisé un cercle qui avait été formé par les jaunes quand ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les 4 pour la formation d'un collège de sorcellerie en Grande-Bretagne. De plus, si les informations qu'il avait été exacte, il n'y avait actuellement que 5 fées en Grande Bretagne. Pas 6 et certainement pas 10 !

Bref, ce n'était qu'un détail. Le problème venait du fait que le rituel avait été interrompu brutalement, causant une mini tornade qui avait fait quelques dommages. Asmodus avait bien essayé de joindre le jeune Indigo via un cristal d'appel, mais en vain. Le rapport se perdait en spéculations tellement farfelues qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire, en pleurer ou reléguer immédiatement leur auteur à des tâches à la hauteur de son incapacité à rédiger un rapport cohérent et réfléchi.

Cependant, une chose était certaine : de ce qu'il savait d'Indigo, la fée n'aurait jamais rompu un rituel aussi important sans raison valable. Et le seigneur Rayn ne voyait que 2 raisons qui ne lui plaisaient ni l'une, ni l'autre. De son point de vue, soit Indigo, soit son partenaire avait eu un gros problème. La question à présent était : devait-il envoyer de l'aide ? Pour la prochaine génération, il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à créer un système de communication avec les couleurs. Au moins pour les urgences. La génération des Verts commençait tout juste à faire leur apparition et il espérait sincèrement une aussi bonne promotion que celle des Bleus.

Le Royaume des Fées semblaient enfin revivre depuis quelques années, c'était très satisfaisant à regarder. L'envoie d'Indigo en avance avait permis au Royaume de la pâtisserie d'envoyer quelques fées sur Terre, mais elles étaient encore plus nombreuses à être partie à présent. Leurs cultures étaient magnifiques, les arbres fleurissaient et même la cascade de chocolat avait recommencé à couler.

Du côté des fées artistiques, tout allait beaucoup mieux également. Que ce soit au niveau musical, peinture ou autre, les objets nécessaires poussaient de nouveau, les fées avaient repris leurs activités et certaines étaient également parties sur Terre.

Les fées de la nature étaient sorties de leur hibernation, leur pays revivant avec elles. Des enfants étaient nés, remplaçant ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu au manque d'énergie et certaines fées commençaient à se rendre sur Terre à la recherche de leurs frères et sœurs qui n'avaient pas pu revenir à temps quand les voies vers la Terre s'étaient fermées, mais elles étaient peu nombreuses. Elles avaient été les plus nombreuses 500 ans plus tôt. Il n'en restait malheureusement qu'une poignée.

On frappa à la porte et Asmodus fut introduit dans son bureau.

_ Seigneur Rayn, salua-t-il respectueusement en s'inclinant.  
_ Asmodus. Des nouvelles de votre élève ?  
_ J'ai finalement réussi à le joindre, mon seigneur.  
_ Quelle est la situation ?

Il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir à envoyer une délégation sur Terre. Il y avait trop à faire ici et pas assez de mains à l'heure actuelle. L'interruption forcée du rituel avait malheureusement fait des dégâts.

_ Ils vont bien, assura Asmodus.

C'était déjà ça. C'était même le plus important.

_ Le partenaire d'Indigo a été blessé et a réussi à l'appeler malgré la barrière de protection qu'il avait mis en place pour le rituel.

Rayn ferma les yeux un moment. Il se souvenait à présent. Non seulement Indigo était extrêmement puissant et brillant, mais il avait hérité d'un partenaire exceptionnellement compatible. Le partenaire en question devait avoir…environ 11 années terrestre s'il se souvenait correctement. C'était jeune pour un humain. Les partenaires des fées de couleur étaient naturellement puissants, mais s'il avait ce genre de puissance à cet âge, il avait peur de voir ce que ça pouvait donner en grandissant.

_ Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ?  
_ Il était à Poudlard, le collège de sorcellerie anglais et avec 3 autres fées.  
_ Qui sont ?

Si ils représentaient la somme de la puissance de 10 fées à eux 4, ils valaient certainement la peine qu'il prenne le temps de s'informer.

_ Turquoise, Saphir et le prince Cyan.  
_ Turquoise et Saphir faisaient également parti de votre groupe, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ C'est exact, mon seigneur.  
_ Et le prince Cyan… Il est assez étonnant pour Indigo d'interagir avec les autres fées, n'est-ce pas ? D'autant plus Cyan. J'ai cru comprendre que les autres couleurs ne lui avaient pas fait un bon accueil au petit prince.

Asmodus grimaça légèrement et hocha la tête. C'était un euphémisme.

_ C'est vrai qu'Indigo manquait un peu de talents sociaux.  
_ Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu progresser dans ce domaine au point d'inclure Cyan dans un rituel ?

Parce que ce qu'Asmodus qualifiait de 'manquer un peu de talents sociaux', si il se souvenait bien s'était plutôt 'pas de talents sociaux du tout'.

_ Pour dire vrai, c'est peu probable, répondit Asmodus après un moment de réflexion. Mais pas impossible. Le fait d'être avec son partenaire a pu l'ouvrir aux autres ou son partenaire a pu lui demander d'inclure le prince dans le rituel.

Le seigneur fée acquiesça. Cette hypothèse le satisfaisait. Ayant été seul la plupart de sa vie, il était attendu qu'Indigo s'attache plus que de raison à son partenaire, d'autant plus avec leur degré de compatibilité.

_ Autre chose ?  
_ Rien qui ne concerne le Royaume, assura Asmodus.  
_ Mais encore ? demanda Rayn en haussant un sourcil.  
_ Et bien, hum, selon lui les sorciers anglais sont des primates sans cervelles qui feraient mieux d'enlever le balai qu'ils ont coincé dans le cul et d'arrêter d'agiter le bout de bois qu'ils osent appeler baguette dans tous les sens avant de s'autodétruire.  
_ … Mot pour mot je suppose ?  
_ Mot pour mot. Il a aussi demandé si c'était vraiment grave s'il décidait de se débarrasser de certains de ces imbéciles pour le bien de la santé mentale de son partenaire…  
_ Se débarrasser ?  
_ Et quand je lui ai répondu par la négative, il m'a dit qu'il continuerait donc à leur faire des blagues, certes puériles, mais néanmoins satisfaisantes et ayant le point positif de faire rire son partenaire, même si ça ne les délivrait pas des parasites de façon permanente.

Rayn se frotta les yeux et se massa les tempes en soupirant. Les enfants… Il congédia l'autre fée, peu désireux de savoir ce qu'Indigo avait pu dire d'autre. La prochaine fois qu'Asmodus lui ferait part d'un rapport concernant la jeune fée, il ferait très attention à ne pas demander de détails.

Le groupe allait bien, donc le problème était réglé de son côté. De toute façon, malgré l'interruption abrupte qui avait fait quelques dégâts somme toute assez mineurs, la quantité d'énergie transmise avait été plus que satisfaisante. Il pouvait à présent retourner à ses occupations. Ce qui signifiait repartir traquer la famille du jeune Émeraude qui ne voulait pas laisser l'enfant à l'académie. Il n'était pas certain d'y gagner au change. Surtout après 2 altercations avec la dite famille qui malheureusement regroupait 2 fées de la nature : Tempête et Maelström… Un vrai bonheur en perspective !


	22. Chapter 21

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, les fées sont à moi^^

Récap des fées et de leurs partenaires :

Indigo/Alphard Black  
Cyan/Dhamien Nott (Harry Potter)  
Saphir/Théodore Nott  
Turquoise/Blaise Zabini  
Ciel/Aubrey Delacourt

Merci à tous/toutes pour vos review =)

Tout juste terminé =) je poste juste avant de partir en vacances pour 2 semaines  
en espérant qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

**Chap 21 : Indigo**

Ces vacances ressemblaient de moins en moins à l'idée qu'il se faisait des vacances. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Pas plus qu'Indigo. A vrai dire, sa fée ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils devaient rester plus de 2 mois sans avoir de cours. Ce la lui semblait visiblement aberrant et complètement inutile.

Pour tout dire, le calvaire avait commencé dès qu'il avait posé le pied hors du train. Le trajet en lui-même s'était plutôt bien passé. Ils avaient réussi à enfermer Weasley et Granger dans un compartiment avec Malefoy et Parkinson. Verrouillé par Indigo pour la durée du voyage. Alphard était certain qu'ils avaient passé un excellent trajet, mais il ne s'était pas attardé pour recueillir leurs impressions.

Donc, les problèmes avaient commencé quand il était descendu du Poudlard express. Il avait eu l'intention d'accompagner Harry, histoire de voir exactement à quoi pouvaient ressembler ses moldus. Il avait dû reconsidérer. Sa tante n'était nulle part en vue. Ce qui était mauvais signe. La présence des Malefoy et de sa…nièce, Andromeda Tonks à sa place n'annonçaient rien de bon.

_ C'est elle ta tante, Al ? demanda Harry, visiblement nerveux et à 2 doigts de lui agripper le bras dans le cas où il le laisserait en plan.

Ce qu'il allait très certainement devoir faire d'ailleurs au vu de la situation. Et Théo et Blaise étaient déjà partis rejoindre leur famille. Harry allait malheureusement devoir se débrouiller.

_ Ça, ce ne sont pas des Black, expliqua-t-il néanmoins à son ami. Les blonds sont des Malefoy, les parents de l'imbécile qui partage mon dortoir.  
_ Oh. C'est vrai qu'ils lui ressemblent. Et l'autre ?  
_ L'autre est la femme d'un né de moldus. Elle a été déshéritée.  
_ Je vois. Hum…  
_ Alphard, tu…  
_ Me Tonks, interrompit le garçon, inclinant légèrement la tête en guise de salutation. Où est ma tante ?  
_ Cassiopea a eu un…accident, fit Malefoy senior d'une vois traînante se voulant aristocrate, le tout accompagné d'un sourire crispé. Le ministère a jugé adéquat de nous confier ta garde jusqu'à son éventuel rétablissement.

Il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Et il était d'autant plus satisfait d'avoir eu l'opportunité d'agir contre cette éventualité assez tôt. Avec le contrat qui le liait à Narcissa, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir sa garde. La magie agirait pour les en empêcher.

_ Non.  
_ Tu n'as pas le choix, jeune homme. Dès que Drago sera là, nous rentrerons tous les 4 au manoir Malefoy, assura l'homme.  
_ Et je vous affirme que non, monsieur. Si vous insistez, la magie qui me lie à votre épouse l'exclura de la famille Black, rendant nulle tous vos droits de garde.

La réponse ne plut pas au père Malefoy, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Après un regard d'excuse à Harry, il demanda à Indigo de les transporter au manoir des Black. Ça résoudrait temporairement son problème.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant, Al ?

Parce qu'Indigo doutait fortement que son partenaire veuille passer toutes ses vacances enfermés dans le manoir Black. Certes, la propriété était grande, ainsi que les jardins, mais il savait qu'Alphard avait projeté pas mal de sorties pour l'été.

_ Trouver un gardien non mourrant et non agressif pour commencer. Mimtsy !

L'elfe de maison apparut aussitôt vêtue de son uniforme portant le blason des Black.

_ Monsieur Black est rentré ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Que peut faire Mimtsy pour Monsieur Black ?  
_ Ferme la cheminée et n'accepte personne sur les terres ou dans le manoirs de non autorisé.  
_ Mimtsy va modifier les barrières, oui, Monsieur Black. Qui sont ceux autorisés dans le manoir, Monsieur Black ?  
_ Les elfes de maison du manoir et moi-même. Ma tante Cassiopea Black. Hum…Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Harry Potter. Et nos fées, mais je ne pense pas qu'elles soient gênées par une simple barrière. Surtout pas d'elfes de maison étrangers.  
_ Les esprits fées peuvent passer, oui, ils peuvent. Mimsty n'empêchera pas les esprits fées de passer, assura la créature, hochant frénétiquement la tête.

Et elle disparu dans un pop.

_ Et maintenant ? Il faudrait pouvoir aller à Gringott pour un test d'hérédité et tenter d'y voir plus clair dans ces histoires de gardiens, mais si on sort d'ici…  
_ Les Malefoy vont nous sauter dessus, termina Alphard, réfléchissant rapidement.  
_ Tu peux peut-être demandé à être placé chez ton autre tante.  
_ Elle est plus vieille que la mère Malefoy. Il y a donc fort à parier que Malefoy senior ait l'oreille de quelqu'un haut placé au ministère de la magie.  
_ Et cette personne l'aurait aidé à avoir ta garde.  
_ Ça et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas qualifiée pour éduquer un futur chef de maison. Non, il faut trouver quelqu'un d'irréprochable.  
_ Sang-pur tu veux dire ? Et ne vivant pas avec un moldu ou un né de moldus.  
_ Et pouvant prendre en charge l'éducation d'un futur chef de maison.  
_ Ça limitera les choix… Mais encore faudrait-il en avoir.  
_ Il n'est peut-être pas nécessaire d'aller à Gringott. Il doit y avoir du parchemin d'hérédité quelque part au manoir. Je me souviens qu'une fois oncle Acturus en avait fait essayer à Orion pour vérifier qu'il était bien son fils.

Encore fallait-il savoir où trouver ce fameux parchemin. Mais quand Indigo avait posé la question, Alphard s'était contenté d'appeler Mimsty qui les renseigna obligeamment.

Sauf que le parchemin en question s'averra inutilisable en l'état. Il n'avait pas été enduit de la potion appropriée. Le nouvel objectif de ce début de vacances fut donc de créer la dite potion. Alphard remercia plus d'une fois ses ancêtre pour lui avoir transmit des gênes en harmonie avec la création de potion et surtout, surtout, d'avoir bien stocké les réserves d'ingrédients ! Il n'aurait pas pu aller sur le Chemin de Traverse achetait ce qu'il lui fallait. Autant aller à Gringott directement. Bien sûr, il aurait aussi pu demander à sa fée de changer son apparence et aller à la banque sorcière déguisé…mais bon, il n'avait que 11 ans, ne pouvait pas penser à toutes les possibilités et…d'accord c'était bien plus amusant de faire la potion lui-même ! Alphard aimait les défis après tout.

Néanmoins, la potion était très compliquée, même en étant doué. Et plus d'un mois s'était passé quand il obtint enfin un résultat qu'il jugea acceptable.

Pendant ce mois, il avait reçu des nouvelles de Théo et Blaise, mais rien venant d'Harry. Ce n'était pas très rassurant, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper correctement. Sa priorité restait de trouver un gardien avant la rentrée. Il lui avait tout de même trouvé un cadeau pour son anniversaire dans les méandres du manoir, mais au vu de la valeur de la babiole en question, il allait demander à Indigo de l'apporter directement. Si la fée daignait le laisser seul quelques minutes. Ce qui n'était pas gagné. Mais Indigo avait eu tellement peur après leur petite excursion dans les entrailles de Poudlard qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. A vrai dire il était peu disposé à se séparer de sa fée, même momentanément. Il avait compris à quel point il était vulnérable sans lui et cette réalisation était loin d'être agréable.

_ Tu es sûr ? demanda la fée pour ce qui lui semblait être la 100ème fois, tenant fermement le paquet destiné à Harry par un des rubans l'entourant.  
_ Je suis sûr, assura une nouvelle fois Alphard. Je ne vais nulle part, je t'attends sagement ici.

Il avait dit ça, mais Indigo était parti depuis plus d'un quart d'heure et il commençait à paniquer. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui prendre autant de temps ? Il se passa encore de longues, très longues minutes avant que la fée ne réapparaisse enfin. Accompagné d'Harry et Cyan. Et Indigo avait la mine on ne peu plus renfrognée, clairement mécontent.

Harry n'avait pas l'air en forme. Il avait même l'air plutôt malade. Emacié, pas très propre et fatigué si les poches sous les yeux étaient d'une quelconque indication. Cyan affichait un air…las et exténué.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ?  
_ Pas maintenant. Harry a besoin de nourriture et de repos en priorité, fit Cyan d'un ton n'acceptant pas la négative.  
_ Ne parle pas à Alphard de cette manière, avertit Indigo. Ou vous vous retrouverez là d'où vous venez aussi sec.  
_ Je…  
_ Calme toi Indigo, il n'y a pas de mal. Il est inquiet pour Harry.  
_ 'Pas une raison, marmonna la fée.

Alphard se permit d'inspirer un grand coup pour se calmer. Pourquoi s'énerver après tout ? Tout allait bien. Mis à part le fait qu'il avait Le Survivant, Golden Boy Gryffongor, Héro National planté comme un légume et à moitié mort dans sa bibliothèque. C'était bien sûr en mettant de côté qu'il était lui-même actuellement considéré en fuite puisque mineur sorcier et sans gardien. Kidnapping de Harry Potter n'allait pas arranger son cas.

Et pour une raison qui lui échappait, Indigo boudait ou…quelque chose s'en approchant.

A présent la question à 10 000 gallions étaient : Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'Harry ? Il ne pouvait pas rester au manoir trop longtemps étant donné qu'il était recouvert de sorts de traçabilité et qu'il ne voulait certainement pas avoir de problème avec Dumbledore et sa clique. Déjà que le directeur de Poudlard lui envoyait tous les jours des demandes pour que sa fée fasse disparaître son sympathique compagnon le nuage de pluie…il n'imaginait pas ce que ce serait s'il abritait Le Survivant sans son accord express.

Remettre Harry d'aplomb semblait la marche correcte pour le moment. Dans quel ordre, ça… Manger d'abord peut-être, puis un bon bain, des vêtements propres et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ou plutôt une semaine dans son cas. Alphard appela Mimtsy qui s'activa joyeusement autour de l'autre garçon qui semblait aussi être très populaire parmis les elfes de maison. Est-ce que ça devait vraiment l'étonner ?

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry profondément endormi dans une des multiples chambres d'amis du manoir, Alphard attendait patiemment des explications de la part des 2 fées qui restaient étrangement muets. C'était intrigant pour tout dire. Le serpentard n'avait jamais vu son partenaire agir de cette façon.

_ Indigo ? interrogea Alphard.

Mais la fée envoya simplement un regard noir à Cyan avant d'aller se poser dans les cheveux de son partenaire. Cyan resta sur place, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et visiblement désemparé.

_ Est-ce que l'un de vous aurait l'amabilité de m'expliquer comment et pourquoi Harry s'est retrouvé au manoir ?

_ Il était mal traité chez les moldus et dans un état requièrant une attention immédiate, finit par dire Indigo. Je ne savais pas où l'emmener ailleurs qu'ici.  
_ Mais il avait Cyan avec lui.

Indigo grogna, manifestement mécontent.

_ Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a trouvé une barrière obscure tenant les fées à distance, cracha la fée. Il semblerait que la condition pour qu'Harry puisse retourner chez les Dursley était que sa fée reste hors de chez eux.  
_ Je ne…  
_ Cyan était coincé à l'extérieur ? demanda Alphard, choqué.

Séparer une fée de son partenaire…Dumbledore cherchait vraiment les ennuies.

_ Coincé. Et comme il n'est proche d'aucun de nous et que sa magie est toujours très instable sur Terre, non seulement il n'a pu joindre personne, mais il n'a même pas pu détruire la barrière ou sortir Harry de là !  
_ Je ne suis pas comme toi ! protesta Cyan. Je suis normal moi, comme les autres ! Saphir et Turquoise n'aurait pas non plus réussi à faire quoi que ce soit !

Cyan insinuait-il par hasard qu'Indigo était anormal ? S'il voulait se faire mettre à la porte il était sur la bonne voie ! Il comprenait que la fée soit boulversé de ne pas avoir pu protéger son partenaire correctement, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait accepter qu'il insulte Indigo !

_ Peut-être, mais c'est de toi qu'il s'agit, assura calmement Indigo. Et d'Harry. Tu ne crois pas que nous allons voler à chaque fois à votre secours, n'est-ce pas ? Ton partenaire attire les problèmes comme le miel attire les abeilles. Si tu ne t'adaptes pas vous finirez mort tous les 2. Ou pire, il sera mort et toi vivant et sans partenaire !  
_ Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé peut-être ?  
_ C'est bon, ça suffit tous les 2, intervint Alphard d'une voix posée. Indigo, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
_ On a passé la barrière et secourut Harry. Ils l'avaient enfermé dans une pièce avec des barreaux aux fenêtres et la porte avait une dizaine de verrous. Complètement tarés ces moldus.

Alphard ferma les yeux un instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ?

_ Comment vous avez passé la barrière ?  
_ On est passé en dessous, fit Indigo en haussant les épaules.  
_ Je vois…

C'était bien une idée d'Indigo, ça. Passer en dessous d'une barrière magique… Est-ce que c'était possible pour toutes les barrières ? Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait un peu, Alphard s'apercevait que toutes les barrières qu'il connaissait ne formaient pas un cercle complet. Et pour cause ! Il fallait modifier complètement la barrière pour la faire passer dans le sol.

_ Le parchemin devrait être prêt maintenant, Al.

Il cligna des yeux, se reconcentrant sur sa fée. Parchemin ? Quel parchemin ?

_ Pour le test d'hérédité, tu sais ? Celui que t'essaies de faire depuis le début des vacances et qui a déjà raté 5 fois…  
_ Il n'est nullement besoin de me rappeler mes échecs, Indigo. Merci bien.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si c'était aussi compliqué à faire tout de même !

_ Je vais veiller sur Harry, fit Cyan avant de les laisser seul.

Alphard lança un incendio sur le parchemin, furieux. Pourquoi ce fichu machin ne voulait pas fonctionner comme il était supposé le faire ?! C'était on ne peut plus frustrant ! Il alla s'allonger sur son lit, laissant Indigo aller prendre des nouvelles de leurs invités. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir.

Le problème venait de la potion. Il fallait infuser de la magie à un moment et la sienne était toujours trop instable. Comme tous les sorciers de son âge. C'était tout à fait normal. Normal mais rageant. Il ne pourrait pas réussir quelque chose d'utile avant quelques années. Il allait finalement devoir demander à Gringott… Et il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais cette possibilité ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il posa les yeux sur le cadre vide face à son lit et s'autorisa à soupirer. Il avait placé le portrait d'Orion dans sa chambre une fois que sa tante lui eut donné l'autorisation, mais il n'y avait jamais vu personne à l'intérieur. Le tableau avait manifestement était peint dans la bibliothèque et l'artiste avait tout reproduit à la perfection. A quoi pouvait ressembler son cousin à l'époque ? Sa tante lui avait dit qu'il était encore jeune homme, mais pour elle, 40 ans, c'était jeune…Quel que soit son âge sur la peinture, il aurait de toute façon récupéré les souvenirs qu'il avait en mourrant. C'était ainsi que fonctionnait le sortilège des Black. Pourquoi Walburga avait choisi d'être si vieille sur son propre tableau, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Peut-être s'imaginait-elle que la maturité lui donnait un air plus noble…

_ Je me demande ce que tu aurais fait si j'étais resté, Orion. Est-ce que tu te serais quand même marié avec ma sœur ?  
_ Je me serais marié avec toi, sombre crétin ! Bien que ton idée de me réfugier au Canada m'ait effleuré plus d'une fois si tu veux savoir.

Alphard cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, muet de stupeur. Tante Cassiopée avait dit que le tableau était défectueux… Est-ce que c'était vraiment Orion ? Un Orion d'une vingtaine d'année avec l'allure typique des Black si ce n'était les cheveux courts.

_ Alphard Black à court de réplique. La fin du monde est proche ! Je suis bien content d'être déjà mort.  
_ Orion.  
_ Nous avons établi que c'était mon nom il y a longtemps, Alphard.

C'était vraiment Orion jusque dans son ton désabusé. Bien sûr, Alphard avait mis le tableau là en espérant que son cousin se montrerait un jour, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment cru avant de le voir vraiment là.

__ Al ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ demanda Indigo, sa voix mentale légèrement affaiblie par la distance.  
__ C'est le tableau d'Orion…_  
__ Et bien ?_  
__ Orion est là. Il me parle._  
__ J'arrive_, lui répondit la fée après un moment de silence.  
_ Alphard ? Youhou ? Tu es là ?  
_ Hum ?  
_ Tu parlais de nouveau avec ton ami imaginaire ?  
_ On peut dire ça, répondit le garçon en souriant.

Du moins ce qui passait pour un sourire avec Alphard Black. Il se souvenait à présent que l'explication de l'ami imaginaire était ce que sa famille avait adopté pour excuser son inattention continuelle.

_ Tu n'as pas changé, remarqua Orion après un moment d'observation. Peut-être un peu grandi.  
_ Je viens de finir ma 1ère année à Poudlard.  
_ C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Et par la source la plus étrange qui soit : ma chère et tendre épouse.

Alphard ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Orion marié à sa sœur. Indigo se posa sur son épaule, restant attentif, mais ne voulant pas intervenir dans la conversation.

_ Je…en fait…je suis le partenaire d'une fée.

Orion le scruta un très long moment avant d'hocher la tête, acceptant la chose et l'invitant à continuer. Alphard lui raconta son histoire en quelques phrases, omettant l'aventure de fin d'année et finissant par son besoin urgent d'un gardien autre que les Malefoy.

_ Comment Cygnus a pu autoriser sa fille à se marier à un Malefoy, je ne le comprendrai jamais. Abraxas était supportable je suppose, mais son fils est au summum de la stupidité s'il croit être l'égal d'une des anciennes familles.  
_ Les choses ont beaucoup changé après ton départ, Alphard, soupira le jeune homme du tableau. Je soupçonne Cygnus d'avoir voulu se débarrasser d'une enfant illégitime, d'une part. Et puis, sa fille était folle amoureuse du fils Malefoy.  
_ Et ça ne l'a pas empêché de déshériter son autre fille pour avoir épousé un sang de bourbe.  
_ C'était moi. Andromeda ne voulait plus avoir de liens avec les Black. C'était plus simple pour elle de cette façon. Elle a gardé son coffre personnel et crois moi, elle était loin d'être pauvre.  
_ A propos de coffre…

Orion grimaça et hocha la tête.

_ Sirius voulait partir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser vivre aux crochets des Potter !

Il cracha le nom avec tellement de rancœur qu'Alphard se demanda un moment ce que les Potter avaient bien pu lui faire.

_ Walburga a essayé de l'éduquer comme ses parents l'avaient fait pour elle, mais ce n'était pas ce dont Sirius avait besoin. Aussitôt qu'il a pu, il s'est rebellé et a renié tout ce qui pouvait avoir de l'importance pour la famille.  
_ Et tu n'as rien fait ?

Le personnage du tableau rougit, puis pâlit, secouant négativement la tête. Il hésita un temps à parler, détournant le regard. Enfin, il finit par se fixer à nouveau sur le garçon, l'air résigné.

_ Tu étais mon seul ami, tu sais ?

Alphard cligna des yeux et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, interrogatif. Qu'est-ce que ça venait faire dans la conversation ?

_ Et tu étais également le mien, répondit-il néanmoins.  
_ Quand on est l'héritier d'une famille comme les Black, c'est presqu'impossible d'avoir de vrais amis. Des connaissances, des associés, de la famille, mais pas d'amis. Tu étais le seul en qui je savais pouvoir avoir totalement confiance.  
_ J'aurais pu juste vouloir être proche du futur chef de famille pour ne pas être déshérité.

Orion renifla et secoua la tête.

_ Comme ci. Tu préférais largement qu'on te foute la paix.  
_ C'est vrai.  
_ Ta disparition soudaine m'a privé de la seule bonne chose que j'avais.  
_ Ce n'est pas…  
_ C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai suivi bien gentiment la voie qu'on m'avait tracé. Je suis sorti de Poudlard avec des O presque partout, je suis rentré au ministère, j'ai épousé ta furie de sœur et j'ai eu 2 héritiers.

Et ça ne semblait pas l'avoir passionné plus que ça. Est-ce que sa vie ne se résumait qu'à ça ?

_ Quand Sirius est parti, je ne pouvais pas le laisser sans rien. Je n'ai pas été un très bon père, mais c'était tout de même mon enfant.  
_ Donc tu as inventé cet histoire d'héritage. Et il a accepté ça comme ça ?  
_ Avec une légère modification de mémoire lui faisant croire qu'il t'avait déjà rencontré et qu'il était ton neveu préféré, assura Orion en haussant les épaules.  
_ …Mouai. Et il a fini à Azkaban, ça valait le coup de le laisser vider mon coffre.  
_ A Azkaban ? Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour se retrouver là-bas ?  
_ Il…euh…

En fait, c'était une bonne question. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

__ Indigo ?_  
__ Je ne sais pas. On ne nous en a pas parlé et je n'ai rien lu de concret à son sujet. Il est souvent appelé le traître, donc on peut supposer qu'il a trahi des personnes importantes et que ça s'est retourné contre lui._  
__ Peut-être._

_ Tu ne sais pas, Al ? Tu aurais pu te renseigner dans ta recherche d'un gardien !  
_ Hey ! J'ai essayé en vain de faire une potion d'hérédité ! Et ce n'est pas non plus comme si je pouvais me présenter à Azkaban pour une visite de famille.  
_ Une potion d'hérédité ? Tu as perdu la tête. Ta magie n'est pas assez stable à ton âge.  
_ J'ai remarqué, marmonna le garçon.  
_ Enfin, même si tu pouvais le sortir de là, il ne serait jamais considéré comme un gardien possible en sortant de cet endroit.

Orion avait complètement raison. Sirius Black était à exclure de la liste de gardien potentiel. Il était dommage qu'il ait été enfermé à Azkaban, ça aurait été un gardien correct étant donné qu'il avait certainement grandi dans l'idée qu'il serait le prochain chef de famille. Après, s'il avait vraiment été un gryffondor, il aurait éventuellement porté sur les nerfs du garçon. Mais il supportait bien Harry et sa manie de se mettre dans les ennuis et de sauver le monde. Qu'est-ce qu'était un gryffondor de plus après ça ?

_ Celui qu'il te faut est mon second fils, Regulus, reprit Orion.  
_ Oncle Acturus m'avait dit qu'il ne restait que les 3 filles de Cygnus, Sirius, tante Cassiopea et lui-même.  
_ C'est parce que j'ai déclaré Regulus mort. Il s'était mis dans une situation inextricable. Il fallait qu'il disparaisse.  
__ En gros, il déclare les gens morts quand ça l'arrange_, fit Indigo.  
_ Quelle genre de situation ? Tu penses qu'il pourrait réapparaître maintenant sans risque pour réclamer la garde d'un oncle qu'il n'a jamais connu ?

Et est-ce qu'il accepterait de devenir son gardien ? Peut-être avait-il refait sa vie loin de la Grande-Bretagne et de ses problèmes. Loin des Black. Il l'aurait fait s'il en avait eu la possibilité, mais la magie le liait à son rôle de chef de famille. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il comptait bien prendre le meilleur et mettre le pire de côté. Puisque son rôle était d'être chef de famille, il compter bien y exceller, comme dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Le vol sur balai et cette fichue potion d'hérédité mis à part…

_ Regulus était très orienté vers la famille. Toujours à vouloir nous faire plaisir, ce qui n'était pas simple avec Walburga comme mère.  
_ Tu m'étonnes…  
_ Ou moi comme père, ajouta Orion.  
_ Tu aurais…  
_ Quand Sirius a été réparti chez les gryffondors, 2 choses se sont passées. D'une part Walburga a complètement explosé et a pris l'éducation de Regulus en main. Si on peut appeler ça de l'éducation. D'autre part, Sirius a totalement rejeté tout ce qui pouvait le relier aux serpentards et à sa famille. Regulus a beaucoup souffert du rejet de son frère qu'il adorait et de l'attitude de sa mère qui n'avait rien de maternelle. Je n'ai pas aidé non plus je suppose.  
_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça aide, Orion. Si tu avais réussi à échapper à tout ça, tu reviendrais de ton plein gré ?  
_ Pour toi ? Sans hésiter.

Ce qui cloua le bec au garçon. Il n'avait pas remarqué que l'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour son cousin avait été partagé. Quelle chose étrange ! Et singulièrement satisfaisante. Il avait vraiment manqué à quelqu'un !

_ Regulus doit se trouver en France. C'est là que je l'avais envoyé. Mais je suis mort quelques semaines après son départ donc je ne peux pas être certain qu'il y soit toujours.  
_ Où exactement ?

Si c'était là sa seule chance d'avoir un gardien correct et de ne pas finir avec les Malefoy, il voulait bien aller en France. Bien sûr, il allait devoir trouver un endroit pour Harry avant ça, mais il y penserait plus tard.

_ Il était allé dans un cottage près de Toulouse. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à retrouver la propriété dans la liste de celles que nous possédons.  
_ Et personne n'a rien vu ?  
_ Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Des tas de personnes disparaissaient tous les jours. Regulus était un de ses suivants. Sa mère était tellement fière de lui…J'ai toujours trouvé ça honteux pour ma part. nous sommes une ancienne et noble famille, nous n'avons pas à nous abaisser devant un homme à l'origine douteuse, même s'il a manifestement du sang de Serpentard.

Et encore, Orion ne savait pas à quoi avait été réduit ce fameux Voldemort.

_ Ses intentions avaient l'air bonne au départ. Restaurer les anciennes croyances, les anciennes traditions, éduquer les nés de moldus plus tôt avec nos traditions et leur importance dans notre société, restreindre l'accès de notre monde aux familles moldus… Je ne vois pas en quoi ces valeurs nécessitent des tueries et des tortures. De mon point de vue, c'est l'œuvre d'un grand malade.

Alphard ne put retenir un sourire. Ah ! Orion lui avait manqué ! Même s'il était juste un souvenir enfermé dans un tableau.

__ Tu as l'air très heureux, Al, fit remarquer Indigo d'un ton un peu perplexe._  
__ Oui. Je le suis._

Heureux et détendu. Si tout pouvait être aussi plaisant qu'une conversation avec Orion…

Indigo observa son partenaire parler avec le personnage du tableau représentant son cousin. Les sorciers avaient vraiment des pouvoirs étonnants quand ils s'en donnaient les moyens ! Il se demandait s'il pourrait reproduire ce type de magie. Il en doutait fort. Les fées utilisaient une magie venant de la nature. Altérer quelque chose de déjà existant, ce n'était pas compliqué, mais insuffler une conscience à quelque chose de normalement inanimé… Comment faire ? Enfin…il supposait que faire bouger des branches comme s'il y avait du vent ou faire rejouer une scène en continue à un tableau devait être possible. Il voyait un moyen ou deux de faire ce genre de chose. Mais le portrait d'Orion l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il agissait vraiment comme le garçon qu'il avait connu dans le passé. Dans l'immédiat, la présence animée du portrait rendait son partenaire heureux, donc ça lui suffisait. Pour le moment. La fée doutait qu'Alphard le laisse démonter l'artefact pour comprendre comment ça fonctionnait exactement, mais il y avait d'autres portraits dans le manoir, non ?

S'il avait bien suivi la conversation, ils allaient devoir voyager en France. C'était situé au sud de l'Angleterre d'après ce qu'il en savait et Toulouse, dans le sud-ouest. Les sorciers français allaient dans une école appelée l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons située dans le sud-est. Il se demandait s'ils auraient le temps d'aller y faire un tour. Il avait lu que l'école ressemblait à un palais de comte de fée, mais il devait avouer qu'il ne voyait absolument pas ce que l'auteur avait voulu dire par là…

Il laissa Alphard à sa conversation avec son cousin et vola jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait Cyan et Harry. Le garçon dormait, mais la fée veillait silencieusement. Il leva les yeux à son arrivée, mais ne dit rien. Il avait l'air…déprimé ? Indigo n'était pas bien sûr de reconnaître l'expression.

_ Il va se remettre. Juste beaucoup de repos et de la bonne nourriture et il sera comme neuf.  
_ Oui. Certainement. Mais jusqu'à quand ? Que croit pouvoir accomplir Dumbledore en agissant de cette façon ?  
_ Et bien, personne ne peut être certain de ce qui passe dans la tête de cet homme.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? demanda Cyan.

Indigo hésita. Harry n'était pas son partenaire. Pire, il mettait sans cesse son propre partenaire dans des situations pouvant être dangereuses. Il ne voulait pas se mêler de ce genre de chose. Mais Cyan était un camarade malgré tout. Et malgré son manque de talents sociaux, on lui avait appris à ne jamais repousser un camarade dans le besoin.

_ Note bien que ce n'est que mon avis.  
_ C'est noté.  
_ Je pense que Dumbledore doit avoir des projets pour Harry. En rapport avec Voldemort qui comme les garçons ont pu le constater en 1ère ligne, n'a pas disparu complètement et semble chercher un moyen pour regagner sa puissance passée.  
_ A cause de sa survie au sort de la mort ?  
_ Il semblerait, mais il a peut-être des informations que nous n'avons pas.  
_ Je vois.  
_ Maintenant, il n'a pas besoin d'un garçon qui discutera tous ses ordres. Je pense qu'il aimerait beaucoup qu'Harry soit plus malléable qu'il ne l'est à l'heure actuelle. Le fait qu'il ait des amis dans la maison des serpentards où les élèves sont encouragés pour la plupart à réfléchir par eux-mêmes doit même extrêmement le déranger.  
_ Il veut une arme…  
_ Un pion, oui. En plaçant cette barrière à l'insu d'Harry, ton partenaire ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi tu étais soudain absent. Il est raisonnable de supposer qu'à la fin des vacances avec des gens comme les Dursley et sans ta protection, il aurait cru que tu l'avais abandonné ou que tu n'avais pas voulu l'aider.  
_ Il a voulu briser la confiance qui nous lie ?!  
_ Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, rappela Indigo. Mais je suppose que lorsque Dumbledore serait apparu pour le sauver, Harry n'aurait pu qu'être reconnaissant.  
_ S'il avait survécu jusque là.  
_ Certes. Mais je ne doute pas que ce vieux sénile ait des sorts sur Harry lui indiquant son état.

Et c'était bien ça le pire. Laisser un enfant dans cette condition…


	23. Chapter 22

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, les fées sont à moi^^

Récap des fées et de leurs partenaires :

Indigo/Alphard Black  
Cyan/Dhamien Nott (Harry Potter)  
Saphir/Théodore Nott  
Turquoise/Blaise Zabini  
Ciel/Aubrey Delacourt

Merci à tous/toutes pour vos review =)

De retour de vacances =)  
Bonne lecture !

**Chap 22 : Cyan**

Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que Dhamien avait envisagé de passer ses vacances ! Et c'était bien peu dire ! Alphard et Indigo avait dû disparaître aussitôt descendu du train.  
Il comprenait.  
Vraiment.  
Ça ne l'empêchait pas de regretter la chose.

Il ne lui restait donc que les Dursley.  
Enfin, il était prêt à prendre la poudre d'escampette, mais Dumbledore avait envoyé un de ses toutous pour s'assurer qu'il suive bien sa gentille famille. De quel droit son directeur faisait ça, il n'en avait toujours aucune idée. Suprême Mugwump ou pas.

Les Dursley étaient furieux comme il s'y attendait. Ils pensaient s'être débarrassés de lui après tout, être de nouveau sollicités pour le prendre en charge ne pouvait certainement pas le mettre dans leurs bonnes grâces. Bien au contraire.  
Mais il y avait pire dans ce qu'avait fait Dumbledore.  
Pire que l'obligation de passer l'été en la présence douteuse de son aimante famille.  
Dumbledore avait mis une nouvelle barrière autour de la maison des Dursley comme s'était empressé de l'en informer son oncle, ses petits yeux porcins brillants de satisfaction. Une barrière empêchant les fées de pénétrer la propriété.  
Sa chère famille en avait profité un maximum.  
S'il avait cru que sa vie avec les Dursley avait été horrible jusque là, c'était sans commune mesure…

Dhamien avait essayé de se rebeller au départ, guettant une occasion de s'échapper ou juste envoyer un hibou à un de ses amis ou en recevoir un…  
En vain.  
Rien. Pas une seule nouvelle. Pas même de Ron et Hermione. C'était frustrant et déprimant.

Les Dursley le faisaient travailler comme un esclave sans aucune once de reconnaissance, bien au contraire. Aussitôt ses tâches terminées, il était enfermé dans sa…chambre. Sa prison plutôt. Il y avait des barreaux à la seule fenêtre et une multitude de verrous à sa porte. Bien sûr, ils avaient enfermé toutes ses affaires dans le placard sous l'escalier, lui aussi muni d'un nombre impressionnant de verrous et avaient même été jusqu'à installer une trappe pour chat par laquelle ils lui donnaient une cannette de soupe par jour comme nourriture. C'était bien sûr sans compter les claques et autres gentillesses que sa charmante famille aimait lui administrer en passant.

Et Cyan n'était pas là.  
Il avait espéré que sa fée trouverait un moyen de passer la barrière ou qu'il irait cherché du secours. Mais ça faisait des jours, des semaines même… Peut-être que Cyan avait finalement décidé qu'il lui apportait trop d'ennuis et s'en était retourné au Pays des Fées ? Il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir.

Pour couronner le tout, le soir où les Dursley avaient un dîner d'affaire à la maison, un elfe de maison était apparu dans sa chambre ! Lui n'avait pas l'air dérangé le moins du monde par les barrières avait vite constaté Dhamien. L'elfe, Dobby avait voulu exiger de lui la promesse qu'il ne remettrait pas les pieds à Poudlard ! Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! La créature était de plus responsable du fait qu'il n'avait reçu aucun courrier depuis le début des vacances ! Dobby avait même eu le culot de brûler toutes ses lettres devant son nez quand il avait de nouveau refusé d'abandonner Poudlard ! Et pour bien faire les choses, la créature avait ouvert sa porte, était allée lancer un sort de lévitation sur le gâteau à la violette destiné à être le dessert du repas très important pour l'oncle Vernon, qu'il avait mis l'après-midi à faire au passage, et l'avait fait s'écraser sur le sol de la cuisine.

La sale petite vermine avait disparu après ça, le laissant faire face à la fureur de sa famille. Et en prime, il avait reçu un hibou du ministère l'informant qu'il avait reçu un avertissement pour usage de la magie en étant mineur ! Ces stupides sorciers au ministère ne savaient même pas faire la différence entre sa magie et celle d'un elfe de maison !

Dhamien était furieux. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport aux Dursley qui lui firent payer très cher l'intervention de l'elfe de maison et le dîner ruiné.

Heureusement, le jour de son anniversaire, alors qu'il avait perdu espoir et restait allongé presqu'apathique sur son lit, Cyan et Indigo était venu le chercher. Il avait à peine noté l'endroit où ils l'avaient emmené et la présence d'Alphard. Il était au chaud et hors de danger. C'était tout ce qui comptait !

_ Harry ?

Il y avait une note d'incertitude dans la voix d'Alphard. Enfin…il n'en était pas certain, qui pouvait être certain avec quelqu'un comme Alphard, mais dans le doute, mieux valait faire semblant de dormir. Il n'avait pas besoin de mauvaises nouvelles.

_ Je sais que tu ne dors pas.

Dhamien soupira, mais consentit à ouvrir les yeux.

_ Comment tu l'as su ?  
_ Je ne le savais pas, fit le garçon d'une voix monotone.  
_ pff.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'était fait avoir.

_ Je vois que tu te sens mieux.  
_ Je crois que ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

L'autre garçon hocha la tête distraitement, ses pensées visiblement fixées sur autre chose.

_ Où sont Cyan et Indigo ?  
_ Indigo a emmené Cyan à l'extérieur. Il tournait comme un poulet sans tête enfermé dans cette pièce.  
_ Il…  
_ Il s'inquiétait beaucoup. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'a pas assez d'affinités avec les autres fées pour pouvoir les contacter à l'heure actuelle.  
_ Oh…Et…on est où exactement ?  
_ Au manoir ancestral des Black. Malheureusement, il va falloir te trouver un autre placement pour le reste des vacances.  
_ Je ne peux pas rester ici ?  
_ Non.

Clair, net, direct. Du Alphard tout craché.

_ Je vais devoir m'absenter et Dumbledore me harcèle déjà pour que je te rende ta liberté, ajouta-t-il néanmoins.  
_ …Hééééé ?  
_ Il semblerait qu'il considère ton départ précipité de Surrey comme une tentative de kidnapping de ma part. il insiste pour que je te rende à ta famille qui, selon lui, est morte d'inquiétude à ton sujet.

Dhamien renifla dédaigneusement. Mais bien sûr ! Le jour où les Dursley se feraient du mauvais sang pour lui, il pleuvrait des moutons à 3 cornes en plein été.

_ Je sais. Il est sénile et ça n'arrange pas nos affaires.  
_ Tu proposes quoi ? Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas !  
_ Vas chez les Weasley. Ils seront ravis de t'accueillir, proposa l'héritier des Black.  
_ Hu…Pourquoi pas chez Théo ou Blaise ?  
_ Réfléchis…  
_ Dumbledore n'acceptera jamais, soupira Dhamien découragé.  
_ Ça et le fait qu'ils soient actuellement tous les 2 en Italie.  
_ Ah. Je ne savais pas.  
_ Les moldus t'ont pris ton courrier ?  
_ Non, un elfe de maison visiblement cinglé.  
_ Un… Est-ce que je veux savoir ?  
_ Et bien… Il voulait m'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard. C'est trop dangereux selon lui.  
_ Donc il a intercepté ton courrier.  
_ Il s'est dit que si je croyais que personne ne pensait à moi, je n'aurais pas envi d'y retourner.  
_ Et est-ce qu'il t'a donné des indications sur la personne qui l'a envoyé ?  
_ Non. Juste qu'il s'appelle Dobby. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Alphard haussa un sourcil. Mouai…pourquoi aurait-il retenu le nom d'un elfe de maison, particulièrement ne lui appartenant pas, hein ? Il aurait eu plus de chance en demandant à Indigo. La fée semblait capable de retenir un nombre impressionnant d'informations sans intérêt.

_ Ecris une lettre aux Weasley. Je veux pouvoir partir le plus vite possible.  
_ Tu vas où ?  
_ Me chercher un gardien.  
_ Ah…

Dhamien en avait oublié que le serpentard avait ses propres problèmes.

_ Tu survivras chez les Weasley.  
_ Je suppose. Tout est mieux que les Dursley.  
_ Ou tu peux essayer de contacter Longdubat, suggéra Alphard.  
_ Neville ? Mais…  
_ Tu t'entends bien avec lui, non ?  
_ Oui. Mais il vit avec sa grand-mère. Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.  
_ C'est toi qui vois. Donne ta lettre à Mimsty quand tu l'auras fini. Elle s'occupera de l'envoyer.

Super. Encore un elfe de maison. Dhamien acquiesça néanmoins. Alphard l'observa encore en moment comme pour bien s'assurer qu'il ferait ce qu'il lui avait demandé, avant de sortir de la chambre. Même si son ami avait raison, la perspective de passer ses vacances avec Ron Weasley et sa famille ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

_ Dhamien ! Tu es réveillé !  
_ Cy…  
_ Je suis désolé ! Je…je…encore une fois, je n'ai pas…  
_ ça va Cy. Je sais que tu as essayé, assura le garçon.  
_ Je me sens inutile, avoua la fée. Indigo m'a donné quelques conseils pour mieux maîtriser la magie de terrestre, alors je vais m'entraîner sérieusement pour pouvoir te protéger correctement.  
_ Indigo va t'aider ?

Ça, c'était une surprise. La fée était bien comme son partenaire sur ce plan là : il détestait aider qui que ce soit sans compensation. Dhamien supposait que c'était une mentalité convenant parfaitement aux serpentards. Peut-être aurait-il aussi été comme ça s'il avait été élevé avec Théo comme il aurait dû. Mais Cyan fit un signe négatif.

_ Indigo n'a pas la patience pour enseigner. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ce n'est pas aussi simple pour nous que ça ne l'est pour lui.  
_ Ce n'est pas étonnant je suppose. Fichu génie.  
_ Ce n'est pas un génie, c'est une fée, corrigea Cyan très sérieusement.

Dhamien soupira et préféra ne pas insister. Il était trop fatigué pour expliquer la différence entre les 2 types de génies à sa fée. À la place, il prit le parchemin et la plume qu'Alphard lui avait laissé et entreprit la longue corvée qu'était d'écrire une lettre à Ron. Après 2 heures laborieuses à rédiger la chose, il décida d'en profiter pour expliquer sa situation à Théo, Blaise et Neville. Après tout, si jamais ils lui avaient écrit sans recevoir de réponse, ils pensaient peut-être qu'il les snobait

Ceci fait, il appela Mimsty, grimaçant légèrement quand elle apparut dans un pop sonore de façon par trop similaire à Dobby, mais il lui remit néanmoins son courrier. Après cela, Cyan le pressa de se rendormir.

La fée n'était toujours pas tranquille. Il aurait nettement préféré rester dans ce manoir en compagnie d'Alphard et Indigo. Il comprenait pourquoi ils devaient partir, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas.

La réponse des Weasley arriva le lendemain avec un vieux hibou qui s'écrasa majestueusement sur la table du petit-déjeuner. Dire qu'Alphard n'avait pas apprécié la chose était un euphémisme. Cyan était certain qu'il aurait transformé l'oiseau en rôti avec grand plaisir. Dhamien avait sauvé le volatil de justesse. Bien entendu, les Weasley étaient ravi de l'accueillir pour la fin des vacances en le sauvant du grand méchant Alphard Black. Il était évident qu'il serait plus en sécurité dans une famille sorcière !

C'était du moins ce qu'avait compris Cyan de la lettre remplie d'inepties qu'avait reçu son partenaire. Ce n'était pas particulièrement intéressant de son point de vue, bien qu'il ait surpris le garçon Black retenir un sourire plusieurs fois pendant la lecture que lui faisait partager Dhamien. Il pourrait de toute façon, très bien s'exercer à la magie chez les Weasley, mais il aurait apprécié d'avoir l'aide et l'expérience d'autres fées.

Ils partirent le jour même pour le terrier, la…demeure des Weasley. La fée se retint de gémir, sa vie au palais de sa mère ne l'avait pas préparé à ce genre de chose. D'abord un kidnapping, ensuite un placard sous l'escalier, une chambre minable et maintenant…ça.

La maison portait bien son nom. Rien à voir avec le manoir des Black ou encore la maison des Dursley. En fait, Dhamien soupçonnait fortement que le terrier ne tenait que par magie. Les pièces avaient toutes été agrandies et certaines avaient été ajoutées après la construction, ce qui donnait à l'édifice un air de guingois assez amusant. C'était plutôt chaleureux et surtout, vivant. Dhamien aurait apprécié grandir dans une maison pareil avec des frères et sœurs, des parents. L'argent n'avait pas tellement d'intérêt à ses yeux. Peut-être qu'un jour, Ron comprendrait la chance qu'il avait…

La mère de Ron, Molly Weasley, était un peu trop…envahissante ? Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Etouffante. Oh, elle était gentille, mais Dhamien n'appréciait pas la façon dont elle le traitait.  
Il était orphelin, c'était un fait. Ça n'autorisait pas Molly Weasley à se comporter comme si elle était sa mère. Ça le dérangeait. Il avait l'habitude d'être assez indépendant par la force des choses. Il avait fortement songé à demander à Cyan d'intervenir, mais bon…il était invité, ce n'était pas poli de transformer la maîtresse de maison en pachyderme, n'est-ce pas ?

Par bonheur, Ron avait calmé ses ardeurs de fan boy ! Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de se plaindre, ça le rendrait presque sympathique.  
Percy restait enfermé dans sa chambre, ne daignant descendre que pour les repas. Pourquoi sa mère ne s'en plaignait pas quand elle obligeait les autres à participer aux tâches ménagères, Dhamien n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Les 2 ainés avaient déjà quitté le nid familial.

Les jumeaux, eux, passaient leur temps à faire des expériences dans leur chambre, et malgré l'amitié qu'il éprouvait à leur égard, Dhamien n'avait aucune envi de leur servir de cobaye.

Le père Weasley, Arthur, était un homme un peu loufoque adorant avec une curiosité enfantine tout ce qui avait trait au monde moldu. Il avait passé des heures à lui poser un tas de questions sans queue ni tête et Dhamien comprit rapidement qu'il valait mieux éviter de se retrouver seul avec lui s'il ne voulait pas subir une interrogation en règle.

Ginny Weasley présentait un tout autre problème. Dhamien avait vite saisi que la fillette avait été nourrie toute son enfance par des contes sur Harry Potter et ses aventures extraordinaires. Elle le voyait comme une sorte de héro, un chevalier en armure blanche. En fait, non, c'était bien pire que ça. Elle le voyait comme _son_ chevalier en armure, rêvant qu'il allait l'emmener dans son palais et l'épouser.

Cyan en avait ri pendant des heures. Dhamien pas tellement. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle allait changer d'attitude en le voyant tous les jours. C'était un espoir vain, bien entendu. Rien n'était simple dans le monde de Dhamien Nott.

Le reste des vacances s'étaient donc déroulées relativement joyeusement. Mis à part une visite du professeur Dumbledore qui avait tenté de lui donner une leçon de morale. Dhamien ne lui prêtait aucune attention, bien plus intrigué par le nuage qui suivait toujours le directeur de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne et qui avait déclenché une magnifique averse dès que Dumbledore avait mis les pieds en présence de Dhamien. Le vieux sorcier avait bien essayé de demander à ce que Cyan le débarrasse de la gêne, mais la fée avait assuré ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui et, dans l'hypothèse où il aurait pu, il se serait bien gardé d'intervenir après le coup de la barrière anti-fée chez les Dursley !

_ D'ailleurs, Cy, lequel d'entre vous est responsable de ce nuage ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. Pas moi, c'est certain.  
_ Tu crois qu'il va rester encore longtemps ?  
_ Aucune idée. C'est déjà bien long pour un sortilège de ce genre.  
_ Etonnant qu'il n'ait pas attrapé une pneumonie depuis le temps…  
_ Harry chéri, ce n'est pas très bien vu de parler tout seul, même dans le monde sorcier. Va donc rejoindre Ron, il t'attend pour dégnomer jardin.

Dhamien soupira. Me Weasley était étonnamment réluctante à croire aux fées. Ce qui était plutôt étonnant sachant qu'elle venait d'une famille de pur-sang.

Dans un autre registre, le garçon avait été très heureux de recevoir enfin des nouvelles de ses amis.  
Théo et Blaise étaient en Italie comme le lui avait affirmé Alphard. Théo n'avait pas semblé très enthousiaste, mais il avait trouvé un magasin d'ingrédients de potion absolument fantastique selon lui. Saphir et lui s'amusait à perdre Blaise dans les rues de Florence, ce qui était risible étant donné que Blaise était censé connaître la ville comme sa poche, y venant régulièrement depuis sa naissance. Théo assurait que le pauvre garçon n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation et que Turquoise était plus à même de le perdre encore plus qu'à l'aider d'une quelconque façon. Ça amusait visiblement beaucoup Théo qui n'était guère pressé de retourner à Poudlard. Il suggérait qu'il le kidnappe pour l'emmener en Italie l'année prochaine, ce qui faisait sourire Dhamien de façon idiote, dixit Cyan.

Blaise lui racontait en détail tout ce qu'il faisait, bien décidé à le distraire de sa vie de galérien chez la famille de rouquins gryffondors, se lamentant sur le fait qu'ils allaient devoir tout recommencer avec lui pour annihiler la mauvaise influence des Weasley. Si le but était de le faire rire, il avait réussi. Ron qui lisait par-dessus son épaule à ce moment là avait mal pris la chose, mais sérieusement, il n'avait pas d'énergie à dépenser pour apaiser le tempérament explosif du rouquin. S'il ne pouvait pas prendre en riant une petite plaisanterie qui ne lui était même pas destinée…il n'avait qu'à pas lire son courrier ! Il semblait aussi que Blaise voue une réelle passion à l'histoire, ce qui était une facette surprenante de l'italien que Dhamien se fit un plaisir de découvrir au fil des lettres.

Neville, lui ne semblait pas prendre beaucoup de bon temps. Ou peut-être que si en réalité… Dhamien ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'amusant à passer ses journées dans une serre ou un jardin à s'occuper des plantes, mais l'autre garçon aimait particulièrement la botanique.

Quant à Al, lui…il ne disait pas grand-chose. Rien qui ne lui permette de savoir où il était ni qui il avait trouvé comme gardien potentiel, ce qui enflammait la curiosité de Dhamien au plus haut point. Cyan était resté muet sur la chose, ce qui impliquait qu'Indigo avait dit à sa fée où ils allaient.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu écris à _Neville_.

Dhamien soupira. Avait-il vraiment besoin de cracher le nom de Neville de cette façon ? Il devrait vraiment voir à faire soigner cette jalousie maladive.

_ J'écris à Neville parce qu'il est mon ami, Ron et que j'ai envi de lui écrire et de prendre de ses nouvelles.  
_ Mais c'est _Neville_, Harry. Le type qui a réussi à rater _tous_ les sorts qu'il a essayé de lancer et a fait explosé _toutes_ ses potions !  
_ Je sais Ron, j'étais là aussi, répondit sèchement Dhamien, agacé.

Est-ce que cet idiot voulait bien arrêter de geindre ? Il lui donnait mal au crâne. Heureusement les vacances arrivaient à leur terme. Il avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Il avait fini tous ses devoirs et attendait de pouvoir aller chemin de traverse chercher ses nouveaux livres avec impatience. Si seulement Me Weasley voulait bien se décider.

Quand ils prirent enfin le chemin de l'allée magique, en compagnie d'Hermione qu'ils avaient retrouvé au chaudron baveur au grand dam de Dhamien, ce fut pour tomber dans une foule. Une foule de sorcière presque hystérique. Il semblait que la mère Weasley avait choisi le jour où un sorcier célèbre venait dédicacer ses livres pour les emmener faire leurs courses de rentrée, ce même sorcier qui avait écrit tous leurs livres de défense pour cette année par ailleurs. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, quand Dhamien avait dû utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour se transporter chemin de traverse, il avait éternué et s'était retrouvé dans l'allée des embrumes. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir eu Cyan avec lui, le lieu était visiblement mal famé. Il avait même aperçu Malefoy père et fils se dirigeant vers un magasin louche, mais sa fée avait insisté pour qu'ils sortent de cet endroit plus que glauque. Hagrid était venu à leur rencontre, ce qui faisait soupçonner Dhamien une énième intervention de Dumbledore pour le surveiller…mais bon, il avait réussi sans mal à rejoindre le reste de son groupe. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la librairie surpeuplée.

_ Dhamien ? Pourquoi toutes ses femelles sont dans cet état ? Je pensais que les humaines n'avaient pas de période de chaleur, fit Cyan curieusement.

Femelle en chaleur ? Dhamien mit un bon moment avant de comprendre ce que voulait dire sa fée. Et il ne voulait certainement pas réfléchir à ce que ça pouvait impliquer.

_ Elles ne sont pas…

Il lança un coup d'œil à Me Weasley et à Hermione qui faisaient les yeux doux au sorcier blond semblant tout droit sorti d'une pub pour dentifrice et ne prêtaient aucune attention à ses paroles par bonheur.

_ ...pas vraiment en chaleur, Cy.  
_ C'est pourtant une attitude typique de femelle en chaleur.  
_ Elles sont juste stupides, murmura-t-il.  
_ Bien dit, Harry. Bien dit, fit Ron à ses côtés.  
_ Allons chercher nos livres et sortons de là.

Dhamien avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'une sorcière rondouillette le projeta dans la file d'attente dans sa hâte d'apercevoir le célèbre Gilderoy Lockhart. Malheureusement pour lui, l'auteur leva les yeux vers la commotion et le reconnu.

_ Mais n'est-ce pas Harry Potter !? fit-il avec un grand sourire, s'avançant vers le garçon et faisant signe aux reporters et photographes de le suivre.

Dhamien supporta avec un agacement croissant la séance photo et le discourt pompeux qui suivit, horrifié en apprenant que ce clown allait être leur professeur de défense à Poudlard. Il avait l'air incompétent malgré le nombre de livres qu'il avait écrit. Il allait lire ça en espérant que sa 1ère impression n'était pas la bonne. Après Quirell ils avaient vraiment besoin d'un bon professeur. Lockhart eu même le toupet de lui offrir sa biographie complète. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça ! Il était tout à fait capable de les acheter. Alphard aurait ri s'il avait été là. Ou lui aurait sorti quelques commentaires de son cru qui l'auraient détendu tout du moins. Après tant de bêtise, il n'avait qu'une idée : massacrer le prochain imbécile qu'il trouverait sur sa route. C'est bien sûr ce moment là que choisirent les Malefoy pour venir jouer les emmerd…euh…les troubles fêtes. Dhamien se demandait si Drago n'avait pas un 6ème sens pour ce genre de chose. Il ignora les remarques désobligeantes du blond se récitant mentalement les ingrédients nécessaires pour une potion sans rêve, malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas de Ron qui prit sur lui le besoin de défendre son honneur. M Weasley intervint et se retrouva finalement à se battre avec le père Malefoy. Si c'était ça les purs-sangs anglais, il valait peut-être mieux être né de moldus…

_ Dhamien ? M Malefoy a mis quelque chose qui a une drôle d'aura dans le chaudron de la petite fille, fit Cyan alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous de nouveau vers le chaudron baveur pour rentrer au terrier.

Le garçon lança un coup d'œil interrogatif à sa fée avant de hausser les épaules. Si c'était dangereux, Ginny le donnerait à ses parents ou Me Weasley le verrait en sortant les livres du chaudron. Il préférait ne pas s'investir dans la chose, Ginny pourrait se faire des idées sur son intérêt pour elle et il trouvait la chose suffisamment insupportable sans en rajouter.

La fin des vacances se déroula sans plus de problème. Le matin du départ pour Poudlard se révéla des plus désordonné. Dhamien était surpris. Avec autant d'enfants, il aurait pensé que Me Weasley avait depuis longtemps mis en place un système efficace pour ce genre de cas. Il s'était lourdement trompé. La moitié des malles n'étaient pas terminées et tout le monde courait dans tous les sens pendant qu'il prenait calmement son petit déjeuner et que Cyan regardait toute cette activité avec stupéfaction.

Enfin, tout le monde fut prêt et ils chargèrent les malles dans la voiture de M Weasley, une vieille ford anglia qui respirait littéralement la magie. M Weasley lui expliqua à mi-voix qu'il avait modifié l'engin pour en agrandir le coffre et qu'il avait obtenu un effet secondaire inattendu permettant à la voiture de voler ! Quand il s'en était rendu compte, il avait commencé à élaborer un système pour la rendre invisible une fois dans les airs, mais il avouait que ce n'était pas encore tout à fait au point.

Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas en avance et n'arrivèrent qu'avec 15min de battement à la gare de King Cross. Ils passèrent la barrière magique par groupe de 2, essayant d'être rapide. Ron et Dhamien étaient les derniers et il ne restait vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour monter dans le train. Ils coururent vers la barrière…et se cognèrent proprement dessus, provoquant un vacarme qui fit se tourner les moldus vers eux.

_ La barrière est fermée, signala Cyan.  
_ Comment ça elle est fermée ?  
_ Fermée. Une sorte de magie la bloque. Je crois que c'est une magie d'elfe de maison, ajouta la fée en inspectant le passage magique attentivement.  
_ Tu peux rouvrir ce truc ?  
_ Hum…oui, mais il est déjà 11h. On a déjà raté le train.  
_ Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
_ Attendre tes parents, que veux-tu faire d'autre ?  
_ Et si jamais ils ne repassent par ici ? C'est fermé !  
_ Allons les attendre à côté de la voiture. Ils seront bien obligés d'y retourner à un moment ou un autre.  
_ Harry ! fit soudain Ron, visiblement excité. La voiture !  
_ Et ?  
_ On peut l'utiliser pour aller à l'école ! On est coincé ici, c'est un cas d'urgence !  
_ Quoi ? Tu…veux la voiture pour voler jusqu'à Poudlard ?  
_ Oui ! C'est brillant, hein ?

Dhamien cligna des yeux. Il était sérieux ? Pas qu'il n'est pas envi d'essayer de faire voler la voiture, mais…

_ On aura qu'à la rendre invisible, il n'y aura aucun problème !

Les 2 garçons étaient à présent à côté de la voiture et Ron rangeait sa malle dans le coffre, tandis que Dhamien hésitait.

_ Tu ne comptes pas sérieusement aller à l'école en voiture volante j'espère, fit Cyan les sourcils froncés.  
_ Et bien…on est coincé.  
_ Qu'importe. Il y a d'autre moyen que de voler une voiture qui est certainement hors là loie vis-à-vis du ministère de la magie et dont tu n'as pas la moindre idée du fonctionnement.  
_ Mais…  
_ Non Dhamien. Ça suffit de te mettre dans des situations dangereuses ! Sans prendre en compte que c'est du vol, que ferais tu si elle s'arrêtait de voler d'un coup et que vous vous écrasiez ?  
_ Je…  
_ Dépêche toi Harry ! Il faut qu'on suive le train.  
_ On va attendre sagement ici le retour des Weasley.

Dhamien soupira. Il savait que sa fée avait raison, mais il aurait vraiment voulu voler dans la voiture.

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Ron.  
_ Oh allé ! Je sais la conduire je te dis ! Il n'y a aucun danger !  
_ Je préfère rester là.

Ron renifla dédaigneusement, se mit au volant et partit après un dernier regard de reproche. Dhamien se mordilla la lèvre inférieure nerveusement en regardant la voiture s'éloigner puis disparaître. Il espérait qu'il n'arriverait rien à Ron.


	24. Chapter 23

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, les fées sont à moi^^

Récap des fées et de leurs partenaires :

Indigo/Alphard Black  
Cyan/Dhamien Nott (Harry Potter)  
Saphir/Théodore Nott  
Turquoise/Blaise Zabini  
Ciel/Aubrey Delacourt

Merci à tous/toutes pour vos review =)

Je dédicace ce chapitre à **Jyanadavega** qui voulait voir apparaître Regulus Black et qui est donc responsable de la naissance de ce chapitre =). En éspérant qu'il corresponde à tes attentes.

**Chap 23 : Indigo**

Une fois Harry dans une sécurité toute relative chez les Weasley, Alphard se reconcentra sur son propre problème. Il devait se rendre en France et ignorait comment faire. Le moyen le plus simple était d'avoir recours aux gobelins ou…peut-être la cheminée ? Si Regulus était vraiment là-bas, il aurait certainement pensé à fermer la cheminée, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf s'il avait décidé de mettre des barrières anti-intrus à la place. Barrières qui ne pouvaient pas le maintenir dehors puisqu'il était le propriétaire légitime du cottage. Ça valait certainement le coup d'essayer.

_ Si tu es sûr de toi, acquiesça Indigo qui avait suivit le cours de sa pensée sans effort.  
_ Si ça marche…  
_ Il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne marche pas. A moins qu'il ne soit aussi paranoïaque que toi.  
_ Je ne suis pas paranoïaque, grommela le garçon.  
_ Comment tu appelles ça alors ?  
_ De la prudence, assura Alphard très sérieusement.

Indigo secoua la tête, amusé. Il se demandait parfois d'où venait ce trait de caractère chez son partenaire. Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui lui avait mis ce genre de chose en tête.  
Alphard prit de la poudre de cheminette et s'approcha de l'âtre, un peu hésitant, sentant sa fée s'accrocher à une mèche de cheveux. Il lança la poudre, pénétra dans le foyer et annonça clairement : _Les Peupliers_, avant de disparaître.

Le garçon atterrit gracieusement sur un tapis moelleux de couleur beige dans ce qu'il pensait être un salon. Un petit salon. C'était un petit cottage après tout. Il n'y avait personne, mais quelqu'un vivait assurément dans cet endroit. Plusieurs quelqu'un peut-être même si il se fiait aux photos. Il reconnaissait sans mal celui qui devait être Regulus. L'homme avait pris le physique de son côté des Black. A vrai dire, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'Alphard lui ressemble beaucoup en prenant de l'âge. Un autre homme apparaissait sur les photos. Il était difficile de manquer la chevelure dorée et les yeux indigos. Il avait un sourire triste et souvent un petit garçon souriant ou riant dans les bras.

Est-ce que Regulus s'était marié et avait eu un enfant ? Il observa un peu plus attentivement une des photos. Celle qu'il jugeait être la plus récente. L'enfant devait avoir son âge. Enfin…son âge apparent du moins. 11, 12 ans tout au plus. Il était auburn aux yeux indigos comme l'autre homme et arborait une bouille de chérubin. Rien chez lui ne rappelait les Black. Hors les gènes Black étaient dominants. Ce garçon ne devait pas être le fils de Regulus. A moins que…s'il regardait bien, même sur la photographie il était évident que l'homme blond avait du sang de créature magique. Veela s'il devait avancer une hypothèse. Peut-être les gènes veela supplantaient ceux des Black ? Les Black avaient eux un ancêtre appartenant au peuple de la mer. Que pourrait donner le mélange veela/peuple de la mer ?

__ Ce n'est pas le sujet_, lui rappela Indigo. _Il y a autre chose d'intrigant sur cette photo, Al. Tu ne vois pas ?_

Le garçon reprit son inspection. Son…neveu avait l'air de bien se porter. Il regardait les 2 autres avec une affection évidente. L'enfant se tenait entre les 2 hommes, les tenant chacun par un bras et souriant largement à l'objectif, visiblement très heureux.

__ Je ne vois pas, Indigo._

*_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et comment Merlin as-tu réussi à entrer chez moi ?* demanda une voix venant de derrière eux en français.  
_ Ô joie, du français, murmura Alphard en se retournant.

Voilà qui répondait à la question concernant le fait que Regulus Black vivait bien dans ce cottage. Si les photos n'étaient pas une preuve suffisante. L'homme se tenait face à lui, sa baguette fermement pointée sur lui. Son expression passa de la méfiance à la surprise puis à la consternation.

*_ Merlin, mon imbécile de frère s'est reproduit ! La fin du monde est proche*, souffla-t-il.

Alphard lui fit un sourire en coin. Ça s'était amusant ! Il le prenait pour le fils de Sirius ?

__ C'est une déduction assez logique_, lui fit remarquer sa fée. _Plus logique que de penser à un oncle venant du passé et qu'il croit décédé en 1976 en laissant toute sa fortune à son frère._

__ Certes. Mais ça manque cruellement d'imagination._

La fée acquiesça, lui rappelant que les Black n'étaient pas reconnus pour leur imagination.

*_ Tu comptes rester là longtemps sans rien dire gamin ?*  
_ Jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à parler anglais, assura Alphard.  
_ Sirius ne t'a même pas appris le français ? interrogea Regulus, la voix un peu hésitante, clairement peu habitué à converser régulièrement dans sa langue natale.  
_ Je peux parler français, mais je n'en ai pas envie.  
__ Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas te ridiculiser avec ton magnifique accent et tes fautes de syntaxe._  
__ Je ne t'ai rien demandé Indigo._  
_ Ce qui ne répond pas à mes questions. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
_ Je te cherchais bien sûr.  
_ …Moi ?

Vraiment…et pour quelle autre raison saugrenue serait-il venu à cet endroit précis à moins de le chercher ? Regulus dût se dire la même chose parce qu'il hésitait à présent à rediriger sa baguette vers lui.

_ Orion m'a dit où tu te trouver. Enfin, son portrait au manoir. Il est mort depuis plusieurs années.  
_ Mon père est mort ?  
_ Et ta mère également. Et Voldemort a disparut aussi si ça t'intéresse.  
_ Il aurait été difficile de passer à côté de la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
_ Certes.  
_ J'ignorais la mort de mes parents.  
_ Et oncle Acturus également. Cet hiver, juste avant la nouvelle année. Tante Cassiopea est à Sainte Mangouste et ton cher grand-frère à Azkaban. Quelle belle famille nous avons là, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Sirius à Azkaban ? Que fait-il là-bas ?  
_ Aucune idée.  
_ C'est ton père, non ? Tu aurais pu te renseigner.  
_ Faux. Sirius Black est mon neveu.

Regulus releva aussitôt sa baguette, plissant les yeux et l'examinant plus attentivement.

_ Et la famille Black est presqu'entièrement décimée, ce qui n'arrange pas mes affaires.  
_ Comment tu pourrais être mon…oncle ? Tu es… ?  
_ Alphard Pollux Black. Enchanté. Et lui c'est Indigo, mon partenaire, même si tu ne peux pas le voir.  
_ Enchanté, fit distraitement la fée, pas vraiment concerné.  
_ Alphard ? Oncle Alphard ? Celui qui a…  
_ Laissé un paquet de gallions à cet idiot de Sirius, exactement. Bien qu'il soit plus juste de dire que c'est ce faux jeton d'Orion qui lui a donné mon coffre pendant mon absence.  
_ Ah.

Alphard ignorait ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête de l'homme, mais il finit par arriver à la conclusion qu'il était bien celui qu'il disait être. Pour le moment en tout cas et jusqu'à confirmation ou preuve du contraire.

_ Tu as parlé d'Indigo ? Est-ce une fée ?

Oh ? Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là ! Comment Regulus pouvait-il avoir connaissance de l'existence des fées ? Surtout s'il ignorait ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard, ce qui était manifestement le cas puisqu'il n'avait pas eu connaissance de son existence jusque là.

_ C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire tout à l'heure, Al. Sur la photo, on voit une fée dans les cheveux du garçon.  
_ Vraiment ?

Il se tourna aussitôt vers la photo, essayant de distinguer la dite fée. Indigo avait raison. Il y avait bien une fée bleue qui montrait de temps en temps sa tête si on regardait avec attention. Et qu'on savait quoi chercher.

_ Oui, tu as bien dit Indigo, fit Regulus pensant qu'il lui parlait.  
_ Quoi ? Bien sûr que j'ai dit Indigo et oui, c'est ma fée. C'est lui qui m'a fait voyager 50 ans dans le futur.  
_ Je vois.  
_ Il a vu l'autre fée sur la photo dans les cheveux du garçon.

Regulus hocha la tête, visiblement moins méfiant.

_ C'est Aubrey, mon filleul.

Pas son fils donc. Dommage. Ça lui aurait évité la pression des héritiers…

__ Qui est sa fée ?_ demanda Indigo, curieux.  
__ Tu ne le reconnais pas ?_  
__ Non, je ne vois pas bien. Qui que ce soit, il n'était pas bien visible au moment où la photo a été prise._  
_ Qui est sa fée ? demanda Alphard, reportant son attention sur son neveu.  
_ Ta fée n'est pas censé savoir ça ? fit l'homme de nouveau suspicieux.  
_ On voit mal là-dessus. La fée est caché.

Regulus fronça les sourcils, pas l'air très convaincu. Il fit signe à Alphard de prendre un siège, ce que le garçon fit volontiers. Il commençait justement à en avoir un peu marre de rester debout. Pas qu'il l'aurait montré, il avait été élevé comme un Black après tout, mais il était agréable de pouvoir s'asseoir. Et ça voulait également dire que Regulus était ouvert à la discussion. Quant à savoir s'il allait accepter d'être son gardien à présent, s'était une autre histoire.

L'homme retourna à la cheminée, ouvrant visiblement une voie de communication mais prenant soin de lancer un sort de silence autour de lui pour qu'Alphard n'entende rien. Ça ne dérangeait pas spécialement le garçon. Il savait qu'Indigo écoutait et qu'il l'avertirait s'il y avait du danger ou un quelconque problème. Il préféra retourner à son inspection du salon. C'était étonnamment douillé. Bien peu de demeure des Black avait cet aspect. Tout était grandiose, froid et impersonnel dans sa famille. Pas ce salon. C'était petit, certes, mais très agréable. Les couleurs étaient chaudes sans être criardes, les meubles et les tapis choisis avec goût…est-ce que ce cottage existait déjà à son époque ? Si c'était le cas il n'y était jamais allé. En fait les seules fois où il était allé en France, ça avait été à Paris dans ce qu'ils appelaient un hôtel privé. Tout ce dont il se souvenait de ces séjours était que les gens parlaient français et qu'il était très amusant de faire sauter l'ékleticité avec sa magie. Ou kléplékicité peut-être ? Bref, sa magie ne faisait pas bon ménage avec ces trucs moldus. Le fait que ses parents n'aient jamais compris d'où venait le problème avec le matériel des moldus montrait toute l'attention qu'ils portaient à leur fils. N'est-ce pas ?

_ Alphard ?

Tiens ? D'où venaient-ils ceux là ? Il n'avait tout de même pas été tellement perdu dans ses souvenirs, si ?

__ Indigo ?_

Il venait de s'apercevoir que sa fée était suspicieusement absent. En mode mini et caché juste au-dessus de son oreille droite en réalité.

__ Ce sont les personnes des photographies. Regulus les a faits venir par la cheminée._  
__ Et pourquoi tu te caches ?_  
__ Je ne me cache pas._  
__ Non ?_  
__ Je suis juste prudent_, assura la fée avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.  
_ Alphard ? répéta Regulus, essayant manifestement d'attirer l'attention du garçon.

Le jeune Black se focalisa sur lui, le faisant frissonner légèrement.

_ Tu es avec nous ?  
_ Sans doute…

Regulus soupira, marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles.

_ Voici Aubrey et Augustin Delacourt, reprit-il néanmoins, désignant ses invités, mais observant attentivement la réaction du garçon.

Les yeux d'Alphard se dirigèrent aussitôt vers l'autre garçon. Aubrey, hein ? Et sa fée. Bien visible cette fois. Il portait une de ces tuniques que toutes les fées semblaient affectionner, mais la coupe était légèrement différente et ses couleurs semblaient être un mélange de beiges et de…lavande ? Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient bleus bien sûr. Quant à savoir quel type de bleu exactement…

_ Tu me vois ? demanda la fée, les yeux brillants de curiosité.  
_ Manifestement.

La fée l'observa un moment sans rien ajouter avant de se tourner vers son partenaire.

_ Y a-t-il une raison particulière te permettant de voir les fées, euh…je n'ai pas compris ton nom, je le crains, fit le garçon auburn avec un accent français, mais dans un anglais parfait.  
_ Alphard Black, partenaire d'Indigo.  
_ Indigo ?  
__ Traitre !_

__ Tu as dit que tu ne te cachais pas._  
__ C'est une basse vengeance, Alphard._  
__ Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange. Ce n'est pas ton genre d'avoir peur de qui que ce soit._  
__ Je n'ai pas peur. C'est Ciel._  
__ Et alors ?_  
__ J'ai juste un tout petit peu oublié de lui dire que je partais quand je suis allé sur Terre et d'après mon maître, il ne l'a pas très bien pris._  
__ Et alors ?_ répéta Alphard.  
__ Je…je ne sais pas comment réagir_, avoua la fée.

_ Je ne vois pas d'autre fée. Est-ce que tu l'as laissé quelque part ? demanda Aubrey.

Comme s'il allait laisser sa fée chez lui et venir seul en territoire inconnu… Le français se fichait de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il dégagea Indigo de sa cachette et la fée reprit sa taille normale avec une moue boudeuse. Franchement, était-ce sa faute s'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'avertir Ciel qu'il allait sur Terre ? Et pourquoi s'en souciait-il tout à coup ? Ce genre de chose n'avait jamais semblé le perturber avant.

_ Indigo…vraiment ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
__ C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire ?_  
__ C'est Ciel. _J'accompagne mon partenaire, Ciel. Il est parent avec ce type là.  
_ Oh, vraiment ? demanda Aubrey. Je ne savais pas que tu avais encore de la famille Reg.  
_ Parce que je préfère ignorer la chose. Bien que je dois avouer qu'Alphard est une surprise. Il est censé être mort en 1976.  
_ Orion m'a déclaré mort en 1976, rectifia le garçon.  
_ Et comment te retrouves-tu si jeune si loin de ton temps ? demanda celui qui avait été présenté comme Augustin Delacourt d'une voix à la fois douce et comprenant une note de tristesse.

Alphard plissa très légèrement les yeux, essayant de ne pas montrer son agacement croissant. Il n'aimait pas être interrogé, mais il pouvait difficilement ignorer les questions comme il le faisait avec ses parents s'il voulait que Regulus devienne son gardien. L'homme ne semblait déjà pas très disposé à son égard sans en rajouter.

_ Il était nécessaire à ma fée de rejoindre le reste de ses camarades. Il a obtenu une dérogation pour venir sur Terre un peu plus tôt puisqu'il avait passé ses examens avec succès, mais il est déconseillé pour les jeunes fées de rester plus de 15 ans sans contacts avec d'autres fées.  
_ Donc, il t'a fait…voyager dans le temps ? demanda Aubrey les yeux écarquillés.  
_ Ses professeurs lui avaient fourni un objet capable de nous faire faire un bond de 50 ans dans le futur.  
_ Et tu n'as prévenu personne, bien sûr, soupira Regulus.  
_ Pour quoi faire ? demanda Alphard perplexe.

Ciel éclata de rire.

_ Ah ça ! Vous êtes bien pareil Indigo et toi !

La fée se reçut 2 regards blancs identiques qui ne firent qu'ajouter à son hilarité. Enfin, Indigo supposait que s'il riait il n'allait pas avoir à subir un sermon ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il savait que Ciel tenait suffisamment à lui pour vouloir être mis au courant d'un quelconque départ. N'est-ce pas ?

_ Aubrey, tu confirmes ? Ciel a bien reconnu la fée de ce garçon comme Indigo.  
_ Oh oui. Il semble bien le connaître.

Regulus soupira, fixant de nouveau les yeux sur son oncle et laissa échapper une grimace. Il s'excusa pour aller chercher des rafraîchissements, laissant Alphard en compagnie des étrangers qui s'installèrent eux aussi dans le petit salon. Aubrey l'observait avec une curiosité enfantine qui mettait Alphard un peu mal à l'aise. De temps en temps, son regard se voilait avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur lui, ce qui intriguait Alphard.

__ Il communique mentalement avec Ciel_, confirma Indigo.  
__ Je pensais que c'était une faculté rare._  
__ Ça l'est. Ce n'est pas le même cas que pour nous. _  
__ C'est-à-dire ?_  
__ Je pense que Ciel a fusionné son énergie vitale avec le garçon._

Et le ton d'Indigo laissait fortement penser qu'il n'approuvait pas ce fait. Les yeux d'Aubrey s'écarquillèrent de nouveau face à lui.

_ Vous pouvez aussi parler par télépathie ?  
_ Compatibilité quasiment de 100%, fit Indigo. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas.  
_ Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas un don particulier à certaines fées ? Ciel ?  
_ C'est possible, murmura la fée.  
_ La seule fée télépathe est Citrus, assura Indigo, haussant un sourcil à l'adresse de son camarade. Et je pense que je le saurais si tu l'étais, Ciel. Il est difficile et complètement inutile de cacher ce genre d'information à son propre groupe.  
_ Hum.  
_ Vraiment ? Vous savez chacun les spécialités des autres alors ? demanda Aubrey.  
_ Il y a…certaines choses qui se retrouvent toujours dans un groupe donné de couleur.  
_ Comme ?  
_ Et bien…comme le disait Indigo, Citrus est toujours télépathe.  
_ Oh. Et dans le groupe des bleus ?

Alphard retint un sourire. Oh, il aimait bien Aubrey. Il posait pleins de questions intéressantes et lui fichait la paix.

_ Chez les bleus ? Voyons…euh…

Ciel fit une grimace à l'adresse d'Indigo qui soupira.

_ Cobalt et Saphir sont toujours des jumeaux.  
_ C'est vrai.  
_ Turquoise née toujours dans des familles de noble.

Il ne savait pas comment s'était possible, mais il avait vérifié plusieurs fois et s'était toujours le cas. Ciel parut surpris de l'information.

_ Azure et Céleste ont des pouvoirs fluctuants selon les phases de la lune.  
_ Ah bon ?  
_ Glace est le seul à pouvoir utiliser le pouvoir élémentaire de glace.  
_ Mais vos capacités sont toujours déterminées par vos noms ? demanda Aubrey, l'air fasciné.

Alphard le comprenait. Il ignorait également la plupart de ce qui avait été dit et ne demandait qu'à en apprendre d'avantage. Regulus était revenu avec des boissons, mais il avait visiblement décidé de les laisser à leur conversation incluant les fées pour le moment et discutait à mi-voix avec Augustin, amenant même parfois un léger sourire aux lèvres de l'homme.

Indigo et Ciel secouèrent négativement la tête de concert à la question.

_ Non, et heureusement.  
_ Si tous les Indigo étaient aussi intelligents, la génération suivante aurait une pression terrible, murmura Ciel, dûment ignoré par l'autre fée.  
_ Ciel a une affinité avec l'air par exemple à l'heure actuelle mais celui de la génération précédente n'avait rien de particulier en relation avec l'air. Il était plutôt casanier, très respectueux des règlements et terre à terre. Son don se portait plutôt sur tout ce qui avait trait à la guérison.  
_ Et toi Indigo, quelle est ta spécialité ?  
_ Je retiens tout.

Aubrey cligna des yeux, visiblement surpris par la réponse.

_ Et ?  
_ Ça résume assez bien les dons d'Indigo, assura Ciel en haussant les épaules.

Alphard supposait que ça avait un fond de vérité, mais les capacités de sa fée étaient loin de se résumer à sa faculté à tout retenir. Il exécutait également tout à la perfection avec relativement peu d'efforts. Retenir quelque chose sans savoir s'en servir était somme toute assez inutile.

_ Et si nous en venions à la raison de ta visite, Alphard, interrompit Regulus, la voix neutre, mais clairement sur la défensive néanmoins.  
_ J'ai besoin d'un gardien.

Clair, net, précis.

_ Non, répondit immédiatement Regulus.

Ah…ça n'allait pas être aussi simple.

_ Oncle Acturus a fait de moi l'héritier des Black

Le regard de Regulus se dirigea aussitôt vers sa main, remarquant l'anneau pour la 1ère fois. Il hocha la tête.

_ Tante Cassiopea avait ma garde quand il est mort, malheureusement, elle est à Ste Mangouste.  
_ Je vois. Et qui a essayé d'avoir ta garde ?  
_ Les Malefoy, avoua Alphard après un moment de silence.

Il ne voulait pas paraître désespéré, mais il n'en était pas loin. Il ne pouvait pas, en aucune façon finir à la garde des Malefoy ! Il espérait qu'extérieurement il avait l'air calme.

__ Tu as l'air calme_, lui assura Indigo.  
__ Tu crois qu'il y a une chance ?_  
__ Ce n'est pas ton genre de douter. Parle lui et convainc le. Tu es très doué pour ça._

Alphard faillit laisser échapper un sourire. Il pouvait toujours compter sur sa fée pour le fortifier.

_ Narcissa a épousé ce…bourgeois ? Etonnant qu'elle ait obtenu l'autorisation sans se faire déshériter.  
_ Il n'y a plus de Black…Nous sommes les derniers.

Regulus ferma les yeux un moment avant de soupirer et de les rouvrir quand Augustin lui toucha l'avant bras. Ils semblèrent avoir une conversation muette pendant quelques longues minutes.

_ Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ? demanda finalement Regulus.  
_ Pas viable.  
_ Je vis en France.  
_ Je vais à Poudlard.  
_ Hé ! Tu pourrais venir à Beauxbâtons, intervint Aubrey les yeux soudain brillants.

Beauxbâtons ? Il n'avait pas réfléchi à cette possibilité. Mais après avoir passer 1 an à se sociabiliser, il n'avait guère envi de recommencer. Sans parler de son français défaillant.

__ Ah ! Tu le reconnais donc !_

Il lança un regard noir à sa fée qui fit un looping joyeux et vint se poser sur son épaule.

__ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_  
__ Saphir est à Poudlard._  
__ Ciel à Beauxbâtons._  
__ C'est vrai._  
__ Ton avis ?_  
__ Poudlard._ Saphir et Turquoise sont à Poudlard, fit-il à l'attention de Ciel.  
_ Vraiment ? Il y a Céleste à Beauxbâtons, mais nous n'avons guère d'affinités. Sa partenaire semble éprise d'Aubrey, ce qui est plutôt amusant.  
_ Ce n'est pas amusant du tout, répliqua Aubrey avec une petite moue.  
_ Il y a le prince Cyan aussi là-bas.  
_ Vous êtes nombreux.  
_ Exact.  
_ Tu veux y retourner, n'est-ce pas ?

Indigo lui sourit et acquiesça.

_ Je m'entends bien avec Saphir et Cyan est intéressant parfois. Son partenaire aime se mettre dans toutes sortes d'ennuis pour nous divertir.  
_ Il ne se passe rien de spécial à Beauxbâtons. Peut-être devrions-nous aller à Poudlard Aubrey.  
_ Euh…  
_ Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que la situation a été complètement inversée, marmonna Regulus.

Alphard lui répondit par un sourire en coin.

_ J'accepte d'être ton gardien, soupira finalement Regulus visiblement un peu à contre cœur. Mais je veux rester ici pour le moment. Libre à toi de venir pour les vacances ou de rester à Poudlard. J'ai laissé l'Angleterre derrière moi il y a longtemps et ne compte pas y retourner s'y je peux faire autrement.

S'il n'y avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir…

Il fallut le reste des vacances pour obtenir les papiers, régulariser la situation de Regulus et en faire le gardien d'Alphard, mais juste avant sa rentrée pour l'Angleterre et son départ pour Poudlard, Alphard Pollux Black était sous la tutelle de Regulus Acturus Black.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**Petite question** pour ceux qui sont arrivés au bout, quel pov voulez-vous voir pour le prochain chapitre ? Je suis assez indécive et votre avis m'aiderait bien =) Merci d'avance à ceux qui répondront!


End file.
